<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reluctantly, I'm A Hero by moonlyt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25382050">Reluctantly, I'm A Hero</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlyt/pseuds/moonlyt'>moonlyt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:20:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>90,346</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25382050</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlyt/pseuds/moonlyt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An expedition outside the walls goes wrong when Levi is assumed dead. In reality, he was taken after being knocked unconscious by a new formidable enemy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Original Female Character(s), Levi/Original Titan Character(s) (Shingeki no Kyojin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A New Face</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What do you mean transferring from the inner wall?"</p><p>Levi furrowed his brows as Erwin shifted through papers. "A soldier who's been working under Nile for fifteen years has requested a transfer. Apparently she wants to serve more than just the nobles and do more with her life."</p><p>Looking over the man's shoulder, Levi studied the documents in front of the Commander. "And you're saying Nile - of all people - was okay with this? This solider must be crazy wanting to go from be a lap dog to being on the front lines."</p><p>Erwin chuckled softly. "Levi, she herself requested it and I've already spoken to them, so has the nobles and Nile. We're all in agreement she can serve better with us as a Scout."</p><p>Levi sighed in annoyance. "Fine. But I am not going out of my way to help if she gets into more than she can chew out there. She should be able to handle her damn self."</p><p>Walking out, Levi shut the door and looked to see Eren and Mikasa walking up. Levi eyed Mikasa, then at Eren with an intensely serious stare. "What?"</p><p>Eren jumped back a little, taken aback by his stare, and stammered, "Uh... Captain L-Levi. Sir, we uh... we just wanted to see if the next mission was set yet."</p><p>Leaning against the wall and crossing his arms, Levi sighed. "Yes. It is. And we're getting extra men to go on this one due to the difficulty it already poses."</p><p>Mikasa tilted her head in confusion. "Extra.... Men?"</p><p>Levi let out an exasperated breath, closing his eyes and putting his head back. "Yeah, apparently some idiot is transferring from the inner wall."</p><p>"Transferring...?" Eren looked confused. Mikasa nodded. "I'll be the first to admit we could use some extra bodies for this one."</p><p>Levi nodded. "You're right. It's going to be tough."</p><p>Standing up, Levi shot Eren a glance that could kill. "Aren't you supposed to be with Hange? Running those experiences for your Titan abilities?"</p><p>Eren laughed nervously. "Y-yeah! But Hange wanted me to take a break. So me and Mikasa just thought we should spend time together before the next mission-"</p><p>Levi snorted. "Okay, I don't want your whole life story now. Get going."</p><p>Turning, Levi walked off. Mikasa and Eren watched him before going to the training area where Hange was waiting. Levi went to the equipment storage building and started assessing all the ODM gear. He ran a finger along one of the gas canisters and looked at his finger, which now had a fine layer of dust resting on his skin. He sighed softly, remembering it belonged to a former soldier who died in battle. A soft laugh came from the doorway. "It's been a while since that set of gear has been used, huh?"</p><p> Erwin walked up beside Levi and surveyed the dented and dust-covered metal that sat before Levi. Levi nodded slowly, deep in his own mind of memories. "Yeah... This was Strel's gear. Looks like it will be used by that recruit now."</p><p>Erwin's blue eyes went to Levi's finger and he took out a handkerchief and wiped the dust off. "I know what you're thinking, Levi."</p><p>Levi scoffed. "Really?"</p><p>Erwin smiled softly at his defensiveness. "Yes. I've known you for years, and have been there when our comrades are taken from us. Your mind is replaying Strel's death, is it not?"</p><p>Levi rolled his eyes. "Don't act like you aren't thinking the same thing."</p><p>Erwin nodded. "I am. Levi, I know we will lose a lot of people this time. This is the first time we are venturing outside out of the walls in a very long time, and I am not even sure how I am going to be able to lead our soldiers to their untimely and certain deaths. We are gambling with the unknown and have no way of knowing what is in store for us when we arrive at that village."</p><p>Levi nodded. "I'll go tell Jeager to get these cleaned. I don't want them to go unappreciated because they're filthy."</p><p> They exited the room, and Levi stopped as Erwin kept walking down the corridor. He looked over his shoulder, seeing a woman behind him. She had a Military Police jacket draped over her arm and was wearing a Scout Regiment one in its place, and her green eyes peered at Levi through her brunette hair. "Are you Captain Levi?"</p><p>Levi noticed Erwin chuckle softly as he walked away and Levi glared at the back of his head. Damn it. He knew she was coming and sticks me with her? Of course he did.</p><p>Taking a deep breathe, he looked over his shoulder at her again and realized she wasn't there. He turned, looking around to see where she had gone. </p><p>"Hello, sir."</p><p>Her voice came from right beside him and Levi jumped, glaring at her. "What the-"</p><p>The woman laughed. "Nile said you weren't jumpy! He lied, I take it?"</p><p>Levi let out a long breathe and composed himself. He glanced over at her. "Hi. You must the transfer."</p><p>"Yes sir," she beamed at him with a big grin. "I just thought I should personally introduce myself to the higher ranking soldiers of the Scouts, that's all. I am Akemi Mori."</p><p>Levi scoffed and looked away. "Hange will surprise you."</p><p>He noticed her Military Police jacket on her arm. "What, you planning on keeping that?"</p><p>"Maybe. Not sure yet." I was thinking of wearing it underneath-"</p><p>Levi's tone got serious and assertive. "Unless you want it to get ruined, leave it here. Takes forever to get blood out of this material."</p><p>The woman looked at him, her eyes wide in shock. She quickly returned to smiling and nodded. "Yes sir."</p><p>"So, do you know what the mission we are preparing for is?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>Levi rolled his eyes and fixed his cravat. "We're going to a village a ways south of Wall Maria. It will take three days to travel."</p><p>The woman got excited, clapping her hands together. "Outside the wall?! That sounds exciting!"</p><p>Levi's eyes stared into hers and he snapped, "It is not exciting. Look at like a damn soldier, not some child"</p><p>Grinning, she playfully shoved Levi. "Come on, it'll be okay! What's a few Titans?"</p><p>Levi looked at her in disbelief, and turned away from her and started to walk away. He stopped. "One Abnormal wiped out an entire squad of my men the last time we went outside the outer wall. That was five years ago. Pray you only run into a normal one, and even then do not let you guard down. Not for a second. Or else you will lose everything."</p><p>With that, he walked towards where Eren and Hange were training.</p><p> </p><p>A week later, it was time for the final preparations and to start the journey. Levi was making sue Eren knew the plan and Mikasa knew her role as well. They never were good at being apart during a mission, but for this to work they had to be on opposite sides of the formation.</p><p>"Eren. You are to stay with me. Armin, you will be with Erwin, Hange and Mike. Mikasa, you will be with Jean and Connie."</p><p>They all nodded in understanding and Levi sighed heavily. "Remember your flares. The new recruit is stationed to be a defensive, so if anything happens, a red flare is shot and she and her squad are ordered to go as soon as she sees it."</p><p>The order to mount up and move out came, and Levi made sure everything with Eren, Mikasa and Armin was straight and got on his horse, riding up to Erwin at the gate. Erwin smiled softly, glancing at the recruit. "She's settling in nicely already."</p><p>Levi nodded. "Yeah. I'm impressed. It'll be interesting to see how she does."</p><p>When the got the signal everything was ready, Erwin nodded, shouting the announcement and raising his flare gun. "Let the 86th expedition outside the walls begin!"</p><p>Shooting a green flare into the air, the Scouts began their journey.</p><p> </p><p>Few Titans were encountered. It was the third day and they would be to the mysterious village by early sundown. No flares had been shot, everything was going well. Levi stopped his horse, Eren looking at him. "Captain, why did you stop?"</p><p>Levi gazed around carefully, riding at the same pace as Eren again. He felt uneasy. "Something's not right. We should have had more Titans after us before we got here. Yet we came across a total of 10 and all of them were slow enough for one squad to take out with no trouble."</p><p>Too easy, Levi thought. As they rode over a hill, the village came into view and Levi and Eren stopped, waiting for everyone else to catch up. Eren shot a green flare into the air, signalling they found their destination. They were the front of the formation, which is another reason Levi was uneasy. Not one Titan had even come into their view. The signals had all been from the sides of the formation.</p><p>Levi rode into the village, Eren on his side and they both surveyed the area. Levi was carious. The other Scouts were coming up over the hill and Eren got off his horse, knocking on a door. Levi stopped, watching him. Eren pushed the door open slowly, and Levi heard the unsheathing of a blade. His eyes growing wide, he yelled, "Eren! Move!"</p><p>Eren jumped back, his hand going to his blades. Levi and him were not on alert, but nothing was happening. Scanning around them, Levi could no longer hear anything. No footsteps, no metal. Just the sounds of the horses.</p><p>Suddenly, an explosion went off in the house beside them, causing Eren to be knocked back and both his and Levi's horses to get spooked, Levi's throwing him off. Falling onto the ground hard, he looked for the assailant and tried to listen for any sounds but all he could hear was a loud ringing. He felt the ground shaking and looked towards the trees, seeing a horde of Titans rushing towards the Scouts. Levi grit his teeth, raising his flare gun and firing a red flare. Staggering to his feet, he prepared to go intercept the Titans, but the giants were already engaged with the Scouts.</p><p>"Damn it!" Levi yelled. "Eren! Help the others!"</p><p>Levi watched Eren rush off and he turned his gaze once more to his surroundings, looking for the bomb detonator. He realized his leg was mangled, but still useful. Blood dripped from it, and he pushed through the pain. Limping around a house, he was met with a large eye. He looked to see a man and a Titan. The man sat on the Titan's shoulder, like it was his pet. Levi watched as the Titan straightened up, and the man held up a small box with a button. The detonator. </p><p>He threw it on the ground, the Titan crushing it to pieces with a fist. Levi held onto the building's support beam against the current of wind from the motion. When he opened his eyes again, he saw the Titan's hand reaching for him and he grabbed his blades and sliced it apart in a flurry, the pieces of smoking flesh dropping to the ground around him. He glared at the man. "Who are you?"</p><p>"Hi. I'm Krest."</p><p>Levi stared at him with a cold gaze. "Krest, huh? Did you release all those Titans on my men?"</p><p>Krest laughed. "Well, you are unwelcome guests."</p><p>Looking past Levi, Krest sighed. "Looks like I'll need more for next time. You guys are  better than I thought."</p><p>Levi looked back, seeing green flares. Turning back to Krest, he inquired, "Why are you able to control Titans?"</p><p>Laughing once more, Krest smiled at Levi. "You're a lot of coal in a small pot, huh? So many questions yet not giving anything in return for them. How rude. Didn't your mother teach you better?"</p><p>Levi smirked. "Unfortunately, no. She wasn't able to. Did yours teach you to slaughter my men?"</p><p>Krest nodded, a proud smile on his face. "Yes. Her and my father, actually."</p><p>"Sounds like of the two of us, you got the worse parents."</p><p>Krest eyed his leg. "It seems like you aren't in the condition to be talking so big, shortie. The wound looks pretty bad. The white pants doesn't help the looks of it either."</p><p>Levi gripped his blades and clenched his jaw. "Shut up!"</p><p>He put weight on his leg, launching himself at Krest as a searing pain went through his body. Before Levi could react, the Titan smacked him with a great force into the ground. Falling unconscious, Krest sighed in disappointment. "Talked pretty big for a small one. Maybe next time he'll be more of a challenge."</p><p>Jumping down, he walked over to Levi's unconscious body, observing him for a moment before removing his bloodstained green cape and ripped coat, draping the cape over the post and studied the crest on the jacket, he decided to take it with him. Picking Levi up, He got back on the Titan and disappeared into the forest.</p><p> </p><p>Shooting the green flare, Akemi smiled. No casualties and all of the Titans had been dispatched. Seeing Eren going to meet Mikasa and Armin, she looked around for Levi. Furrowing her brows, she didn't see him. Riding up to Erwin, she said, "Have you seen Levi?"</p><p>Erwin shook his head and began searching the Scouts who were celebrating their victory. After a bit with no luck, he shouted, "All Scouts. Search for Captain Levi. Now!"</p><p>Akemi took her squad to one of the buildings, going past the demolished one and searching the rubble. </p><p>"Found something!"</p><p>Standing up quickly, Akemi rushed over with Erwin, Eren, Mikasa and Hange. Armin stood, holding a bloody cape. Erwin took it from him, not seeing anything else around except for a pool of blood and pieces of metal from something that was crushed. Eren choked out, "That's- that's his..."</p><p>Erwin was silent, and Akemi watched him in shock. "Let's go home" was all Erwin said.</p><p> </p><p>The ride back to the walls was quiet. Erwin had a stoic look on his face, and Eren was still in shock. Akemi didn't believe it. Out of all of us, Levi was the one to die?</p><p>"Commander!" Akemi called out as she came up to Erwin. Erwin stared straight ahead. "What is it, Mori."</p><p>Akemi was taken aback by his response. He was never that shot with her, let alone anyone she's seen him interact with. "Uhm... I just wanted to point out, sir, that we didn't find any body of the Captain;'s, so it's not certain that-"</p><p>Erwin raised a hand, forcing Akemi to stop. He put it back down, saying, "This is life as a Scout. You must always be prepared for casualties. Even our most exceptional are not excluded from danger, as you have now seen. I am sorry that this was your first mission."</p><p> "I understand Commander, but we didn't find any evidence that he's actually-"</p><p>Erwin cut her off. "Mori. Levi was one of my top soldiers. He fought hard and would actually be annoyed by your pestering. The best we can do now is to not let his death be in vain."</p><p>Akemi nodded after a moment and looked down. "Yes sir..."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Call Your Name</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mikasa walks up to the door to Erwin's office and she takes a deep and nervous breath. She had been called and had been given no explanation. She knocked softly, hearing a 'come in', and entered the room. Erwin and Hange looked up as she entered, greeting her warmly. "Ackerman. Thank you for coming."</p><p>Mikasa nodded, saluting before relaxing and makig her way to sit across from them. She looked at them and asked, "So, why have I been called?"</p><p>Hange smiled. "We are in need of someone with your skills to... Become captain."</p><p>Erwin nodded and Mikasa's eyes grew wide. "You mean... Replacing Captain Levi?"</p><p>Hange looked down. Erwin said, "Levi served well. We are running low on morale, and figure this is the best way to boost people's spirits. Without any purpose, they won't fight."</p><p>Hange nodded slowly and added, "Levi, as stubborn and sometimes mean as he was, inspired our people to continue fighting. He was our... our ace."</p><p>Mikasa took a breath. "And the people need someone to confirm they will be safe."</p><p>"Corrrect," Erwin stated. "Your skills rivaled Levi's, and now we are getting pressured to find a reason for the Scouts' continuation. They told us we have to find someone to give hope to the people again."</p><p>Mikasa furrowed her brow. "What will it mean if I do accept this offer?"</p><p>Erwin handed her a paper. "Here is a list of your duties. It seems like a lot, yes, but included, among other things, is leading your own squad of highly skilled soldiers on expeditions, and also overseeing functions like Eren's training."</p><p>Mikasa took the papers slowly, reading over them carefully. After a moment, she closed her eyes and took a deep breathe, letting it out and said, looking at both Erwin and Hange, "I accept."</p><p>Erwin smiled softly. "It's settled then. Captain Ackerman, welcome."</p><p>Hange nodded, standing. "We must prepare for the memorial now."</p><p>Mikasa looked at them, confused. "M-memorial?"</p><p>Erwin looked down. "The people of Trost district are holding a memorial for Levi's death. It took them a long time for it to get approved as they needed to show it was needed. The nobles didn't believe a lot of people admired Levi, but they succeeded and have requested our presence. At this memorial, we will honor him with the announcement of your new role."</p><p> </p><p>The shackles rattled as Levi pulled on them for what seemed like the ten thousandth time. Dripping water sounded from the other side of this room as it pattered against the concrete. Levi pulled again, the metal chains clanking and creaking, but to no avail. Slumping down, he hung his head. "Shit... How long have I been here?"</p><p>Footsteps approached and Levi glared at the figure as he walked in. Krest held a tray, which he set on the floor and slid towards Levi. The small man didn't even seem to acknowledge the food, and Krest sighed. "Still going on not eating? You're going to have to if we're going to have our fight."</p><p>Levi snorted. "Shut up."</p><p>Krest laughed. "Still snippy though. That's a good sign. I thought you had completely gone docile this week."</p><p>"Unlike you, this isn't my first time living like this."</p><p>Krest looked intrigued. "Ooh! Is it story time? I want to hear all about your tragic, fucked up childhood. Come on! We've been buddies for a long time now!"</p><p>Levi rolled his eyes, turning to have his back facing him. Suddenly, he felt a hand grab his hair, pulling him backwards and forcing him to look up. Krest growled in his ear, "Look at me when I talk to you dammit."</p><p>Levi's own hands lurched forwards, trying to grab Krest, but the chains groaned in protest as they prohibited him from reaching him. Levi grit his teeth, glaring at Krest. Krest laughed, looking at his hands and chuckled. Levi then took the chance, rolling over and managing to grab Krest in a headlock with his legs. Krest grunted and then laughed again, "Nice! I wasn't expecting that."</p><p>Krest then grabbed onto Levi's ankle of his bad leg, twisting it. Levi winced in pain, but he didn't let go. Krest muttered, "Going to have to go this far? Ok, Levi, you made me do it."</p><p>His eyes growing wide in pain, Levi felt his ankle break. His strength faltered, and Krest escaped from his grip and grabbed his shirt,slamming him face down on the floor. "Remember what we talked about? Insubordination? Having no manners?"</p><p>Krest shoved his face into the wet cement, noticing he had some of Levi's hair in his hand from when he flipped over. "Let's hope you don't have a bald spot after that."</p><p>Laughing, the man got up, walking away from Levi. He turned, looking at Levi. "It's a shame you're not a Shifter. That ankle will never heal in time."</p><p>He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Oh well. We can wait until you're better."</p><p>Levi glared at the blond man as he walked out. He propped himself up on the wall, moving his ankle carefully. He cursed at himself. He was now desperate, and the only way out that was presented to him was to be Krest in a one-on-one fight. "Damnit... I'll be stuck here with this broken ankle..."</p><p>He calmed down, blocking out the pain, and closed his eyes. Thinking over his options, he only saw one. Krest took his ODM gear, so he couldn't use that to escape because he had no idea what lay above ground. Plus, with him chained up down here, he couldn't go anywhere. Not to mention that he doesn't know where he is or how Krest controlled Titans. He couldn't outrun any of them with his injuries. Levi slammed his hands on the floor, letting out a yell of frustration. The only way he thought would even have a small chance of escaping was to move during the day.</p><p> </p><p>"...and I have accepted this position. I hope you can place your hopes on my shoulders."</p><p>The crowd cheered and Mikasa smiled, shocked to have such a good response. Saying goodbye, she walked back to the Scouts and the citizens praised her before ending the memorial.</p><p>While talking with Eren and Armin, Mikasa felt a small tap on her shoulder. She turned, seeing Akemi. "Oh. Mori, hi."</p><p>Akemi smiled, but Mikasa could tell she was wanting to ask something. "Hey Mikasa- Er, I mean Captain! Uhm... I have something I need to ask of you."</p><p>Mikasa nodded, and she and Akemi went inside to a secluded area. Mikasa set her jacket on a chair and turned to Akemi. "What do you need?"</p><p>Akemi got very serious, looking at Mikasa with determination. "I believe Captain Levi is still alive."</p><p>Mikasa furrowed her brows, taken by surprise. That was not what she expected her to say. "Uhm... Okay. Have you talked to Erwin about it?"</p><p>"I tried to on our way back from that mission, but..." Akemi paused. "He said he wanted to let Levi rest... To honor him by keep going forward."</p><p>Mikasa placed a hand on her shoulder. "Akemi. I know you have your doubts. We all do, believe it or not. But you have to understand why we all came to the conclusion that he did give his life for us. All we found was his cape-"</p><p>Akemi sprang back to her enthusiastic self. "Exactly! All we found was his cape! No jacket, no parts of his body-"</p><p>Mikasa closed her eyes, opening them again and smiled softly. "We didn't find any traces of him anywhere else. You saw it too. But that doesn't-"</p><p>Akemi clenched her fists. "Answer me this, Captain. Was his cape torn from his body? Did it look like it had been ripped off him by a Titan?"</p><p>Thinking back, she pitcured the bloodstained green fabric. when they found it. It had been hung over a broken support beam to a demolished house. Realizing Akemi was right, she said, "No, it wasn't. It was draped over it too nicely-"</p><p>"Why would it be draped over so nicely? Why was it off him in the first place? He was wearing it the last time Eren saw him."</p><p>Akemi thought back. "Also, wouldn't there have been some signs of his body? I understand Titans take a mouth full, but Levi doesn't go down willingly. I'm sure he'd lose an arm to get away-"</p><p>"And all we found was a pool of blood..." Mikasa said. She nodded. "I think you're right. He's still alive."</p><p>Grabbing her jacket and putting it on, she moved to the door. "We have to inform Erwin. He was probably captured by someone we didn't know was there that day. A search party must be sent out immediately."</p><p>Akemi nodded and followed behind her. Mikasa made her way to where Erwin was talking to some of the citizens from the memorial. She walked up and the townspeople thanked her. She looked at the Commander and said, "Erwin. I need to take a squad out to search for Levi."</p><p>Erwin looked at her in confusion, then excused them from the people gathered around. Going to an area away from them, he looked at her. "What do you mean search for Levi?"</p><p>Meeting his gaze, Mikasa nodded. "I believe he is still alive."</p><p>Erwin sighed, "Why do you think this."</p><p>Akemi explained it to him, and they eventually got Erwin's approval. "We will set out in a week for the village we last saw Levi. We need time to prepare for a mission that long again. I'm trusting you Ackerman. All of us will go in case we are rushed like last time. Are you sure about this?"</p><p>Mikasa nodded eagerly. "Yes sir."</p><p>Erwin nodded in return. "I hope you are right... But just be prepared for the deaths of many. If we get swarmed like we did last time, it will  not be good and it will be on our shoulders to bear for the rest of our lives."</p><p> </p><p>The Scouts, once again, charged out of Wall Maria and into the world outside of it. Their journey was the same as the previous one, not a lot of Titans encountered. Eren rode alongside Mikasa, and began to feel uneasy again. "Mikasa?"</p><p>Mikasa looked over at him. "Yes?"</p><p>Eren looked down. "I'm sorry."</p><p>Mikasa grew concerned. "Why? Eren, you aren't-"</p><p>Eren interrupted her. "I left Levi alone that day. I left him and he disappeared. I won't leave your side, no matter what you order me to do."</p><p>The green flare spotted ahead signaled they were there. Upon reaching the village, Eren noticed the house that had been blown to pieces was rebuilt.</p><p> </p><p>Krest chuckled. "Levi you've gotta get  better man. I'm bored and am itching to bust your face in."</p><p>Levi stared at him, his eyes cold. Krest suddnly, looked up, and after a moment he nodded. "Looks like your friends are back."</p><p>Levi narrowed his eyes at him. "What?"</p><p>"Those people who fly through the air with those wings on their back. Like this jacket of yours."</p><p>He held up Levi's tattered coat. "Maybe another one of them will put up more of a challenge, eh?"</p><p>Levi rolled his eyes. "You know, I'd fight you right now, if you didn't crush my ankle."</p><p>Krest clicked his tongue. "Sorry about that pal. You brought that one on yourself though. You know that, right?"</p><p>Levi turned away from him, sitting close to the wall and his shackles rubbing against the floor. "Shut. Up."</p><p>Hearing his footsteps growing closer, Levi readied himself. When Krest went to grab him, he turned around, wrapping the chains around the man's neck. He pulled, and pulled, and pulled. He had to get his keys in his pocket. Then he could go home.</p><p>Krest struggled. "Why you-"</p><p>Levi slammed his head into the floor, pulling harder. Finally, Krest stopped moving and Levi released his grip, panting heavily. Shaking from exerting more energy than he had in months, he shoved Krest aside, grabbed the keys and unlocked the chains. He then slowly crept towards the door, ignoring the pain from his ankle.</p><p>He saw steps and, at the top, a cellar door. Putting pressure on his leg was excruciating, but he made it. Pushing open the door with all the strength he could find, it swung open.</p><p>Stumbling outside, he tripped and fell on the ground. He lay there a bit, completely exhausted. Hearing horses, He looked across the field. It was them. </p><p>He started crawling towards the Scouts. He could make out Erwin. Eren. Hange. Mikasa.</p><p>He then felt himself being dragged backwards. He looked to see Krest had a hold on his foot. He kicked him, but it didn't faze him. He then turned back towards the Scouts and yelled, "HEY!"</p><p>Krest grabbed onto his shirt, pulling him back and landing a heavy blow to his head. "Shut up."</p><p>Levi became dazed, and his vision blurred. The ground started to shake as horses approached, and Levi heard Eren yell, "Captain!"</p><p>He heard the unsheathing of blades and shouts from Erwin. He couldn't make any out, their voice were muffled.</p><p>The pressure from Krest's hold on him ceased as he raised his hands. Levi's eyes grew wide. He knew what he was going to do, and the Scouts were in danger. He tried to speak, but nothing came out.</p><p>He braced himself for the ungodly heat and explosion from a transformation of a Shifter. But it didn't come.</p><p>Levi looked to see Mikasa standing over Krest, his arm smoldering next to him on the ground. Krest was laughing and Mikasa pushed her blade to his throat. Eren and Jean went to Levi, propping him up. His hearing was returning, and he made out what everyone was saying.</p><p>"...not let you get away."</p><p>"Oh really now? Maybe you're the one I need for a good fight. Levi here wasn't any competition."</p><p>Krest began chuckling, and he got to his feet, keeping Mikasa's blade at a good distance. He said, "But, unfortunately, I must go tend to some other matters. Adios."</p><p>He flashed a charming smile and that Titan he was sitting atop when Levi first met him sprang out of nowhere, grabbing him and running off. Mikasa shouted, "Damn you!"</p><p>She went to chase after him but more Titans joined him in his escape, running alongside him. She sighed, looking back at Levi. "Levi, are you okay?"</p><p>Eren yelled, "Levi! Your ankle...!"</p><p>Levi winced and shoved Eren away from him. "Stop shouting. It's annoying."</p><p>Erwin walked up to him, reaching a hand out and smiling warmly. "Nice to see you again, Levi."</p><p>Levi scoffed, "No comment."</p><p>Erwin laughed and helped Levi up, supporting him as they got him onto a wagon and started their journey back home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Questioning Everything</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Finally reaching the Walls, Levi sat up, staring at them as they towered over the Scouts. They entered into Shiganshina, greeted with eager townspeople. They all stared at Levi in shock. Levi sighed, knowing he looked a mess between all the dried blood, bruises, and his leg. Not to mention he was filthy. He was unsettled by his appearance, but at least he could wash up soon.</p><p>He heard soft whispers go throughout the crowd gathered around, and then he was confused by a child exclaiming, "Captain Ackerman! Awesome!"</p><p>He looked down, trying to figure out why they would be calling him that. Normally they'd just call him his name. His eyes then went to Mikasa, who rode beside the wagon.</p><p>He looked away, leaning against the side of the wagon. "So. You're my replacement?"</p><p>The caravan entered Trost district. Mikasa's gaze shifted to Levi. "Yes. I was appointed Captain last week. But we are all glad to have you back, sir."</p><p>Levi gaze turned cold as he saw many citizens staring at him in shock, some in anger. "Yeah. Sure they do..."</p><p> </p><p><br/>Arriving at their destination, the Scouts except the higher-ranking and directly involved with Levi's disappearance went off to their respective areas, going home. Levi watched them all leave, resulting in him being left with Erwin, Hange, Mikasa, Akemi, Armin and Eren.</p><p>Levi rolled his eyes and stood, jumping from the wagon and wincing in pain at his ankle. It probably wasn't healed properly. He stumbled slightly, managing to steady himself. Limping over to Erwin and the others, he eyed Mikasa. "You replaced me, huh?"</p><p>Erwin nodded. "We had no choice."</p><p>Walking up to him, Eren stood firm in front of him and didn't meet his gaze. "Captain... Uh, Levi... I am sorry for abandoning you that day-"</p><p>"You did what I ordered you to. Stop being such a downer and realize you followed orders. Usually, you're not too good at it but-"</p><p>Mikasa spoke, her voice firm. "Do not speak to him like that. He is apologizing to you, Levi."</p><p>Levi raised an eyebrow, laughing softly. "Oh? Going and acting all high and mighty? I'm putting this dumbass in his place and telling him not to dwell on things that don't matter-"</p><p>Mikasa's gaze met his. "And who says they don''t matter? Levi, we went out there to look for you. We could have not even thought of it, left you there to rot."</p><p>Levi eyes narrowed. "Yet here I am. Funny, huh? You say you could have not rescued me, that you could have saved those expenses and risks by going out there to get me, yet you did. Stop spewing that bullshit."</p><p>"We risked everything. Going to that village again? No one would have ever thought, especially since we lost one of our best Scouts."</p><p>Levi sighed in annoyance. "I don't have time to listen to your what-if's and -if so's. If you'll excuse me, I need to go see a doctor for my ankle. Son a bitch crushed it with his bare hand a while ago."</p><p>He turned, beginning to limp away and he heard Erwin's voice. "Levi. Stop."</p><p>His feet gradually slowing, he stopped in his tracks and looked at Erwin over his shoulder. 'What?"</p><p>Erwin watched him, his gaze not showing any emotion at all. Like they were void of everything. "We have to take you in first."</p><p>"In?" Levi questioned, turning to face the six of them. Hange nodded. "You are deemed an unknown threat after being gone so long, and we are to hand you over to the inner wall for questioning.'</p><p>Levi closed his eyes, taking a breath. Opening them again, he looked at Erwin. "Hypothetical. If I don't go? f I go to the doctor like I need to?"</p><p>Erwin didn't waver. "You are to be taken in by force. You choose."</p><p> </p><p><br/> "You are to go before everyone in two days. Until then, you are to stay here. There will be armed Scouts assigned to keep watch over you."</p><p>Levi was faced with, yet again, shackles. He sighed heavily, limping up to the first guard and putting his arms out in front of him. The marks from all of his 'lessons' from Krest showed, and there was still very well visible marks on his wrists from his shackles at that cellar he was kept in. He had a long scar along his arm and Levi chuckled. "Damn bastard."</p><p>The guard locked the cuffs on, then placed them on a hook on the wall. Levi walked into the cell and the door was shut behind him. He sat on the bed, looking through the bars.</p><p> </p><p><br/>"Levi Ackerman, you have been deemed a threat by the royal family. 6 months ago, the Scout Regiment made a 6 day total expedition. It was reported you died in battle."</p><p>Levi watched Historia as she sat above everyone and began the conference. She looked at Levi. "You have not yet made your official report on the matter, Mr. Ackerman."</p><p>"I was held prisoner after being knocked out by a Shifter. He is one who could control Titans. Me and Eren were investigating a house that the unknown Shifter then blew up, disorienting us, and set a hoard of Titans on the Scouts. I ordered Eren to go help them and went to look for the person who set off the bomb."</p><p>The room was silent, but soon some muttering could be heard from the merchant section. Levi shot a glance towards them, then motioned to his leg. "In the blast, my leg was torn up pretty bad. I knew I couldn't fight a Titan in my then current state, and I went after the assailant. I found him behind an intact house. He said his name was Krest, and he sat on a 25-meter Titan. The Titan then crushed the detonator and reached towards me, where I severed its hand from it's body. Krest then took an interest in me apparently, and made some remarks. I got annoyed, tried to attack him directly, but his Titan sent me into the ground, knocking me unconscious." </p><p>Historia nodded. "And when you came to?"</p><p>Levi shrugged. "I was locked in a room. My leg had been treated - poorly - and Krest came by every so often to offer me a chance to escape."</p><p>Historia eyed him. "That offer was?"</p><p>"He wanted to fight me. One on one. His deal was if I won, he would let me go."</p><p>A different member of the royal family spoke. "Why didn't you escape durring the nighttime? We all know Titans can't move at night very well."</p><p>Levi looked at his wrists, seeing the scars and such. "I was "stubborn" - as Krest would have called it - and he did a lot more than kicking me around if I didn't do what he wanted."</p><p>Historia looked at his ankle. "How did your ankle get broken, Mr. Ackerman?"</p><p>Levi chuckled softly. "I tried attacking Krest. He shattered it with one hand."</p><p>A merchant stood up, obviously furious. "If you were able to attack this man, why did you not escape using ODM gear?"</p><p>Levi looked over at him, his eyes cold. "The Shifter took my gear while I was unconscious."</p><p>Looking  back towards the royal family, Levi continued. "I was going on a hunger strike for the last week I was there. Krest wanted me to be fit and healthy. He asked me about the Wings of Freedom crest on my jacket. I told him I would only if he let me go then and there, but he refused."</p><p>"You were going to give up your own?!"</p><p>Levi looked at a different person, one who contributed to transportation of the inner wall's food supply. Levi narrowed his eyes at the man. "Of course not, idiot."</p><p>Historia moved the interrogation along, looking at Erwin. "Commander Erwin. You led the Scouts outside of the walls and back to the place where Mr. Ackerman disappeared ten days ago, correct?"</p><p>Erwin nodded. "Yes."</p><p>"And there were no casualties on your journey?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"How did you find Levi Ackerman on this rescue mission?"</p><p> Erwin's eyes flickered to Levi before moving to look at the royal family. "As we got to the village, we noticed the house that was demolished had been rebuilt. While investigating, we heard Levi yelling for help. We responded immediately, and this 'Krest' attempted to turn into a Titan."</p><p>Historia nodded. "And what was Levi doing as the Scouts approached?"</p><p>"He was obviously exhausted. Unkempt, injured. The Shifter had sent a very rough blow to his temple as we came up to them. He was not comprehensive."</p><p>"This Shifter - Krest is what he is being called - did he do anything after the Scouts responded to Mr. Ackerman's cry for help?"</p><p>Erwin nodded. "He attempted to shift into his Titan form."</p><p>"Did he succeed?"</p><p>Erwin looked at Mikasa. "No, he did not. Captain Mikasa Ackerman prevented him from doing so. He then managed to escape on a Titan."</p><p>Mikasa added, "The Shifter called more Titans to him as he escaped to prevent us from pursuing him."</p><p>Erwin continued, "When we agreed we could not follow the Shifter, we came back to the Walls."</p><p>Levi nodded. "Once we were inside Trost district, I was informed of my status here and agreed to be taken into custody."</p><p>Historia nodded. A man who stood behind her looked at him. "Levi Ackerman. You were once a delinquent, correct?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>The man's ice blue eyes seemed to burn into him. "Tell me, how can we trust you completely after you've been gone for all that time, with an unknown enemy?"</p><p>Levi narrowed his eyes at him and looked down, not prepared on how to answer it. He thought for a moment. "I am not in cahoots with Krest or anyone affiliated with him, I assure you. I will defend the Walls with the Scouts till my dying breathe.'</p><p>Silence swept over the room, and suddenly the doors opened. "Hey, who are you?! You can't be in here-"</p><p>Levi looked back, seeing a woman. Her eyes were wide and yet calm, almost like she didn't know how to react to the soldier she just floored with one hand. She looked around, scanning the crowd, and her gaze stopped when it landed on Levi. She walked up to him, shouts from everyone coming from all directions asking who she is. Erwin and the others sat, watching carefully. Levi looked at the woman as she knelt down beside him. She stared at him, her head cocked at an angle. 'Yes, there you are."</p><p>Levi stared at her. She knew him, but he didn't...</p><p>Wait. Those eyes... The same ones that Krest's pet Titan had.</p><p>Realizing who she was, he tackled her to the ground, holding her arms away from her. "Why are you here?!"</p><p>The woman stared at him, not fazed by him. "He will be happy to know where you are now."</p><p>Erwin and Mikasa ran over. A noble yelled, "Levi, who is she?"</p><p>Levi yelled, "Everyone, out of here, now!"</p><p>He looked back at Erwin. "Evacuate the area. If she transforms this whole town will be-"</p><p>Historia's voice echoed through the room. "Restrain both the unknown woman and Mr. Ackerman. Now."</p><p>Levi was pulled back by Erwin. He had given the others orders to evacuate as Levi said. It was only him, Erwin, Historia, the woman, a few soldiers as well as the royal family, merchants and farmers. Levi grit his teeth as he lost his grip on the woman's arms, being pulled away from her. "No! Her arms- you must not let her-"</p><p>She was pulled up as well. She stared around, noticing the Wings of Freedom patch on Erwin's coat. "The same one. Levi, what do those wings mean? Master Krest wants to know."</p><p>Levi looked at Erwin. "I'll distract her. We can't let her turn into a Titan in the inner wall-"</p><p>A member of the royal family said, "Quit talking. Quiet, Mr. Akerman."</p><p>He looked at the woman and studied her. "You know Levi?"</p><p>She nodded. "Master Krest wants him back."</p><p>Erwin nodded to Levi, watching her carefully. He asked, "Do you know her method?"</p><p>Levi shook his head. "I've never seen her transform in front of me. We have to be careful-"</p><p>"I said quiet, Levi Ackerman,"sneered the man. He walked up to the woman, examining her. 'Tell me, what is your name?"</p><p>"Kliet."</p><p>She stared at him. "Well, Kliet, what do you want with us? Why have you come here so... Unexpectedly?"</p><p>Kliet glanced at Levi. "I came for him. Krest wants us to return immediately."</p><p>Levi tried to get out of Erwin's grip but the Commander had him in a tight hold. "Sorry Levi. Can't risk getting my own ass into a bind, even if it is concerning you."</p><p>Levi nodded. "I know. Don't worry about it."</p><p>Stopping his struggle, Levi took a breath, watching Kliet's every move. She looked back at the man in front of her. "We must return now. I will be taking him-"</p><p>Historia walked past Levi and Erwin, standing in the center of the group. "You will not take a man inside our walls. We will not allow it."</p><p>Kliet stared almost through her as she repeated herself. "I will be taking him."</p><p>Historia looked back at Levi. "This is not very good, Levi. I believe you are no threat, but this does not help your case-"</p><p>Kliet took a step forward, and Historia moved in her path, prohibiting her from moving any further. "I will repeat myself, Ms. Kliet. You will not take anyone from these walls."</p><p>Kliet set her gaze on the roof. "Such constricting structures you people dwell under."</p><p>Levi noticed her moving her hand, and he lunged forwards, grabbing Historia and pulling her and Erwin backwards. Intense heat rose from Kliet's position, and Levi, Erwin and Historia managed to make it to the hallway before the explosion came.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Odd Forms of Persuasion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The wall seemed to shatter like glass, a feeling of scorching steam licking at Levi's back. He had thrown himself over Erwin and Historia, having known they would have to withstand the damage caused by a shifter transforming and there was no other way around it. They wouldn't get away fast enough even if they had ODM gear.</p><p>The roof burst open, collapsing around them. Erwin shouted, "Levi-"</p><p>The titan's hand grabbed Levi, pulling him out of the rubble of the building and away from his comrades. Levi struggled, feeling Kliet's grip on him tighten. He felt his ankle get twisted, the broken fragment scraping against bone. Kliet brought him up to eye level and stared at him. Levi glared at her and heard Erwin shouting orders to the Scouts. He then saw them circling around Kliet.</p><p>Jean and Armin dove for her legs, Hange the arm she wasn't moving, Eren and Akemi went for her eyes, Mikasa set her sights on her nape. Levi saw Erwin rushing to the hand that was holding him. They were trying to disable her.</p><p>Loosing control of her legs, Kliet dropped with a heavy thud to the floor, buildings being demolished on her way down. Hearing more orders being shouted, Levi grit his teeth and yelled at them, "Get away. Now!"</p><p>Eren yelled as he and Akemi went for her eyes, "You're not going anywhere Captain!"</p><p>Levi saw Kliet wasn't moving to dodge or block anything. It then clicked, and he shouted, "Mori! Jeager! Get back-"</p><p>Eren was already too close to her, and she caught his arm between her teeth. Eren screamed in pain Armin rushed over, ripping him out of her jaws, and getting him up the wall. Mikasa followed. Levi muttered, "Damnit Mikasa-"</p><p>Kliet's fist clenched as she got up, leaving Levi wracked with pain and unable to breathe. She stood, loosening her grip and turning. Levi looked at her legs, puzzled. How did she heal that fast?</p><p>Kliet started to move for the wall. She held Levi in her hand, like she wasn't afraid of being attacked. She leaped onto the wall, and Levi saw a flash of metal. Blood spurted from her arm, and Erwin landed in front of Levi on her hand. He quickly disabled her fingers, grabbing Levi and dropped back into the inner wall.</p><p>Levi watched Kliet. She stood still, looking at the area beyond the walls in the direction of the village. She then leapt from wall to wall, running towards it. She was gone.</p><p>Erwin landed on a nearby rooftop, setting Levi down. "Are you okay?"</p><p>Levi grunted, "I've been better."</p><p>A green flare was seen from the sky, and Erwin nodded. "She's escaped past Shiganshina."</p><p>Shouts of anger rose from beneath them, and Erwin helped Levi up, seeing many people gathered. Erwin dusted off his ODM gear and looked to where Armin, Eren and Mikasa were. A green flare was seen, and Erwin sighed in relief. "Eren's okay."</p><p>Levi went to take step and groaned in pain, his back feeling like it was splitting from pain. Erwin caught him, preventing him from falling, and looked at it, seeing nasty burns across the majority of it. Levi spat, "Damn Krest."</p><p>Erwin examined the burns, cuts and bruises on the smaller man, and said, "Most of the damage is from shielding me and Historia from the building collapse, and by the looks of it the Titan did a number on you as well."</p><p>Levi grit his teeth. "I'm fine. Stop baby-"</p><p>He went to take a step, Erwin losing his grip, and tumbled off the building. He rolled, instincts kicking in, and stopped by the feet of many townsfolk, what was left of the royal family, the Scouts and Historia.</p><p>Shouts came from every direction. "You led that Titan here!"</p><p>"He's put us all in danger!"</p><p>Levi put a hand on his shoulder as blood dripped slowly down his arm from a gash on it, and looked up to see Historia. Her eyes were cold. "Place Levi Ackerman under my custody at once. I want five armed guards watching him at all times. No treatment until I've come to a final decision."</p><p>The crowd around them roared in agreement with the Queen's decree, and Erwin pulled Levi up gently, but Nile and Military Police soldiers came, ripping Levi away and shoving him through the demolished buildings.</p><p> </p><p>"Captain Levi didn't do anything-"</p><p>"Eren. Quiet."</p><p>Mikasa shot Eren a harsh glance. Erwin looked out the window, Hange sat in a chair at a table. Nile sat across from her, his hands holding a document. Erwin watched as soldiers worked to clean up the debris. "Nile. What are your thoughts on this."</p><p>Akemi watched from beside Mikasa and Eren as Nile began speaking. "Levi Ackerman is, right now, a threat to humanity and to the walls."</p><p>Akemi stared at her former commander. "Commander Nile, you can't be serious-"</p><p>Erwin folded his hands behind him, his jacket sleeve still stained with Levis blood from freeing him from Kliet's grip. 'Correct. We agree."</p><p>Eren stared in shock and glared at Nile, taking a step towards him. "What are you both saying?! Levi is our-"</p><p>Hange interrupted him coldly. "Enemy."</p><p>Eren glared at the three and Akemi spoke. "Right now Levi is waiting in that cell bleeding to death-"</p><p>Nile nodded. "As he should be."</p><p>Erwin nodded. "Yet he saved mine and Queen Historia's life when Kliet transformed while risking his own. That is not something to be overlooked."</p><p>Turning to face them, Erwin walked over and gazed at the document. "This document says the Queen will decide he is a soldier with no way of redemption, and he is to be executed. It is the only way to keep the people's trust."</p><p>Hange nodded. Eren yelled, "So we're just going to let him be killed?"</p><p>Hange smirked. "Eren, you misunderstand us. We would never let anything like that happen to Levi.'</p><p>"So what's the plan?" Mikasa said, just as confused. Nile sighed, standing and looking at them. "We let Levi think we are going to let him be executed. We will issue a statement and have the guards watching him tip him off, and then allow him to make his escape while we assemble all soldiers inside the inner wall for some refresher training in case of another incident. Once, Levi is alone, he will make his escape and we will order everyone excluding us here and the other 104th corps to go after him. We will pursue him loosely, but just enough to where he has no suspicions that it is our plan."</p><p> </p><p>Levi coughed, a tray being slid to him through the cell door. "Eat up. We can't have you being like that for the big day."</p><p>"Big day?"</p><p>Another soldier laughed. "What a way to go out, Levi. Good riddance."</p><p> "You'll get a death you deserve and be put down like the hunting dog you are."</p><p>They laughed and Levi looked down. He couldn't go like this, not without taking down Krest first.</p><p>A sixth soldier came in, relaying the order for the mandatory training. One of them, being confused, asked, "We are 24/7 surveillance-"</p><p>"I know, Commander's orders. He said this suicidal Scout can't make it outside anyways."</p><p>"He's got a point."</p><p>They left, and Levi waited until their footsteps were gone and he took the spoon from the food tray they had left him, and snapped it in half, reaching through the cell and picking the lock. The door swinging open, he looked around. No one.</p><p>Sneaking past areas, he made it outside and ran through the town. Moving quickly despite his wounds, he pushed through the pain and retrieved a pair of ODM gear. He grabbed a few extra blades and gas tanks before beginning to move towards Wall Sina. Hearing shouts, he looked behind him to see Scouts and Nile chasing him. He grunted and began scaling the Wall, pushing himself as fast as he could go. Akemi, Mikasa and Hange appeared at the top of it, attempting to block his path, but Levi's adrenaline coursed through his body and he unsheathed his blades. Akemi leapt out of the way, and Mikasa's own blades met his, and Levi shoved her out of his way, sending her flying towards a rooftop.</p><p>Hange suddenly appeared from above him, aiming to land a kick to his leg. Levi blocked it with his gear, and swung at her, catching Hange off gaurd, causing her anchor to falter. She laughed in excitement as she barely caught herself from a nasty fall.</p><p>Levi turned and pushed forwards, not looking back, and made it over Wall Maria.</p><p> </p><p>Erwin watched Levi disappear, Mikasa being tended to and Hange joining him. "Nice work, Hange."</p><p>Hange smiled. "I forgot how scary Levi is when he's got a goal like this."</p><p>Erwin smiled and chuckled. "He is very stubborn."</p><p>Nile landed next to them. "He's made it outside Maria. Headed to that village."</p><p>Erwin nodded. "Good. Report to Historia. This will hurt the trust we had seated in the people here, but it'll be worth it."</p><p>Nile nodded, turning. He stopped, looking at Erwin once more. "I hope this works, Erwin. I'm counting on this gamble of yours."</p><p>Erwin nodded and Nile rushed off to Historia.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. An Unlikely Ally</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The grass rustled as Levi ran across the open land, his senses on high alert. Night had fallen, and he had found an small amount of herbs he had used to apply to his back. Not in as much pain, he was able to move faster. Seeing a Titan, he narrowed his eyes, moving towards it and launching into the air, swinging around it and dispatching it with ease. Landing, he wiped the steaming blood from his face and continued his route. He raced past a broken box, and thought to himself that it was odd for a box to be left behind like that. Stopping, he approached it and sheathed his blades, steam still rising up from them, and noticed a Scout Regiment patch inside. He went to examine closer but a voice came from behind him. "The Scouts. That's what they're called, yeah?"</p><p>Levi glanced over his shoulder, seeing a woman. She had ODM gear on, yet Levi didn't recognize her. She wore a jacket like the military inside the walls, but no marks of any of the three branches. Levi bent down, observing the box further. He replied to her after a moment, "Why do you have that gear."</p><p>The woman sighed. "Skipping formalities and going straight for the obvious questions. Okay, I'll play along.'</p><p>She walked up to him, offering a hand. Levi didn't acknowledge it. She smiled, resting her arm at her side. "My name is Martyr. I've lived here for all my life."</p><p>Levi stood, meeting her gaze. "Answer my question."</p><p>Martyr laughed. "I'm getting there. Geez. I found this weird heap of metal after a bunch of guys wearing those wings rode through here. One of their men apparently wasn't so lucky, and they had to leave his things behind. I can't seem to figure out how to use-"</p><p>Levi turned, starting to walk towards Krest's village. "Don't let them find you with that. Personally, I am not fond of using a dead soldier's equipment, but he is just that. Dead. So I guess it's considered up for grabs."</p><p>Martyr smiled, following him. "Hey, you're wearing one too. Do you know how this thing works? Is it for fishing or something?"</p><p>Stopping, Levi gestured to the Titan he slew before, which could be seen over the flat land as it evaporated to bone. "It's for hunting. Killing."</p><p>"Really? How would you even-"</p><p>A Titan appeared a ways in front of them. Levi said sternly, "Stay back."</p><p>He ran to intercept it, cursing in his head. This area was so barren of any trees or buildings, he was using up way too much gas and soon he would be going into the ones he brought in reserve. The Titan managed to grab his leg, and Levi let out a yell of pain as his ankle began hurting. Gritting his teeth, he managed to down it.</p><p>Landing, his ankle gave out, causing him to fall forwards. The Titan fell behind him, dust rising in the air from the impact, and it began to disintegrate. Clutching his leg, Levi sat up. "Damn it."</p><p>Martyr ran up behind him, excitement and admiration in her eyes. "That's what that does?? Oh my! That's so cool!"</p><p>Levi glared at her. "I thought I told you to get away."</p><p>Martyr suddenly stopped, becoming very quiet. She slowly walked up to him, and Levi felt her gently touch his back. She said softly, "You're hurt."</p><p>Levi sighed, getting up slowly and dusting himself off. "It's nothing-"</p><p>"No. I'll take you to my home. We have medics!"</p><p>Looking at her in annoyance, he scoffed, "I said I'm fine-"</p><p>"And I said I will take you home. Come on, we can be there before you can use that scrap metal again."</p><p>She motioned towards the opposite direction of Krest's village and Levi knew he couldn't take Krest one-on-one in his current condition. Martyr helped him as they started their journey.</p><p>After an hour, the village sounds could be heard. Levi soon saw buildings. He heard children and adults laughing and playing. Martyr began smiling. "Just up ahead!"</p><p>As they came to the block structures, the children running through the streets and between them stopped when they saw Levi. They were scared, and one screamed. This caused a handful of adults to come rushing out, knives and other weapons in hand. Martyr laughed, "It's okay! This is-.... I haven't gotten his name yet but he saved me and he's hurt!"</p><p>An older woman came out, walking up to them and grabbing Levi's chin, moving his head around various ways, examining him. She nodded. "Bring him in, we will treat him."</p><p>Moving into a building that smelled of medicine, Levi looked around. Containers of bottles that held green substances, ones with purple, all colors. He was sat on a table and a man around his age, Martyr and the older woman came back in. "Take your shirt off please dear."</p><p>Martyr said as he did so, "This is Nona. She's our head doctor. And I'm Martyr, as you know! Oh, and this is our other doctor, Nona's son, Parse."</p><p>Setting his shirt beside him, Nona took a look at his back. "My boy, I haven't seen anything this bad in ages."</p><p>Parse nodded. "What happened?"</p><p>"A Titan transformed in a building. I shielding my people from falling debris."</p><p>Levi stopped, and laughed softly, muttering to himself, "Well, some people. Can't really call them my people anymore, huh?"</p><p>Nona touched a gash, causing Levi to wince. "These aren't too deep though. Should be good as new in a few weeks."</p><p>Martyr looked at his ankle. "Isn't your ankle hurt aswell? Don't miss that-"</p><p>Levi snapped, "Quiet."</p><p>Parse chuckled. "Let me have a look."</p><p>Getting to his foot, Parse examined it with a gentle hand. "It seems broken."</p><p>Levi rolled his eyes. "It is broken, shitlock."</p><p>Parse nodded, Nona applying a medical remedy to his back. "You should not be walking on it, that's one thing I know for sure."</p><p>"Just give me something for the pain and I'll be on my way-"</p><p>The doctor's eyes met his and he smiled. "I wouldn't want that on my conscious, letting you walk - I'm sorry - limp out of here with a broken ankle. No strenuous activities for a few weeks, alright? Let your back heal at the least."</p><p>Nona nodded, "I second that. The burns on your back are just the start of it -- those cuts won't be good if you let them reopen."</p><p>Levi sighed. "You're not going to give me a choice."</p><p>Martyr smiled, giggling. "Nope! You'll stay with me-"</p><p>Parse interrupted her. "He can stay with me. That way he doesn't try anything or miss any of his reapplications."</p><p>Martyr nodded. "Alrighty! I'm going to go say hi to everyone."</p><p>She exited the room, and Nona went into the back of the building. Levi stared at Parse. "So. Doctor, eh?"</p><p>Parse nodded, sitting down across the room from Levi. "Yeah. I love it."</p><p>Levi chuckled. "Stupid occupation if you ask me."</p><p>Parse furrowed his brows. "Why do you think that?"</p><p>Levi stared out the window. "People will always be sick. No matter how many cures we create. This damned world will always bring disease, followed by death."</p><p>Parse smiled warmly. "I agree with you, but I also...do not. You see, I believe it is the world's way of testing us. To make ourselves find more ways of innovative concepts using what we have."</p><p>Levi laughed softly and glanced at his ODM gear. Parse followed suit and said, "What is that? Why do you wear it?"</p><p>"To kill. Humans, Titans, doesn't matter."</p><p>"Did your people make them?"</p><p>Levi looked down. "They're not my people. They were going to execute me for something I had no part in at all for the town's trust."</p><p>Parse nodded. "Sacrifice one man to keep the people under your wings and prevent them from leaving the flock. Very unsettling."</p><p>Levi scoffed, "No one inside those walls would leave even if the world inside went to hell."</p><p> </p><p><br/>"...and you launch the anchor by pressing this."</p><p>Martyr nodded, Levi demonstrating to her how to use the ODM gear. "A Titan is able to be killed. Their nape is their weak point. Strike there and they're done."</p><p>Levi watched her get familiar with the controls and caught himself smiling softly. His mind went to training with Eren. He wondered if Mikasa was okay after he had sent her flying, Hange as well. His mind then went deeper, asking why they had turned on him like that. Why had Erwin sent them to go after him? They were ready to kill, and Levi was snapped out of his thoughts by Martyr's scream. He looked to see her hanging upside down, each anchor on either tree. He ordered, "Release your anchors."</p><p>She did so, falling on her side. She laughed. "That was sooo fun!"</p><p>Levi stared through her, turning and walking towards Parse's house. Martyr ran after him. "Hey! What's wrong with you? You seem angrier than usual.'</p><p>Stopping at Parse's door, he put his hand on it and said, "It's nothing. Good work."</p><p>He walked in, shutting the door on the woman and returning to his space. He had been here for seven weeks, and Nona said he could leave in the next two. They offered him a horse to take as well. He ran a hand through his hair, sighing and lying back in the chair.</p><p> </p><p><br/>"What's your name, anyways? You've been here all this time and not one person here knows it, not even Dr. Parse."</p><p>Levi glanced at the girl. Martyr was her older sister, she was 8 years old, and her name was Sal. He continued scrubbing his clothes and said, "Levi."</p><p>Sal's eyes lit up. "L-e-v-i, right? My mommy is teaching me how to write-"</p><p>Levi nodded. "You got it kid."</p><p>The child giggled. "You're funny."</p><p>Martyr squealed from behind a barrel, running up to him. "That's your name?! I've been trying for ages to figure it out!"</p><p>Levi smirked. "Yeah, I guess it is. Calm down though, you're drawing attention."</p><p>Martyr laughed. "Le-vi! Le-vi! Le-vi!"</p><p>Before he could react, the whole town was cheering his name. He wrung out his shirt and placed it on a wire so it could dry. The town eventually dispersed after constantly saying his name, calling him the one who brought promise, and Martyr and Levi were the only ones left by the water.</p><p>Levi sat down, having grabbed a bridle for his horse. He began cleaning it. Martyr said, "So... you're leaving tomorrow?"</p><p>Levi nodded. "Yeah."</p><p>Martyr nodded. "That's good... Yeah, it is. I just..."</p><p>Looking up at her, Levi asked, "What's eating at you?"</p><p>She sighed, sitting down with him. "I think I'm going to miss you when you leave."</p><p>Levi didn't say anything. He watched her, letting her get all of her thoughts out. "And I-... I don't know. What if I mess up with the training when you're gone? And what if I can't remember how to fix my mistakes and then mess up when a Titan-"</p><p>Levi interrupted her. "Hey. Shut up."</p><p>Martyr looked at him with surprise and then teared up, smiling. "You're right. It's all shit, right?"</p><p>Levi nodded. "That's right. It's all shit."</p><p>"Thank you...Levi.'</p><p> </p><p><br/>Waking, Levi shielded his eyes as sunlight streamed in through the window. He got up, getting everything ready. He walked out of Parse's house, and towards Martyr's. He didn't want to leave without saying goodbye.</p><p>A scream ripped through the air, and Levi spun on his heel and raced towards it. He turned a corner and was forced to skid to a halt. Sal was in the grip of a Titan.</p><p>Kliet.</p><p>The villagers all rushed out and screamed in horror. Levi raced towards the stables, grabbing his gear and getting on his horse and speeding back to Kliet. He came into view just as Kliet's jaws came down on the girl, blood spraying around her now lifeless body.</p><p>Martyr screamed, and Levi saw her rushing towards the Titan with tears in her eyes. Levi yelled, "No! Get away!"</p><p>Kliet turned towards Martyr, and before she could do anything, Levi's blades were in her eyes. He grabbed Martyr, setting her down with Parse and others and yelled, "Everyone, run!"</p><p>They did as he said and ran, Levi standing to face Kliet. "You know, I actually enjoyed that child's company. She had a bright personality, and you took that from the world.'</p><p>Kliet wrenched the blades out of her eyes, both of them steaming. Levi glared at her. "I'm not so easy to take this time."</p><p>He darted around her, slashing her arms and legs. She was moving to strike him but he dashed out of the way, going for her nape. He landed at her nape, and pointed a blade at it. Ripping her out, he held her by her hair. "Anything you want to say?"</p><p>Kliet gasped, weakened. Levi pressed his blade to her neck and she stammered out, "Er...Erwin..."</p><p>Levi stopped. He glanced down at her. "Why are you saying his name."</p><p>Kliet then took what strength she had left and pressed his blade to her neck.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. M-A-R-T-Y-R</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Akemi stared out of the window, Mikasa coming up behind her. "Still no sign of her?"</p><p>Akemi shook her head. "No. Messages are scarce as well. Last one was that she had found a trail of his blood and was going to follow it. I hope she's okay."</p><p>Mikasa nodded. "I do too, but like Eren, I'm sure Kliet will be fine. Come on, we have to attend the meeting."</p><p>Mikasa went to walk out and Akemi looked down. "What if she's captured? What will Erwin do if-"</p><p>"Hey, again, she's fine. I'm sure of it. Now we have to go, we just wasted our grace period."</p><p>Akemi laughed softly and nodded before following her out.</p><p>They entered a room of the Commanding officers of each regiment and Historia. They all sat down but stayed quiet. An empty chair next to Erwin, they waited for the last person.</p><p>The doors opening, Krest walked through, taking his seat next to the Scout Regiment Commander. "Sorry for the tardiness. Got a little held up in your traffic without Kliet to transport me."</p><p>Historia nodded, smiling softly. "I do apologize. We have had many of your people join us here."</p><p>Krest nodded. "And for that we are grateful."</p><p>He did a small curtsy and sat back. "So. What's this meeting about?"</p><p>Historia stood, signalling the start of the meeting. "We are to discuss Levi Ackerman."</p><p>Pixis and Nile nodded. Pixis said, "Has Kliet found him yet?"</p><p>Krest shook his head, glancing at Mikasa. "Not that we've heard. Her last report was a blood trail, but I wouldn't count on her tracking skills.'</p><p>Akemi giggled, Mikasa responding by an elbow to her side. Nile spoke. "He's been outside of the Walls for weeks now. Why do we have to be on alert?"</p><p>Erwin finally spoke, staring at Historia. "Because we led him to believe we were going to execute him. That is our burden, our mistake. On top of that, we now are in alliance with Krest and his people, including Ms. Kliet. This is not going to be pretty when he figures that out."</p><p>Nile scoffed, "You mean if. If he figures it out."</p><p>Erwin ignored him, continuing. "If, as you say Nile, Kliet does find him, her orders are to bring him here alive. There is no going back after that and we have to be prepared-"</p><p>Krest laughed. "This little shrimp is really giving all of you this much anxiety?"</p><p>Erwin glanced over at him. "Levi has had time to recover from his injuries. He will not be hindered by any-"</p><p>Krest rolled his eyes. "Blah blah blah, Levi this, Levi that. Trust me, Kliet will come back and fufill her end of our agreement. And then you two can get back to smooching-"</p><p>Erwin sighed. "My relationship isn't the concern here. We still need a plan."</p><p>Historia nodded. She was silent and then began talking. "It is without doubt that Ms. Kliet will bring Levi back considering her success rate with the Scouts while accompanying them on recent expeditions. She has prevented many casualties and put herself in harm's way for the members of the Scout Regiment."</p><p>Pixis nodded. "I just hope she comes back unscathed."</p><p>Krest laughed. He caught his breath and said, "Kliet has a Titan power you all haven't seen before. She heals incredibly quick, father than your Titan boy over there."</p><p>Nile nodded. "You're still agreeing to your part of the deal, right, Krest?"</p><p>Krest stopped, blanking and looking confused.</p><p>Historia nodded. "In case you forgot some details, I will, once again, remind you of the deal you and Ms. Kliet both signed, along with everyone here in this room. In the case of Levi Ackerman being returned to the Walls, he will be placed under Krest's custody here and Krest is given all authority on punishment so long as Levi is not killed. Full citizenship to all of your people, as well as a spot for you among the council are also included. In return, Krest and his people will provide us extra manpower, protection, and supplies from beyond the walls."</p><p>Krest smiled, leaning back in his chair. "Sounds like a sweet deal to me, even after hearing it 500 times."</p><p>Nile nodded. He looked to Historia. "What happens when Levi defeats Kliet?"</p><p>Historia glanced at him. "In case of that event, I will sent out an extra-"</p><p>Erwin spoke again. "I have already ordered Kliet to, in the event she will be killed, say my name."</p><p>Nile stared at Erwin, baffled. "Why would that do any good?"</p><p>"If Kliet is killed, Levi will be the one to do it. He is the only one - even out of all of us here - who even stands the slightest chance against her. If she is without an escape, she is to say my name and get Levi's interest. He is sure to come here if that happens, and of his own accord, to which Krest can capture him when he enters the walls."</p><p> </p><p><br/>Kliet's body began to break down as Levi stood, frozen. His mind raced and he thought he must have heard things...right?</p><p>"Levi!"</p><p>Parse ran up to the Titan's body, reaching a hand out to help him down. "Are you okay?"</p><p>Martyr ran to what was left of Sal, wailing in despair and crouching next to it, sobbing.</p><p> Parce helped Levi down and looked him over, and snapped his fingers in front of his face. "Levi? Levi! Hellooooo? You there?"</p><p>Levi blinked, the burning Titan flesh finally hitting his senses. He looked at Martyr, and saw Sal's arm. Clenching his fist, he pushed Parse to the side and went to his horse, getting on it. Parse stepped in front of him. Levi stopped, steadying the huge animal and glaring at the doctor. "Get out of my way."</p><p>Parse stood his ground. "Not until I've looked you over. You might be hurt-"</p><p>"You should be focusing on Martyr. Comfort her and their parents."</p><p>Parse sighed heavily. "I don't think anyone can-"</p><p>Martyr sniffed, standing up. She turned to Levi, wiping her face and looking at him. "I'm coming with you.'</p><p>"What? No-"</p><p>The woman yelled, "You're going after them, right? The people who did this? I want to come with you! I want to kill those bastards who killed my sister-"</p><p>She broke down into a sobbing mess again, crumpling slowly to the floor. Levi sighed, dismounting his horse and asking a villager to take it to the stable. He walked over to Martyr, sitting down on the blood-stained ground next to her. "M-A-R-T-Y-R."</p><p>Martyr looked at him, tears brimming in her eyes. "W-what?"</p><p>Levi looked at the blood, his eyes vacant of emotion. "Your sister spelled my name yesterday. I thought I should spell yours in her honor, or just to give you a little comfort-"</p><p>She hugged him tightly, holding him close and cried into his chest.</p><p>Looking out the window of Martyr's house, Levi watched the stars dazzle around the night sky. He sighed. "Why are you still awake?"</p><p>Levi looked and saw Martyr. She wiped her eyes, walking over and sitting next to him. "Can't sleep either, huh?" Levi asked her. She replied, lighting a candle to set it on the windowsill, "No. Even if I do I just wake up from nightmares.'</p><p>Levi looked down. "I'm sorry. I couldn't save her-"</p><p>Martyr smiled. "Hey. It's not your fault. I know that, and so does everyone else here. I'm just glad you killed that bitch."</p><p>Levi nodded slowly. "Yeah. I am too..."</p><p>Martyr pushed his arm playfully. "So why are you still awake, Mr. Cool Guy?"</p><p>Levi scanned the area outside. "I don't want that to happen again. I need to be ready for-"</p><p>"Anything?"</p><p>Levi looked at her, surprised she finished his sentence. "Uh... Yeah, anything."</p><p>Martyr sighed tiredly, resting her head on the wall, staring at the stars. "Sal used to watch the stars when she couldn't sleep. I never understood it, always yelled at her to go sleep. Then that woke mom and dad up, then we were all awake, and after all the arguing stopped all three of them just sat here, staring at the sky. Funny, I actually kind of get why they did now. It's beautiful."</p><p>Levi stared at her, taken aback. This wasn't like how she normally acted. She was never this serious. "The stars are interesting, yeah."</p><p>He looked back up at them, and Martyr spoke after a bit of silence. "Thank you for saving me today. I know you tried to save Sa-"</p><p>"Don't mention it. It was just what I'm good at doing."</p><p>"Both of us could be dead right now. Levi, thank you."</p><p>Levi glanced over at her to see her staring at him. He didn't realize they were closing the gap between them, and their lips met for a moment in a soft kiss.</p><p>Pulling away, Levi looked at her. She looked away and said, "Uh... S-sorry-"</p><p>Levi smirked. "Shut up."</p><p>Martyr looked at him and began laughing.</p><p> </p><p><br/>After the air had settled, Levi and Martyr went back to staring at the sky. It was captivating. 'So, when are we leaving."</p><p>Levi looked over at her. "I'm leaving tomorrow."</p><p>What she had said finally clicked and he said, "You're not coming with me."</p><p>"Yes. I am."</p><p>She giggled softly and Levi looked at her with a very stern gaze. "No. You are staying here."</p><p>Martyr's smile disappeared and she frowned. "Look Levi. I know you don't know how to feel right now, and I also know you think I am weak and can't fight. I am more than what you've seen. I've been practicing ODM and think I've got the hang of it-"</p><p>Levi narrowed his eyes at her. "No. You aren't going."</p><p>"Let me show you tomorrow that I can take down a Titan! Then can I go with?"</p><p>Levi was silent, and he thought for a moment. "Fine. Tomorrow morning, show me what you got."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Doctor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Martyr leaped into the air, a 3-meter Titan coming her way. She maneuvered around it, killing it with a precise blow. She landed, looking back at Levi, beaming. Levi nodded, admitting, "Not bad."</p><p>Martyr smiled brightly, out of breath. "How do you do this so much?"</p><p>Levi chuckled. "I've trained my whole life."</p><p>"Cheater."</p><p>Martyr laughed as they made their way back to the village. They saw multiple people running in and out of Parse's house, panic stricken. Levi rushed in and saw Nona standing over Parse, who laid on the table. Levi pushed past and asked, "What's wrong with him?"</p><p>Nona wiped sweat from her forehead. "I-I don't know- He's caught a virus somehow."</p><p>Levi looked at the doctor, seeing him breathing heavily. He turned, looking at all of the books on the man's bookshelf and found one, leafing through the pages. "What about this?"</p><p>Nona looked and frowned. "No dear."</p><p>"Why not?"</p><p>Nona looked at Parse. "The virus is one I've only seen once. Even then, we didn't know what it was... The man died after being exposed to a dying Titan's steam. His immune system didn't know what it was and took it in, absorbing it into his body. I assume this is from when Parse was trying to get you off the one you killed yesterday-"</p><p>Levi stopped her. "Is there a way to help him?"</p><p>Nona stood still for a moment before grabbing the book, turning to a page of flowers. She pointed to one. "This will help him, but it is guarded with giant walls-"</p><p>Levi looked at it and immediately recognized it. It was a flower in Wall Sina, the most southern district from their position right now. "Martyr."</p><p>Martyr looked at him. "Yes?"</p><p>"Can you get Parse onto a wagon?"</p><p>Nona said, looking at Levi, "He must be cared for as soon as possible, not moved! What are you thinking? If he's not treated he'll die!"</p><p>Levi said, checking his gas canister. "And how long do we have before that?"</p><p>Nona looked confused. "2 days but-"</p><p>Levi looked at Nona as Martyr and a few others moved Parse onto a wagon outside. "I will help him. He saved me, so this is the least I can do."</p><p>Levi turned, walking out. "Stay well and wise, Nona. I'll be back with Martyr and Parse."</p><p> </p><p><br/>Night fell and the sun rose before Wall Maria came into view. Levi and Martyr rode side-by-side, Parse on the wagon groaning from pain. Levi narrowed his eyes as they came into view of the gate. Martyr asked, "Levi, how did you know where this place-"</p><p>Levi shushed her as they stopped. He called, seeing a Garrison soldier on top of the wall, "We need help. Our doctor is sick-"</p><p>The gates opened, and Levi didn't get a good feeling from that. Martyr said, "Wow, that was fast."</p><p>As the gate opened, Levi saw Scouts blocking the road. Martyr said, "Levi what is this?"</p><p>More Scouts, Military Police and Garrison soldiers appeared behind them, not allowing them to go back. Levi grit his teeth. It was a trap.</p><p>Akemi stepped through, standing in front of them. "Hi, Levi! We're sorry but we're going to have to turn you in now. We won't harm either of your friends."</p><p>He saw Martyr, she was shaking but trying to hide it. He said, "Don't worry-"</p><p>Akemi tapped her wrist. "Kind of on a schedule here, Captain. Remember?"</p><p>Mikasa appeared from a rooftop, jumping down. "Yeah I know."</p><p>She approached Levi, her gaze unwavering from him. "Levi, who are these people-"</p><p>Levi glared at Mikasa as she got closer, her hand reaching up and pulling Levi from his horse swiftly, throwing him to the ground. Martyr yelled, "Hey! Who gave you-"</p><p>Levi said, "Stop talking and get Parse help."</p><p>Being pulled roughly to his feet, Levi's gear was taken from him. Mikasa shoved Levi away, leaving Martyr with Parse, who had now started violently coughing. Martyr snapped out of her shock and said, "Please, he needs help! He's a doctor- he's helped a lot of people, saved a lot of lives-"</p><p>Akemi snapped, "Be quiet, will ya? Giving even me a headache."</p><p> </p><p><br/>Levi was placed in a room, not a cell. Levi knew something was suspicious. But he was more worried about Martyr and Parse. Mikasa stood in the corner of the room, not saying anything. The door opened, Erwin and Krest coming in. Levi's eyes grew wide, and he lunged for Krest. Mikasa put a blade to his throat, forcing hi to stop. Erwin chuckled softly. "Easy Levi."</p><p>Levi sat down slowly, not taking his eyes off Krest. He growled, "Why is he here?"</p><p>Erwin sat down across the room. "Where is Kliet, Levi? The Titan shifter?"</p><p>Levi seethed, "Dead. I killed her.'</p><p>Erwin's eyes couldn't hide his newfound grief. "And what happened?"</p><p>Levi eyes were ice cold. "She killed a little girl of a village. Her name was Sal, she was eight. She almost killed more-"</p><p>"And her last words?"</p><p>Levi stared at Erwin. "Your name."</p><p>Erwin nodded, and smiled softly. "Good."</p><p>Levi stared at him, dumbfounded. "Good? Are you serious?!"</p><p>Erwin didn't respond. Krest nodded. "At least she did what was best and died doing her duty-"</p><p>Levi snapped, "Why the actual fuck are you here you bastard?"</p><p>Krest's eyes danced with amusement. "Man I forgot how funny you are when you get this angry, short stuff. How's that leg of yours?"</p><p>Erwin got up. "Captain Ackerman."</p><p>Mikasa nodded and exited the room with Erwin. Krest stood, flipping the table and grabbing Levi by the neck. He smiled wide, saying, "I've been given a free ride to do whatever I so please with you. Maybe now I can have that fight I want."</p><p>Levi clawed at his hand and kicked him between his legs, Krest faltering and letting go of Levi. Staggering to his feet and trying to catch his breath, Levi leaned against the wall and noticed Krest had ODM gear on. Krest came at him again, picking him up with ease and throwing him against the wall. Reaching over and breaking off a piece of the table legs, Levi aimed to stab it through Krest's chest, but the man caught his arm, holding his wrist in his hand. "Remember this?"</p><p>Levi's eyes went wide and Krest grabbed the makeshift spear and plunged it into Levi's right arm, then squeezed with his other hand, shattering Levi's left hand.</p><p>Levi let out a cry of agony, feeling splinters from the table going all over as Krest pushed the spike further, holding him up by his hand. He heard a loud crash, and saw Martyr. She still had ODM gear on, and she lunged at Krest. Levi lurched forward, shoving her away and getting a heavy kick from the blond man.</p><p>With a heavy thud, Levi went flying into the opposite side of the room, and he could hear Martyr screaming. Krest laughed. "Who is this and why is she so cute?"</p><p>He pinned Martyr down and got on top of her, and she screamed again. She tried to grab one of the blades but Krest ripped her gear off her. Levi heard the unzipping sounds and her screams of protest, and he shot forward, barreling into Krest. They both crashed through the wall, Martyr screaming, "Levi!"</p><p>The Scouts then gathered along the rooftops. Martyr watched as Krest pinned Levi to the stone ground and repeatedly sent punches to his head. Martyr looked at the Scouts, shouting, "Help him!"</p><p>They didn't move.</p><p>"Help him!!"</p><p>After a few moments, Martyr saw Erwin move his hand, and the Scouts swooped down, separating Krest from Levi, who now laid unconscious on the floor. Martyr rushed to Levi, who laid in a pool of his own blood, and glared at the Scouts around them. "Get away from him!"</p><p>Armin walked over, a sad look on his face, and he pulled her away from Levi. She protested, shouting and reaching for him, and Armin gently pulled her into his arms, holding her tightly. Tears streamed down her face as Levi was pulled from the ground, blood pouring from his arm, and carried away. Again. She yelled, "No!"</p><p>Armin didn't let go of her. "I'm sorry... Captain."</p><p> </p><p><br/>All Levi could hear was people talking. "...try that and not do anything?!"</p><p>"We can't. He was in his rights-"</p><p>Levi grunted, sitting up. "Geez you guys are loud.'</p><p>Akemi rushed over to the bed. "Levi you're okay!"</p><p>Levi opened his eyes, his head pounding, and looked around. Erwin, Hange, Mikasa, Armin, Nile, Historia and Pixis were all there. He stopped, confused. Where was Nona? Sal, Martyr, Parse? Everyone in the village- oh. That's right.</p><p>Martyr.</p><p>He jumped out of the bed, stumbling. Erwin placed a hand on his shoulder. "Easy. You shouldn't be-"</p><p>"Where is Martyr?"</p><p>Historia nodded to Erwin and the Commander said, "Right in here."</p><p>They helped Levi into the main room, and he saw Martyr sitting down. Her eyes were puffy from crying, and she had a few bruises. She looked up, seeing them and ran over, gently placing a hand on Levi's shoulder. "You're awake! I'm so glad."</p><p>Levi nodded. He looked around. "Where are we?"</p><p>Nile spoke. "MP headquarters. Your friend is in there being treated as we speak."</p><p>"Parse?"</p><p>Martyr nodded. "They said they could save him!"</p><p>Historia walked up to them. "Miss, I would like to formally apologize on behalf of Krest. What he did is unforgivable, and he will be punished."</p><p>"I hope you mean someone is gonna kill him."</p><p>Levi looked at her and everything came rushing back. He nodded. "I'll do it myself if I have to-"</p><p>Historia cut him off. "We will decide his punishment. For now, you are to be held here for the next few days."</p><p>Levi's eyes narrowed. "If Krest isn't killed by tomorrow, I am doing it myself."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Make A Promise To Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"He's..."</p><p>Martyr looked at the man. "Say it."</p><p>"Parse is dead. I'm sorry, we did everything we could, even with the flowers from Wall Sina."</p><p>Martyr gave him a curt nod and turned. She felt like her world was crashing down around her. Plus she hadn't gotten any sleep. She walked back into where Levi was. His bandages were being changed. He said, not looking at her but watching the medic work, "You're sad."</p><p>Martyr nodded, sitting beside Levi. She didn't want to tell him yet. "Yeah. I just haven't been able to sleep. It's making me depressed."</p><p>Levi looked at her, his face covered in bruises and cuts. "I know. Maybe eating actual food will help, once we get out of here."</p><p>"Yeah..." Martyr watched the man unwrapping Levi's hand. "Does it hurt?"</p><p>Levi winced. "Yeah. A lot."</p><p>Martyr looked down. "I'm sorry."</p><p>Levi glanced over at her, then dismissed the medic. "I can finish up."</p><p>He looked annoyed, but got up and left. Once they were alone, Levi looked at the woman sitting beside him. "Look at me."</p><p>Martyr shook her head. "No."</p><p>Levi sighed. "Don't you ever apologize to me if it's not your fault or if you have no control over it."</p><p>Getting no response, Levi got up. Martyr stared at the floor. When she spoke, her voice broke. "L-Levi?"</p><p>Levi stopped, looking back at her. "What?"</p><p>Martyr's eyes brimmed with tears. "Make a promise to me, right now."</p><p>Levi paused. "Okay."</p><p>"Don't leave me."</p><p> </p><p><br/>Being shoved into an empty room, Levi and Martyr found themselves alone. There hadn't been any word of any news, and they had been locked away for who knows how long. Levi suspected thirteen days with the number of bandage changes. Martyr thought it was more.</p><p>Across the room, the doors opened and Krest was thrown into the open area as well. His limbs had been cut off, and a sword was placed beside him. Levi looked around, trying to figure out what was going on. Krest groaned, "Please...Stop it...'</p><p>Erwin appeared from the doorway that Levi and Martyr had come through. He was wearing his gear. Levi looked at him, unsure what was happening. "Erwin, what is this?"</p><p>Erwin didn't meet Levi's gaze. He stared through him. "I will give you an opportunity to kill Krest yourself. But, if you do, you must agree to allow yourself to be kept here for the remainder of your life. As a disposable soldier, citizen. Everyone inside these walls will have authority over you. The woman will not be harmed, and be sent on her way with everything she came with. We will not touch a single hair on her head. She can leave peacefully."</p><p>Levi sighed. "You're still doing this type of shit, Erwin? Who ordered you-"</p><p>Erwin turned around. "You have until the sun rises. If Krest isn't dead by the time my men walk in, we won't hesitate to do something I advise you to avoid."</p><p>Looking out the window, Levi noticed it was dusk. Erwin exited, and Krest groaned. Levi stared at him, walking up to the blade and grabbing it. Martyr placed a hand on top of his. 'I support whatever you decide... But just know, if you go the killing this bastard route, I will come back and get you out of here-'</p><p>Levi said, "No. You won't."</p><p>Levi faced her. "You will not come back for me, got that? You will run and forget all about me, about this place. Never come back."</p><p>Martyr stopped, then nodded softly. "If... If that's what you want-"</p><p>Krest grabbed Levi's leg and Levi kicked him off, plunging the blade into his arm. He looked at him with a sudden deadly gaze, not waiting a split second before sinking the sword into his neck. The man stopped moving, and began to evaporate.</p><p>Levi looked at Martyr. She smiled sadly. "I won't forget you, even if you order me to."</p><p>Leaning in, she kissed him and he didn't pull away.</p><p> </p><p><br/>Light hit Levi's face, and he gently woke Martyr up, both of them getting dressed. Levi saw Krest's skeleton on the floor, a bit of steam still coming from it, as Erwin walked in. He looked at the bones and nodded. "Good choice."</p><p>Martyr fixed her hair shyly as she was escorted from the room. She stopped, looking back at Levi. He nodded, and the doors closed once again. </p><p>Martyr was brought out of the walls with both horses, her gear, and the wagon like was promised. Levi, having been given a new uniform, already had a list of things people wanted him to do. And he couldn't say no to anyone.</p><p> </p><p><br/>Five years have gone by, and Levi is being spit on - both literally and figuratively - every chance anyone gets. From cleaning up messes made on purpose to being a decoy with no ODM gear because Military Police like to be "funny" like that, everything is thrown Levi's way. One thing he was grateful for was his hand had been treated quite well and had no lasting affects on his skills.</p><p>Pixis called, "Levi. Over here."</p><p>Levi walked over, Erwin standing next to the Garrison Commander. "Yes?"</p><p>Erwin looked at him. "I hate to put this all on you, but everyone else is busy with reconstruction."</p><p>"I'll do it so long as you tell me what it is."</p><p>"I need you to bury Nile after his funeral tomorrow."</p><p>Levi nodded. The Military Police Commander had died after a Titan experiment got loose a few days ago, causing a lot of the districts in Wall Maria being demolished. "I understand.'</p><p>Erwin smiled. "Thank you. Also, I want you to come to appointing of the new MP Commander tonight."</p><p>Levi stared at him. "I can't-"</p><p>"If anyone asks, just tell them I told you to."</p><p>The to walked off, and Levi sighed, laughing slightly. "Bastards."</p><p> </p><p><br/>Digging the grave, Levi placed Nile in as gently as he could. Getting him in the right spot, he climbed out, starting to pile the dirt on top of him. He stopped, wiping sweat from his face, and continued. He heard a voice behind him. "Must be tough being everyone's dog."</p><p>Levi glanced over to see Commander Lise, the new Military Police Commander. He looked back at the task in front of him, shoveling more dirt. "I guess that's one way of putting it."</p><p>When he finished, he began to walk back to his cell. Lise walked beside him.</p><p>"When the last time you did something for yourself?"</p><p>His mind flashing to his last night with Martyr, he shook his head. 'I don't even know. A long time ago.'</p><p>Lise nodded. "Look, I'll cut to the chase. I know how your personality is, and I know you aren't happy doing all of this grunt work. I will talk to Erwin and Pixis and try to get you into a better place.'</p><p>Levi rolled his eyes. "Don't bother."</p><p>She smirked. "Oh? But I already have."</p><p>Handing him a piece of paper from her jacket, Levi looked it over. It was a contract to be her...</p><p>Right hand soldier?</p><p>Levi glanced up at her. "What-"</p><p>Lise smiled. "I've seen you fight, before all of this. When you were Erwin's best soldier. Now, I want to offer you a better life. With me as your only superior. And with everything you have done dismissed, like it never happened."</p><p>Levi furrowed his brows. "The Queen-"</p><p>"-has already agreed!"</p><p>Levi looked over the paper again, rereading everything. "I'll think about this-"</p><p>"I've already had your room changed. You're not going back to that dusty, disgusting cell anymore, Levi. Your home is in Wall Sina."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Accustomed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Get to your posts immediately."</p><p>The soldiers nodded, saluted and ran out of the building in formation. Levi sighed, leaning against the wall. He, once again, stared at the Military Police emblem on his jacket. Adjusting his green cravat that Lise had gotten him, he went into the main hall.</p><p>The past few days had been a blur. He was no longer ordered by anyone and everyone, except Lise and only Lise. The Commander joked with him that even the Queen couldn't touch him now.</p><p>He sat down, seeing a recently graduated cadet standing and talking to a seasoned soldier. He sighed, walking over. He narrowed his eyes at them.</p><p>Keeping the soldiers in control and making sure they don't slack off, especially in Wall Sina, was just one of Levi's new responsibilities. He said, "So, are we all sitting here to watch each other take shits or what?"</p><p>The experienced officer laughed. "Look, it's the errand boy."</p><p>Levi's gaze turned deadly as they continued to berate him. He landed a swift kick to the first's leg, causing him to fall over. He whined, "Ow! That hurt!"</p><p>The fresh out of the cadet corps soldier balled his fist, getting into Levi's face. "Hey! Don't go acting like you're just gonna show up and everyone will accept you. You're still disposable, nothing has changed."</p><p>Levi met his eyes and closed his own, a smirk dancing across his lips. "I guess not."</p><p>"Now I have a few things that I just can't do. Fetch my shoes, dog."</p><p>He slammed his head into the recruit's, causing him to scream in pain and stumbled backwards. Levi glared at them. "You know, I could write you both up for insubordination. Or maybe... Assault? How would that look?"</p><p>They looked at him, their eyes wide. "N-No, sir... We're sorry-"</p><p>"Sorry doesn't cut it most of the time, kids. But, in this case, I'll give you to the count of one to get to your posts."</p><p>They barely let him finish before scrambling off. Levi scanned the room again, and saw Lise walking towards him. He met her gaze. "Commander."</p><p>Lise smiled. "Nice to see you, Levi. Are you settling in?"</p><p>Levi shrugged. "More or less."</p><p>Lise nodded. "That's great to hear. I am very glad."</p><p>She walked past him, and the sweet aroma of flowers followed her. Lise said, having stopped, "Oh, right. Levi?"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>Lise smiled, looking back at him. "Come to my room. I have things I want to discuss with you. You'll want to hear it."</p><p>The woman smiled warmly at him before walking away.</p><p> </p><p><br/>"There's a village up ahead!"</p><p>Erwin's eyes scanned the flat land that stretched before them, hearing the message.</p><p> </p><p><br/>Levi walked into Lise's room, seeing her sitting at a desk. He shut the door and said, "What do you want me to hear.'</p><p>Lise's eyes scanned over the words on the paper. "The Scout Regiment. Their current mission."</p><p> </p><p><br/>Martyr felt the ground start to rumble and the sounds of many, many horses approaching. Confused, she looked out into the field.</p><p> </p><p><br/>"What do you mean? Why are you bringing this up now?"</p><p>Lise sat back and turned to face him. "They're headed towards the village you described."</p><p> </p><p><br/>Martyr saw the faces of Armin and Mikasa, quickly going and ringing a bell. Soon, everyone in the town, including Nona, was outside, armed with various weapons.</p><p> </p><p><br/>Levi's eyes went wide. "What? Why?"</p><p>Lise sighed. "It appears that Queen Historia has classified that village as a threat. I don't know all the details, only what was given to me in the report."</p><p>"So you don't know what she ordered them to do?"</p><p>"No, I do not."</p><p> </p><p><br/>Martyr stood in front of the village as Erwin approached her. "How did you find us?"</p><p>Erwin smiled. "Hello again."</p><p>Martyr pushed her hair from her face. "I hope all is well back at the walls?"</p><p>Erwin nodded. "Yes. All is well."</p><p>Nona walked up to stand beside Martyr. "Welcome, mister."</p><p>Erwin eyed the old woman. "Are you the doctor here?"</p><p>Nona nodded. "Why yes. Do any of you need help-"</p><p>Erwin raised his arm, shooting a green flare. More Scouts appeared, and they dismounted, beginning to make their way into the buildings. Martyr glared at the tall blond man. "What are you doing?!"</p><p>Erwin nodded and Mikasa and Armin stood on either side of Martyr. "You took something from us the last time you were in our home. Without it, a commanding officer died."</p><p>Erwin stared at her in the eyes. "Because of you."</p><p>A shout of, "Commander! We have secured it," drew Erwin's attention to Akemi and Jean, who were exiting Nona's building she used for treating the ill. They each carried a large pot that contained a flower. Nona protested, "What are you doing? Those are for-"</p><p>Erwin eyed her. "Yes, we know."</p><p>Martyr glared at Erwin. "Why did you not notice until now?! You're really going to take it away from us? Do you understand how many of our lives have been saved because of one single petal of that plant?!"</p><p>Erwin nodded. "Yes. We did not notice until now. The Commander who perished was a very special case. A Titan's steam infected him when it should not have. When we went to save him, this vital flower was gone. Taken from us. We will reclaim it and be on our way."</p><p>Martyr's mind flashed to Parse and she grit her teeth. "Over my dead bod-"</p><p>"Mommy?"</p><p>Martyr stopped, hearing her son's voice from behind her. "Mommy, who are these people? They're scary."</p><p>The boy ran to Martyr, hugging close to her leg. Erwin looked down at him, and smiled warmly. "It's all right little one, we're not going to hurt anyone.'</p><p>Erwin shouted, "Mission accomplished. Return to Wall Maria."</p><p>The Scouts mounted their horses and began to go back the way they came from. Erwin stopped, glancing at the child again. He looked at Martyr. "I will inform him if I can."</p><p>Martyr looked at him in confusion. "What does that mean, if you can? Where is he?"</p><p>Without answering, Erwin rode off. Martyr glared at him until he was out of sight.</p><p> </p><p><br/>"I need to speak with him."</p><p>Levi sat in a table in his office, hearing a voice outside his door. He sighed, calling, "Let them in.'</p><p>The door opened and Erwin walked in. "Levi."</p><p>Levi looked at him, his gaze cold. "What do you want to talk about that's so urgent you're coming and making all of this noise? I'm very busy."</p><p>Erwin nodded, chuckling softly. "I thought you might be. But this can't wait-"</p><p>Levi turned back to the papers in front of him. "What is it, Erwin."</p><p>Erwin stared at him and hesitated. He then sighed. "The expedition was to Martyr's village."</p><p>Levi sighed heavily, sitting back and crossing one leg over the other. "And? Did the people there seem like a threat to you?"</p><p>Erwin shook his head. "No...not all of them.'</p><p>Levi raised an eyebrow. Erwin laughed softly. "That woman was very stubborn. Tried to put up a fight."</p><p>Levi smiled. "I wouldn't underestimate her if I were you. Never. She always does things you don't expect and surprises you."</p><p>Erwin chuckled. "The older doctor was nice aswell-"</p><p>"If you came here just to talk about how nice they all are, you can leave. I have shit to do, Erwin.'</p><p>Erwin nodded. "As do I. But, Levi... While we were there, the woman- she... she has a child. A son."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Promotion Criteria</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Martyr woke to Rae jumping on her. She gasped, opening her eyes and smiling at him. "Why are you already up, mister?'</p><p>Rae laughed, his black hair all over the place. "Because Mommy, everyone wants you up!"</p><p>"Why?" Martyr asked. She sat up, Rae sitting on her leg. "Because!"</p><p>"No one told you the reason?"</p><p>Rae shook his head. "No. I think they're mad at me."</p><p>Martyr gasped in fake shock, laughing. "I bet they're so jealous of how handsome you are."</p><p>Rae smiled brightly and Martyr got up, getting dressed and walking out. "Finally."</p><p>"Sorry," Martyr said, smiling nervously. "What's going on?"</p><p>A man spoke from across the clearing. "We all think you need to give up on Levi coming back."</p><p>Martyr smiled awkwardly. "What?"</p><p>"You've been too hung up on him since those people on horses came and took our flowers!"</p><p>"What if another one of us gets infected? We'll die! And it's all Levi's fault. He told them where to find us!"</p><p>Martyr watched, unable to speak. "Wait, no-"</p><p>"We need you to understand he's not coming back."</p><p>"He betrayed us!"</p><p>"Betrayed us? No, he outright abandoned us."</p><p>Martyr felt like her head was going to explode. "Everyone please-"</p><p>"He didn't even care enough to come visit us!"</p><p>"How long has it been since you saw him, Martyr?"</p><p>"She can't see him! He's not allowed to do anything where he is."</p><p>"He can't just ask?"</p><p>Martyr began to hyperventilate, and ran inside her house, seeing Rae. "Mommy? Are you okay?"</p><p>She hugged him tightly, tears falling onto his shirt. </p><p> </p><p><br/>"...assassinate the Queen."</p><p>Levi looked at Lise. "What? Why-"</p><p>Lise sighed, putting a finger to her temple. "Historia is unfit for the throne. She's made some pretty unfair choices in the past few months and dropped all of the messy cleanup work for me and you. It's not right. Recently, she's given the order to begin human experiments."</p><p>She slid a bundle of papers over to him. Levi read over them, reading "EXPERIMENT #104: TITAN STEAM INJECTION TEST 18"</p><p>Lise watched him. "There's hundreds. In it are explicit, graphic reports. I understand some experiments, but she doesn't stop when a test subject dies. She adjusts it, finds another person, and the cycle repeats."</p><p>Levi glanced at her from over the papers. "Why Titan steam injections? Is she trying to figure out how much-"</p><p>"Kills a person, yes."</p><p>Levi nodded slowly. "So if this continues, she won't stop."</p><p>"Correct."</p><p>Levi looked at another paper, experiment #430, injection 35. Lise added, "And with her testing pool getting smaller by the week, I'm afraid she will branch out to beyond the walls."</p><p>Levi nodded. "And the village closet that she knows of is..."</p><p>"Yes. Martyr's."</p><p>"And there is no other way? We can't talk to her about it?"</p><p>Lise shook her head. "I myself talked to her after I was appointed. She strictly told me to, and I quote, 'keep out of things that don't concern you'."</p><p>Thinking, Levi nodded after a moment. "And what is your plan for after this?"</p><p>"I've already discussed this idea with both of the Commanders. They both are on our side, but Pixis says if the Queen lives through the ordeal, he will follow her to his last breath. Otherwise, he's with us."</p><p>Rolling his eyes, Levi scoffed. "Of course he is."</p><p>He sighed. "I don't mind doing this, and I can guarantee she will be dead. But, the people need-"</p><p>Lise spoke, her voice stern, as if she was giving him an order. "You will kill her. And when she is gone, I will take over. Everyone agreed to this. The people trust me the most, especially more than Erwin after his recent... mistakes. A new ruler who has been stationed inside the inner wall and seen as the Queen's most available will not give the people any fear or reasons for rebellion."</p><p>"Keeping the masses under control like that... Sacrifice one man to keep the people under your wings and prevent them from leaving the flock..."</p><p>Parse's words fell out of his mouth before he realized, and Lise nodded. "Very wise words, Levi."</p><p>How unsettling.</p><p> </p><p><br/>Levi grabbed his gear. It was the day they agreed to carry out the special mission, and three months after Lise had introduced the topic to him. Checking the mechanisms of it, his mind flashed to Martyr's first training session which resulted in her hanging upside down. Levi smiled softly, and then heard footsteps. He turned, seeing the recruit who was teasing him. Levi dusted his gear off and his smile faded quickly. "Oh... C-Captain. I didn't know you were here."</p><p>The cadet was obviously scarred from their last encounter. "Why are you getting your gear, sir? Is there a problem-"</p><p>Levi checked his blades, sliding them back in the sheath. "No reason. Relax. Everything's fine."</p><p>The cadet nodded a little too furiously and walked out. Levi, alone once again, sighed. He looked at his reflection in one of the gas canisters, and then down at his hands. They were going to get more blood on them, and it was now a stain that could never be washed off.</p><p> </p><p><br/>Landing the killing blow, Historia's body went limp, slumped to the ground. Levi looked at his blade, her blood covering it, seeping into the ridges. He shut his eyes, her scream ringing in his ears. Walking out, he met Lise in the hallway. He gave her a nod, wiping off his blade and throwing the bloody cloth into a wood stove in a nearby room., lighting it on fire before leaving</p><p>Walking back to Lise, who was now ordering soldiers to clean up and bury the Queen's body, made her way to the courtyard. Levi accompanied her, and issued an emergency gathering of all. Soon, the courtyard and surrounding areas were filled and Lise stood above everyone on a balcony. "The Queen... Queen Historia, has been killed."</p><p>Standing in the back, leaning against the wall, Levi watched as the people stared in shock.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. The Past</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"...I will lead you all towards a better future, and you no longer have to live in fear of being used for cruel tests. I want everyone to look at this  document when you get spare time in your busy lives. These are all of the "secret missions" that Queen Historia carried out multiple times per day, subjecting hundreds to horrible situations of her own doing."</p><p>The paper that listed the names of just a handful of the experiments. "I send my deepest condolences if you see a familiar name on it."</p><p>Some people were able to see it, and they all cheered as thank you to them.</p><p>Levi watched the crowd as Lise continued. "My own soldier, Captain Levi Ackerman of the Military Police, took this duty upon himself, and he succeeded without fail. With me as the new, more proactive leader, I cannot fufill my duties as Military Police Commander to their fullest. So, as my first official decree, I hereby name Levi Ackerman the new Commander in my place."</p><p>Levi's looked at her, surprised. He walked over to her, leaning over and whispering in her ear, "You didn't tell me about this part. I didn't agree-"</p><p>Lise smiled, whispering back, "They're watching, Levi. Stop whining and accept this. It's my order."</p><p>She winked at him and Levi hesitated. He sighed, standing up straight and looking out at the crowd. The people cheered, which was something he never thought they would do for him again.</p><p>Looking over, he noticed Lise removing her bolo tie. She held it out him. He leaned forward, and she placed it around his neck.</p><p> </p><p><br/>"Mommy, who's Levi?"</p><p>Martyr stopped, asking, "What?"</p><p>Rae beamed up at her. "Everyone keeps talking about him! He sounds so cool, they say he saved you from a monster-"</p><p>Martyr laughed, scooping him up and smiling. "Who told you that?"</p><p>"Nona did!"</p><p>Sighing lightly, she shook her head. "He is a man who I care about a lot."</p><p>Rae tilted his head to the side. "Where is he?"</p><p>Martyr smiled softly, remembering the last time she saw Levi. "He's in a place that has very high walls to protect him. He also has friends there to help him fight bad guys."</p><p>Rae looked at her with wide, enthusiastic eyes. "You mean like a superhero?"</p><p>Martyr laughed. "Somewhat."</p><p> </p><p><br/>Pixis nodded in respect to Levi. "Hello, Commander Ackerman."</p><p>Levi rolled his eyes. "You say that every time you've seen me, it's been ten years for crying out loud. Cut it out already, it's boring me."</p><p>Pixis laughed. "I say it because it upsets you, Levi. It's amusing to me."</p><p>He sighed. "How is the Queen?"</p><p>Levi closed his eyes, adjusting his jacket. "She's planning a defensive tactic."</p><p>Pixis nodded, taking a swig of a drink. "I haven't had time to visit her as of late. Been busy with reconstruction from that Titan accident still."</p><p>Levi eyed him. "Still? That should have been done weeks ago. What's taking so long?"</p><p>Shrugging, the Garrison Commander said, "Not enough men to do the work. We're all exhausted, and the damage ranged three whole districts inside Wall Maria."</p><p>"I'll send some of my men to help you with that later. Since there's no rebellion or experiments going on, we're not doing much these days."</p><p>Pixis smiled. "That's very kind of you... Commander."</p><p>Levi nodded and turned, walking away. A few weeks ago, a handful of Titans were spotted inside Wall Maria. Upon the Scout Regiment intervening, it was found that a small group of Krest's people - Titan shifters - had plans of ill intent. They transformed and rampaged, causing Erwin with no other choice but to order them to be dispatched. All of the remaining people of Krest's village were unharmed only if they swore their loyalty to Lise. Those who didn't were thrown outside the Walls to fend for themselves.</p><p>Walking into a hallway, Levi knocked on a door. "Come in."</p><p>He entered. Lise sat beside the window, staring out at the streets of Wall Sina. Levi saluted her and said, "I will be sending men to help the Garrison with Wall Maria repairs."</p><p>Lise nodded. "You do as you wish, Levi. I am still trying to figure out a plan for Krest's people. We don't know if they still had ill feelings towards us from when Krest was killed."</p><p>"I believe that if they say they pledge their loyalty to you, they will. Some of them saw what happened to those five who tried to turn on us, and all of them heard about it when we gave the okay for the press to release the information."</p><p>The Queen smiled. "I agree with you. Very well, I will treat their words as their bond."</p><p>"I have a request."</p><p>Lise looked at him. "Yes?"</p><p>Levi ran his finger along her bookshelf, looking at his finger. It was clean. "I want your permission to visit Martyr."</p><p>Lise raised her eyebrow. "When?"</p><p>"As soon as possible"</p><p>Lise sat back, smiling. "This surprises me."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"Well you've barely mentioned her."</p><p>"Upon new findings, I am eager to go visit."</p><p>Lise laughed. "Alright, but take a few men with you. I don't want you getting into more trouble than you can chew."</p><p>Lise gasped, remembering something. She went to her window, opening it and leaning over, retrieving a potted plant. She handed it to Levi. "Take this to them. I wish we had more, but unfortunately, we can't spare any more."</p><p>Levi took the plant, staring at it. It was small, but its petals were large. He nodded. "Thank you, your majesty."</p><p>Lise nodded. "I expect you to return when you wish, but know that a Commander cannot be gone for too long."</p><p>Levi nodded. "I will speak with Hitch and have her take command while I'm away."</p><p>Lise smiled. "Lovely."</p><p>Turning, he went to walk out the door. "I will be staying for two days. That's my plan, anyways."</p><p>"If anything happens where you cannot return then, send me a message."</p><p>Levi nodded, walking out. "Will do."</p><p> </p><p><br/>Rae yelled in joy, his ODM gear allowing him to hover above the ground. Martyr smiled. "You're a natural!"</p><p>Rae beamed at her. He was fifteen, and his mom had finally agreed to teach him how to use the contraption. He released the anchors, dropping to the ground, and put his hair into a messy ponytail. Walking over to Martyr, he laughed. "It's so easy, mom! I probably could have gotten it down when I was 8. You know, if you had let me."</p><p>Martyr smirked. "Ok then hot shot, when you're 8 again I'll let you try it out."</p><p>Rae chuckled. "That's not how it works, mom-"</p><p>Martyr playfully shoved his shoulder. "I know that, silly."</p><p>A fellow villager walked with his partner by his side and his son on his shoulders. Their son pointed to different things, and the father grabbed them, letting him look at them. They all were laughing. They all were happy. Martyr noticed Rae got quiet, and she looked at him to see him staring at them. His smile had faded. He looked down, and said, "Mom?"</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>"Where's my dad? I remember you told me about someone a long time ago, but I can't remember-"</p><p>Martyr sighed, "Let's go inside. I'll tell you."</p><p>Heading inside, Martyr and Rae sat down. Martyr began, "When I met your father, he was hurt, but he saved me. I drug him back here and Nona and another doctor we had, Parse, helped him get better. He was very badly injured, yet he wouldn't admit it."</p><p>Martyr laughed. Rae watched her very seriously. "And?"</p><p>"He got better. He taught me how to use the ODM gear, and he saved the whole village from a Titan."</p><p>"Woah, really?! Those things are huge-"</p><p>"Yes, really," Martyr giggled. Her smile faded. "But, shortly after, he and I had to go back to his people. Parse was very, very sick, and the only thing that could save him was a flower found there. There are three very large and tall walls that seperate them from the rest of the world. When we got there, we were taken prisoner, and your father was placed under the care of a man who had major issues. He even tried to assault me, but your father, even though he was in no condition to be fighting still, saved me once again."</p><p>Rae listened to her very intently. Martyr continued. "Parse didn't make it. It was too late. me and Levi were forced into a room with the man who had hurt us, and Levi was given a choice to make. Kill the man and stay there and be everyone's servant... Or refuse to kill the man and have both me and your father be taken down as well."</p><p>Rae's eyes grew wide. He stopped, thinking. "So... Wait, does that mean he's still there?"</p><p>Martyr nodded, her eyes becoming watery. "Yes. He's been there ever since."</p><p>Rae said, "Well let's go get him! It can't be that hard, right?"</p><p>Martyr wiped her eyes, looking at him with a serious gaze. "No. Rae, listen to me. Levi made his choice. He chose to save me, to save you. As much as I hate thinking about what they've been making him do, we can't do anything about it-"</p><p>Rae stood. "You always say we control our own lives, mom! Why can't he just sneak out?"</p><p>"It's not that simple."</p><p>"Why not? Walls can be climbed, right?"</p><p>Martyr stood, facing Rae. "If he leaves, he dies. I die. We all die. They know where we are, Rae. And they haven't come for us, right? That means that Levi hasn't seen a good opportunity to try to escape which means there isn't one. They are dangerous, and kill without second thought."</p><p>Rae's eyes were blue raging fires. "That means they're a threat!"</p><p>Martyr realized she was getting too overworked and stopped, closing her eyes and taking a breath. "They're stronger than we are, Rae."</p><p>"Just because they have that fancy flying device? We have them too."</p><p>"Please try to understand this. Honey, we can't do anything that might compromise his life there. We need to just...accept and move on."</p><p>Rae huffed in anger. "Just when I thought I could count on you to teach me things, you go and tell me we're weak."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. I'm Not Weak</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Levi and three men begun their journey. Staring at the sky, his mind was overjoyed in the fact that he was outside the walls for the first time in ages. He smiled softly, charging on ahead.</p><p>"Commander, Titan spotted, 5 o'clock."</p><p>"Keep moving. It won't catch up to us."</p><p>"Yes sir."</p><p>The next morning, Levi began to think he had forgotten where the village as. He slowed, his men following suit, and looked at the map again. "Should be a bit more this way."</p><p>Turning, they began riding in the right direction. "Commander, why are we going to the village? Isn't this a job for the Scouts?"</p><p>Levi glanced back at him. "It's personal business. When we get there, you are to not make any hostile movements or I will discipline you myself."</p><p>They nodded. "Yes sir."</p><p> </p><p><br/>Martyr smiled at Rae. He hadn't really talked to her since their argument, but he was slowly asking her things again. "You want to try practicing your gear again?"</p><p>Rae huffed, "I guess."</p><p>Walking outside, Martyr pulled him close, kissing his forehead. He squirmed away from her, to which amused her. They noticed people running towards the edge of the village. Some were concerned, others were happy, and others angry. Martyr followed with Rae right behind her.</p><p>She heard the hard hoof beats of horses, but it wasn't enough to be the Scouts. She peered over the land, pushing Rae behind her. He protested, but she sternly shushed him. Three men came into view, all wearing a different symbol than the Scouts. Martyr braced herself, but as they got closer, their faces came into view.</p><p> </p><p><br/>Levi rode up to the villagers, his men following. He stopped, seeing Martyr at the front. He smiled softly. "It's been a long time, huh?"</p><p>Martyr's eyes brimmed with tears, and she ran towards Levi, meeting him in a hug as soon as he got off his horse. "You came back!"</p><p>Levi laughed, "Yeah."</p><p>Suddenly, a strained cry from one of the men Levi brought filled the air. Levi pulled away, seeing a boy had one of them in a chokehold. The other two Military Police soldiers yelled, "Hey! Kid, who do you think we are-"</p><p>Rae laughed, yelling, "Is this strong, mom?"</p><p>The soldier he had in his grip reached up to grab at him, but was unable to get out. Levi narrowed his eyes at the boy. He ordered, "Remember my order. That still goes."</p><p>"But Commander-"</p><p>Reaching them in three strides, Levi grabbed the boy, twisting his arm and flipping him over. The soldier, now free, gasped softly for air before nodding at Levi. "Thank you.'</p><p>Rae, now on the floor, stared at Levi with hatred. Levi gazed down at him. "Why did you attempt to attack my men."</p><p>"Because you're a threat! And how can we live with you so close?!"</p><p>Levi laughed for a moment before sending a heavy kick to the boy's stomach, but he stopped his foot right before impact and instead leaned down. "We are not the threat, kid. You have my word."</p><p>Martyr walked up to them. "Rae, apologize. Now."</p><p>Levi's men muttered, "Brat."</p><p>Rae stood, brushing himself off, and sighed. "I'm sorry."</p><p>Levi eyed him. "Not much conviction, but it will do."</p><p>Turning, he said, "We're to spend our time here. Stable the horses and make yourselves at home. Don't think about trying anything or I'll kick your asses all the way back."</p><p>The three men gulped and nodded. "Yes, Commander."</p><p>The Military Police soldiers walked off, leading the horses towards the barn. Levi looked at Martyr, who smiled. "You must be hungry. Let's go inside and I'll make you something to eat."</p><p> </p><p><br/>"So... What's his name?"</p><p>Martyr looked up from the pot she was cooking. "Hm?"</p><p>"That kid.'</p><p>"Levi, he's your son and his name is Rae."</p><p>Levi nodded. Martyr walked over, the steaming pot filling the house with a glorious smell. Levi watched her, noticing her hand was unsteady. He got up, placing his hand over hers and steadying it. "Careful, don't want to drop that."</p><p>They set it down and sat at the table, Martyr smiling. She called, "Rae. Dinner."</p><p>Rae slowly walked in, sitting as far away from Levi as possible. They began to eat, and Martyr noticed Levi's jacket. "Is that...  horse?"</p><p>Levi nodded, looking at her. "Yes."</p><p>Her eyes moved to his neck, seeing his bolo. "Hey, wait. Isn't that what the man with the black hair and beard wore? Didn't Erwin and someone else wear one too, just a different color?"</p><p>Levi sighed, setting his fork down and nodding. He sat back in his chair, and looked at her. "I'm the Military Police Commander in the Walls."</p><p>"Military Police... Commander?"</p><p>Levi nodded. "I'm in charge of security and the inner wall. I protect and serve the Queen."</p><p>Martyr stared at him like she had just been shot, and Rae stood, slamming a fist on the table. "So all this time? You've been working with them?!"</p><p>Levi shrugged. "Not the whole time."</p><p>Martyr took a very staggered breath. "So... You didn't come here to stay, then."</p><p>Levi looked down. "No. I am to leave in two days. I can't be away from my people for long. Queen's orders."</p><p>Martyr looked at him, anger beginning to show in her eyes. "Your people? Levi, they forced you to do who knows what, threw you into a room to be killed, and so much more. The Queen isn't-"</p><p>Levi interrupted her, his voice stern. "The Queen you met is dead. I killed her. We are now serving under Lise, not Historia."</p><p>Rae grit his teeth. "Don't talk to her like she's below you."</p><p>Levi eyed him. Martyr looked at Levi. "So... You're really just here to say hi and then leave right after?"</p><p>Martyr's eyes brimmed with tears. "And you killed an innocent woman-"</p><p>"She wasn't innocent, Martyr. She was unfit for the throne."</p><p>"And how do you know this Lise is?"</p><p>"I've spent a great deal of time with her."</p><p>Martyr's breath could be heard getting caught in her throat. Tears finally began spilling from her eyes, and Rae glared at Levi. "How dare you!"</p><p>Slamming Levi into the wall, Rae was taken by surprise when Levi quickly flipped him, holding him there with a strong grip. He growled, "That's two times. Come at me again, and I won't be so nice."</p><p>Shoving Rae away from him, he stared at Martyr, who was crying uncontrollably. She looked at him. "I've... I've waited for you. Held out hope that you would come back to stay with me, with us, for years. I'll admit I had thoughts of... Of seeing other people but I never once acted on them. Why? Levi, you made me a promise. You'd never leave me. Do you remember that?"</p><p>Levi took a step towards her but she kept the distance between them the same, taking a step away. "Do you?"</p><p>Nodding, he replied, "Yes. I do. And I haven't. Lise is-"</p><p>"Someone you yourself said you've spent a lot of time together."</p><p>Levi sighed. "Look, Martyr, it's nothing like that. I promise."</p><p>Martyr glared at him, her eyes dark. "Don't make that if you're lying-"</p><p>"I'm not."</p><p>Martyr turned her back to him. "What else am I supposed to think, Levi? You come back after 15 years with that fancy title and necklace, say you're serving that woman. Are you still even the same-"</p><p>Levi went up to her, grabbing her shoulder gently and turning her to face him. Rae gripped his wrist and pushed it away. "Don't touch her."</p><p>Watching him, Martyr said softly, "I think you should leave now, sir."</p><p>Levi stared at her, unable to mask the amount of shock and helplessness he was feeling. Rae moved in front of Martyr, standing toe to toe with Levi. Shoving past them both, Levi went, grabbing his men and getting ready for the long journey back home. </p><p>As he disappeared outside, Martyr broke down, slowly sitting on the ground. Rae held her while she cried.</p><p> </p><p><br/>"You're back so soon?"</p><p>Lise watched him in surprise. "Yeah."</p><p>The Commander hung up his jacket and looked down. "She didn't want me there."</p><p>Lise gasped softly, getting quiet. She walked over to him, placing a comforting hand on his arm. "I'm sorry. She doesn't know what a great man she just lost."</p><p>Levi didn't respond, not even enough to react towards her comforting gesture.</p><p>The sound of heavy footsteps approached, and the doors burst open. "Commander Levi! You're needed immediately at Wall Maria, please hurry."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Changed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Landing atop Wall Maria, Levi adjusted his cape as he walked up to Erwin. "Why am I being called out here?"</p><p>"Look."</p><p>His eyes followed Erwin's, and they landed on the horizon, seeing a small group of people on horseback drawing near. Levi looked closer, making out Rae. He sighed. "Make sure no one interrupts us, and that no Titans get close. I'll talk to them."</p><p>Propelling down, he met them as they neared the gate. The horses were stopped, and Rae glared at Levi. "We need to speak to you."</p><p>Levi eyed them. Rae had his ODM gear on, and the handful of villagers who accompanied him wielded knives and such, and they were covered in cuts, bruises, wounds and blood. Levi stared up at Rae. "Does your mother know you're here?"</p><p>"I don't have time for your bullshit, old man. Our village is being attacked right after you left, it's still going on, and we have already multiple deaths. Their blood is on your hands."</p><p>Levi stifled a laugh. "You're blaming me? What happened with that gear? You know that's what they're for, right? Killing Titans."</p><p>"It wasn't Titans who attacked us. It was your people."</p><p>Rae was fuming. Levi raised an eyebrow. "No. They weren't."</p><p>"They mentioned they liked bossing you around, and resent you for killing some guy named Krest. They took their revenge out on us. Nona's barely hanging on, and mom is hurt. And, more importantly, it's all your fault."</p><p>"I had nothing to do with it."</p><p>Levi turned. "Go home kid. Before I make my men force you to leave. I want no part of this if you're just going to make me your fucking scapegoat."</p><p>"They took mom into a room and blocked it off. She's alone with them."</p><p>Looking down, he clenched his jaw. He couldn't leave again, not so soon after getting back. Nor could he spare any men. Erwin had his own schedule, and the Scouts were already exhausted. "I'm sorry, but you're going to have to fend for yourselves. We can't help."</p><p>Making his way back up the wall, Rae shouted, "Are you serious?1 She would give her life for you, Levi! And this is how you treat her?!"</p><p>Landing next to a Scout, Levi ran a hand through his hair. "Why aren't you going?"</p><p>Levi looked up, seeing Lise walking over. "Go and help them-"</p><p>"We can't help, no matter how dire it is."</p><p>Levi heard Rae and the villagers racing away from the wall. Levi continued, "I have responsibilities, and the Scouts are recovering. We don't have any men we can send to aid them."</p><p>Erwin nodded. "Unfortunately, we can't. He's right."</p><p>"I thought for sure you'd go, Levi."</p><p>"I want to. But me charging in there won't be much help. The enemy is Krest's people whom we threw out. They know how we operate, how we fight. I'd need to plan out a defensive strategy without putting the Walls at risk, and we don't have that time."</p><p> </p><p><br/>"No!"</p><p>Martyr's father fell to the floor, blood beginning to pool around his body. Martyr stood, being held up by two men, and she was gagged and her hands were tied behind her back. Tears streamed down her face as her mother's body fell beside her father's.</p><p>"You are just so pretty! Damn girl, if I had known Levi was getting this every night, maybe I wouldn't be having so much fun right now!"</p><p>They laughed loudly. Martyr cried, her eyes swollen. She was weak, cuts along her body bleeding, and her clothes torn. She prayed that Rae had gotten to Levi and they were on their way, that Levi would come and save her like he has before.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. New Eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Martyr slowly sat up, sunshine streaming through the broken windows. "You're awake. Good."</p><p>Looking up, she saw an older man, he wasn't one she saw last night. She said, her voice shot, "Go fuck yourself."</p><p>He laughed softly, his chair scraping along the wood floor loudly as he moved closer to her. "I'm not going to hurt you. I am very sorry for how my people acted last night, I just got here this morning, and they were very out of line."</p><p>Martyr glared up at him. "What do you want with us? Why did you do this?"</p><p>"My name is Terri. I am Krest's father."</p><p>Martyr, upon hearing this, immediately moved away. Her body hurt, but she huddled in a corner. Teri sighed. "I see. So you're the one."</p><p>Teri looked at her, only sympathy in his eyes. "I am terribly sorry, miss. What my son did to you was terrible."</p><p>"What, you're not here to get revenge for him being killed?"</p><p>Teri shook his head. "No. At least those were the orders I gave."</p><p>"My people are dead. Hurt. Violated-"</p><p>"And I will have a very stern talk with my men when we all get back."</p><p>Martyr looked at him, confused. "What? We all?"</p><p>"I am taking everyone in this village back to my home. You will be safe there."</p><p>"We are safe here-"</p><p>Teri stifled a laugh. "That's just because the Queen hasn't deemed you a threat. The moment they do, you are not safe as long as they know where you are. You can't stay here."</p><p>Martyr said, "He wouldn't let-"</p><p>Her voice stopped, preventing her from finishing the sentence. She looked down, remembering he was happy there. Teri spoke. "So. He's found someone new?"</p><p>Martyr didn't move, didn't speak. "I see. He's content being a lapdog for the Queen... All more reason to believe he wouldn't hesitate in following orders to start a massacre of your people. Just like he did mine."</p><p>Teri continued, clearing his throat, "I can protect all of you. Me and my people are Shifters as you'd call us, and we have full control over our powers. Not like that Eren kid back at the Walls. We know our limits, our strengths. Defense is our number 1 pro. Your people come with us and you won't have to worry about whether or not one day you will be hunted."</p><p>Martyr looked over at him. "Levi would never let anything happen to us. He's on his way now-"</p><p>"Mom!"</p><p>Rae burst into the room, knife in hand, and he rushed over to Martyr. "Are you okay?"</p><p>Martyr nodded. "Yes, honey, I-I'm fine. Where's Levi?"</p><p>Rae looked down. "He said no. They aren't coming to help."</p><p>Martyr's whole being felt like it was at a standstill. Everything moved slow, and the world around her felt frozen. Rae snapped his fingers in front of her face, bringing her back, and said, "Who is this man, mom?"</p><p>"Hi. Teri."</p><p>Teri shot a smile at him along with a small wave. "I was just explaining to this woman here that we could give you protection. A sanctuary."</p><p>Rae narrowed his eyes at him. "A sanctuary?"</p><p>Teri nodded, smiling. "It has been our home for many seasons since we were thrown out of the Walls in which we were granted rights to. But Levi saw us out, one by one."</p><p>Martyr's voice was still shaky as she spoke. "How do we know you're not lying?"</p><p>Clicking his tongue, he smirked. "I don't know. Miss, I understand your skeptical behavior. My only way of reassurance is my word for now as I have no proof with me. I will take you all there. You will be treated and cared for, given your own spaces to live and have no worries."</p><p>"Stop calling me miss. It's gross and I don't like it. My name is Martyr."</p><p>Standing and reaching a hand out to her, Teri nodded. "Very well, Martyr. Let us help you. That's all we want. The people inside the Walls are a threat, and they've now shown you their true nature. They won't always be there for you, nor will they come to your aid in times of danger. We can. Our numbers are far greater than theirs, and each of my people are exceptional."</p><p>Martyr was silent and she glanced at Rae. "He told you himself he wasn't coming to help?"</p><p>Rae grit his teeth. "He said that he couldn't leave. That they couldn't spare any men. He walked away from me like I was nothing, even after I told him what those men were doing to you."</p><p>Martyr nodded slowly. She took a deep breath, and then looked at Teri. "We'll go."</p><p> </p><p><br/>Levi stood at the top of the Military Police headquarters, gazing out above the slew of houses that lined the streets. It was a few hours after sunrise, and birds were chirping. Children were playing. Everything was calm, secure. He stared at the clouds, feeling the breeze softly ruffling his hair. His mind began to wander again, replaying Rae's plea for help. Closing his eyes, he hoped they were okay.</p><p>"There you are."</p><p>Hitch walked up beside him, staring up at the sky with a smile. "So, you found my secret spot, eh, Commander?"</p><p>Levi nodded softly. "The sky is cloudy, yet it's still so clear."</p><p>Hitch chuckled. "I come up here when I feel lost. When I've made a decision I can't tell is right or wrong. Staring up like this always gives me a clean slate to think."</p><p>"Is that so?" Levi glanced over at her. "What's on your mind now, then, Hitch?"</p><p>Hitch laughed nervously. "Well... I think I made a wrong choice about putting my duties as a soldier before those as a daughter. I chose to work rather than stay with my parents, and they say it's okay. But, I have this feeling that it bothers them, deep down. So I'm trying to choose what's the best path for me right now."</p><p>Levi turned his gaze back towards the horizon. "You're a very quick thinker. I'm sure you'll figure something out that fits everyone's needs."</p><p>Walking back inside some time after Hitch left, Levi went to the stables. He grabbed a brush, and started to groom his horse. Running the comb through its mane, he detangled a few knots as he heard someone approaching. "Commander Levi. May I speak with you?"</p><p>Recognizing Mikasa's voice, he sighed. "Sure. Why not."</p><p>Mikasa leaned against the stall, watching Levi work. "I have something I want to tell you. It's something we found on our last expedition outside the Walls."</p><p>"What did you find."</p><p>"A Scout Regiment cape. Yours."</p><p>Levi stopped, putting the brush down, leading his horse back to his stall and shutting the door. "And? What about it?"</p><p>Mikasa looked at him. "It was very far away from Krest's village. We don't know why or how it ended up there."</p><p>"Didn't you bring it back when we went to the village the first time?"</p><p>Mikasa nodded. "Yes. It was here. Or, so we thought."</p><p>Levi nodded, looking down and thinking. "You think someone put it there for you to find?"</p><p>Mikasa nodded. "It's likely. It could be baiting us-"</p><p>"I will speak to Erwin about a plan. For now, rest up. I heard about your injury, and I bet you've been advised not to be  moving around, yes?"</p><p>Mikasa stammered, "I- I didn't want to... Leave you not knowing, sir."</p><p>Levi shrugged. "I'd hear about it eventually. Besides, none of us are able to set out yet, not even myself. We have to recover and bolster our morale, yet again."</p><p>Mikasa nodded, shifting her weight to her left leg and wincing, leaning against the stall again. "Yes, you're right... Sir, I hope you understand that if we do make a plan to go and confront whoever did this-"</p><p>"I know, I won't be going. I have my own shit to do here. Just make sure Erwin knows I am here if he needs me."</p><p>Acknowledging him with a curt nod, she said, "Will do."</p><p> </p><p><br/>Looking over the report from the expedition that Mikasa mentioned to him earlier, Levi scanned over the printed letters. He adjusted the light and his eyes traveled to a smaller print. Erwin's handwriting. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>The cape found formerly belonged to Commander Levi Ackerman of the Military Police when he was with the Scout Regiment. It was recovered when we had completed the mission and traveling back home. The nature of the way it was tied to the tree was intentional, and it seems to have a few cuts along the Scout Regiment crest that did not exist before. We do not know how nor were we aware it was removed from the Military Police Commander's quarters. We are awaiting a vote with myself, Queen Lise, Commander Pixis and Commander Levi to assess the situation and form a plan. I believe this is a threat directed at Levi, maybe even the Queen or our entire military. We have to take action and not turn a blind eye.</p><p>Signed, Erwin Smith</p><p> </p><p><br/>A month has passed since he read that report. No word had come of the before-mentioned meeting, There hadn't been any word from Rae or Martyr. Levi's sleeping schedule was now nonexistent, nightmares plaguing his dreams of what could have happened at the village. It was even worse because he had no way of finding out if it was true. A gut feeling told him there was no one left.</p><p>Taking a sip of his tea, he looked up at the ceiling. His eyes began burning, and he blinked it away. Lack of sleep was finally starting to get to him.</p><p>"You should really try to sleep, sir."</p><p>Looking for the source of the voice, he saw Mila, a Military Police guard who had been stationed at Wall Maria for the past two years. Levi sighed. "I can't sleep. Too much on my mind."</p><p>Mila smiled, his bright green eyes almost dancing in the candlelight. "I get what you mean, sir. Nile was the same way when it came to waiting for meetings. He always complained Pixis was too drunk to remember the time it started."</p><p>Mila laughed, setting his rifle down. Levi said, still staring at the ceiling, "Why are you here? You don't usually come to see me. Something happen in Wall Maria?"</p><p>"No, no. I mean, just the usual kids causing trouble to no one but themselves. Otherwise, everything's been pretty quiet."</p><p>Levi nodded. "Good."</p><p>He sighed, Mila eyeing him. "I guess I'll go back to my post. Just same to get a few things for my gear. They've gotten pretty dusty."</p><p>He laughed and waved bye to Levi before walking out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Right Decision</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"We will now start the meeting. Everyone's here."</p><p>Lise nodded to Erwin. "I've read your report and so has Levi. Where exactly did you find the discarded article of clothing?"</p><p>Erwin said, sitting down at the table next to Pixis, "Quite a ways east of Krest's village. We had checked the mill you sent us out for, and due to a Titan encounter, we had to change course slightly. We came across it tied to a tree branch."</p><p>Lise nodded. Pixis looked at the Scout Regiment commander. "And what was the state of it? Was it dirty, as if someone had carried it out of here quickly and escaped with it free?"</p><p>Erwin shook his head. "No. It had faint wrinkles, signifying it was placed in some container to preserve it."</p><p>Levi leaned back. "Like they didn't want it to get so unrecognizable we couldn't tell what it was."</p><p>Erwin agreed, "Yes. My thoughts exactly."</p><p>Lise put a hand to her chin, thinking. "This is directed at us, definitely. No doubt. But now that we all agree on that, who did it? And how?"</p><p>"And what will be their next move? Will we be able to figure out a strategy before that?"</p><p> </p><p><br/>Martyr smiled, Rae sparring with another teen his age. It had been a month since the attack and the move, but all was well and Teri kept his promise. They were in a secluded village and constantly had people around. So many, in fact, the Martyr was dumbfounded so many people could be living here. Teri occasionally dropped by their new home to see how they were, and he always brought fresh food and new supplies. But, even with all of this, Martyr couldn't help feeling empty.</p><p>Staring past the boys, she found herself looking over the plateau. She had been having dreams of Levi coming and whisking her away happily. It was short-lived. When she woke up, her mind reminded her that he wasn't coming, he was alright staying where he is.</p><p>Rae fell to the floor, the other boy smirking. "You're too slow!"</p><p>"Says you!"</p><p>Rae shot up, laughing as he tackled him to the ground, pressing the fake blade against his throat. The other boy stared at him in surprise. Martyr laughed. "Ok, not too rough. We don't want Quinn going back to his father filled with splinters."</p><p>Rae laughed and got up, helping Quinn up. "I was gauging your fighting style. Watching how you move and your speed. "You slow down a lot and let your gaurd drop when you think you've won, so it was pretty easy to tackle you."</p><p>Quinn shoved him. "I just wasn't ready!"</p><p>They raced around, shoving each other and it began a game of tag. Martyr giggled, and Quinn's father, Ashra, walked up beside her. "They get along so well. Your boy is very skilled."</p><p>Martyr nodded, glancing over at Ashra. "Thank you. Your's still has a ways to go. If you'd like me to, I can teach him how to actually fight."</p><p>Ashra laughed. "Ouch. That stung."</p><p>They both chuckled and Martyr kept her eyes on the boys. "Any news from Quinn's mother?"</p><p>"No," Ashra said. "I haven't heard a word from her since I was thrown out of the Walls and left to die. The last time I saw her, she was bowing to that bitch those people call a Queen."</p><p>Martyr looked at him. "I still can't believe she would just let you and Quinn be tossed out like that-"</p><p>"That was her decision. In the end, I guess she didn't actually love me or our son. I was a fool, but I am glad she's out of my life now. I hope she's doing her best at being used."</p><p>He paused. Sighing, he turned to Martyr. "I'm sorry. I know you and Levi were a thing. He is Rae's father after all. I shouldn't bring the Walls or their people up-"</p><p>Martyr smiled softly. "You know, Rae asked Levi to help us. He went all the way to go and see him and begged him to come help me. But he didn't. He said he couldn't come, and neither could anyone else."</p><p>Ashra stared at her, a sad look on his face. "Martyr I'm sorr-"</p><p>"Don't be. That's just how it is now. He wants nothing to do with us, and I couldn't care less if he rots behind those walls, and if he commits his life and every part of him to the Queen."</p><p>Ashra nodded slowly. "When I lived there, after he became Commander, he was very... Unimpressed by everything. He didn't deserve you if he can throw you away that easily."</p><p>Martyr smiled shyly. "Thank you..."</p><p> </p><p><br/>Screams came from inside Wall Sina. An explosion and a large gust of heat, a female Titan roared as she transformed, swinging her arm towards the building where Lise resided. Levi and multiple Military Police sprang into action, and they soon had her tied down with the help of Hange. Making sure she was fully restrained, Levi went to Hitch, who had taken a blow from her, and picked her up, heading towards the medical building. Going back out once she was in the hands of a doctor, he made his way towards the area he last knew Lise had been. "Lise!"</p><p>Hearing no reply, he began searching the rubble, eventually finding her under a small pillar. Moving it took effort, but he managed to push it off her. Helping her up, he said, "What hurts."</p><p>Lise was out of it, her head bleeding. "L... Levi? What are you... Doing here? Shouldn't you be... At the play?"</p><p>Levi grit his teeth as she went out of consciousness. Taking her to the rooftop of MP HQ, he set her down gently and she opened her eyes. Levi ripped a piece of his shirt off, pressing it to her head where she had been hit with a chunk of debris. Mila, Akemi, and Armin landed across the rooftop. "Thank goodness she's okay."</p><p>Akemi crouched down next to them. "I got it from here, Commander. I'll get her to the medical building."</p><p>Levi nodded. "Be quick."</p><p>Mila and Armin stood next to Levi as he got up. "Who was that? Why would they be going after Lise?"</p><p>Mila shook his head. "Look at the size of her Titan. It's huge!"</p><p>"Be on your guard. Since her Titan is still able to move, she could resist. I want all who are able to fight to be prepared in case of another transformation or resistance."</p><p>Mila nodded curtly. "I'll get it out to the others."</p><p>Akemi took off with Lise and Mila went in the opposite direction. Levi and Armin stood atop of the roof. Levi glanced over at him. "Where is Erwin?"</p><p>"He's with Hanji."</p><p>"Eren?"</p><p>"He's still unconscious from his training earlier today."</p><p>Levi looked down. "I see. So, our options are?"</p><p>Armin concentrated. "Mikasa is with Eren. Lise is unconscious. Erwin is right by the enemy. If we can't get her extracted from her Titan, she may rampage or escape. She already caused a lot of destruction to the Queen's building, and the falling debris has injured many. Pixis is helping evacuate along with the MPs, and we have three squads already on getting the horses to safety. Many of Krest's people are starting to show signs of rebellion, and this might be the first of many."</p><p>Levi gazed at the shifter, her Titan body steaming out of multiple wounds. It wouldn't be long before she could move again. "Damnit, what's taking so long? Why are they not ripping her out of there already?"</p><p>Levi stood at the edge of the roof. "Stay here and evaluate the situation. I'm going down there myself."</p><p>As he got closer, he saw what was wrong. Forming over her wounds was a growing layer of skin. It was forming over the damaged areas. "...don't know what extent her regenerative powers can go to."</p><p>Walking up beside Erwin, he said, "Reminds me of Kliet's powers."</p><p>Levi could feel Erwin shift. "Yes. They do."</p><p>Levi took hold of his blades and unsheathed them. Pointing it at her eye, he realized tears coming from them. Staring at her eye, he hesitated. Stepping back, Levi put his blades away. "Extract her. Put her in the cell. I'll have a talk with her later."</p><p>Erwin nodded. "I'll be there with you,"</p><p> </p><p><br/>"Why did you attempt to kill Queen Lise?"</p><p>"She's too naive. Too young. Too... Optimistic. Makes me sick."</p><p>Erwin pulled a chair up to the bars and sat down as Levi leaned against the wall. "That's the first time I'm hearing someone say that."</p><p>The woman glared at them. "You all agreed to my husband and child being thrown out to die. Quinn was only 4-"</p><p>Levi sighed heavily. "Yet he's a shifter. Granted, he's not had as much experience, but he can manage more than the average person. As for your husband, he didn't want to-"</p><p>She cut him off, spitting, "Just kill me already. I haven't seen them in years and I thought living here would be better, but it's not! Just kill me! I deserve it, and I welcome it! I crave death if it means I won't have to hear all this talk about hope and peace. This world isn't like that! Not even close. The rules don't make sense to any of us, and we're told if we don't follow them we'll just be tossed out like trash. That's why we who stayed are here! Can't you sick bastards see that? We're here out of fear."</p><p>Erwin closed his eyes, nodding softly and stood. "Levi. A word please."</p><p>Walking out of the room, Erwin shut the door behind them and said, "I think we should give her what she wants."</p><p>Levi cocked his head in confusion. "What do you mean, Erwin? Is this another gamble? You want to kill her just because she said she was unhappy here and begged us to? We can't do that with all of the others-"</p><p>"We allow them to leave on their own. To go and find their families."</p><p>Levi narrowed his eyes at him. "Erwin, none of them haven't fought an actual battle since they've came here. There's no way they can survive."</p><p>"I know. But we cannot risk another attack on any of us, especially Lise. Those inside the Walls are already starting to become uncomfortable with Krest's people, and this will just further their uneasiness. What will we do if a full attack on them starts?"</p><p>Levi glanced at the door. "You're right."</p><p>Sighing, Levi nodded. "I'll issue a statement immediately. All of Krest's people must be ready to leave the Walls by the end of the week."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Two Sides to Every War</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Announcing to the majority of Krest's people, Levi finished his speech. "...and failure to comply will result in forceful eviction."</p><p>He turned, yells of protest being belted at him as he walked away. He turned to Hitch. "Keep them in line. Avoid any injuries to our people at whatever means necessary.."</p><p>Hitch nodded and her squad began restraining the protesters. Levi didn't turn back, walking towards Wall Sina. He saw multiple families already gathering their belongings, carrying small children in their arms. At the sight of Levi, they glared at him and continued grabbing their things.</p><p>He went to the cell where the Titan who had transformed and attacked Lise was being held. He walked in, grabbing the cell keys and unlocking it. Holding it open, he said, "You are to leave immediately. I will personally escort you outside the Walls."</p><p>The woman stood, watching him, and nodded after a moment. "My house is in Wall Maria. Shiganshina district. All of my things have been packed for years."</p><p>"Good, then it won't take long."</p><p> </p><p><br/>Signalling for the gates to be opened, Levi stood atop a house along the street leading out of Wall Maria. Military Police, Scout Regiment, and Garrison soldiers lined the way, providing security and order in case anything got out of hand. It took hours for all of Krest's people to finally pass through the final entryway, and Levi watched as the last child went through, holding onto a stuffed toy with one hand and clutching her mother's dress with the other. The gates closed behind them and they were out of sight.</p><p> </p><p><br/>"Are you sure about this? I don't think they'd be up to this-"</p><p>Martyr and Rae walked up beside Quinn and Ashra. "Up for what?" Martyr said, looking over Teri's shoulder. A map laid on the table before him and he looked up at Martyr. He hesitated before he spoke. "We're planning an attack against the Walls."</p><p>The area fell silent, and Martyr straightened up. "Okay. I'm in."</p><p>Rae nodded. "Me too."</p><p>Ashra looked shocked. "Are... Are you sure?"</p><p>Martyr smiled softly. "Yeah. They've been searching closer to us, right? We can't let them find out where we are. And we certainly can't move as many people as we have easily overnight."</p><p>Teri looked back at the map. "Then it's settled. Our goal is to dismantle their hopes. Destroy their dreams. Show them that we are to be feared."</p><p>Rae turned to Teri. "When do we carry this out? I want to help fight, but I need time to prepa-"</p><p>"A month from now. You're already exceptional in battle, Rae. Just like your mother. You both can join if you please."</p><p>Nodding, the group dispersed. Over the next few weeks, the whole populace began training, even Quinn and boys younger than him honing their skills. Martyr and Rae sparred with their ODM gear. Ashra watched from below them, standing beside a tree. Martyr shot forwards, darting towards Rae and readying a strike, but when she came face-to-face and looked into the boy's eyes, Levi's face suddenly was staring back at her. She couldn't land the blow, and she faltered, Rae managing a lethal maneuver, his blade stopping at her neck. Rae dropped to the ground, Martyr falling against the tree and gasping for air. It had finally hit her. She was going to be fighting Levi. His people. Ashra ran up, propping Martyr up with a steady stance and looked at her. "Hey, you okay?"</p><p>Rae said, concern in his tone, "Mom? You didn't dodge that-"</p><p>"I'm fine," Martyr said, blinking away the image of Levi. "Let's keep going."</p><p>"Sit down. Talk about it before it eats at you."</p><p>He turned to Rae. "Go and practice with the others."</p><p>Rae nodded ass Martyr sat down slowly, Ashra following. Now alone, Ashra said softly, "What happened just now?"</p><p>Martyr shook her head, closing her eyes. "I-... I didn't think it would affect me... Especially when looking at Rae."</p><p>Ashra nodded, holding her hand gently. "I know. And you've done so well so far, Martyr. I've only known you for a bit of time, but I can tell from the way you hold yourself that you are strong enough to get past this if you want to."</p><p>Moving her hair from her face and sighing, she looked up at the sky. "I know I have to do this to protect myself, Rae, and everyone here. I just... Guess I was never really expecting to be facing him in a war zone on the opposite side... It's hard to wrap my mind around him being an enemy..."</p><p> </p><p><br/>"Report."</p><p>Mila saluted Levi. "A few Titans have been spotted a good distance away from the Walls. None have come close to us so we haven't had any Titan engagements for the last few weeks."</p><p>"Good."</p><p>Levi leafed through a few papers, pulling out the report from the most recent Scout expedition. They found signs of people passing through there, but the traces were faint. Nothing else to go off of was found, so they planned to move further on their next mission to see if they could find solid evidence. He nodded to Mila. "Thank you. Return to your post."</p><p>Mila nodded, saluting and began to walk away. He stopped. "Commander?"</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>"How is Lise?"</p><p>Levi glanced at the soldier. "She is getting better... Still has healing to do and isn't permitted to move around normally yet."</p><p>"Tell her I am hoping for a good recovery."</p><p>Levi nodded. "I will."</p><p>After overseeing new equipment inspections, Levi made his way to go see Lise. He had visited her a few times and she lit up whenever she saw him enter the room. Levi knocked softly on the door, walking in and Lise exclaimed, "Levi! You're here."</p><p>Levi smiled softly and nodded. "Lise. How are you feeling?"</p><p>Levi shut the door. "I still have a bit of bruising, but the doctor says I will be able to return to my responsibilities in a few more weeks."</p><p>Levi sat down beside her bed. "That's good to hear."</p><p>Lise smiled. "How is everything going? I heard about the new mortar installations. They seem very promising."</p><p>"They are currently still being put up. Pixis has been running around getting them up and ready as soon as possible."</p><p>"And what of you?" Lise glanced at him. 'How are you holding up? I know how you've barely slept lately."</p><p>Levi shrugged. "I've slept enough. I'll manage."</p><p>Lise nodded with a soft chuckle. "Thank you for all you've done. I'm sorry I can't be of more help-"</p><p>"All you need to apologize for is being so annoying with your 'sorry's. It's alright. I'm keeping up well. Just focus on getting better."</p><p>Lise smiled and nodded. "Alright. I will do my best."</p><p>Levi looked at her hand. It had a few scrapes still. Lise said, pulling his eyes back to hers, "Levi. Are you sure you're sleeping?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>Lise nodded, not quite convinced. She furrowed her brows. "Okay... Make sure you're taking care of yourself while I'm stuck in bed, okay? That's an order."</p><p>Levi nodded slowly. "Okay. What's this all about?"</p><p>Lise looked out the window. "I don't know... I have a feeling something bad is coming."</p><p>She turned, staring at him. "Levi. If I am to die, no matter the cause, I appoint you to take my place."</p><p>Levi's eyes grew wide. "No. Lise, this is not going to happen again. You're not springing this on me without any chance to accept or not. I'm fine staying MP Commander."</p><p>Lise smirked. "I have written orders to be put into place upon my demise. And I can't think of anyone better for the position."</p><p>Levi sighed. "No point in arguing, huh? Okay then, I will see to it you don't die anytime soon."</p><p> </p><p><br/>"...will grab their attention from the front. While this happens, the rest of us will breach the wall on the opposite side, forcing them to split their ranks.There, we can work our way towards the inner wall and kill everyone there. According to what we saw last time we were there, high ranking personnel reside there. They will cower inside the protection of the Walls, not knowing we are already through them. They will be trapped like cattle. And we are the wolves."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Action</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Are you sure you're ready for this?"</p><p>Ashra, Martyr, Quinn and Rae rode atop one of the shifters, on their way towards the south side of the Walls. The front group was already nearing position, and they had to be quick. Quinn nodded to his father. "Yeah dad. I'm ready."</p><p>Ashra smiled, hugging him tightly. "Remember what I told you?"</p><p>Quinn smiled brightly. "Don't lose control. Be aware of my size."</p><p>"That's my boy," Ashra laughed. Martyr smiled, holding Rae's hand. She looked at her son. "Rae."</p><p>Rae looked at her. Martyr stared at the Wall as it towered above them. "If you see him, come get me. Do not go after him on your own."</p><p>Rae nodded curtly. A blue smoke bomb was shot into the air, and a group of the villagers shifted, the explosion massive, and broke through the Wall.</p><p> </p><p><br/>"Sir! Wall Maria has been breached from Shigansina district!"</p><p>Levi stood. He glared at the soldier. "What do you mean? How didn't we see anyone-"</p><p>Hitch ran in from the hallway. "We have reports of an explosion from the south side of Wall Maria too."</p><p>Gritting his teeth, he ordered, "Mobilize all soldiers. Evacuate the areas, and inform everyone. Do not engage if you can help it, we don't know what's going on. Evacuation is our top priority right now."</p><p>Levi, Hitch, and 2 MPs ran outside. Screams could be heard, and suddenly, Titan explosions from all over appeared in the sky. Levi yelled, "Shit!"</p><p>He ran towards the stables, getting on his horse. He had to get his gear. "All soldiers are to-"</p><p>Another explosion. "Trost has been breached!"</p><p>"Defend with your life."</p><p>Mila landed next to Levi, following him. "Sir, multiple Titan shifters have appeared on both sides of the Walls. They are making their way here. They're cornering us."</p><p>Levi's eyes narrowed into a deadly gaze. "Kill them all if that's what it takes. We must not let them reach Wall Sina.'</p><p> </p><p><br/>"Second wall is breached. Teri and his group are nearing the inner wall. Our turn is up!'</p><p>Ashra and Quinn smiled. Martyr watched them give one last nod at each other before leaping off the Titan and transforming themselves. Her eye caught a glimpse of something, and she looked, seeing multiple people flying around Quinn. She saw an anchor go towards his nape, and the soldier getting closer. Ashra caught him, squeezing and causing the man to go limp. Dropping him like it was nothing, they started to move closer to the wall.</p><p> </p><p><br/>"Erwin!"</p><p>Levi met Erwin atop Wall Sina, his gear equipped. "They're trapping us."</p><p>Erwin nodded. Mikasa, Eren, Hange, Akemi, Armin, Jean, Connie and Sasha all landed next to them. Erwin turned to them. "Eren. Can you hold the ones off who are coming from Shiganshina?"</p><p>Eren nodded. "Yes sir."</p><p>Erwin nodded and the boy flew off towards Trost. Levi turned to the rest of them. "We will hold them off here. This is our lives on the line. We can't lose."</p><p>Erwin looked to Jean. "Jean. You and Sasha will go provide Eren support."</p><p>The two nodded, racing after Eren. Levi turned back to the Titans before them, seeing two new ones had just transformed. "He...Protected that one."</p><p>Mikasa nodded. "I saw that too. His Titan is fast."</p><p>Armin stepped to the edge of the Wall. "So we know he's fond of that one. Maybe if we can render that one from attacking, we can-"</p><p>"Wait. Are those... People?"</p><p>Levi looked closer, seeing two people riding on the back of a Titan. He furrowed his brows. "Why are they there?"</p><p>Erwin looked. "They have ODM gear."</p><p>A Scout launched himself at the faster Titan. He wasn't aware of the soldier, and he got close to its nape. Levi watched as he readied to land a deadly swing, but one of the people atop the Titan intercepted, killing the soldier with ease. Mikasa said, frustrated, "Did that person really just protect-"</p><p>"Everyone, stop them from getting here at all costs."</p><p>Levi turned. Erwin continued. "Levi. What will you do?"</p><p>"I'm going to go inform Lise."</p><p> </p><p><br/>"Multiple people are atop the Wall."</p><p>"Don't mind them."</p><p>Martyr returned to Rae, blood dripping from her blade from saving Ashra. "That was so cool, mom!"</p><p>"Teri is saying they've gotten the Titan kid on their side. It'll be a bit before they can get to the last Wall. They have to take care of him first."</p><p>"Let's hurry this up then-"</p><p>Multiple flashes of green appeared, and Martyr stared as many Titans fell around them. A yell to get through the Wall came, and Ashra sent a fist into it, a gaping hole spraying chunks of the concrete in its wake. "Martyr. Rae. You're to go to their medical building with Ashra. The rest of us will head towards the Queen."</p><p>They nodded and Martyr, Rae and Ashra all started going towards the medical area.</p><p> </p><p><br/>Levi heard the sound of the Wall being breached. Dodging falling debris, he rushed to the hospital, glancing back and seeing the fast Titan heading the same way. Gritting his teeth, he burst through the doors, running to where Lise was. "We have to get out. Come on. Hold on to me-"</p><p>Lise got up and leaned on him as he helped her up. The roof was ripped from the structure, and Levi glared up at the Titan. He didn't see the people helping them anymore, so he agreed it was just him and the Titan. Setting Lise down gently, he said, "Wait here. I'll take care of this."</p><p>Lise smiled. "I know you will."</p><p>Standing and turning to face the giant, Levi unsheathed his blades and bolted towards him. His blades were stopped when a second pair of ODM blades clashed with his. Levi looked, seeing Martyr.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Reunited</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Martyr?"</p><p>Levi blinked, Martyr's eyes piercing into him. She didn't speak. Levi narrowed his eyes. "Move.'</p><p>Martyr didn't budge. Levi shoved her aside, a small noise of surprise escaping her lips as she fell. Levi didn't look at her as he walked towards the Titan. "Get out of here."</p><p>Martyr stepped in between him and Ashra. She took a breath, raising her weapons. "No. You won't touch him."</p><p>The sound of a scuffle from behind him made Levi turn. Rae had Lise pinned to a wall, a knife plunged into her chest. Lurching forwards, Levi slammed into Rae at full speed, sending the younger male flying. Lise coughed, blood trickling from her mouth, as Levi glared at them. He laid the Queen down, pressing his hands onto her wound. "Rae stood, staggering for a moment before regaining his balance. Martyr said, walking towards Levi, "If you had just come to help us that day... We wouldn't have done this-"</p><p>Lise whispered to Levi and Levi looked at her in as she coughed once more. Levi pressed harder against her chest, his clothes stained with her blood. Martyr got closer and heard him saying something repeatedly. </p><p>"...I promised. I promised. I promised... I promised I wouldn't let her die..."</p><p>She saw more and more blood pooling around his hands, and then, suddenly, Lise took a large breath in and her eyes went blank. Levi stopped, staring. After a moment, he stood, his head low, and said, "Leave. Now."</p><p>Rae growled, standing next to Martyr, "Not until we've gotten rid of everything you stand for-"</p><p>Levi said, his voice calm but cold, "Leave before I kill you myself."</p><p>Martyr looked away from him. "We accomplished our mission. We killed the ruler of the Walls. That's got to be enough-"</p><p>Levi spoke, his voice suddenly loud, assertive. "Wrong. I'm the ruler now. Lise appointed me to take her place. Now leave or die. Those are the only options I'm giving you."</p><p>Unsheathing his swords, Levi turned to face them. Ashra made the first move, swinging a hand towards him. Shredding the hand, Levi aimed for the Titan's eyes but Rae blocked Levi's attack. Levi grit his teeth, pushing against him as Martyr came up behind him.</p><p>"Commander!"</p><p>Mila and Hitch blocked Martyr from getting closer. Levi turned to face Rae. He noticed Erwin and the others coming as well. Levi shouted as everyone was in earshot, "They have murdered Queen Lise. I ask you follow this order and to show no mercy. Kill all hostile targets and reclaim our home!"</p><p>Moving his and Rae's fight to a different area, Erwin joined him as Akemi, Mikasa and Jean took on the Titan and Mila and Hitch went head-to-head with Martyr.</p><p> </p><p><br/>"Sir, we can't continue fighting. We've suffered too many casualties. We have to draw back."</p><p>Teri grit his teeth. Many Titans' bodies were cut down, evaporating over demolished houses and other buildings. Teri nodded. "Very well. Go and retrieve Ashra, Martyr and anyone else and get back home."</p><p>Turning, Teri and the others nearby retreated over hundreds of the dead that were buried beneath rubble.</p><p> </p><p><br/>Erwin swung at Rae. Rae ducked, but Levi tackled him from a lower vantage point. Pinning him to the ground, Levi held a blade to his throat. Erwin stood behind Levi, his blue eyes gazing into Rae's.</p><p>A loud roar came, and Ashra suddenly, charged towards Rae and Martyr. Rae kicked Levi off him, sending him rolling backwards, and jumped onto Ashra with Martyr.</p><p>Martyr watched as Levi got farther away once again. She looked down when she realized they weren't following them. She was silent the whole journey back home.</p><p> </p><p><br/>Erwin helped Levi up. Levi was breathing heavily and he looked around. Mila had a large gash along his forehead, and Hitch was beginning to treat it. Going to Lise's body, Levi sighed, kneeling next to it. "I'm sorry. Rest now."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Moving Forward</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Moving the last of his things, Levi dusted off Lise's desk. He had the former Queen's funeral to attend and then Mila's appointment to Military Police Commander to hold. After that, they would need to start repairs on the walls and towns destroyed in the fight. He was livid at Martyr, and was still in shock that they would side with them. Erwin walked up the open door and knocked on the frame, smiling. "Settling in, sir?"</p><p>Levi rolled his eyes as the Scout Regiment Commander laughed. Levi dusted off another area of the desk. "She was in the hospital so long all of her things are dirty."</p><p>Erwin smirked. "It's dust."</p><p>Erwin walked over, "Yeah. True. Dust has multiple meanings, one of being unclean, another of not having touched it in ages... Layers of it settle over the previous ones and just continue to pile up."</p><p>Levi finished wiping off the last side of the furniture piece. "What do you think we should do."</p><p>"I don't know. We had more civilian casualties than we've ever had. They completely blindsided us."</p><p>Levi nodded. "Luckily they retreated. The Scouts cut down their forces?"</p><p>"Yes. We figured out their leader, too. It's Krest's father."</p><p>Levi sighed heavily. "Of course it is."</p><p>Erwin chuckled after a moment. "You know, that boy put up a pretty good fight."</p><p>Levi looked at him. "Who?"</p><p>Erwin's eyes danced with laughter. "A lot of his moves reminded me of yours. He has a lot of your personality, too."</p><p>Levi turned away from him. "And father of the year award definitely doesn't go to me, huh?"</p><p>"No, I suppose not."</p><p>"What do you think our next move should be," Levi asked Erwin. "We can't attack them head on because we don't know where they're located."</p><p>"Striking their interest might work. I read their goal was to destroy everything we stand for. Setting up an offer may give us an opening."</p><p>Levi cocked an eyebrow. "Really? Like Krest made with Historia?"</p><p>Erwin smiled. "No, not exactly. They mentioned their mission was to kill Lise. And they did that."</p><p>"And? What are you getting at?"</p><p>"Let's make them an offer. You for peace."</p><p>His brows raising in surprise, Levi scoffed, "Wow, okay. Yeah, let's do that. Glad to know I'm disposable-"</p><p>Erwin smiled warmly. "Just the opposite. Besides you being King, you are our best soldier hands down. Only Mikasa rivals you. My plan is this..."</p><p> </p><p><br/>"We have to go back and finish it. That stubborn bastard is bound to be looking for us now. There's no telling when they're show up at our door."</p><p>"He had people with him when Ashra found him. We had no choice but retreat then, and we have many dead. We have to regroup."</p><p>"Yes and they've had four days to regroup themselves!"</p><p>"So have we!" Teri snapped. He took a breath, calming down. "Look. Now that Levi is in charge there, things will definitely change. We just have to be smart because we don't know what he will change. We have to ahead of him."</p><p>"What if we launched another attack right now? Don't give them time to recover."</p><p>Teri shook his head. "Martyr is pretty bruised up from her fight. Ashra won't leave her side. We lost fifteen of us once they caught on to our attack, and czn't afford that again."</p><p>"Wasn't Martyr and Levi a thing before?"</p><p>Teri nodded. "Levi is Rae's father."</p><p>The man nodded, thinking hard for a moment. "What if we used that to gain the upper hand?"</p><p> </p><p><br/>Martyr stared at Teri as he proposed the idea. "...and you are the only way we'll be able to get to him. You are the key to ridding all of us from the threat he poses."</p><p>Martyr was silent. She looked down. "I'm sorry. I... I can't."</p><p>She got up, walking over to the window and staring out it. Ashra dismissed Teri quietly and walked up behind Martyr, gently holding her waist and resting his head on her shoulder. "What are you thinking."</p><p>Martyr said softly, her fingers tracing over light scars on Ashra's hand from Levi's attack, "I don't know what to do... I don't think I can face him again. I can't stand to see him look at me the way he did. It was painful..."</p><p>Ashra turned her around to face him, holding her hands gently. "I know you still care about him, Martyr. But he's not going to stop until he finds us now. And if they surprise us, I'm scared I won't be able to protect you. This is the fastest option we can think of."</p><p>Martyr looked up at him. "I'm scared."</p><p>Ashra pulled her into his chest, holding her tightly. He said softly, "And that's okay. I'm here, right beside you. Every step of the way."</p><p>Separating after a long embrace, Martyr sighed. "Thank you. I don't know what I'd do without you."</p><p>Ashra laughed. "I mean, you'd be more injured than me, for one."</p><p>Martyr chuckled and smiled. "I love you."</p><p>Ashra looked at her with a smile. "And I you."</p><p> </p><p><br/>Hearing footsteps approaching, Levi looked up, leaning forwards in the chair he was sitting in. Mila and Erwin walked in. "Your majesty. We have a visitor. They've asked to see you."</p><p>"Who?"</p><p>Walking out with the Commanders, they entered a room where Pixis stood in front of Martyr. He stopped walking, staying in the doorway. "Pixis. I'll take it from here. Stay outside the door, all of you.'</p><p>"Yes, your majesty."</p><p>The door shut and all three men walked out, leaving Levi to finally come face-to-face with Martyr. She had multiple cuts, bruises and gashes along her body, and she was very weak. Levi rushed over to her, examining her. 'What the hell happened to you?! Why didn't you get help-"</p><p>"Levi... I- I'm sorry for everything I've done... I was forced to fight, Rae too... They threatened us-"</p><p>Levi grabbed a cloth nearby, pressing it to a large wound on her head. Martyr stared at him and smiled softly. "I've missed you, Levi... More than you know..."</p><p>Levi scolded her, "Shut up, let me concentrate. How did you even make it here like this? Where's Rae?"</p><p>Martyr's eyes began filling with tears. 'I tried to stop them, but they- they punished me for not completing the mission and took him from me."</p><p> </p><p><br/>Ashra and Rae stood, gazing at the Walls from a very great distance away. Rae frowned. "I hope she's okay..."</p><p>Ashra placed a comforting hand on the boy's shoulder. 'She knows what she's doing."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. One Goal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Following Martyr into a room, Levi stood by the door. She limped to the bed, sitting down and wincing with the action. Levi crossed his arms. "You are to stay here until you are well enough to travel again."</p><p>Martyr looked at him. She nodded softly. "Ok. I will heal well. Thank you... Levi."</p><p>Levi narrowed his eyes at her. "Don't think I've forgotten our last conflict. We are still repairing villages, burying the dead. I will not excuse anything just because you are injured, so don't think of trying anything."</p><p>His words cut through the air sharply, Martyr nodding while holding back her emotions. "I understand... I appreciate your hospitality, your majesty."</p><p>Levi huffed in annoyance before exiting the room, shutting the door behind him. He met up with Mila. Mila bowed slightly to him. "Sir."</p><p>Levi glanced back at the door. "I want 24/7 surveillance on her. She is not to be trusted. Have eyes on the window in the room from the outside. If she seems suspicious, don't hesitate. You have permission to kill her where she stands."</p><p>Mila nodded hesitantly. "Yes, sir... But, if you don't mind me asking... Wasn't she your...?"</p><p>Levi faced the hallway, his back to Mila. "Yes. But our relationship is gone now. I'm sure she thinks I still care for her, but her recent actions have set the way I see her for good."</p><p> </p><p><br/>A man wearing a jacket with a horse head emblem on it entered the room Martyr was in. He set a tray down, food slopped onto it, and he glanced at Martyr. She nodded. "Thank you."</p><p>The man looked around the room. Multiple trays of untouched food lay scattered, and he said, "Why aren't you eating?"</p><p>Martyr shuffled to the side of the bed. "I'm not hungry."</p><p>Letting out an audible sigh, the man rubbed his temples. "You can't leave if you don't eat. Don't make this harder on us-"</p><p>"I'm not. Hungry."</p><p>The man rolled his eyes. "Fine, be my guest. Starve for all I care. I could kill you right now, all I have to say is you came at me. You know that? The King gave us the go ahead. So if you want to live, eat, goddammit."</p><p>Martyr glared at him and grabbed a food tray, took a mouthful, and spat it back out at him. He let out a yell, to which Erwin responded to, opening the door. The Scout Regiment Commander placed a calming hand on the MP's shoulder and gave him a nod, and the man walked out with a huff. Erwin laughed lightly. Turning to Martyr, his eyes became soft, gentle. "Hunger strike, huh? This is what you're doing these days?"</p><p>Martyr rolled her eyes. "Save your breath, asshole."</p><p>Erwin smiled, sitting in a chair on the side of the room. 'You're in an unpleasant mood. What's on your mind?"</p><p>The woman was quiet for a moment before speaking. "Do you ever miss Kliet?"</p><p>Erwin nodded. "Yes. I miss her many days. But she served her purpose-"</p><p>"No. She was killed. By Levi."</p><p>"I am aware of the terms of her passing."</p><p>Martyr looked up. "She killed my sister. Sometimes, I wonder what would have happened if I had acted sooner. I might have been able to save her."</p><p>Erwin shrugged. "We can wonder about what if's all day long for the rest of our time here."</p><p>Martyr closed her eyes. "Can I see Levi? I'll eat. I promise... I just- I just want to see him. Talk to him, not the King."</p><p>Erwin smiled and nodded. "I'll see if he can make time to come by."</p><p> </p><p><br/>Levi knocked softly on the door, opening it and entering the room. Martyr sat by the window, and looked up at him. "Levi, you're here."</p><p>Levi leaned against the door. "What do you want to talk about."</p><p>Getting up, she walked up to him. She stared into his eyes and her lips curved into a soft smile. "I missed you."</p><p>Levi straightened his posture, looking at her. Her face was immaculate and the moonlight framed her perfectly. Levi felt her hands wrap around him and pull him close. Levi didn't return the gesture, and stood still as she embraced him tightly. She nuzzled her face into his chest. He felt the warmth of her body envelop him and he felt... at home.</p><p>He gently pushed her way. Martyr looked up at him in surprise. "Levi? Why... Did you pull away-"</p><p>Levi blinked. "I can't. We can't."</p><p>Martyr held his hand. "Why not...? You don't love me-"</p><p>Levi sighed, turning away and walking back to the chair. "I will stay here tonight like you requested if it means you will eat."</p><p>Martyr nodded, holding herself gently. "Okay..."</p><p>Levi said, his voice quiet yet stern, "Martyr, what we had can't happen again. It's just not... Able to be anymore. Not with how I see you now."</p><p>The King sat in the chair, crossing one leg over the other and looked at her. "Now get rest."</p><p> </p><p><br/>Soon, Martyr finally heard the noises of the Walls go quiet. She sat up, looking at Levi, who sat in the chair with his head resting on his hand. Moving, the wooden floor board creaking. She looked to see Levi didn't stir.</p><p>Taking a breathe, Ashra's words repeated in her mind. I'm here, right beside you. </p><p>Creeping over to Levi, she pulled a small syringe out of her hair. It had been made nappy and dirty kith the help of Teri and Rae, and she had hid it easily and effectively. She gently pulled Levi's sleeve up, shying away as he stirred softly, and pointed the needle to his arm. She watched the steam flow inside the bottle, and her eyes began to tear up. She shut them, plunging the needle in and pressing the plunger down.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. For Us to Live</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Help! Someone, please! Help!"</p><p>A Military Police soldier rushed into the room, daylight shining in through the window. Martyr stood over Levi, frantic and in tears. She looked at the soldier and cried, "He 's not responding to anything!"</p><p>Many more MPs came in, and they all examined Levi carefully. He was sweating profusely, his skin was covered in blisters, and he was writhing in pain. "Get the Commanders. Now! Get the King to the medical building right away."</p><p>Levi being hoisted up by multiple men, they carried him carefully out of the room and one of the soldiers glared at her. He walked out.</p><p>Taking the chance, Martyr slipped out of the room. She got to a door, and opened it slightly, seeing sunshine and buildings. Crawling out, she slunk into the shadow of the neighboring structures as everyone scrambled around. She saw Erwin racing across the area shouting orders as Levi was laid onto a wagon. Martyr had to look away. He was in so much agony she could practically feel it.</p><p>She got to the pickup point eventually, seeing Ashra and Rae racing towards the Wall. Rae met her on top of the Wall and Martyr glanced back. She looked towards Wall Sina and noticed something. The garden where she took the flowers from all those years ago was destroyed. All of the soldiers who had been on reconstruction duty were now converging to Wall Sina. Rae helped Martyr get her ODM gear on. Rae smiled, pulling Martyr back to herself. "Mom, we have to go."</p><p>Regrouping with Ashra, they began to ride home. Ashra smiled warmly. "You did it. I'm proud of you."</p><p> </p><p><br/>"She has completed her mission! Coming home victorious, Martyr has poisoned the ruler of the Walls!"</p><p>Martyr stood in front of many faces she's come to trust. They cheered for her return, and Teri smiled at her, shaking her hand. "Good job. I am pleased to have you fight by my side."</p><p>Martyr looked down shyly. "It was nothing..."</p><p>"Tonight, we celebrate!" Teri yelled. The crowd roared in excitement and Martyr silently stood. The image of Levi wouldn't leave her mind.</p><p>Rae smiled and happily bounced up to Martyr once Teri ended the gathering. "I can't believe you did it! Finally, he's gone forever!"</p><p>Martyr's eyes filled with tears and she turned away from her son, trying to push the salty drops forming at the corners of her eyes. Ashra noticed, ushering her to a spot away from people. Rae followed, genuine concern showing, and Ashra sat Martyr down. "Hey hey hey, why are you crying? Are you okay-"</p><p>Martyr squeezed her eyes shut, willing the image of Levi to go away. She shook her head violently and Ashra grabbed her with a strong and safe hand, holding her steady. "Martyr! Stop it, you'll hurt yourself-"</p><p>Martyr yelled, shoving Ashra away from her, "Don't! Just- don't. You don't understand-"</p><p>Rae went up to her. "Mom, it's okay."</p><p>Staring at Rae, Martyr began to shake. Rae was standing in front of her but she only saw Levi. Dropping to her knees, she sobbed. Looking up at Rae, she yelled, "I'm sorry! I can't forgive myself. Levi, I'm sorry!"</p><p>Ashra rushed to her side, kneeling beside her. "Martyr, breathe. Okay? You're just-"</p><p>Martyr glared at him, her eyes a fierce and deadly fire. "No, you don't know what I saw. He was in so much pain. So much... And I did that to him! Not you, me! I laid there for hours while he convulsed and his body began to react to the Titan steam and did nothing to help him! What kind of bitch am I to do that to someone?! He even opened his eyes, tried reaching out to me! And I watched as he-"</p><p>Ashra grabbed her tightly. She gasped for breath, punching his chest and wailing. Ashra looked down, rocking her lightly. "I'm sorry, Martyr."</p><p>Martyr clutched his shirt. "I killed him.//"</p><p> </p><p><br/>Erwin watched the doctors work on Levi from the doorway. By now, it had been 2 hours since he was found in this state, and he overheard the team tending to him whispering. He walked up. "What's the problem? Do you need something? I'll get it for you.'</p><p>One of the doctors looked at Levi on the bed. Several blisters had popped, leaving nasty, gaping wounds. Blood trickled down to the sheets, staining them as it pooled underneath him. Erwin grit his teeth. "What do you need? We can't let him die like this."</p><p>The man looked at Erwin. "We need the Serene Flower. But..."</p><p>Erwin spun on his heel, moving towards the door. "I'll be right back. Stop the bleeding."</p><p>"Commander Erwin."</p><p>Erwin halted in his tracks.</p><p>"The only flowers we had were destroyed when we were attacked last week... There's no more. Plus, it would take two, maybe even three of them, to get the King back to normal, and there's not even a shred of a single petal. In all my years of being in this profession, the King's case of Titan steam exposure surpasses any I've seen before. None of the ones I treated when Historia ruled were anywhere near this bad. Nile's was a fraction of this. I wouldn't expect him to pull through-"</p><p>Erwin's voice boomed with determination. "We have to try. We owe Levi that much and nothing less. Stop the bleeding. I'm going to go look for one."</p><p>Mila walked up. "I'll come with you. I think we both know exactly where to look."</p><p>Erwin nodded in agreement and said, "How much time does he have?"</p><p>The doctor looked down at him. 'If we can stop the bleeding, we might be able to keep him alive for two days, maybe-"</p><p>"Let's get moving. Hange and Hitch are in charge in our absence."</p><p> </p><p><br/>It had been a day since Martyr had returned to the village. Since she last saw Levi. She walked with a pail of water, Ashra beside her. In a split second, the pail of water dropped to the ground as Martyr was pinned to the ground by Erwin. Mila stood in between them and Ashra. Martyr choked, Erwin pressing on her throat. His eyes were deadly, like he was going insane. He spat, "Where is it. Tell me or I'll kill everyone here. Now!"</p><p>Ashra snapped, "How did you find us?!"</p><p>Mila glared at him. "Quiet."</p><p>Ashra backed off, not wanting to put Martyr at more risk. She struggled against Erwin and he pressed harder on her neck. "Answer me! Where is the Serene Flower?"</p><p>Martyr's eyes went wide and she began to get lightheaded. Ashra took a stop forward but Mila blocked him. "Stop, you'll kill her!"</p><p>Erwin eyed Ashra and got off Martyr, nodding to Mila. "Where is the flower."</p><p>Martyr gasped for air and Ashra helped her up. The man glared at the two Commanders. "We don't know what you're talking about.'</p><p>Erwin seethed, "I think you do. So either you show me right now, or-"</p><p>"Or what? You'll kill us?"</p><p>Mila narrowed his eyes at the man. "Yes. Starting with your son."</p><p>Ashra's eyes went wide. He looked away, frustrated. Martyr said, finally regaining her breath, "I- I don't know... Where the flower is."</p><p>Erwin glanced back as two teenage boys were running up to them. Martyr recognized them. Rae and Quinn.</p><p>"So. Tell me. Which one first?"</p><p>Mila grinned devilishly and unsheathed his blades. Rae slowed, his smile fading, seeing something wasn't right. He grabbed Quinn's arm and they both turned, racing full speed back to camp. Erwin chuckled. "A game of cat and mouse, huh, Mila?"</p><p>Mila laughed. "Not the time for jokes, Erwin."</p><p>Erwin chuckled. He sighed, looking back at Martyr. "I don''t want to kill anyone, but I will if it means Levi will live. I won't let him die because of you."</p><p>Martyr looked at him in surpise and a glimmer of hope. "He's... Alive?"</p><p>Mila scoffed, "He is on his deathbed, bleeding to death. Whatever the fuck you did to him is messing him up bad."</p><p>Erwin walked up to her, going toe to toe with Ashra. "Now. Tell us where the flower is or we'll go after the boys next."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. All We Have</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I'm telling you we don't have any of the plant you need."</p><p>Erwin threw a table across the room, tearing up the floorboard of the tenth house he's looked through. "Levi took it to you. Lise gave him one to gift you. She wanted to-"</p><p>Martyr eyed him. "Yes, he did. And we had to use it."</p><p>Relocating to a different part of the room, Erwin began tearing apart the wall. "Hiding it in some secret place?"</p><p>"I'd love it if you stopped tearing apart our homes."</p><p>Erwin said with a slight laugh, "And I would have loved it if you didn't kill Lise, countless civilians, soldiers, or destroyed whole cities, our only protections, and put our King on a slow, painful ride to the afterlife. Spare me all of that. We could be doing much worse, but we're not."</p><p>Martyr fell silent. "I regret it. What I did to him."</p><p>Erwin continued looking through the place. "You can tell him that yourself when he's back to himself again. Or not, if he dies, you'll have to live with knowing you brought his demise."</p><p> </p><p><br/>"He's bleeding from too many blisters."</p><p>"I need more bandages."</p><p>"One on his neck popped, I can't keep it closed for much longer."</p><p>The room was chaos as soldiers, civilians and doctors alike applied pressure to multiple spots on Levi's body.</p><p> </p><p><br/>Rummaging through a chest, Erwin threw knickknacks aside. He glanced over, seeing a floorboard was ever-so-slightly out of place. Walking to it, he lifted it up and the plant came into view. Erwin grabbed it, walking out of the house and calling, "Mila. Let's hurry back."</p><p>Mounting, Erwin and Mila turned to Martyr. Erwin nodded, handing Mila the plant. The Military Police Commander took it, galloping off towards the Walls. Erwin turned back to Martyr. "Do you want to see him?"</p><p>Martyr stared at him in shock. "What?"</p><p>"Yes or no. We've spent too much time here already, it may already be too late. Do you want to see Levi one more time?"</p><p>Ashra walked up, a black eye shining on his face from a scuffle with Mila. "I can go with you. Rae wants to go too. You won't be alone."</p><p>Martyr responded with a 'yes' and she, Ashra, Rae and Erwin followed after Mila.</p><p>Returning to the Walls, they galloped through the demolished city of Shiganshina. Buildings were collapsed, and many people, including children, could be seen lying lifeless underneath the rubble. Martyr felt a pang of guilt and sympathy crash over her. Trost was worse. Martyr had to force herself to focus on the path ahead.</p><p>Returning to Wall Sina, Erwin led them to the hospital. The roof was slowly being built again, and multiple shouts of orders from inside could be heard. The four of them made their way inside. Mila walked out of the room, holding the empty pot in his hands. His face held the look of an immense sadness. He had tears in his eyes. Martyr watched as Erwin gave him a soft nod. Mila walked off. Erwin, Martyr, Rae and Ashra entered the room. Erwin went to the side of Levi's bed, peering through the multiple people clustered over him. Martyr then watched his expression become that of fear and he joined in with the others.</p><p>"Don't die on us, Levi. You can't!"</p><p>Martyr turned away. While she couldn't see Levi through all of the frantic people, she knew it must be horrible. Ashra pulled her into a hug, holding her as the others kept repeating encouraging words to the King.</p><p> </p><p><br/>The constant shouts eventually became too much for Martyr and she had to go outside. Rae and Ashra followed her. She sat on the concrete outside the building, and prayed Levi would make it out of this. He always did. He always had to.</p><p> </p><p><br/>The door opened, causing Martyr to spring up, looking at it with hope. "Le-"</p><p>Erwin and Akemi walked out, their hands, arms and the majority of their clothing covered in blood. Erwin's face had a few drops on it as well, and their faces were far from happy. Martyr stepped towards Erwin. "How is he?"</p><p>Akemi shot her a glare. "Don't come anywhere near any of us."</p><p>Martyr took a step back. Erwin looked down. "He had too many open wounds... He bled out. He's gone."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Remorse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What...?"</p><p>Martyr stood still, her breathing becoming extremely shallow. Erwin wouldn't look at her. "You should leave."</p><p>Martyr choked out, tearing up, "No.... No- wait, please-"</p><p>Erwin turned his back to her, facing the door to the hospital. "Leave, Martyr. You're not welcome here. I suggest you depart soon. Too many people seeing you here, knowing what happened, will not be good."</p><p>Ashra grabbed Martyr's hand gently. "We can't stay-"</p><p>Martyr's tears fell from her eyes, rolling down her cheeks and dropping to the ground. "Can I see-"</p><p>Akemi said coldly, "You already did. Don't hurt yourself more. It's not pretty."</p><p>Martyr took a step towards Erwin. Ashra squeezed her hand. "Martyr... Let's go."</p><p>He pulled her as he and Rae started walking towards the gaping hole in Wall Sina.</p><p>Akemi sighed, stretching. "Erwin, what's next?"</p><p>Erwin smirked. "Phase 3."</p><p> </p><p><br/>"He's dead, sir."</p><p>Teri glanced down at Rae. "Thank you for reporting. Good work."</p><p>Ashra held Martyr, and Teri glanced over at them. He asked Rae, "Your mom is having a rough time, isn't she?"</p><p>Rae nodded. "Yeah. I've... Honestly never seen her like this before. She's so sad. It makes me sca-"</p><p>"Don't worry, my boy," Teri interrupted him with a bright expression. "She'll be fine. She's tough."</p><p>Getting up, Rae looked at Teri and said, "Are we still moving forward with the plan? The one to claim the Walls as ours?"</p><p>The old man nodded. "Very good, Rae. Yes, we are. It will be a lot easier with Levi out of the way. Your mom did us a great justice."</p><p>Rae shook his head in agreement slowly. "This time, we won't fail. I assure you."</p><p>Teri smiled. "Tell me. What was the morale like?"</p><p>"Everyone was distraught, sir."</p><p>"And the Walls?"</p><p>"No repairs had even been started. Many of their dead still lay under buildings and such."</p><p>Teri laughed. "Tsk, tsk. No respect for their dead, huh? I wonder if they'll leave their tiny King's corpse where it lay to rot. What a scene that would be."</p><p> </p><p><br/>"So, the next phase...?"</p><p>Erwin nodded, Hange, Mikasa, Armin, Eren, Jean, Pixis, Mila, Hitch, Akemi and other higher ranking MP and Garrison soldiers standing around him. "Phase three is to be put into action now. Two was a success, just as planned."</p><p>Mila turned to Hitch. "Did you secure the citizens?"</p><p>Hitch nodded. "Yes. They are grieving, and away from the areas we agreed on."</p><p>Mila nodded. "Good. Let them be for now."</p><p>Rico stepped up to stand beside Pixis. "We have made small repairs to the Walls, but none that are too noticeable. Just as instructed."</p><p>"I will keep watch over the Walls where they are damaged. If I see any signs of Krest's people, I will notify all of you right away."</p><p>Hange smiled. "Good job, Ackerman."</p><p>Mikasa shrugged. "There hasn't been too much activity, and the day is coming to a close. I will go make sure my team is ready."</p><p>Akemi smiled, walking out with her. Eren and Armin looked at Erwin. "We finished the burial."</p><p>Their clothes had dirt stains on them. Erwin nodded. "Good. Thank you. I'm sure he will be glad you were to bury him."</p><p>Eren nodded and stared at the floor, his eyes filled with conflicting emotions.</p><p>Erwin glanced at Pixis. "If there's any unexpected occurrences, tell me right away."</p><p>Pixis chuckled. "Will do. You'd better go change your clothes, right? You don't want to go and report to him looking like that, he'll give you hell."</p><p>Erwin looked down, seeing his clothes were still covered in blood. He smiled. "Guess not. I never hear the end of it."</p><p>Erwin walked to the door, pausing for a moment. "Remember, we did this to gain the upper hand. And now, we have it."</p><p> </p><p><br/>Martyr sat by the window, a candle lit on the sill. Tears slowly fell down her cheeks, splashing onto her hands that were folded on her lap. She stared at the night sky, her mind replaying the night she and Levi spent in her old village, when they...</p><p>A gently hand touched her shoulder, pulling Martyr from her thoughts. Ashra sat beside her, his brown hair falling softly at his forehead in a messy fashion. Smiling softly, he looked at her. "You okay?"</p><p>Martyr looked down at the candle, watching the flame flicker with the wind. "No... No."</p><p>Ashra sighed softly, following her gaze. "I know. Silly of me to ask."</p><p>Martyr watched as the flame nearly went out. "I killed him."</p><p>"It was to protect us."</p><p>Martyr nodded after a moment. "Yeah... You're right, it was for us. For me, for you, for Rae. But, he was still a person... One who I once cared for. There was a point where I would have died if it meant he got to live."</p><p>Ashra grabbed her chin with a light touch, making her look at him. "You did the right thing, Martyr. No one's hurt. We're all safe."</p><p>Martyr turned her head away from him, shutting her eyes. "Why do I feel so... Shitty? If we're safe, why do I have so much regret?"</p><p>"Hey, hey, hey. I'm right here. Share all your regrets with me, I can handle them. You don't have to take this on alone."</p><p>Looking at him, her eyes welled with more tears and she embraced him tightly.</p><p> </p><p><br/>Erwin walked up to a house, knocking on the door. This was in one of the destroyed towns inside Wall Sina, and it had been untouched.</p><p>Hearing a 'come in,' Erwin opened the door. He walked in, shutting it and taking his coat off. He smiled. 'You're doing well?"</p><p>"It'll do for the time being, I suppose."</p><p>Erwin laughed. "It seems you settled in well."</p><p>Erwin draped his coat on the back of a chair, walking into the living room of the small house. Levi sat on the couch. He glanced up at him. "Did you really come here just to check in?"</p><p>Erwin smiled. "What, no small talk?"</p><p>Levi rolled his eyes. "I assume you have something to report?"</p><p>"Yes."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Lover Dearest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Walls came into view, and Martyr felt Ashra squeeze her hand. He gazed at her. "Once we do this, we'll have no more reason to worry."</p><p>Martyr nodded, pushing back her thoughts. She would have to face Levi's people, that blond man he was so close to included. Ashra's voice sounded louder than it actually was in her ear as she was pulled back to the present. "Martyr, your hands are shaking."</p><p>Looking down, her hands that were holding the blades of her ODM gear causing the metal to click together softly as they rattled. She took a deep breath. She had to control herself if this was to go right.</p><p> </p><p><br/>Rico looked through binoculars. One of the Garrison soldiers reported something approaching, and she moved them to the area, finally spotting them. Titans, lots of them, were approaching. They carried a bunch of things she couldn't make out. Ordering for the sighting to be relayed to everyone, the soldier went off in a hurry.</p><p>"Commander! Titans are approaching from the north."</p><p>Mila nodded, quickily gathering his gear and racing off. "Get civilians away from the surrounding areas."</p><p> </p><p><br/>"Erwin, they're coming," Mikasa said, entering the room.</p><p>Erwin stood, Hange standing as well from across the table. Hange looked confused. "But it's dawn, why would they-"</p><p>Mikasa grit her teeth. "We don't have time to ask those questions, Hange."</p><p>Erwin said sternly, "I want all troops intercepting them. Use whatever means necessary. And if you see her, be careful. Watch her hands, her pockets, her bags. We don't know if she has any more of those syringes. I'll alert Levi. Let's move."</p><p> </p><p><br/>Martyr watched as the wall now towered over them, the gaping hole still untouched. She saw multiple soldiers lined along the top on houses in front of them, and she recognized one of them. The woman with the red scarf.</p><p>Before Martyr could speak, she saw her raise her arm, shooting a red flare.</p><p> </p><p><br/>Erwin looked back, seeing the red smoke rising from behind him. He narrowed his eyes and continued to Levi. </p><p>Arriving, Levi was already outside, putting the last pieces of his gear on. "I saw the signal."</p><p>Erwin nodded. "They think they've caught us off guard by coming at dawn."</p><p>Levi unsheathed one of his blades, inspecting it and when he was sure it was acceptable, he nodded. "If you can take out that Titan she's so keen on protecting, I'll handle her. We'll let Mikasa take care of Rae while the others are busy. Eren will have to take care of Teri on his own."</p><p> </p><p><br/>Fighting ensued, and Martyr found herself grappling with Akemi. She saw the woman with the red scarf barrel into Rae, both of them falling out of view to the ground below. An explosion came from behind them, and Martyr looked back to see the Titan boy they called Eren crushing those who hadn't transformed yet. Martyr ducked an attack from Akemi, resulting in the Scout's blade slicing into Ashra's back. Martyr yelled, "Sorry love. She's got me a bit cornered."</p><p>Steam rose from the cut as Ashrsa's Titan began healing it. Martyr tackled Akemi, plunging her blade into the woman's leg. Getting up and pulling the sword out, Martyr kicked Akemi off Ashra's Titan, watching her fall to the ground below.</p><p>Akemi managed to stop herself from the fall by using her own blades as an anchor, sticking them into Ashra's leg. Martyr grit her teeth. "Persistent bitch. Give up already, will ya?"</p><p>Hearing a roar, Martyr looked back to see Eren and Teri locked in combat. She looked for Rae and the scarf woman, but couldn't see them. She leaned down to Ashra's ear and said, "I'm going to find Rae."</p><p>Multiple Titans around them suddenly dropped and began disintegrating. Martyr saw the blond man and multiple others coming towards them. Martyr glared at him and quickily made her way to the ground, running behind a house. Her nose was assaulted with the smell of something rotten, and she looked over to see a girl, no more than a teenager, crushed beneath a building. Maggots were crawling out of her mouth and it was probable she was a causality from the first attack. Martyr covered her face with a handkerchief and turned away, looking for Rae.</p><p>Feeling eyes on her, she pulled her blades out and ran in the shadows of debris. She reached a destroyed fountain and saw Rae pinned the ground, the scarf woman having her blade to him. Martyr let out a yell of anger, and ran towards them. Mikasa easily moved out of the way, her swords having blood on them. Martyr faced her, asking, "Rae, are you okay?"</p><p>Rae coughed. "Mom, she-"</p><p>Martyr's eyes went to the ground a few yards away and she saw his leg. Looking back at him, he was laying in a pool of blood. Mikasa called from a rooftop, "He'll bleed out. I can help him not be in pain if you just let me-"</p><p>Martyr yelled, "Not a chance!"</p><p>Shooting towards her, Martyr reached into her pocket. She had to kill this woman, right now, so she could get Rae help.</p><p>Taking the syringe out, Martyr slashed widly at Mikasa with her blades. Mikasa leapt back, gaining distance. Lunging forwards, Martyr aimed for her chest, but suddenly, the glass instrument shattered in her hand.</p><p>Someone had come to help the woman. Someone had gotten in the way of getting Rae help.</p><p>Hearing the culprit land behind her, she turned. She couldn't react before the sound of squelching flesh hit her ears. She stumbled forwards, seeing a blade stuck in Rae's head and then pulled out, blood spewing from the wound and onto the concrete.</p><p>Martyr's eyes filled with both rage and tears, and she let out a scream of anger, rushing towards the person.. The figure turned, standing over Rae's lifeless body, and Martyr slowed to a stop, unable to believe her eyes.</p><p>Levi.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Target</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Martyr stared at Rae, then they traveled to look at the face of the assailant above him. Levi flicked his blade, blood splattering on the concrete. He looked at her. "Mikasa that wasn't so hard now, was it?"</p><p>Mikasa dropped down, standing behind Martyr. 'I apologize, sir. I'll do better."</p><p>"Good," Levi said, turning a cold and lethal gaze to Martyr. She stared at him, her entire body shaking, her hand bleeding from the syringe being destroyed as she was holding it. "H- How..."</p><p>Levi stepped over Rae's body, slowly walking towards her. "How could you...How could you kill your own son?! How are you alive?! How-"</p><p>"Cut the crap. It's obvious. You killed the wrong man. One who did nothing to you."</p><p>Martyr's knees became weak, and she dropped to the floor, staring up at Levi with tears running down her face. "I don't understand. That was you-"</p><p>Levi smirked. "How nice of you to kneel to me. Sadly, it won't help you much."</p><p>Martyr choked out words that made Levi stop. "I'm glad you're alive."</p><p>Levi looked down at her, then glanced at Mikasa. He closed his eyes, remembering the times he and Martyr had spent together. He opened them slowly, taking a deep breath, and kneeling in front of Martyr to look at her directly in her eyes. His lips curved into a soft smile, and Martyr's face lit up. She brought him into a tight embrace, and her hand traveled up to his neck. She slid another syringe she had in her sleeve, and stuck it into his neck. Pushing the plunger down, she then felt a sharp, excruciating pain in her back, and turned to see Levi had stabbed his own blade into her. They both had the same idea.</p><p>Pushing Martyr away from him, Levi glared at her. She coughed, blood coming out of her mouth, and she laughed. "I guess we think the same, huh?"</p><p>Sent into a coughing fit, the ground started to shake as Mikasa went to Levi's side. He had begun to sweat profusely, and it felt like his insides were boiling. Standing up slowly, he fell against a wall and put his back on it, staring up and closing his eyes, feeling his body burn. Mikasa walked to him and Levi shoved her away, snapping, "Kill her, now!"</p><p>Mikasa hesitated for a moment before giving a curt nod and turning, launching herself at Martyr. She looked up, seeing Ashra's Titan coming, and barely moved out of the way. Erwin and the others followed, surrounding them. Ashra spotted Rae and Martyr, not hesitating as he grabbed both of them. He turned to make an escape, but Mikasa and Akemi took out his legs. Ashra fell, crushing a few structures. Dust rose from the ordeal, and Levi found it hard to breath. He bent over, one hand supporting himself on the wall. When the dust cleared, Ashra was out of his Titan and managed to get to a rooftop where he set Martyr and Rae down. He noticed Levi, and his eyes became filed with rage. "You!"</p><p>Before anyone could react, Ashra slammed into Levi, the small King rolling as he hit the ground. He coughed, a trickle of blood escaping his lips, and he struggled to get back up. Ashra walked towards him. Levi glared at him. Erwin and the others were around his Titan, which was still in tact. Sending a powerful kick to Levi's jaw, Ashra spat, "You did this to them! I'll make you pay."</p><p>"You...killed my...people-"</p><p>Ashra yelled out of pure anger, "You killed my son!"</p><p>Levi gasped for air, struggling as he stood up. He glared at Ashra, then said, "Hange. Now."</p><p>Erwin came to Levi's side as Hange hollered in joy, springing down and cutting off Ashra's arms with a single, clean move. She laughed, doing the same to his legs, and giggled as the man fell to the floor onto his back. Studying him with an intense yet eerie gaze, she smiled. "I'll have so much fun dissecting your brain."</p><p>Ashra started panicking, looking at the area where he had put Martyr and Rae's bodies. Tears began to fall as Hange picked him up, throwing him over her shoulder like he was nothing, and carried him off, skipping with excitement.</p><p>Erwin smiled. "Hange is on cloud nine with her assignment. I just hope she doesn't get too carried away."</p><p>Levi saw Eren come around the corner with most of the other soldiers. He called, "Levi! They retreated! We did it!"</p><p>Leaning on Erwin, he glanced to the rooftop that Ashra had been so adamant about. "Go see what's up there-"</p><p>Levi began coughing violently and he fell to his knees, Erwin kneeling beside him. He yelled, "Go get the flower and hurry."</p><p>Erwin looked back at him. "She injected you? Where?"</p><p>Mikasa walked up. "On his neck."</p><p>"Let me see."</p><p>Pulling Levi's shirt down, Erwin examined the spot. He glanced at Mikasa. "Tell Pixis to get the Walls rebuilt as soon as possible."</p><p>Mikasa nodded. "And when you find Martyr, put her in a cell. If she's still alive, that is."</p><p>"And Rae?"</p><p>"We'll let Levi decide that one. Put his body somewhere safe."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Don't You Dare Forget The Sun, Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You're awake."</p><p>Levi's eyes opened, the harsh light causing him to blink while they adjusted. He looked around, seeing Erwin and Mila standing on one side of the bed. "W... Where is Ma-"</p><p>"She's in a cell," Erwin said with certainty. Levi sat up only for Mila to reach over him, gently pushing him back onto the bed. "You shouldn't move yet, your majesty. You are not fully recovered."</p><p>Lying back, Levi sighed. "What happened? I can't remember anything after Hange came into the battle."</p><p>Mila smiled. "Hange is currently trying to get answers out of Ashra, the Titan she captured. You don't have to worry about him anymore. His limbs are being cut off over and over as they regenerate. He can't go anywhere."</p><p>Levi nodded, relaxing a slight bit. "And what about Eren?"</p><p>Erwin laughed, "The boy can't stop boasting about his victory. He killed Teri."</p><p>"Good."</p><p>Levi took a breath in and choked, coughs racking his body. Mila and Erwin both grew concerned, leaning over him. Levi put a hand up. "Stop worrying, dammit. I'm awake, that's more than anyone else we've seen has come by."</p><p>Erwin sighed in relief, a soft chuckle escaping his lips. "We're just worried, Levi. We managed to get you here in time, but we still don't know all the components of the injection yet. We have to be cautious."</p><p>Levi steadied his breathing and looked at Mila. "Take me to Martyr."</p><p>Mila was obviously unsure of what to do, his eyes growing wide with surprise. "Sir, I-... I don't think you're in the shape to-"</p><p>"Take me to her, now."</p><p> </p><p><br/>Martyr sat in the cell, and she heard footsteps approaching. She could barely make out the words said from outside the door. "You can't go in alone."</p><p>The door opened, and Martyr saw Levi. He had to lean against the door, but he was able to stand. He said, his voice raspy, "Leave us. I'll be fine."</p><p>Martyr watched as Erwin and Mila reluctantly nodded and shut the door, and their footsteps gradually grew softer. Levi limped to a chair, pulling it to the cell door, and sitting down. He sighed heavily, looking at Martyr as he said, "You almost got me. I'll give you that one."</p><p>"Don't talk to me. Don't look at me. Don't-"</p><p>Levi titled his head. "I'm sorry, who's the one who just tried to kill who for the second time?"</p><p>Martyr rolled her eyes. "Big talk for a poor excuse of a man who can barely stand on his own."</p><p>Levi leaned back. "I just said you almost got me, didn't I?"</p><p>Being sent into a coughing fit, Levi cleared his throat after it subsided. Martyr eyed him. "You're in worse shape than I am."</p><p>"No, I think Ashra has it worse than both of us right now."</p><p>Martyr's eyes went wide. She shot up, reaching through the bars and grabbing Levi's shirt. Pulling him roughly to her, she glared at him. "What are you doing to him?"</p><p>Levi smirked. "You just got very protective right now. Similar to the way you used to for me. Funny, right?"</p><p>With one smooth motion, Levi grabbed her hand at the wrist, pulling his shirt out her grip, and twisted it over his head. Holding it at an angle through the cell door, he looked at her with almost no emotion in his eyes. "Here's one thing I want you to do. Don't touch me, or I'll do more to you than just this."</p><p>Throwing her hand away forcefully, he heard it hit the bar and she drew her hand back, holding it. She had tears in her eyes. "How could you have changed so much, Levi?"</p><p>Levi stared at her as she went on. "What made you hate me so much? We're in love. Or... We used to be. Have you forgotten everything we went through? You killed your own son and almost killed me-"</p><p>"You both set your fate when you joined forces with Krest's people. Rae killed Lise, and I'm glad I got to be the hand who slew him. I made a promise to her-"</p><p>"So you were seeing her."</p><p>Glancing at her, Levi said coldly, "Yes."</p><p>"I get it. You spent more time with her after you were forced to stay here-"</p><p>Levi laughed softly. "You still think that was me being forced to stay?"</p><p>Martyr furrowed her brows at him. "What else would it be?"</p><p>"I realized I had no future with you. No true purpose. Here, I served my people and work every day to liberate us from the Titans. Lise saw that, and got me out of the errand boy position in a few months."</p><p>Martyr stared at him in surprise. "So... All of that time you were..."</p><p>"Yes. I was no 'scapegoat' for years, Martyr. I was protecting people, saving those who didn't have the means to save themselves."</p><p>Martyr went silent, holding her hand and rubbing it gently. "You know after Rae was born, everyone in the village said he looked just like you. Soon, he asked me about you. You know what I told him? I told him that you were protecting us by being stuck here."</p><p>Levi scoffed. "You should have saved your breath."</p><p>Martyr looked at him, then started laughing. Levi narrowed his eyes at her. "What's so funny?"</p><p>Martyr laughed loudly and giggled. "You think you're so high and mighty, your majesty. You want to know the reality of all of this? You are nothing more than a man who is incapable of love. Unable to keep promises. Unable to make anyone feel safe. I bet Lise knew that too."</p><p>Levi glared at her and turned his back, limping to the door. He opened it. "Bring him in."</p><p>Stepping back, Levi stood the side of the room as Hange and Rico carried Ashra in. His face was cut up, bruised. His eyes were streamng tears, and he was gagged. Levi saw Martyr stop, and he smirked. Hange and Rico saluted Levi, leaving a pair of ODM gear blades on the small table, and exited the room. Levi laughed softly. "Tables have turned."</p><p>Ashra's right arm began steaming, and Levi picked up one of the blades, slicing off his arm to his shoulder. Ashra screamed, the noice muffled by the cloth in his mouth. Martyr stared in horror. "No, don't hurt him-"</p><p>Levi put a hand to his ear as he pretended to not hear her. "What? I can't hear you! You got to speak up!"</p><p>Martyr screamed, "I'm sorry, Ashra, I'm sorry-"</p><p>Levi cut off the man's leg, and his eyes gleamed dangerously. Ashra fell on his side, his screams becoming weaker. "Martyr. You said I'm incapable of making people feel safe, right?"</p><p>Martyr watched, too shaken to speak, and Levi put a blade to the man's throat, picking him up and setting him upright by his hair. "I do everything I have so far out of concern for my people. As King, I must ensure the safety of them. They rely on me, count on me to keep them out of harm's way."</p><p>Levi pressed his blade into the man's neck, a small trickle of blood coming from it, and he glanced at Ashra. "Did you really piss yourself?"</p><p>Ashra looked up at him with absolute terror. Levi sighed, putting the blade down, and opening the cell door. He threw Ashra at Martyr, and shut the door. "You're too pathetic to kill."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Torn to Pieces</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Levi walked out of the cell room, slamming the door shut. He turned to Erwin and Mila, who were standing outside it. "I want them both kept locked tight until I figure out something to do with them."</p><p>Mila nodded. "I'll see to it they are watched every second."</p><p>Walking past them, Erwin joined him as he started towards the main area of the building. "What do you want to next, Levi?"</p><p>"Were you able to recover Rae's body?"</p><p>Erwin looked surprised at the inquiry. "Yes. Why, do you want to see-"</p><p>Levi paused. "On second thought, bury him. He deserves to rest instead."</p><p>"Yes, sir."</p><p> </p><p><br/>Levi woke, sunlight streaming in through the window. He sat up slowly, blinking the sleep from his eyes, looking next to him. Lise laid beside him, stirring softly as she woke. "What is it?"</p><p>Levi smiled softly. "Nothing."</p><p>Lise smiled and snuggled up to his side. Laying down, Levi closed his eyes, slowly running his hands through her hair as Lise placed her head on his chest. Her voice sounded, the tone she spoke in riddled with concern and fear. "Why don't I hear a heartbeat? Levi, what's wrong with you?"</p><p>Opening his eyes, Levi looked down at her. "What do you mean?"</p><p>Lise looked up at him, her shoulder now bearing a devastating gash. "Why couldn't you protect me like you promised?"</p><p>Moving away quickily, Levi stared at her in horror as blood poured from her wound. The room became dark, and Levi felt like he was suffocating. Lise began crawling towards him, repeating, "You promised", and then, Levi woke with a shock as he hit the floor next to his bed.</p><p>Wincing as his side throbbed from the fall, he got up slowly. "Shit," he muttered softly. Picking up the sheets that now lie on the floorboards beside him, he placed them on the bed and sat down. Pinching the bridge of his nose and closing his eyes, Levi sighed. "Why did I have to dream about that..."</p><p>In silence Levi sat there, his mind running to and from all corners of his mind. He went over reports and such, but he couldn't shake the guilt. Making a decision, he got up, pulling a shirt on along with a pair of shoes, and lastly grabbed a coat before walking out of his room. Starting down the hallway, the torches that lit it flickered softly as he walked by. He guessed there was still a few hours until dawn, and he walked to the door that led to Martyr's cell. Nodding to the guard, he took the keys and unlocked the door, walking in. He saw Martyr and Ashra wake, and noticed Ashra's left leg was fully healed, yet his right was halfway grown back. His arms were still the same, and Levi guessed they planned to make an escape attempt, so Ashra focused his healing on his legs to run. He cleared his throat, waking both of them up. Realizing who he was, Martyr stood, moving in front of Ashra. "I won't let you."</p><p>Levi didn't speak. She was preventing Ashra from getting his leg chopped off once more, and Levi let out a breath through his nose, moving to the cell door. Martyr glared at him. "What are you doing? What do you-"</p><p>Pushing the key into the door, Levi turned it, pulling the metal door open. He stepped to the side. "It'll be dawn soon. If you like, leave now. But you can stay until it's safe for you to travel with him, Martyr."</p><p>Martyr and Ashra both looked at him in shock. "What?"</p><p>Shifting his weight to his left side, wincing and stumbling, catching himself on the wall. He stood up straight, Martyr approaching slowly. "Levi, you're-"</p><p>Levi said, cutting her off, "I'm fine. I'm... Fine."</p><p>His breathing suddenly became labored, and he coughed. Ashra hopped over to Martyr. "Levi, are you okay?"</p><p>Martyr made sure Ashra was alright standing on his own before going to Levi's side. "Sit down. You're still... Weak."</p><p>He could hear the hesitation in her voice. Sitting in the chair, Levi coughed once more, catching his breath. Looking at them, he said, "I'm sorry for everything..."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Disguise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I know what you're doing."</p><p>Ashra leaned against the cell wall, his legs nearly regenerated and his arms starting their own healing process. His gaze was on Levi, and Martyr laid beside him on the cold floor. Levi didn't meet Ashra's eyes. "Oh really?"</p><p>Ashra glanced down at Martyr, her head laying in his lap. "You know she still cares for you. Even with all the shit you did to her."</p><p>Levi closed his eyes. "You have done worse to me and my people. But, this isn't a popularity contest now, is it? You threatened my people, killed my lov-"</p><p>He stopped, looking away. Ashra laughed, leaning his head back. "So you were the former Queen's lapdog, after all?"</p><p>"Shut your mouth before I rip it off."</p><p>Ashra rolled his eyes. "You're not in a state to talk like that, Levi. You're stalling, and you're not killing us because you want to get information out of us. You want to know about why we took Martyr and her village in, or should we just jump right into why we're fixing to have her turned into a producing asset when we return?"</p><p>Levi's head snapped towards him, his eyes burning with rage. "Why would you be-"</p><p>Ashra laughed. "You already killed Rae, and that was our most challenging obstacle. So thanks."</p><p>"What do you mean? Are you just using them-"</p><p>"Of course. Why would we allow non-shifters to join our ranks without having an opportunity for them to become of use to us?"</p><p>Levi stood, turning his back to him. Martyr stirred, waking up. She said, groggy, "Hm? What's wrong?"</p><p>Levi glanced back at them over his shoulder and Ashra's entire vibe changed. He ran his hand through her hair in a comforting manner and cooed her gently. "Sh, it's okay. Levi and I were talking about flowers."</p><p>Levi scoffed, walking out. The guard at the door stood at attention. Levi glanced at him. "Don't let them leave. I want Ashra restrained and Martyr to be sent to my quarters when dawn breaks."</p><p> </p><p><br/>"Levi. What's going on? Why did you call me in at this hour?"</p><p>Levi sat at his desk, watching the candle flicker. "I spoke to Ashra. Erwin, he's using her to produce an army."</p><p>Erwin sat down, his eyes growing wide. "Does... She know about this?"</p><p>Levi shook his head. "No. Ashra changed completely when she woke up. He's manipulating her, and I have no doubt once she's back, they'll push for greater numbers and more fighting power."</p><p>Erwin looked down, thinking carefully. "And since she already had Rae, they know the capabilities of her offspring."</p><p>Levi nodded. "And I'm sure when she's of no use to them, she'll be thrown away."</p><p> </p><p><br/>Mila unlocked the door, revealing Ashra chained to a wall. Martyr stood beside him, her eyes filled with tears. "The King will see you now. No harm will come to Ashra if he does not resist. As soon as this is over, you can leave with no resistance."</p><p>Martyr nodded. She took a breath, pushing her emotions away, and gave Ashra a heartfelt kiss before she walked out with Mila. Noticing they were heading out of the building, she looked to the Military Police Commander. "Where are we going? Isn't Levi's quarters in the building? Why are we going outsdie?"</p><p>"He's paying his respects, like he does every day. He said to bring you to him wherever he is."</p><p>Martyr followed Mila as they walked through parts of Wall Sina she had never been in before. She then saw headstones, and then she spotted Levi knelt on the ground. Mila stopped, gesturing her to go to him, and walked out. Martyr looked at him. "Aren't you supposed to watch me at all times?"</p><p>Mila stopped, not looking back at her. "The King doesn't like being interrupted when he's visiting her."</p><p>Martyr turned as Mila walked out of sight, and walked up to Levi slowly, stopping behind him. A headstone read 'LISE PODUSKE', and Levi knelt before it, setting flowers down on the ground in front of it. Martyr wasn't expecting him to speak. "If I don't visit her, she won't know I'm okay."</p><p>Martyr looked at him. Kneeling on the ground before Lise's grave, he looked so small. "Levi..."</p><p>"I remember when she made me promise I wouldn't let her die. I told her I wouldn't let it come to that."</p><p>He chuckled softly. "So much for that, eh, sunflower?"</p><p>Martyr's heart sank at hearing him call her that. "You two... Were close, then?"</p><p>Levi looked at a small bracelet on the gravestone. "She made that for me when I became Commander of the Military Police. She said that I would never be alone, no matter if I felt like you hated me or not."</p><p>Martyr looked down. He continued. "She allowed me to go see you, knowing my heart still belonged to you. The funny thing is, I think it was, at that time, it was torn in two. When I returned, I made up my mind to devote every part of me to her and her alone... She wanted to..."</p><p>Martyr closed her eyes. He was in pain.</p><p>"She wanted to conceive a child, but she was fearful of the dangers you and your newfound allies posed and didn't want to bring a child into an age of war and bloodshed. I just held her that night, her last night of her life, and promised her I would become stronger for her, so she could live in peace and allow me to protect her and our child. I didn't know the next time I'd see her would be with my own son's..."</p><p>He trailed off. Sighing, he went on. "If I could go back, I wish I would have never agreed to a promise I couldn't keep. To you, and to Lise."</p><p>Martyr's mind flashed back to when they came to the Walls looking for help with Parse, when he promised to never leave her. "Levi... I-"</p><p>"Our son took her from me, and I blame myself for that. I strive to bring the Walls a sense of security. To make sure none of my people have to live in fear of the houses being crushed. To make sure that my actions do not have the same long-term effects."</p><p>Standing, Levi stared down at Lise's grave."Martyr. Do you remember the night at the village, before we left?"</p><p>Martyr watched him, noticing his attire. He wore a crown, and a red, elegant cloak. He turned to face her, and she saw his eyes were filled with sorrow. He wore a black suit, formal attire, and a sword hung at his waist. His jacket bore the emblems of all three regiments. Martyr turned away from him. "Yeah. Why?"</p><p>"You said your sister used to stay up at night and it caused your family to fight. But then, you'd all end up watching the night sky."</p><p>"So?"</p><p>Levi glanced at the grave beside Lise's. He knew Martyr hadn't noticed it before. "I've come out here and done the same with Lise... and Rae. Just sat and watched the sky with them."</p><p>Martyr followed his gaze, and her eyes welled with tears. "Levi, why did you..."</p><p>She dropped to her knees, Rae's name on the stone in front of them. A pile of flowers was set on his too, the same ones on Lise's.</p><p>Levi walked past her. "I'm not as cold-blooded as you think. I could have left his body to rot, or thrown it outside to feed the Titans. But he died in battle, and his courage is to be honored, not overlooked. I can recognize that in my own son. I placed him beside Lise, who is known as a great and brilliant commander, queen and woman to my people."</p><p>Martyr stared at Levi. "But he-"</p><p>"I know. He was misguided, just as you are."</p><p>"What... What are you talking about?"</p><p>Levi began walking towards the royal building. "Come inside. I need to talk to you."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Call Your Name</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Did you hear me, Martyr?"</p><p>Martyr blinked. "I'm sorry... Repeat that?"</p><p>Levi sat on the desk, looking at her. "They're using you as a brood mare. To get to me, wipe me and the Walls out of existence."</p><p>Martyr laughed, not able to believe him. 'No way. Levi, Teri and the others are helping us stay safe from you-"</p><p>"Teri's dead. Eren killed him in the last attack."</p><p>Martyr was surprised, not prepared for that. Levi stood, moving to sit behind the desk. "I know for a fact that once you go back, you'll be treated only for... That... Purpose. Who knows for how long and with how many of them. They'll want to regain their numbers as fast as possible to launch another attack, and I don't think you'll be ready. It'll be repeating cycle. And you'll be disposed of once you're no longer of interest."</p><p>Martyr rolled her eyes. "Levi, now you're just trying to get me to stay here with you. Which I'm not going to do, even after that compelling show at the cemetery-"</p><p>Levi's gaze turned serious. "I'm giving you once chance. Stay here and be under guard, but protected from them, and over time, gain status, or return with them and face whatever comes your way alone."</p><p>"Levi, I can handle myself. Thank you for caring, but I'm not the helpless girl you found that day we met."</p><p>Levi nodded slowly. "Very well. Then I want you and Ashra to leave immediately."</p><p>"Mila."</p><p>Martyr heard the door open, and Mila walked in, saluting Levi and escorting Martyr out.</p><p>Levi went to the hallway, watching as Ashra was released. They walked past him, and Ashra glanced back, giving a mischievous smirk.</p><p> </p><p><br/>Looking at everyone, Levi sat beside Erwin. The Scouts were having a celebration for their 800th expedition outside the Walls, and everyone was enjoying themselves. Erwin smiled, and eyed Levi. "Not like the King himself to attend the Scouts' celebration, is it?"</p><p>Levi shrugged. "I was one of you, remember? Or are you too senile now to look back that far into your brain?"</p><p>Erwin chuckled as Eren and Jean went head to head like always. "They haven't changed one bit."</p><p>Levi smiled softly. "Nope. Still a pain in the ass for me, even more so now."</p><p>Levi glanced at Akemi and Sasha. "When did they become a thing?"</p><p>Erwin looked at them, seeing them fawning over each other and giggling. "No idea."</p><p>Erwin sighed happily, resting his arm on the table in front of him. "It's hard to believe it's been a year since the last attack from Krest's village."</p><p>Levi nodded. "Yeah. It's suspicious, if you ask me. Any new sightings?"</p><p>Erwin shook his head. "None."</p><p>"Hm. I wonder what they're up to."</p><p>"Let's hope we don't find out, yeah?"</p><p> </p><p><br/>The walls of the old house rattling, a scream sounded from inside. Ashra moaned, holding Martyr in place. "Be quiet, damnit," he growled. A baby's cry split the air, and Ashra grunted as he thrusted harshly into Martyr before pulling off her and tugging his pants on. "Make her stop crying."</p><p>Martyr slowly pulled on a shirt three sizes too big for her. Ashra roared, "Faster!"</p><p>Martyr trembled, her body littered with bruises, nail marks, bites and more. She stood on wobbly legs and made her way into a separate room where a baby lay in a crib, wailing loudly. Picking her up, Martyr cooed softly, "Sssh, Mola. Shhhh. Mommy's here, I promise. It's okay! Everything's okay."</p><p>Mola finally calmed down, and Martyr placed her gently back into her crib. She stared at her as she drifted off into sleep, and then felt an all too familiar hand running down her body.</p><p>"Dad."</p><p>Ashra's hungry kisses traveled down Martyr's neck and Quinn walked in. He was unfazed by this act. "Dad. There's a meeting. You're gonna be late."</p><p>Ashra sighed in frustration, pulling away from Martyr and walking out with Quinn. The woman stared down at her child with tears in her eyes.</p><p>Ashra walked up to Krest's brother, Dras. He had taken over once Teri had been killed, and the man smiled warmly. "Ashra! Buddy! How's your wife doing?"</p><p>Ashra rolled his eyes. "She's becoming more useless to me day by day."</p><p>Dras raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Maybe she just needs a different setting."</p><p>"Be my guest."</p><p>Dras smirked, and smiled wide. "Now, with your daughter and all the other new arrivals, we are sure to have a fine arsenal by the time we launch our next attack."</p><p>"We need more. Dras, we have to be more than prepared to go up against Levi, and we need strong children to take over our powers once their time to inherit a Titan comes."</p><p>"Your daughter will surely be a more than capable vessel, Ashra."</p><p> </p><p><br/>Levi walked through the streets of Shiganshina district. He was observing the people there, offering peace of mind that the Wall is safe for everyone - even him, the King - to live and walk freely without fear. A lot of the people who survived the attacks in the past two years have moved towards the opposite districts, causing unrest in the economy. He stopped, spotting a Garrison solder walking towards him. "Your majesty. You'll want to see this."</p><p>Handing him a note, the man saluted and turned, walking way after being dismissed. Levi began reading the words.</p><p> </p><p><br/>To whoever finds this.</p><p>I was wrong. Everything is in danger now. Every day our numbers swell, and time is the only thing keeping them from making their first move. A girl who came from the village just a few years ago - Martyr - is wed to Ashra now. That ceremony was short-lived, and she is now pregnant, but no smile crosses her face. We are all facing the same fate as her. We need not prayers, but action. We are growing weaker by the day, and yet the men expect more of us after each child is born. I'm certain they'll run each and every one of us into the ground.</p><p>Levi closed his eyes, placing the note into his jacket, and walking towards the inner wall.</p><p> </p><p><br/>"And with that, it is my honor to announce that I, King Levi, present to you my daughter, Lily, I have taken her in as my own and allowed her a chance to prove herself worthy becoming an Ackerman. She has done so many times over for the past five years, and I am proud to call her my family."</p><p>Lily stepped forward, bowing to Levi and then faced the crowd. They cheered her name. Lily Ackerman.</p><p>Levi nodded, and said, "I invite you all to the inner wall to celebrate my daughter's inauguration as Captain of the Scout Regiment tonight. Please, lay your hopes on our shoulders. We can bear them all!"</p><p>The crowd roared with acceptance, and Lily smiled shyly. "Dad, you don't have to make this such a big thing-"</p><p>Levi rolled his eyes. 'Smile and wave. They're watching."</p><p> </p><p><br/>An alarm sounded, and Martyr jumped out of bed. Ashra raced outside where the others were, seeing everyone congregating around a man.</p><p>He was out of breathe, and wore a Military Police uniform. Martyr looked out the window as he explained himself. "Please, you must listen! I've been living as a Military Police soldier in the Walls to gain intelligence for Teri for the past six years. A week ago, the King announced his daughter Lily to all of the Walls. She is headed here with the Scouts in the morning. They know where we are."</p><p>Looking back, Martyr watched her own seven children sleep peacefully in their beds.</p><p>"We must prepare for battle!"</p><p>Dras shouted, "As soon as you see those Scout dogs, put them down!"</p><p>The town roared, and Martyr shut her eyes. She heard Ashra come back inside, and she already knew what to expect. She went back to their room, and got ready for another long night.</p><p> </p><p><br/>Riding over flat terrain, Lily rode next to Erwin. She glanced over at him, noticing he was more focused than he usually was on expeditions they had done before. She had been briefed over the difficulty this certain destination posed, but she wan't sure why everyone was so tense.</p><p>"Everyone, expect heavy resistance. Our goal is to retrieve and rescue Martyr. No harm is to come to her, King's orders."</p><p>Lily huffed in annoyance. She had konly heard Levi mention Martyr a few times. Even then, the information she got was never anything useful.</p><p>"The target is coming into view! Formation A!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Like A Nightmare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Erwin stopped, seeing the village in full view. The Scouts lined behind him, he let out a yell, and began racing forwards.</p><p>Large explosions came from the village, and multiple Titan formed. "Attack!"</p><p>Lily leapt into the air, swiftly killing one Titan. Another converged on her, and she managed to get away before its jaws closed. "Team Lily, on me! We're going with the Commander to find the target!"</p><p>Sasha and three other Scouts followed her as they raced into the village. They dismounted their horses and Erwin slammed open door after door, revealing many children in the houses huddled in the corners in fear. Slamming open another door, Erwin yelled, "Target acquired!"</p><p>Lily followed him in, seeing a woman with unkempt brown hair, baggy and dirty clothes, and multiple wounds standing in front of seven small children. She glared at them as they walked in. "Don't touch my children, Erwin!"</p><p>Lily stepped to Erwin's side, ready to defend him like her father had told her to. Erwin signaled for her to stand down. "Martyr. We're not here to hurt you or your kids. We're here to take you to the Walls and protect you."</p><p>Martyr was shaking, and Lily was amazed she could even stand. Her shirt was ripped, revealing half of her chest, and her knees were cut to all hell, black and blue. "Ma'am, you need not worry. King Levi will-"</p><p>"Lily, I'll take it from here."</p><p>Erwin's order made her take a step back. Martyr looked at Lily. "So, you're his daughter?"</p><p>Martyr's gaze was filled with pain and sadness, yet Lily could see it was not directed at her specifically. Erwin's voice made her look back at him. "Will you come with us?"</p><p>Martyr glanced back at her children. "I'm not sure we can make the journey."</p><p>Erwin reached out a hand towards her. "We can try."</p><p>Martyr hesitated, and then nodded. She placed her hand in Erwin's and suddenly, the roof came off the house, the children beginning to scream, and Martyr looked up to see Quinn in his Titan form. No one could react before he reached down, grabbing Erwin and squeezing him in his hand before letting him fall to the ground from a height of 30 feet.</p><p>"Commander Erwin!"</p><p>Mikasa and Hange were spotted and their attention was brought to Quinn. They raced over, and began their coordinated attack. Lily leapt over the broken wall of the house, seeing Erwin lying on the dusty ground. He was staring upward, and Lily could already tell his chest was completely shattered. She felt tears form in her eyes as she noticed he wasn't breathing.</p><p>Sasha had already led Martyr and the kids to the wagon, and Lily pushed back her emotions, grabbing Erwin's body and slowly dragging him towards the wagon.</p><p>Seeing Sasha and Lily, Hange stopped, yelling, "Mission accomplished. Fall back!"</p><p> </p><p><br/>Martyr and the kids had to ride in the wagon that carried Erwin's body. The ride was long, and they managed to get away without any other casualties. Lily rose beside the wagon, staring at Erwin's lifeless body.They soon arrived in Shiganshina, and the news spread quickily.</p><p>They passed through the gates of Wall Maria and dismounted. Hange ordered everyone was dismissed, and she and Lily stayed with the wagon until Levi was freed up.</p><p>Martyr watched the townspeople react to seeing the Scout Regiment Commander's corpse, and she hugged her children closer to her. She was helped out of the wagon with the kids.</p><p>"Move!"</p><p>Levi rushed towards them, stopping as he got closer. He looked down, and after a moment, he said, "Bury him next to Lise. Move others if you have to."</p><p>Mila nodded, his eyes swollen and red. began the escort of the wagon to the cemetery. Martyr couldn't bring herself to look up.</p><p>Levi walked to Lily. "You did well. Good job."</p><p>Lily stared at him. "T-...Thanks, dad.'</p><p>Levi placed a hand on her shoulder. "Go rest. I'll see you tomorrow at the funeral."</p><p>Martyr's second oldest began whining, and she shushed him. "Quiet, honey."</p><p>"I have to go potty!"</p><p>"Mikasa, Hange. Take the kids to their quarters and help them wash up. Feed them, too. I'll send Martyr home soon."</p><p>Mikasa and Hange wiped their eyes, and Hange put on a big smile. They corralled the kids off towards a neighborhood.</p><p>Lily looked at Levi. He glanced at her. "Lily. I said go rest."</p><p>Lily eyed Martyr. "No. I'm not leaving you with her-"</p><p>"I'll be fine. Go. You need to recoup."</p><p>Reluctantly, Lily did as she was told.</p><p>Martyr stared at the ground, her and Levi being the only ones in the courtyard now. Levi's voice sounded, making her jump. "Are you not going to look at me after I just saved you and your kids' lives?"</p><p>Looking at him, she found herself starstruck. He was wearing a red military jacket, adorned with gold emblems. His hair was slightly longer, and his bright blue eyes pierced the night air. He blinked, staring at her. He sighed, taking his coat off to reveal a black button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up, and he handed her his jacket. "I can't have you in that over-sided nasty ass shirt. Not around me out in public, anyways."</p><p>Remembering half of her chest was hanging out, she took his jacket from him and pulled it on. Her wrist brushed against the fabric, and she let out a small yell of pain. She saw Levi's eyes go to her, and she looked away. "Let's get you inside."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Life Comes With A Price</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Walking next to Martyr through the streets, Levi stared up at the sky. Martyr watched him as they continued in silence. She noticed a scar running along his right eye. "How'd you get that?"</p><p>Levi looked at her. "Get what?"</p><p>"That scar."</p><p>Levi smirked softly. "Oh. That was from a training session I had with Erwin a few months back. I guess he'll always be with me now, nagging me and shit."</p><p>Martyr saw his lips curve up into a soft smile. She looked down, her pace slowing. "Quinn killed him, Levi."</p><p>Levi looked back, seeing she had now stopped. He watched her. "And... If Quinn hadn't, I'm sure my husband would have-"</p><p>Levi turned, facing forwards. "Don't refer to that scum as your husband here. Makes me sick."</p><p>Martyr looked at him. "But... It's true. We- we have children together, Levi. And we wear rings. Levi, he's marked me-"</p><p>Levi said, his voice growing stern with authority, "I brought you here to live peacefully despite all the attempts you've made on my life. I've disregarded our past in order to give you a better chance of living past your fertility age, to give you more purpose than reproduction. I ask you, as King, to not speak of Ashra or his people while you are within these Walls, especially with the loss you have returned with. The public respected Erwin, and they know you and your people are our main enemy at the moment. I am using all of my power to keep everything as orderly as possible, and for that, you and your children must cooperate. It is law that any mention of Krest and his people made in ill intent to the crown are to be snuffed out in order to keep our stability and safety."</p><p>Levi turned, facing Martyr and his expression was serious. "I cannot control the actions of every individual here. Not even with my crown. If your children mention anything about Krest's village, I cannot guarantee their safety from my people. You must have them understand with full clarity. A slip-up, any mistake, could be deadly."</p><p>The King sighed. He began walking towards a house. "Here we are. Looks like your children are still awake. Go and get rest. Tomorrow is the funeral. I expect you to be there."</p><p>"Why? Levi I-"</p><p>Levi cut her off. "King. Please, call me by my title, at least until everything is smoothed over."</p><p>Martyr shifted uncomfortably. "Ok... Your majesty, I don't think, with all you've just told me, that it'd be a good idea for me to attend the military funeral for such a highly revered officer."</p><p>Levi nodded. "That's exactly why you are to attend."</p><p>Martyr's brows furrowed. "I don't understand.'</p><p>Levi shook his head. He chuckled softly. "I'm still trying to convince Mila and Pixis it is alright for you to stay here. If you come and show your gratitude for Erwin's sacrifice, it will allow for their thoughts to be swayed, even just a little. That's all I need."</p><p>Martyr nodded. "Very well."</p><p>Levi walked up to the door. "Sleep well."</p><p>Martyr stepped up beside him, pushing the door open and staring at him. Her finger ran along the gold embroidery on Levi's jacket, and she took it off. "Here, this is yours."</p><p>Levi took it, draping it over his left arm, and nodded to her.</p><p> </p><p><br/>Martyr walked in to the room, seeing light streaming in from a high window. She observed from the back, unsure of where to go, and saw Mila in a corner talking to someone. He moved, and Martyr saw Levi. His eyes had visible bags under them, and the men were interrupted by Pixis coming up next to them. She didn't have to hear them to know what they were talking about, and she saw Mila glance discreetly - or what he thought was unnoticed - in her direction. Levi frustratingly dismissed them, and she saw the woman who called him dad come up to him as he walked away from the two Commanders. Levi made his way up the stairs, now above everyone, and said a few words to the woman before his voice echoed throughout the hall. "Everyone, I'd like to begin the ceremony."</p><p>The memorial commenced, and Hange was appointed next Commander of the Scouts. Martyr watched her place a gentle kiss to Levi's hand, and she stood beside him. "I will serve you til my dying breath, my King."</p><p>She knelt before him and Levi nodded, helping her up, and they turned, facing the gathered soldiers. "Erwin will live on, in all of us."</p><p>Martyr stared at him, and his eyes met hers. She felt her breathe catch in her throat as he gave her a small nod. "I ask you all you take as much time as you need to grieve. Erwin has been buried next to Queen Lise thanks to Lily Ackerman bringing him home to us for a proper memorial."</p><p>A few hours later, Martyr stood outside the house she had been set up in, hearing her children laughing and playing inside. She sighed, looking up at a bird that was perched atop a building. It was still for a moment before taking off in a flurry of feathers, and Martyr heard Mola calling her. She walked back inside, attending to her children, when she heard a knock. She sighed, calling, "One second."</p><p>Picking Mola up and placing her on her hip, she opened the door and saw Ashra. "Found you. Finally! I was beginning to worry~"</p><p>Martyr felt her blood run cold. She opened her mouth to yell, but Ashra's fist connected with her jaw. "Now we can't be caught, okay? We lost valuable, precious time together."</p><p>Martyr fell to the floor, Mola taking most of the fall, and she began wailing. She sat up shakily and saw the man who had warned them about the Scouts coming to their village. He wore the same uniform, and stood by a horse hooked to a wagon that had multiple boxes on it. Ashra yanked her up roughly by her hair, dragging her towards the wagon. She called, "Mola! You have to be quiet baby, okay? Stay inside and be quiet!"</p><p>"Shut up," Ashra growled, pulling her onto the wagon. Throwing her into a box, he got in beside her and shut the lid. Placing a hand over her mouth, the wagon begun to move. After a few minutes, the wagon stopped, and the lid was pulled off. Ashra got out, Martyr sitting up and looking around. "Why... Why are we here?"</p><p>They were at the cemetery.</p><p> </p><p><br/>"Commander, you're needed in the mess hall."</p><p>Hange looked up, sitting across from Levi. "I'll be right there."</p><p>They both stood, and Hange smiled softly. "Thank you, Levi."</p><p>Levi nodded and they walked out. He went the opposite direction as Hange and the Scout, a bundle of flowers in his hand, and walked towards the cemetery.</p><p> </p><p><br/>Martyr saw Ashra and the other man grab shovels and began to dig. She said, "Hey, what are you doing?"</p><p>"Quiet."</p><p>She watched as they dug a hole, and before long, they both jumped into it, grunting as they hoisted the coffin out of the earth. Opening it, Martyr stared in horror. "Ashra, this is madness. Why-"</p><p>"This is the wrong grave, you idiot! We came here for Rae's body, remember? Not this bitch-"</p><p>"What...Hey... What are you doing?"</p><p>Martyr's breathing stopped as her head turned and she saw Levi. His eyes were glued to the coffin, and Lise's decomposing body was revealed for the whole world to see. Martyr watched as Levi dropped the flowers in his hand. "Put her back.... Put her back..."</p><p>Levi was still, and Martyr blinked and suddenly, he wasn't there. Hearing a groan coming from Ashra, she looked to see Levi holding a blade to his neck. His eyes were vicious, more deadly than ever. Martyr felt tears from in her eyes and Ashra laughed. "Look who showed up. Nice to see you again, shortie."</p><p>Levi hissed, "How dare you disgrace the Queen's resting place like this."</p><p>Ashra swept his leg out, but Levi leapt up, grabbing him by the back of his shirt and flipping him over and slamming him onto the ground. "I'm going to finish what I started."</p><p>Plunging his blade into Ashra's throat, Levi was thrown off the man and sent flying across the field. Ashra staggered to his feet, ripping the blade from his neck. Throwing the bloody weapon away from him, Ashra laughed. "Good one. But not good enough."</p><p>Looking to the other man, Ashra sighed. 'This will have to do."</p><p>He nodded to the man in the MP officer uniform and Martyr ducked into the box as the Titan explosions came. Peering out over the side, she saw Levi's body picked up and throw like a rag doll. He wasn't equipped with any ODM gear. The sound of his body being slammed into the side of a building fell upon all of Wall Sina.</p><p>Hange, Mikasa, Lily and Eren dropped beside Martyr. "Martyr. Are you okay?"</p><p>Martyr watched in horror. "Levi, he's-"</p><p>"Eren, Mikasa. Handle those Titans. I'll get Levi to safety."</p><p>Lily called, "What about me?"</p><p>Hange yelled, "Take Martyr away from here!'</p><p>Martyr said, "No! I won't move."</p><p>Lily nodded. "As much as I dislike agreeing with her, I want to help."</p><p>Hange dodged an attack from Ashra. "Then help me get Levi away from them!"</p><p>Lily nodded curtly before springing towards Levi. She was blindsided, the spy throwing a fist at her. She went headfirst into the ground, dirt spraying around her as she skid to a halt, going limp. Mikasa yelled, "Eren! Now!"</p><p>A flash of light and immense heat rose from the area, and Eren's Titan appeared, slamming into Ashra. Mikasa flew behind the spy, and cut him down swiftly. Hange went to Levi, and Martyr watched as he was propped up against the indented wall. His head was bleeding and his eyes closed.</p><p>Eren grappled with Ashra and Martyr didn't know what to do. The spy's Titan was already disintegrating, and Mikasa was providing Eren backup. She saw Lise's casket, dirt littering her body, and she shakily moved from the box and towards it. She looked at the corpse, and an overwhelming sadness overtook her emotions as she gently brushed dirt from it. A shadow appeared over her, and Ashra reached down, picking up Lise's body. Hange's voice could be heard. "Levi, can you hear me? Levi look at me! Can you tell what I'm saying?"</p><p>Eren wasn't moving. He lay atop a now crushed fountain. Martyr stared at Ashra as he put Lise in his mouth and prepared to run. Her attention was then drawn to Hange's direction, where Levi was struggling to stand. He was saying something, but she couldn't tell what it was. Hange said, "Levi, you can't-"</p><p>Levi shoved her off him as Ashra made his escape. Mikasa chased after him, but to no avail. He was out of their reach.</p><p>Martyr couldn't take her eyes off Levi, who was staring at the retreating Titan, sadness riddling his features. "No... Put... Put her back..."</p><p>Mikasa returned to them, wearing a gloomy expression. "I couldn't stop him. He's outside of the Walls now."</p><p>Levi stared in complete shock. "Put her back. I promised. I... I-"</p><p>Mikasa went to Eren, retrieving him from his Titan. Levi's gaze went to the ground, where it landed on Lily. Martyr stayed silent. She knew it wasn't her place to say anything right now. She watched Levi lose his grip on Hange, falling forward, and crawl to Lily. "Lily? Li- Lily. Get up. Come on, we've got to go after him... Lily..."</p><p>Hange knelt beside her and said, "She's alive. Levi, we need to get you both to the medical ward."</p><p>Levi's eyes wandered once more to the now empty coffin. Martyr didn't know he could be this broken, but there was a first time for everything, right?</p><p> </p><p><br/>Knocking softly on the door, Martyr entered after hearing a 'come in'. She looked at Levi, who sat in the bed, his head, arms and chest bandaged. He stared out the window. It had been a week since the grave robbery, and aside from Levi, everyone else was recovering well. Martyr shifted uneasily, standing on the edge of the room. Levi said, "What is it."</p><p>Martyr didn't even know where to begin. "Levi, I know how hard this is-"</p><p>Levi didn't move. "No. I don't think you do."</p><p>Martyr looked down. "Maybe you're right. But I know you're going to get us through this. We'll get back Lise's body, put her where she can rest."</p><p>Levi's voice was cold. "We? Bullshit."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>Levi looked at her. His eyes were cold, heartless. "You stood there. Let me, my men, my daughter take the punches - quite literally. We found notes, and do you know whose body they were really going after, Martyr?"</p><p>"No," Martyr said, looking at him. His next words stung. "Your son's."</p><p>She didn't reply, and he went on. "I promised her I would keep her safe, and I can't even keep her damn coffin in the ground. I'm pathetic."</p><p>"Levi, you're not-"</p><p>"What good is a King who can't protect those he loves? Tell me, Martyr, because apparently, it seems like you have all the answers. And I'm lost as shit, with no idea of my direction."</p><p>Martyr felt her anger beginning to rise. "I'm not here to let you order me around. I wanted to see how you're doing, you bastard! So stop being so stubborn and let me care about you for a damn second."</p><p>Levi retorted, "And I didn't allow you to stay here for nothing in return! I've seen you fight. With me, against me, either way you are strong. And you... Just sat there while they... While they..."</p><p>Levi grit his teeth, the veins in his neck popping out, and he clenched his fists. His entire body began to shake and tears fell from his eyes. "I didn't want to see her like that - in the jaws of a Titan..."</p><p>Martyr looked away, walking towards the door. "I didn't know what they were doing any sooner than you did, Levi. It's an asshole move of you to blame me. Blame yourself. I was protecting my children, my loved ones. They need a mother, and I'm the only one who can be that for them. If I fought, Ashra surely would have killed me or taken me. I wasn't about to let you take care of them. I'm not that much of a bitch."</p><p>She stopped in the doorway. "Don't be putting all of this on me. It's all on you. I thank you for your hospitality, but I'll be leaving. Figure out how to get your dead girlfriend back on your own."</p><p>With that, she shut the door and walked to the house, packed up her things, and set out with her children. Her plan was to head as far south from the Walls and Dras's village as possible.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Plan of Action</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun hung in the sky like a reminder. A reminder of a new day, a painful one. Levi had begun to seclude himself, and since the surprise attack, he only allowed Mila to enter his hospital room. It had been weeks.</p><p>His eyes stared at the ceiling, lying down on the bed, and he saw a flash of light in the corner of his eye. Turning, Levi's eyes were staring at Lise. She was sitting beside him, her hair curled and put up into a messy bun. Levi's lips curved into a smile and he said softly, reaching out to touch her cheek, "Are... Are you here? Really?"</p><p>Tears formed in his eyes as she smiled softly, her green eyes dazzling in the sunlight. She placed a small kiss on his hand, then Levi blinked. The usual, all-too-familiar gray walls of the room erased whatever trace there had been, and Levi closed his eyes with a deep and heavy sigh. He was hallucinating.</p><p>A soft knock didn't faze him, and Hange, Mila and Pixis walked in. They congregated to the side of the room, by the door, talked to each other, but not loud enough to where the injured King could hear. He called, "Hey, I'm not deaf. Now speak up, stop whispering around me."</p><p>They turned to face him, and Hange looked away. "Uh... Right, of course, Levi. Our apologizes."</p><p>Levi didn't glance in their direction. "What's going on? It's rare for the three of you to be the same room, is it not?"</p><p>Pixis nodded. "You're correct. I'll give you the update, then. Ashra is out for blood. More specifically, yours. Your majesty, somehow he has discovered Martyr leaving the Walls-"</p><p>Levi shot up, exclaiming, "What?!"</p><p>His body locked up from pain, and he doubled over. Struggling to breathe, Hange was at his side in an instant. "You have to take things slow, Levi. No more sudden movements. Your body still hasn't recovered."</p><p>Hange slowly laid him back on the bed. He looked at Pixis. "How did he find out."</p><p>Mila shook his head. "We don't know. Maybe he has more people here serving as spies?"</p><p>Levi nodded slowly, collecting himself. "Which means we can't trust freely... Martyr's leave here was kept secret, correct?"</p><p>Mila nodded. "No one except soldiers knew of her departure."</p><p>Hange became deep in thought, saying, "Which means someone saw her and her children leaving and managed to report that to Ashra."</p><p>Levi shut his eyes, taking a deep breathe. He said after a moment of silence, "Let them come. I want every citizen possible evacuated to the underground cities beneath the Walls."</p><p>Mila looked at him, shocked. "Levi, we can't physically fit every person below-"</p><p>Levi interrupted him. "I know that. I'm thinking of the survival of humanity."</p><p>Mila grit his teeth. "But what about the other 3/4 of the population?! We can't protect-"</p><p>Levi eyed him. "I understand that, Mila."</p><p>He looked to Hange. "Any idea when they will launch their attack, Hange?"</p><p>Hange shook her head. "No, but he was pretty pissed. My best is within the week."</p><p>Levi nodded. "Very well. In two days, I want every citizen in Wall Sina and the districts there to be relocated underground. Those in Wall Rose and Maria are to be led to Ores Village."</p><p>"O... O-Ores village? You mean Martyr's old one?"</p><p>"Yes," Levi sat up, wincing. "It is safer there in terms of Titan activity. With the threat of Krest's people coming after me, I want the damage to the people of the Walls to be as minimal as possible."</p><p>"Then who will-"</p><p>Levi cut him off. "Mila, you and the Military Police will evacuate Wall Sina underground. Hange and Pixis will lead the Scouts and Garrison soldiers and help protect Wall Rose and Maria civilians as they make their way to Ores village."</p><p>Pixis's eyes got wide with surprise. "Levi, taking that long of a journey with that many people-"</p><p>Hange said, looking down, deep in thought, "We will do our best, Levi."</p><p>Pixis looked at Hange. "You're insane! Going along with this, Hange? Really? It's madness. Most of them won't make it!"</p><p>Hange glanced over at him, her gaze determined yet deadly. "Commander Pixis, I understand you are not yet trusting of my capabilities as Commander. To be honest, neither am I. But if an attack launches with the goal of murdering the King, I'm certain they will stop at nothing and hesitate to killing no one, no matter of their status, if it meant getting information. They will blast their way through all three Walls like before, bringing Titans of all sizes with them. In their wake, mountains of graves will be waiting for us to properly bury upon our victory, and if we do not win-"</p><p>Mila clenched his fist. "What do you mean if we don't win?"</p><p>Hange sharply turned her head, glaring at him. "I'm weighing all the possibilities. If we do not win, whoever survives will be the last of humanity."</p><p>Levi nodded. "Then it's settled. Prepare everyone now. The evacuation will begin in two days."</p><p>Hange looked at him. "Who are you going to keep here, sir? You'll need someone to-"</p><p>Levi sat up, swinging his feet over the side of the bed and standing slowly, grunting softly. "I'll face Ashra myself."</p><p>Hange's mouth opened in protest. "Levi, you can't. You're too injured-"</p><p>Limping over a chair, he grabbed his shirt. Pulling it on, he didn't allow himself to show he was in any pain from the movement. "I will give him an ultimatum. Martyr, or me."</p><p> </p><p><br/>Martyr woke, the sound of her children screaming hitting her ears. She sprang up, seeing a figure standing over Mola. Not able to see them properly, she charged towards them, a small knife in her hand. The figure dodged, grabbing her by her wrist and holding her up, stopping her. Martyr looked, seeing Mikasa. "Mikasa? What...?"</p><p>"I need you to come with me. Your children won't be harmed."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Lying In Wait</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Levi walked off the podium, the people of Wall Sina screaming questions at him along with some profanities. He had just announced the relocation for population inside the inner most wall, and they were not happy about it. He went inside a building, one most commonly used for royal family, as the massive out roar continued. Mila, Hitch and a few other MPs stepped in front of him and saluted. "Everything is ready sir. All preparations have been completed."</p><p>Levi nodded, ignoring the pain that he got from standing. He wasn't fully recovered from Ashra's attack yet. Mila looked at him, concern flickering over his eyes. "Levi, are you okay?"</p><p>Nodding, the small King leaned against the wall. "I'll be fine. Just get everyone underground before the attack. I'll handle the rest."</p><p>Hitch furrowed her eyebrows. "Your majesty, I say this not only as your loyal soldier, but as your friend. I don't think you should face the Shifter alone. Your chances of-"</p><p>Levi didn't let her go on. "Hitch. Do you know how many times I've almost died in my life?"</p><p>"N-no, sir."</p><p>Levi looked down, closing his eyes as he stood straight. Wincing, he let out a deep breath. "I've seen so much. And rose to the position I'm in now despite all the shit I've been through. I won't allow them to take not only my lov-"</p><p>He stopped. "The Queen's body, and destroy my home like it's just some same old day. They're not going to have their way with us. I will die when they confront me, and I am prepared to give my life for humanity."</p><p>His mind flashed to Erwin. "He would go along with it, so would Nile eventually. We have to allow a chance for us to survive, and this is the way to do it. One life for the rest to be spared."</p><p>Hitch's face dropped at the mention of Erwin and Nile. "Yes, sir."</p><p>Mila sighed. "Levi... If this is the last time we see you, it was an honor knowing you."</p><p>Levi nodded. "Now get going."</p><p>They all nodded, and made their way outside.</p><p> </p><p><br/>Mikasa sat next to Martyr and her kids in the wagon. Akemi and Eren rode beside it. Martyr stared at Mikasa, and Mikasa looked at her as the kids slept. It had been a day since they began their journey to the Walls. "So. Tell me why we're being taken back there."</p><p>Mikasa didn't show any emotion. "No."</p><p>"Why are you taking us back there? I already told Levi I don't-"</p><p>Mikasa sighed. "Look. I can't tell you. All I can say is that your children are going to be safe, by order of the King."</p><p>Martyr's eyebrows furrowed. "What does that mean? Mikasa, what's going on?"</p><p>Jean said from a horse behind the wagon, "She already told you she can't say, alright? Levi will explain it you when we deliver you to him."</p><p>Martyr's eyes turned dark. "Deliver me to him? Like I'm just a present?"</p><p>Eren shrugged. "Yeah, kinda."</p><p>Mikasa said, "Eren!"</p><p>Martyr rolled her eyes. "What does he want now?"</p><p>"I already told you, we can't say."</p><p> </p><p><br/>Levi knelt beside Rae's grave, solemnly staring at it. Placing the flowers on it, he stood slowly and walked to the main building of Wall Maria. He heard the sounds of the bells, signifying the evacuation was beginning. He heard multiple people talking, and walked around the corner to see Mikasa, Eren, Jean, Akemi and Martyr. Martyr's eyes locked onto him the moment he was in sight, and Levi nodded to Mikasa. "Captain Ackerman, go and join the others. Be careful, and return safely."</p><p>Lily burst through the door, her gear on and her hand wrapped. "Dad, you can't do this alone."</p><p>Levi eyed her. "Who told you?"</p><p>Lily walked up to him. "Hange. Before she left."</p><p>Levi turned his back to her. "Go with them. I don't need you here, you'll be in the way and distracting me."</p><p>Lily huffed, and her eyes got watery. "You better be here when we get back."</p><p>Hearing her walk out, Levi nodded to Mikasa, and the Scouts walked out after her. Martyr sat on a chair, her legs crossed. "So. Since no one else will tell me why I was dragged back here, why not the man himself?"</p><p>Levi glared at her. "Quit with the questions."</p><p>Martyr sighed. "Look, Levi, I'm just confused. I'm not trying to fight. Even though you did take my kids away from me and drug us from our newly built home."</p><p>Levi looked down. "I'm protecting them. Keeping them safe."</p><p>Martyr cocked her head. "What do you mean? Keeping them safe?"</p><p>Levi sighed heavily, limping noticeably to a chair. He sat down, and stared at Martyr. "Ashra is planning to kill me. I don't know when he's coming, but I don't want my people suffering for it. I'm evacuating them to your old village. I know they'll be safe there."</p><p>Martyr narrowed her eyes at her. "And what, you're going to be here, facing them alone?"</p><p>Levi nodded. "They only want me. If it only takes me biting the dust for everyone else to survive, I'll go down fighting in their names."</p><p>"Why was I brought here then? If you want to face them alone?"</p><p>Levi turned his head away from her. "I need you there for me... I-... I don't feel stro-"</p><p>Martyr leaned forward, placing a hand on his arm. "Levi, I'm right here. Even though you poss me off to no end, I'm here by your side, forever. Til the end."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. The Longest Shadow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Levi heard the sounds of the people grow to nonexistent, and an abundance of green flares signaled the Scouts and Garrison soldiers were on course. Levi sighed, the breeze softly blowing through his hair, and he looked up at the sky. Hearing soft footsteps, he looked behind him to see Martyr. "Is this really how you want to die? Alone?"</p><p>Levi examined her. She was strong, and yet her eyes were riddled with worry. Nodding, he looked back at the sky. "Yes. I'd rather this hell die with me than have the people carry it on their shoulders in my place."</p><p>Martyr stepped beside him. She sighed, and after a few moments of silence, she said, "I'm sorry."</p><p>Levi's eyes moved to her. "For what?"</p><p>Martyr didn't meet his gaze. "For what I said when I left. I was... Angry, and hurt. I just kept seeing you and... You and Lise. Then you standing over Rae-... I just thought... What if I hadn't stayed away when we came to the Walls with Parse? What if I had stayed with you? How would our lives be different?"</p><p>Levi turned, walking to the edge of the steps in front of the building. "Don't."</p><p>Martyr looked at him. "I'm not trying to argue or yell at you-"</p><p>Levi looked down. "No, don't think about that."</p><p>He sighed heavily. "One thing Erwin said to me long ago will always stick with me. If you begin to regret, you'll dull your future decisions and let others make your choices for you. All that's left for you then is to die. Nobody can foretell the outcome. Each decision you make holds meaning only by affecting your next decision. I advise you take his advice, just as I have."</p><p>Martyr reached out a hand, but Levi walked down the steps. "Levi, wait."</p><p>He stopped. Martyr stared at his back. "Do you... Do you still care about me?"</p><p>Levi didn't answer at first. The silence stung.</p><p>Then, finally, he spoke.</p><p>"Yes."</p><p> </p><p><br/>"You really should sleep, Levi."</p><p>Martyr smiled warmly, setting a cup of tea on the table beside him. Night had fallen, and the darkness felt heavier without the sounds of people. Levi didn't move. He stared off. "I'm okay."</p><p>Martyr sat across the table from him. "Fine, but can you tell me your plan? Since we're going to be staying up all night, we may as well get our heads straight.'</p><p>Levi's eyes flicked over to her. "I can't tell you."</p><p>Martyr cocked an eyebrow. "Why not?"</p><p>"I just can't."</p><p>Slowly dawn crept into the sky, followed by rays of sunlight streaming in through the window. Martyr yawned, stretching as she woke from her slumber in the chair. Levi glanced at her. "Good morning."</p><p>Martyr rubbed the sleep from her eyes and said, "Didn't you rest at all?"</p><p>Levi didn't answer. He got up, wincing. He stopped, leaning on the table as he took a breath. Martyr shot up, going to him and reaching for his coat. "Let me see what hurts."</p><p>Levi began to protest, but she gently took off his shirt, seeing his forearm, his chest, and his shoulder were wrapped. She stared in shock. "Is this...From when Ashra-"</p><p>Levi nodded. "Yeah. Remember when he tossed me around like a toy?"</p><p>Martyr said slowly, "Is this why everyone was so worried?"</p><p>Levi didn't answer. He pulled his shirt back on. Stepping away from her, he moved to the door. "I can't speak for them. Only myself. Let's get something to eat."</p><p>Making their way to the mess hall, Martyr was now watching over Levi like a hawk. Levi cursed himself for showing her that he was in pain. He didn't need to be cared for, like a helpless child. They approached the door and Martyr rushed to it, opening it for him. Levi sighed. "I can open doors, Martyr."</p><p> </p><p><br/>Hange and Pixis rode side by side. They were at the middle of the formation, the pace slow as they escorted the townspeople across land unfamiliar to them. Hange looked down, and Pixis spoke. "Are we really doing this? Hange, can you really allow Levi to face them by himself?"</p><p>Hange grit her teeth. "Levi knows what he's doing... He'll be fine. He'll greet us with Ashra's head when we return."</p><p>Lily rode beside Mikasa. She glanced over at a young woman who led two small children by the hand walking a bit ahead of her. "Mikasa."</p><p>Mikasa glanced over at her. "Yes?"</p><p>Lily's expression was gloomy. "What are we? As Ackermans? Do we... Do we always risk ourselves for the lives of others?"</p><p>Mikasa eyed Eren, who rode next to Armin and Akemi. "Yes. As long as our hearts are loyal, we will give anything - even our existence in this world - to let them live."</p><p>"I'm still trying to understand... I wasn't born an Ackerman. I don't get why you and my dad risk your lives for others when everything is turned to shit... I feel angry at him. I'm angry at him because he's the one who gave me another chance at life, a better future, and then he goes and pulls this stunt..."</p><p>Mikasa didn't reply.</p><p> </p><p><br/>"We'll set out a little early. Ashra's selected a few men to come with him into the Walls, and Swar will be the one to blow a way through for them. Dras will remain here. If that brat Titan kid they have is there, we can't allow them to take yet another of our leaders."</p><p> </p><p><br/>Levi stood atop Shiganshina's wall, looking out over the plateau. Suddenly, figures started to appear, and he smirked. Martyr landed beside him, equipped with ODM gear, and she looked at the Titans as they grew near. "Here they come."</p><p>Levi sighed. "A little earlier than planned, but no worries. Everyone is safe, and I'll give them one hell of a fight."</p><p>His eyes got wide as he noticed something flying in the air. He leapt to the side, grabbing Martyr as a huge boulder struck where they had been standing. Parts of the Wall fell onto a few houses that lined the Wall, and Levi grit his teeth. He saw more Titans, and noticed Quinn's at the front, hurling rocks.</p><p>Erwin flashed in his mind, and his gaze turned cold. He said, his voice stern, "Martyr. Are you ready?"</p><p>Martyr nodded, putting a hand on her blades. "I'm ready."</p><p>Levi didn't take his eyes off Quinn. "I mean are you ready to kill them."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. What Makes The World Go Round</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ashra stood atop Quinn, watching the rock hit the top of the Wall. "Good job, boy! Another!"</p><p>Quinn grabbed another boulder. Ashra noticed two figures standing atop the Wall, and laughed. "Is that him? Who's with him?"</p><p>Turning, he shouted, "Get the body ready. We'll give Levi a taste of the real world."</p><p>Ashra then leapt down from Quinn, slipping behind his son as another boulder was thrown.</p><p> </p><p><br/>Levi's eyes noticed a figure drop down from Quinn, and he smirked. "Looks like they're gonna start the attack. Martyr, be ready."</p><p>Martyr nodded, going to Levi's side. "I'm ready. To protect you."</p><p>Levi looked at her, not expecting her to say that. His attention snapped back to the sky, and he ducked and leapt out of the way, a deafening crash coming as the boulder landed where he stood. He yelled, "Martyr! Are you okay?!"</p><p>She coughed, covering her mouth. "Yeah. I-...I'm fine."</p><p>Jumping over the hole in the wall, Levi helped her up and froze. Standing behind her was Ashra. He shoved her behind him, spinning and driving a blade into the Shifter's arm. Ashra raised an eyebrow. "Ow. That hurt a little."</p><p>A shrill scream from behind him made Levi grit his teeth, turning and spotting two others had Martyr in their grasp. Levi glared at them. They hadn't shifted, and he knew they could at any moment. His eyes locked on to Ashra, and he shoved him forwards, pulling his blade out of his arm, causing him to stumble backwards. Ashra fell on his back and Levi turned, sending both of his blades flying at the two holding Martyr, going straight through their necks, then spun on his heel and launched himself at Ashra. Pinning him down, Levi's eyes glinted dangerously. "You know not to underestimate me. Do I have to remind you of why you pissed your pants in front of me when you were here last?"</p><p>Steam rose from the hand that Levi had injured, and Ashra smirked. He began to laugh loudly, and lifted a hand. He held a dagger, and he threw it at Martyr. Levi's heart lurched, and he turned, seeing Martyr had caught it. As if she was expecting it.</p><p>"Martyr. Now's your chance. Show me you're more than a tool. Show me you're worthy of holding the power you do!"</p><p>Levi furrowed his brows. "What are you trying to say? Hey, Answer me, you piece of shit."</p><p>Ashra giggled. "Levi doesn't know? Good girl, Martyr!"</p><p>Levi glanced back at her, and she held the dagger in one hand above her arm. Ashra cackled, "Do it now, Martyr! Wipe him off this Earth! Do it for me, your husband!"</p><p>Martyr didn't move. Levi stared at her in shock. "Hey... What is he talking about?"</p><p>Hearing yells, he looked back to where the other Titans were and spotted horses and green capes. The Scouts had come back.</p><p>Shoving another blade into Ashra's arm, Levi glanced back at Martyr. "Answer me, Martyr."</p><p>Ashra smirked. "I'm afraid that'll be a no, Levi. She obeys me. Not you."</p><p>Levi took the blade out of the Shifter's arm and shoved it into his mouth. "Shut the fuck up, will you? Big kids are talking."</p><p>Ashra let out a muffled yell of pain. Levi stood up and looked at Martyr. She was shaking. "Hey, I said answer me. What is he talking about? Hand me the knife, Martyr."</p><p>Ashra pulled the blade out, although it was a struggle, of his mouth and coughed, steam rising from his arm and jaw. He grinned, and raised his good hand, taking his fingers between his teeth, biting down and yanking, tearing three of them off. Levi looked at Martyr, knowing he couldn't get away fast enough, and he saw a tear fall from her eye. Levi shut his eyes, and felt the heat licking his back as the explosion came.</p><p>Wind rushing past his ears made him open his eyes, and he opened his eyes to see Hange had grabbed him. She landed atop a house in the middle of Shiganshina, and smiled. "Are you okay, Levi?"</p><p>Levi tore off his cape, the fabric burning, and threw it aside. "Yeah. Hange, thanks. I'd have been burned to a crisp back there."</p><p>Watching the torn and smoldering green cape flow towards the ground, Levi took a step, but his body halted. His side was assaulted by an immense pain, and he fell to one knee. Hange said, "I'll keep my question open for discussion."</p><p>Levi winced. "Moving like that really beat the crap out of me."</p><p>Hange laughed softly. "Serves you right. You can't fight right now. You just sit back and let us handle this, alright?"</p><p>Levi nodded and Hange went to the edge of the rooftop. Levi called, "Hange."</p><p>Hange stopped, glancing back at him over her shoulder. "Hm?"</p><p>"Be careful. Martyr has a dagger, and Ashra is planning for her to use it... I don't know what it means, and I don't want to make any assumptions. But... If you need to..."</p><p>Hange braced herself for his next words.</p><p>"Stop her by any means necessary."</p><p>Hange nodded. "Any specific information you can give me?"</p><p>Levi adjusted his position, now sitting on the roof. "No. He said 'Show me you're worthy of that power'... I don't have a good feeling about that. Be careful."</p><p>Hange gave him a serious nod, then smiled wide and turned, leaping into the air and launching herself towards the fight.</p><p>Levi looked at a dent in one of the gas canisters on his gear. The metal gleamed, the reflection warped in that spot. He sighed. His arm was burned and his bandages seared by the flames. He turned to look back at the fight, seeing Quinn was now atop the Wall, fighting alongside Ashra.</p><p>His eyes scanned for Martyr, but he didn't see her.</p><p>Seeing something in the air, he grabbed onto his blades and prepared to give all he could to survive. He then recognized Martyr's face, and she landed next to him. "There you are!"</p><p>Levi heard a roar from behind them, yet his eyes didn't move from Martyr. "What did he mean."</p><p>Martyr looked away. "Lei, you don't want to know."</p><p>Levi stood and was in her face in seconds. "Yes. Tell me. Now."</p><p>His whole body tensed up as he waited for her response. Martyr sighed, and nodded, meeting his gaze. "I inherited Teri's Titan."</p><p>Levi narrowed his eyes. "With what purpose?"</p><p>"To help them kill you."</p><p>Levi grit his teeth, moving a step away from her and unsheathing one of his blades. Martyr raised an eyebrow. "Firstly, no. I don't care about that anymore, Levi... That was after Rae died, and I... I was angry and-"</p><p>"-and you decided to throw your life away like that?"</p><p>Martyr furrowed her brows. "Look, I'm not going to allow them to hurt you."</p><p>Levi scoffed, "It's a little late for that, don't you think?"</p><p>A new explosion and a familiar roar coming from the Wall, and Levi knew Eren had joined the battle. "I don't have time to hear your sob story, Martyr. I have to defend my home."</p><p>He turned, and Martyr grabbed his hand. "Levi... When I asked you if you still cared about me.... You said yes. Is that still true?"</p><p>No response came for a while. Levi then spoke. "When I was holding you and Ashra prisoner here, you said I wasn't capable of love. Do you still think so? Because I don't care about you. Not anymore."</p><p>He laughed. "No wonder Ashra wanted Rae out of the way. There's no way he would have allowed you to become a Titan."</p><p>Levi pulled his hand out of her grip. "Right now, I only have these goals: Kill Ashra and Quinn, and retrieve Lise's body. And if you decide to stand in my way, I won't think twice about removing you from my sight."</p><p>Martyr winced, but she reached out, grabbing his arm. He turned swiftly,  holding one of his swords to her neck. "Stay out of my way, Martyr."</p><p>"No," the woman said. "You can't go back there. They'll kill you, Levi."</p><p>Levi tore himself free of her grasp. "Get off me. I have to do this, for Lise. For Erwin. For humanity."</p><p>He dropped off the roof, walking towards the battle. Martyr stood still, watching him go.</p><p>Feeling the explosion, Levi turned, seeing a Titan with a massive jaw. It leapt down next to him, and stood in front of him. Levi narrowed his eyes. "You really agreed to looking this horrendous, Martyr?"</p><p>Turning, Levi walked down a different street. Martyr moved, blocking his path. Levi sighed. "I don't want to hurt you. Move out of my way."</p><p> </p><p><br/>Ashra's hand was sliced to pieces, Mikasa darting around him faster than he could react. Quinn was pinned down by Eren, and the battle outside of the Walls was a failure for Krest's people.</p><p>Hange arrived, darting upwards as she reached the top of the Wall, and landed on Ashra's head, her blades in her hands. "Tell me, did you enjoy our play date last time? Because I did, and I can't wait to really dissect you."</p><p>Readying her swords, she dropped down to his nape as Mikasa took care of his other arm. He was beginning to heal his injuries, and Hange prepared to plunge her blades in to extract him. Suddenly, steam rose from his body's position and the flesh opened, and Ashra shoved Lise's body out. The corpse hit Hange, and she fell off, surprised and in shock. Landing on the structure, she squealed in horror at the former Queen's remains that lie beside her. Shuffling away, she stared, unable to process it. Ashra emerged from his Titan, laughing menacingly, and Mikasa blindsided him. The Ackerman pushed her blades into his chest and pulled them to the side, ripping him nearly in half. Ashra coughed, blood spewing from his open chest, and fell to the floor. Mikasa didn't hesitate to finish him off with a blow to the head, pulling her weapon out before leaping to help Eren.</p><p>Martyr kept blocking Levi's path. Levi groaned in annoyance. A scream came from the Wall, and Levi looked. Ashra's Titan was beginning to disintegrate, and Eren was struggling with Quinn, but that's all he could see.</p><p>He started to run, preparing to leap up to get to the fight, but Martyr - once again - moved in front of him. She emerged from the Titan halfway. "Nope. Can't go over there."</p><p>He leapt above her, darting past her and Martyr tried to grab him, but was met with a flurry of metal as he destroyed her hand. She let out a yell of pain, stumbling backwards, and as steam began to rise from the injury, she watched him fly towards the others.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Never Leave Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"And that's the story."</p><p>Mola cocked her head, her eyes bright. "Whaaat? No! That's not the end! What happened after? Did the King go back?"</p><p>Lily laughed softly. "I've got to go. I have a meeting, okay, Mola? I promised my dad I would watch you guys until then, and Akemi is on her way over to come play tag or whatever it is you guys do, alright?"</p><p>The children groaned exaggeratedly. Lily chuckled and stood, Martyr's youngest, Farae, clung to her leg. "Please don't go! I want to hear more stories!"</p><p>Lily smiled softly. "I'll make sure your mom tells you everything when she gets back."</p><p>They all groaned. "That'll be a gazillion years! Mom's never home!'</p><p>"She has important jobs here, just like me, the King, and you! You guys have to watch your house, got it? Can I count on you?"</p><p>All of them nodded enthusiastically as Akemi walked in. They squealed in laughter, and Lily nodded. "They're all yours, Mori. Good luck."</p><p>Walking out of the home, Lily sighed and began walking towards Levi's building. The streets were busy, peace having came after Ashra was killed. With no casualties on their side and only a few structures destroyed after the battle, the military and Levi got everyone's support, qhich was a great turning point in the Walls' history. Arriving, she stepped inside. "Sorry I'm late. Martyr, your kids are a handful."</p><p>Martyr chuckled. "Just like their mother, right?"</p><p>Lily rolled her eyes but in good nature. "Exactly."</p><p>Pulling up a chair, she sat down. Looking around, she saw Martyr, Mikasa, Hitch, Rico, and Hange. "Where's Levi and Mola? Pixis isn't late again, is he?"</p><p>The three entered the room, Levi being the last one to appear, and Pixis softly smiled. "Sorry for the delay."</p><p>Mola pulled up a chair beside Hitch, Pixis beside Rico, and Levi sat at the head. Lily looked at him. "So, what's this about, dad?"</p><p>Levi raised an eyebrow at her. "I will explain it if you allow me to."</p><p>Lily sighed and smiled. "Go ahead, Levi."</p><p>"Hange, do you have the reports about Eren's condition?"</p><p>Hange nodded. She slid a few papers over to him. "His term is coming to an end, and while his abilities are becoming stronger, his body isn't able to keep up."</p><p>Levi read them over as Mikasa said, "We've been running many experiments to test his endurance and it's gotten shorter every time..."</p><p>Levi glanced at her. "Stop doing the tests. Let him live out the last year of his term in peace."</p><p>Martyr looked down. "In peace huh?"</p><p>She smiled. "I never thought I'd hear you, of all people, say that."</p><p>Levi smiled softly. "Yeah, weird, isn't it?"</p><p>Rico glanced at Martyr. "How are you holding up, being the Jaw Titan and all?"</p><p>Martyr took a deep breath. "I'll be honest, I've only been a Shifter for a few months. And it's still a little awkward for me."</p><p>Hitch nodded. "It's not something you get the hang of overnight."</p><p>Levi looked down. "In the last fight with Ashra, Hange dealt the final blow against Ashra. And Eren helped us capture Quinn, who is still currently in Hange's custody."</p><p>Martyr looked down. "Hange, you're not hurting him, are you? I mean, he's just a boy. One who wanted to make his dad proud.'</p><p>Hange placed a hand on her shoulder. "He's cooperating, so we haven't had to use any excessive force."</p><p>Martyr nodded. She was silent. Levi continued. "And Martyr has been under 24/7 watch since then, as we don't know what else she and the Jaw Titan can do."</p><p>Levi sighed, sitting back in the chair. "You can all go. I have things to do."</p><p>The nodded, getting up and going to the door. Hange stopped. "Levi, how are you feeling? I mean, with your injuries and all?"</p><p>"I'm alright, Hange," said the King. "Still a few scars here and there, but nothing major."</p><p>She nodded and walked out. Lily and Martyr stayed in the room, and Levi glanced at them. "What is it?"</p><p>Lily smiled softly. "I just... It's good to see you moving around like this again."</p><p>Lily hugged him and a look a relief and comfort came to her face when she felt his embrace in return. They pulled apart, and she nodded. "I'll go supervise the new recruits. Hange put them on stable duty, so I'm in charge of cleaning up."</p><p>Levi smiled. "Do well or you're grounded, I raised you better."</p><p>Lily giggled and she shot a smile his way before leaving the room. Martyr sat, staring at Levi with a fond look. Levi saw her. "Now what?"</p><p>Martyr shook her head and shrugged. "I've just never seen you act like that around anyone. But, granted, she is your daughter."</p><p>Levi rolled his eyes and laughed softly, sitting down in the chair. "She can be stubborn at times, but she's reliable."</p><p>Martyr stared at him, a look of admiration in her eyes. "Rae was the same way. I guess he got that from you, huh?"</p><p>Levi glanced at her, taken by surprise by that comment. "Martyr... I-"</p><p>Martyr stifled a laugh. "Don't, Levi. It's alright. I know what your feelings are now, and I trust that if he were still here, you'd be nagging him just like you do Lily. Although, he was more headstrong and would probably put up more of a fight than she does-"</p><p>Levi eyed her. "Are you calling my daughter weak?"</p><p>They both stopped, and then burst into laughter. Martyr smiled and looked around. She glanced down at a paper off to the side of the long table next to Levi, and she furrowed her brows. "What's that? I though Hange took all the reports from Eren's experiments?"</p><p>Levi hesitated for a moment before pulling the piece of paper out and sliding it over to her. "It's a detailed account of what happened to Lise's body."</p><p>Martyr nodded and looked at it. "Who was there?"</p><p>"Armin, Akemi and Jean. They saw everything."</p><p>Martyr read over the ink on the paper, and her face dropped. "Levi, I'm so sorry..."</p><p>Levi looked away. "There's nothing we can do... Once Ashra was killed, they fed her to..."</p><p>He trailed off, and closed his eyes. "I keep replaying it in my mind. In my dreams. I wake up when I see her dismembered limb fall in front of me again. Every time. Every night."</p><p>Martyr reach over and grabbed his hand. "Hey, hey... Levi, you're hurting still, and I know how hard-"</p><p>Levi stood, and looked at her over his shoulder. "I don't think you could ever understand, but thanks for the effort."</p><p>Martyr stood too, and looked at him with determination. "Levi, Hange killed my husband. The father of my children. The man I thought I loved enough to fight the whole world in the beginning. I've lost my son by his own father's hand, and now my other children are going to have to live without that when they at least had a chance to have some sort of fatherly figure, as crazy as Ashra was, he was never mean to any of them or Quinn. I don't hate you, and I don't hold Hange to the death of Ashra, but what I'm trying to say is I have somewhat of an idea how you feel."</p><p>Levi turned, facing her. "I shouldn't be acting like this. I'm sorry. I need to be able to protect you and your children, including everyone here in the Walls. I need to-"</p><p>Martyr smiled softly. "You're one man, Levi. You don't have to shoulder everything on your own."</p><p>She moved closer to him and he closed the gap, and their lips met in a soft kiss.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. No Heart Yearns For This</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The room was gloomy, and the Scouts gathered around Eren, who lie in a bed. He didn't look sick, but anyone who knew the details knew he was in the final moments of his term. Mikasa and Armin sat by his bedside, tears in their eyes, as they watched him slowly fade. Levi looked down at him, his eyes open as the boy's breath became more faint, and he closed his eyes. "Thank you, Eren."</p><p>Mikasa began wailing, and Armin sat, in shock, holding Eren's hand as it went limp. Hange placed a hand on Armin's back, and Akemi went to Mikasa and turned her away. </p><p>Jean stood of the side, holding back tears. Connie stared, not saying anything. Levi walked to the door and stopped. "I'll arrange for Eren's burial tonight, and the memorial to be held tomorrow."</p><p> </p><p><br/>Levi was walking along the streets, the city lively, and the people sang, danced, and laughed. It had been 6 years since they last fought anyone for their survival, excluding the Titans. Since the Scouts had gotten so much praise, they had plenty of fresh recruits join their ranks. Which meant less Titans at the outer districts. The Garrison have been able to improve defensive machinery as well. Levi stopped at a merchant's kiosk, admiring handmade flower crowns. The woman smiled. "Your majesty, what an honor to see you here! What are you looking for?"</p><p>Levi shrugged."Nothing specific. Just browsing."</p><p>The woman bowed. "If anything catches your eye, please feel free to it!"</p><p>Levi observed a few of them and decided against it, but placed a small bag of coins onto the counter of her kiosk. "Thank you."</p><p>The woman stared in shock as he walked away, and began to protest but Levi was already too far away. He eventually got to his destination, Martyr's house. Knocking on the door, he stood and waited. Hearing the kids running around and yelling, he knocked louder. The noise stopped, and Farae opened the door. "Levi! Hi!"</p><p>The boy was now 14, and he had a striking resemblance to Ashra. Levi smiled, pushing back the pain that still came from any slight mention of the enemy Shifter. "Farae. Hi. Where's your mother?"</p><p>Mola spoke up loudly from inside the house, "She's training with Hange!"</p><p>Farae giggled. He opened the door more for Levi. "You can stay here til she gets back!"</p><p>Levi shook his head. "No, I have other things to do-"</p><p>Anthem, Martyr's second oldest, appeared in the doorway and grabbed Levi's hand. She had just turned 18, with Mola being 19, and she looked nothing like Ashra. She looked more of Martyr and someone else. Her blond hair fell in front of her face and she pushed it behind her ear as she pulled Levi inside. "Please, Levi. Come inside! Me and Mola were wondering if you had any stories to tell us!"</p><p>Mola leaned against the wall inside the kitchen. "Yeah. You spend all your time with our mother, so why can't you do the same for us?"</p><p>Levi rolled his eyes, pulling his hand free from Anthem. "Kids, I've got to go. Important shit needs to be taken care of, and I can't be here playing babysitter."</p><p>A soft laugh came from behind him, and the person spoke, "Stay a while, Levi. The kids just want to get to know you more."</p><p>Looking behind him, Martyr stood. Underneath her eyes were Titan markings, confirming the training. "I really wish I could," Levi said, regretfully. "But I have to meet with top suppliers about a new trade deal with the military and I have to be there. Pixis will most likely be drunk, and I don't want to leave Mola and Hange by themselves to deal with him-"</p><p>Martyr walked up to him, her hand going to his cheek. "Sssh, Levi. It's okay. I understand. You're duties come before us, isn't that right?"</p><p>Levi looked at her, her sweet, comforting fragrance washing over him. He cleared his throat. "Y-...Yes."</p><p>Martyr smiled and brushed his hair back. "Go. There'll be another time to tell the kids stories."</p><p> </p><p><br/>"We don't know if we can trust them yet."</p><p>Hange eyed the merchant. "Tell me, Flierre, have you even met those kids?"</p><p>The man stopped, stuttering, "Well... N-no, but-"</p><p>"Then you have no right to make the call if they are dangerous or not. They are good kids. And I doubt Levi will agree to your proposals, either."</p><p> </p><p><br/>Night fell over the Walls, and Levi sat next to Martyr in front of her house. Levi stared at the moon, Lise and Erwin flashing into his mind. His lips curved into a small smile. "What are thinking about?"</p><p>Martyr stared at him as he laughed softly. "Them."</p><p>Martyr sighed with a smile and leaned against Levi. "Me too. You know, both Lise and Erwin would be proud of you, what you've accomplished. Rae would be too, you know."</p><p>Levi blinked and glanced down at her. 'You think so?"</p><p>Martyr snuggled closer into his side. "I know so."</p><p>Levi wrapped an arm around her and held her, staring back at the moon. Levi gently kissed the top of Martyr's head and Martyr leaned into him, sitting up and placing a soft kiss to his lips. Footsteps from behind them made them turn, and Anthem ducked behind the door. Levi rolled his eyes. "Anthem, why are you still up?"</p><p>The girl stepped out, her face red and she tried talking but words couldn't be formed. She ran into the house, and Martyr sighed. "She's reaching that age where she's wanting to know what it feels like-"</p><p>Levi raised an eyebrow. "To feel someone move with your body so smoothly it almost feels like a dance?"</p><p>Martyr punched him in the arm. "Yes, but shut up!"</p><p>Levi laughed, rubbing his arm. "I forgot how strong you are now that you're a Shifter. But, you're still no match for me."</p><p>Martyr narrowed her eyes and smirked. "Oh really? Want to test that theory?"</p><p>"Not in my Walls. Take that shit outside."</p><p>They laughed loudly, so hard Martyr snorted.</p><p> </p><p><br/>"Mola, can... can I talk to you please?"</p><p>Mola nodded, placing the cookware down and walking over to Anthem. "What is it, sis?"</p><p>The blond blushed. "I... I think I have a crush?"</p><p>Farae leapt behind her, yelling, "Anthem has a crush!"</p><p>The siblings all collectively went, 'Oooooh!"</p><p>Mola rolled her eyes. "You all are so annoying!"</p><p>Turning back to her sister, Mola smiled. "Well? Who is it?"</p><p>Mola blushed, his face coming into her mind. She turned away. "A... A boy."</p><p>Mola giggled. "A name would be nice!"</p><p>Anthem shook her head and ran into the other room. "No, it's stupid!"</p><p> </p><p><br/>Martyr walked along the streets, Mola, Anthem, Sky, and Jack with her. She walked around many fruit stands, inspecting them. "Looks like the deal went through, huh? Thank you, Levi."</p><p>She called for help grabbing fruit from her kids as the bells begun to ring, signalling the gate for Wall Sina was being opened. Glancing up, she saw the Scouts on horseback, their faces grave and sorrowful. They stopped, and Martyr saw Mikasa at the head of them. She noticed multiple wagons, and once the caravan of Scouts had stopped, it was a mad rush to get the people out of the wagons. Martyr called, "Mikasa!"</p><p>The woman spotted her and dismounted her horse, getting off and walking over to her. She was limping, and Armin rushed to her side and helped her stand better. Martyr looked at her. "What the hell happened?!"</p><p>Hange was lifted from the wagon, her face scrunched in pain. Mikasa looked down. '20 dead. 35 are badly injured. We could only retrieve 6 bodies. The Commander is not in danger of losing her life, but she will need time to recover."</p><p>Armin said, "We ran into a group of abnormal Titans. There were too many of them for us to react efficiently."</p><p>A horse approaching from behind made them turn. Levi rode up, calling, "Mikasa. What happened?"</p><p>"Abormals. A group of approximately 12. They were gathered on the route to Dras' village."</p><p>Martyr's face dropped and she spun to face Levi. "Why are they going there?!"</p><p>Levi looked at her. "We'll talk later, Martyr."</p><p>Martyr's fist closed into a ball. "No. Levi, why are you sending them there?! After we've been at peace for so long?"</p><p>Levi narrowed his eyes at her. "Later."</p><p>Anthem stared at him, getting a tingling feeling all lover her body when his voice got assertive. Mola elbowed her. She whispered, "Hey, cut that out. You're drooling."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Faces of Old Friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The wind rustled trees as Levi walked alongside Hange. The Scout Regiment Commander wore a sling and an eye patch, her cheek bruised. She smiled, sighing as they neared her house. "Thank you Levi. You didn't have to do this. I didn't expect you to walk me home-"</p><p>Levi rolled his eyes. "Don't mention it. Go rest up, four eyes."</p><p>When Hange was safely inside, Levi turned and saw people gathering in a square. Approaching, he heard shouts of anger, including harsh and nasty terms being thrown. He walked up, slipping into the cluster of people to get a look at what they were yelling at.</p><p>Farae, Lark, Sky and Wynter, Martyr's youngest children, huddled together in the center, their eyes wide with fear. Levi stepped up to them and gave them a nod of reassurance. They immediately went and hid behind him. Levi narrowed his eyes at the townspeople. "What's the meaning of this? Berating children?"</p><p>Multiple shouts came from all directions. "All of you go back to your lives. Leave these kids alone, they didn't do anything to us."</p><p>"And what if we don't?! Their father took the body of the former Queen Lise! And ate her!"</p><p>Levi felt a slight pain in his chest at the mention of what happened to Lise, but he hid it. "I'll escort them home. This is an order: Stay out of these kids' hair. Or you'll deal with me personally."</p><p>The crowd slowly dispersed, and Levi walked the kids home. Martyr was sitting outside, and as soon as she spoted them, she ran to them and huggged them. "I'm so glad you're okay!"</p><p>Levi looked at her. "You do remember what I told you, yes?"</p><p>Martyr glanced up at him before smiling and kissing her children on the forehead. "Go inside. Dinner's ready! You must be freezing."</p><p>The four little ones ran inside, and Martyr stood. She turned to Levi and embraced him. 'I know, I remember... Thank you for saving them."</p><p>Levi stared at them inside as they ran around, chasing each other. "You have to get them to understand, especially now... If I hadn't taken Hange home, they would still be surrounded and who knows what would have happened."</p><p>Martyr nodded, pulling away from him. 'I've talked to them about it, and I'll have to reiterate the importance."</p><p>Levi sighed. "I just hope they don't find out what happens the hard way.'</p><p>Mola called, "Mom! Sky won't stop touching everything on the table!"</p><p>Martyr sighed and groaned. "Sky! Don't touch what's not yours!"</p><p>Levi smiled, watching her walk into the house and start scolding the girl. He noticed Anthem walking up to him, and her face was red and flushed with nervousness. Levi raised an eyebrow at her and she blushed harder. "I just... Wanted to say thank you for saving my siblings today... If it weren't for you, they'd have been hurt, and I don't want my mom to see any of us in pain. I couldn't handle it."</p><p>Levi titled his head and waved dismissively. "Just be careful, Anthem. Got it?"</p><p>She looked down and back at him. 'Uhm... Your majesty? Can... Can I ask you a question?"</p><p>Levi nodded. "Go for it."</p><p>"What's your relationship with my mom?"</p><p>Levi's eyes went wide, not expecting that, but he stifled a laugh. "We're friends. Old friends. That's all."</p><p>Anthem tried to conceal the immense joy she got from his answer. "Just friends... huh?"</p><p> </p><p><br/>Waking from yet another but regularly scheduled nightmare, Levi sighed and sat up in his bed. He stared at the space next to him, wanting to see Lise. But she wasn't there. She was in the stomach of a Titan.</p><p>He took a breath, standing up and rubbing the back of his head. "Damn... Why'd I dream about you again?"</p><p>"Your majesty, you are needed immediately in Wall Rose, Orvurd District."</p><p>His head snapping towards his door, he realized sunlight shone through the window. He had been lost in thought for hours. He composed himself and got ready for the day. Exiting the room, he saw Martyr outside it. "Martyr. What happened?"</p><p>Martyr looked to the floor. 'Quinn isn't talking... He wants to speak with you, and you're the only one he says he'll talk to now."</p><p>She met his gaze. "Please, go easy on him, Levi... He insists he won't talk if anyone else comes with you. So please, he's just a boy. Don't let him... Don't let him get to you-"</p><p>Levi sighed, pulling on his coat and walking past her. "You don't have to worry. I'll handle it."</p><p>Once he was in Quinn's cell and the door was shut, Levi looked at him. His arms were chained with little wiggle room as well as his legs. He smiled. "I'm glad my request was granted. Thank you, Levi, for gracing me with your presence."</p><p>Levi's eyes turned cold. "Don't play with me like that. Did you forget you crushed Erwin to death? Or destroyed my home and countless of innocent people numerous times?"</p><p>Quinn looked away. "What my father did to you and the people here isn't of my doing... I was only folowing orders."</p><p>Levi sat in a chair. "Are you still?"</p><p>Quinn's eyes got wide. "No! I... I mean, no... No one's contacted me. I'm sure they think I'm dead along with Ashra..."</p><p>"Alright, then. If that's true I have a question for you."</p><p>Quinn blinked, unsure of what direction he was going. Levi leaned forward. "Tell me why there were abnormals placed in the way of my Scouts on the exact path they'd take?"</p><p>Quinn's furrowed his brows. "What? I don't know anything about-"</p><p>Levi's eyes became deadly. "Bullshit. You know what I think? You're somehow getting them information. Leaking our plans, our every move, location, and miniscule detail, back to Dras. Am I correct?"</p><p>Quinn let out a breathe. He closed his eyes and opened them again, staring at the King. "I... I didn't mean to. I swear. I'm no longer loyal to them-"</p><p>Levi raised an eyebrow. "And? Who are you loyal to? If not them, who? Sure as hell isn't us."</p><p>Quinn stopped. He looked up at a small window. "I thought of Rae as my brother, you know. The last thing he said to me was that he hated you. How much he wanted to see you put in the ground. You hurt Martyr, and he wanted you to feel a pain greater. The next thing I know... He didn't come back with us. Not even his body. Do you understand how fucking bad that felt?"</p><p>Levi leaned back. "That's life, kid."</p><p>Quinn looked at the King's face, seeing the scar over his eye. "No. That's your life. Not mine, not Rae's, not Ashra's. Ours was far meaningful, and you can't possibly being to understand."</p><p>Levi sighed heavily. "This isn''t gonna be a 'who's been through more shit in life' contest, kid. Life is unforgivable, and one wrong step can be fatal. That's what happened to Rae. he chose the wrong-"</p><p>"I know he took the life of that woman. The former Queen, right? What was her name? That's why you painted a target on his back. That's why you killed him, had a personal vendetta against him. You loved her. Right?"</p><p>Levi didn't answer. Quinn continued. "Levi, tell me this. I want no hesitation. If he hadn't killed her, do you still think he'd be alive today? And if so, where would he be? Which side would he be on?"</p><p> </p><p><br/>Which side would he be on?</p><p>Quinn's question rang through his mind as Levi read over papers. He pinched the bridge of his nose, his head beginning to hurt, and leaned back in his chair. A knock sounded. "Come in."</p><p>"I'd be careful, Levi. You've made more enemies with Ashra's death than you realize. I will fight with you, but just know you cannot trust just anyone. Not anymore. This peace you've built is sure to crumble soon. It's only a matter of time."</p><p>Levi became tense, his paranoia heightened, and he stood, a hand on a small knife he kept in his desk. Martyr peeked through the door, her eyes bright, and she stepped in with Mola, Anthem, and Wynter. "Good, you're here."</p><p>Levi let out a deep breath, placing the small knife back into the desk, and looking at Martyr. He mentally cursed at himself for being so timid over what Quinn had told him. Martyr sat down, Mola and Wynter standing behind her and Anthem sitting beside Martyr. Levi glanced at them. "What is it?"</p><p>Martyr smiled. "I understand you're busy-"</p><p>Levi raised an eyebrow. "Incredibly."</p><p>Martyr continued, "But these three have something they want to discuss with you.'</p><p>Levi blinked, looking at Mola. "Yes?"</p><p>"We want permission to join a Regiment."</p><p>Quinn voice came into his head again and he looked away from them. "No."</p><p>Martyr cocked her head. "Levi, they've been here for years. Most people know them, and they just want to contribute-"</p><p>"Martyr, things are-"</p><p>-Fine, Levi. Things are fine. You were just on board with this a week ago. What changed?"</p><p>Levi's mind was assaulted with a vision of Lise standing next to him, with Rae standing next to Martyr. In the room, peacefully. That's all he hoped for if Rae hadn't done what he did Martyr's voice snapped him back to reality. "...vi? Levi? Levi! Are you listening?"</p><p>Trying his best to conceal the pain, he cleared his throat. "I said no. I need time to get things in order."</p><p>Martyr looked at him with growing concern. "What was that? You spaced out. What did you see?"</p><p>Levi couldn't meet her gaze and he said, "Martyr, can I talk to you alone?"</p><p>Martyr nodded, giving her children a look and the three girls left the room. Mola and Wynter hovered by the door as it closed, listening intently. Anthem looked at them. "Guys, we shouldn't-"</p><p>"Ssssh! We should be able to hear them, you know they're talking about us."</p><p>Levi got up from his chair and went to the window, staring outside. The warm light fell on him, and he closed his eyes. Martyr came up behind him and gently grabbed his hand. "What's going on, Levi? You can tell me."</p><p>Levi looked down. "I can't trust anyone. I don't know who is here to kill me or who is here to hurt-"</p><p>Martyr placed a finger to his lips. He stopped talking. "You don't have to worry, okay? I'm right here."</p><p>Levi sighed, turning away from her. "I don't want to allow them to join a Regiment. I don't want them out of my sight. I need to protect them, keep them safe... I need to keep everyone safe. It's my job."</p><p>Martyr smiled softly. "All your life you've been protecting me and everyone around you. Why don't you let us keep you safe for a bit? We're capable. You have a Titan at your command, your right hand side. You have Lily, Hange, Mikasa, Mila, everyone here at the ready to help. All you have to do is give us the order and we'll jump at the enemy in your place."</p><p>Martyr's fingers gripped his harness across his chest as he pulled her close, kissing her gently. He moved down to her neck, and she moaned slightly. "Are you s-... sure about this?"</p><p>Levi felt her hands go to his hair as she wrapped her legs around him. He felt her nails drag across his back, her hands going to his waist. A soft moan of pleasure escaped his lips. His pants became tight, and then he suddenly only smelt a certain perfume.</p><p>Lise's perfume.</p><p>Martyr kissed his neck as he slowed, the paranoia setting in once again. The woman looked at him in confusion, feeling his bulge lessen, and he gently lowered her to the floor. She noticed him looking around warily, and surveyed the room herself. "What's wrong?"</p><p>Levi grit his teeth and clenched his fists. Why was he so shaken by Quinn? What if this is what he wanted? What if he wants him to let his guard down? The sound of everything around him became muffled as he dug his nails into his palms. A slap to his face tore him from that, and Martyr stood, staring in shock. "Levi, what the hell is wrong?"</p><p>Glancing down, he noticed his hands were bleeding. He opened them, blood coming from where his nails were, and blood along the edges of his fingers. Martyr gasped, gave him a stern stare, and tore off a piece of her shirt, wrapping it around his hands. She didn't look at him. "I need you to tell me what is going on inside your head right now, Levi. Because if nothing is, then you just made me feel like shit. I finally allow you take me for the first time since forever ago and you stop in the middle of it? Do you know how fucking awful that is to do to a woman?"</p><p>Levi blinked, unable to connect what had happened. "Sorry..."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Intuition</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mola got up from the table, collecting her sibling's plates. She walked them over to the sink and began washing them, calling, 'Farae, come help please."</p><p>The boy got up and walked over, taking the plates after she was done and began to dry them. Mola spotted Anthem out of the corner of her eye. She as sitting in the living area, lost in thought. She nodded to her brother and walked over to her. "Hey, you okay?"</p><p>Anthem blinked, looking at her. "Hm? Yeah. I'm fine."</p><p>Hearing footsteps outside, she raised an eyebrow. "Daydreaming about the King again, huh?"</p><p>Anthem instantly blushed. "N... No. I wasn't daydreaming."</p><p>Mola smirked. "Okay, tell him that."</p><p>Martyr and Levi walked into the house, Levi wearing his formal attire. He looked elegant, godly. He gave a quick nod to Martyr. "...I'll have Hange arrange for it tomorrow."</p><p>Martyr sighed in relief. "Thank you, Levi. I really am grateful."</p><p>Levi shrugged. "We can't have you losing strength."</p><p>Martyr nodded. "I agree. We haven't had a real battle in years."</p><p>Levi glanced at her. "What about a sparring match? You and me?"</p><p>Martyr chuckled lightheartedly. "And have you take off my fingers again? No thanks. Been there, done that."</p><p>Looking towards the kitchen, Farae had finished dishes and herded the other 4 children to thier beds. Martyr smiled. "Are you hungry Levi? It's late, and you need to eat after that fiasco with Fritz."</p><p>Levi groaned, "More like ten drinks. Dinner would be great. Thanks."</p><p>Martyr smiled. "Have a seat. I'll fix you something."</p><p>Taking a spot on the far end of the room, Levi sat and watched Martyr as she rummaged around the kitchen. He felt eyes on him, and eyed Anthem. She immediately got red, and he laughed. "What Regiment do you want to join?"</p><p>Anthem looked at him, taken aback. "Uhm... The Garrison, sir."</p><p>Levi nodded. "Garrison, eh? A lot of smart people are there. Rico is one of the best. She's fast when it comes to mechanical solutions."</p><p>Anthem couldn't take her eyes off of him. "Y... Yes, sir."</p><p>"A Titan appears at the Wall. How do you react?"</p><p>Caught off guard once again, Anthem hesitated. 'Uhm... I..."</p><p>Levi looked at her with a serious yet warm gaze. "The answer is you obey orders. If you're serious about Garrison, you listen to Pixis or your squad leader. If they say to kill it, you don't hesitate. Next question. How do you kill a Titan?"</p><p>Anthem suddenly felt overwhelmed. By both his mere presence or the fact he was actually talking to her, she didn't know. "I... I've never seen a Titan, sir-"</p><p>Levi rolled his eyes. "Martyr, they might have to watch our sparring match tomorrow."</p><p>Martyr called, "Tomorrow?! Levi, we can't tomorrow, you have that meeting with Shadis."</p><p>Levi replied, "He can wait."</p><p>Martyr laughed. "Fine. What time? And who do you want me to bring?"</p><p>"Just Anthem for now, and as soon as the sun rises."</p><p> </p><p><br/>Martyr shut the door, wearing ODM gear. Anthem cocked her head, looking at her as she stood outside. "Why are you wearing that? Isn't that what soldiers wear to fight?"</p><p>Martyr nodded. "Levi likes to pull tricks. He plays dirty, especially in these mock battles. I have to be prepared for whatever he tries to pull."</p><p>She winked and Anthem stared at the metal that hung on her hips. "How does it work?"</p><p>Martyr chuckled. "You'll see."</p><p>Perplexed, Anthem followed her to a horse, which they rode to a large, desolate open area within Wall Rose. The sun was barely up, and Martyr slowed the animal down and smiled. "Here we are."</p><p>Martyr got off, helping Anthem down and looking around. Anthem did the same. "I don't see the King."</p><p>Martyr spun to the side, unsheathing her blade with a graceful and swift move, blocking Levi's blade as it clashed with hers. He chuckled. "Good job. I thought I caught you off gaurd."</p><p>Martyr pushed him away, the small man landing a few feet away. Anthem stared in awe, her heart beating fast. "Woah, where did you come from?!"</p><p>Levi looked at her. "Always be aware of your surroundings."</p><p>He moved his gaze back to Martyr. "Are you ready?"</p><p>Martyr nodded and smiled. "Always. Be easy, okay?"</p><p>Levi smirked. "Not a chance."</p><p>Martyr didn't take her eyes off Levi. "Anthem. Get back."</p><p>Anthem blinked, and suddenly Martyr wasn't in front of her anymore. She looked, seeing she and Levi darting towards each other, clashing and bouncing away as they each tried to gain the upper hand. Baking away, she watched intently. Levi was fast, and it seemed like Martyr couldn't keep up. The King swept her feet out from under her, and drove a blade through her arm. Anthem watched in horror, taking a step towards them. "Hey, don't hurt her!"</p><p>Levi's voice rang through the area. "Stay back, Anthem."</p><p>He pinned Martyr down, twisting the blade and smirked. She let out a cry of pain, but took a split second to rip away from Levi and dash to a safe distance where she then bit down onto her arm. Anthem felt a rise in the temperature from the space, and a bright flash as an explosion came. A giant figure rose from the smoke, and Anthem's eyes stared in terror. She was sure she was shaking like a leaf. She observed Levi swiftly maneuvering around the Titan, slicing at flesh faster than the thing could react. The massive being lunged for him, and its jaws barely missed him, crashing down inches from his leg. Levi's lips curved into a smirk and he tore into its eyes, dragging the swords across them. It let out a wail of agony and stumbled back. Levi then raced to behind it, landing on its neck. He plunged his swords into the base of its neck and ripped something out.</p><p>The giant fell, and Anthem screamed, "Levi!"</p><p>Dirt flew up in the air as the body of the giant came crashing to the ground, and Anthem raced towards it. She then saw Levi walking out with Martyr, markings underneath her eyes. Anthem stopped. "But... But you- That thing was-"</p><p>She saw Martyr's arm was steaming. The woman smiled bright. "That was me, honey."</p><p>Levi nodded, sheathing his blades as they steamed from the Titan blood on them. "That was a Titan. Their weakest point, and only form of defeating them, is the nape of their neck.'</p><p>Anthem looked behind them. The dust had begun to settle, revealing the smoke coming from the corpse. "So... That was mom?"</p><p>Levi nodded. Anthem glanced at Martyr's arm. "Why is your arm doing that?"</p><p>"I'm a Shifter and can heal faster."</p><p>Levi walked past Anthem. 'I wouldn't normally deliberately injure one of my sparring partners, but your mother is a different case. Her wounds heal exponentially faster than yours or mine. But, if your mother had wanted to, she could have killed me. One wrong move against any Titan, smart or not, can be fatal."</p><p>Martyr moved her sleeve aside to show the steam subsiding and the wound now a scar. "See? All better."</p><p>Anthem couldn't even begin to form words. She stumbled over her thoughts. "So... How did... How did you act so normal around it? I mean- around Mom?"</p><p>Levi scoffed, "I've been fighting Titans my whole life, both human and not."</p><p>Anthem spun to look at him, her eyes gleaming with admiration. "Really? What's the biggest one you've fought? How many have you killed? Have you ever gotten hurt? What is-"</p><p>Martyr laughed and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Anthem, sweetheart, calm down."</p><p>Levi sighed and looked back at the girl. "I've killed many, most in my time with the Scout Regiment. Too many too count, just like the number of comrades who have died. And I'll continue to fight until I can no longer do so."</p><p>Anthem was so starstruck she couldn't bring herself to say anything.</p><p>"I advise you to not be so eager to join a Regiment. It is not for the weak of heart....Or stomach. You will lose family, friends, comrades. People close to you. Life and death are the doors at every Titan encounter, even the Military Police deal with it. Not nearly as much as the Scouts, but it resonates with every soldier. I ask you to think it over for a while before making your decision. It's not good to make such a hasty choice."</p><p>Levi began walking towards his horse, mounting and pointing it towards the town of Trost. "I have to go. Martyr, good job."</p><p>Anthem saw Martyr blush. "T-thank you, Levi."</p><p>Looking at her mother, she felt a twinge of jealousy. "Mom, what's your relationship with the King like, anyways?"</p><p>Martyr's gaze never moved from him as he rode off. "Secure. I know I'm safe, and he knows he's safe. As long as we have each other, we're going to be okay."</p><p> </p><p><br/>"Levi, why are you so grumpy tonight?"</p><p>Levi sat next to Mila, the Military Police Commander smiling warmly. "Is something wrong?"</p><p>Levi looked at the man. "Mila, I don't know who to trust. Quinn, he told me something, and I'm an ass for letting it get to me this bad."</p><p>Mila leaned forward. "What did he tell you?"</p><p>Levi shook his head. Something was off. Mila's eyes were hungry, and he was too interested. Almost as if...</p><p>Levi flipped the table over, grabbing his shirt and slamming him into the floor, holding him with an iron fist. "How long?"</p><p>Mila looked at him with surprise. "Levi, you're going insane. This isn't like you-"</p><p>Levi swung, his fist connecting with Mila's jaw. "Answer me!"</p><p>Laughing and wheezing, he smirked. "Took you long enough. Thought you were going to crack when Lise died-"</p><p>Levi's eyes became slits and he pulled Mila up, throwing him with a great force out the window. "How dare you!"</p><p>The man coughed, dirt stirred around him, glass shattered where he lie on the ground. People began to gather as Levi stood in the broken windowsill. "I knew something was wrong when you were so intent on going with Erwin to the village. The Military Police Commander, wanting to go outside the Walls? Mila, tell me, when did you manage to get word to them where Lise's body was buried? Because there's no way in hell they were here for Rae's. He was useless to them. And how many times have you ordered your men to relay information from Quinn? And you're the only one who knew of the Scouts' route to that village. You killed your comrades. Why?!"</p><p>Mila laughed, staggering to his feet and wiping blood from his mouth. "Levi, you don't deserve to wear that crown or to have been given the time of day by Lise."</p><p>Levi dropped down from the window. "I asked you a question."</p><p>Mila raised an eyebrow. "You actually asked four, your majesty."</p><p>Levi went to land another blow to him before he was restrained, and Mila brushed dirt off his shoulders. "Take him to the cells. He's clearly a danger to everyone."</p><p>Shoving the MPs off him, Levi glared at Mila. "Nice try."</p><p>Mila reached out and grabbed a rifle from one of his soldiers. Hitch stood off to the side, her eyes wide in shock. Mila aimed the gun at Levi, his finger on the trigger. "You're a murderer. You killed Historia, you put Lise in danger and that cost her life! You think you can order everyone around with the same respect as those two rightful rulers? Give me a break."</p><p>Levi stood still, multiple guns  now trained on him. His voice rang through the air, assertive. "Stand down or I will kill you myself."</p><p>Martyr ran up next to Hitch. "What the hell is going on?"</p><p>Mila shouted, "No! I've seen enough, and I'm here for one purpose!"</p><p>Mikasa, Jean and Rico ran over, stopping in their tracks when they saw the scene. Levi leapt straight upwards, yelling, 'Get everyone out of here!"</p><p>Chaos erupted, shot rang through the air, and Levi began to run. He had to get them away from the others so he could fight them, but he didn't have his gear or any weapons, and he knew Mila had counted on that.</p><p>Hearing Martyr's scream, Levi pushed himself to go faster, and willed her to not follow him. His mind raced faster than his body, and the first thing he had to do was acquire a means of defending himself. Diving behind a wooden panel, he sheltered himself from the volley of bullets that followed. Thankfully, they missed.</p><p>Hitch's voice was heard. "Mila, what are you doing?"</p><p>Mila barked, "Quiet."</p><p>Footsteps grew closer, and Levi took the chance when they stopped. He could tell they were next to the panel, and he kicked with all his might outwards, the board of wood flying into the soldiers. He reached for a gun that was dropped, but a gun became trained on him once again, near his head. Glancing up, Mila stood, his eyes filled with amusement. "Nice try."</p><p>Kicking the gun away, Mila drove the butt of his firearm into Levi's head. "I need to make sure you won't run away again."</p><p>Gritting his teeth, the King lunged at Mila and grabbed the rifle, pointing it away from himself as it went off. Levi was now face to face with him, and he slammed his head into Mila's, the MP Commander staggering back. Levi then grabbed his jacket, pulling him close to him and hissing, "There's a reason why Lise chose me."</p><p>Levi threw him to the side and landed a harsh kick to his side. "I should kill you right now."</p><p>Kneeling down next to him, he stared at him. "But I won't."</p><p>Standing and pulling him roughly to his feet, Mila laughed maniacally. "See? You're weak! I knew it-"</p><p>Levi shot him a dark glare and turned to Mikasa. "Put him outside."</p><p>Mikasa nodded, her and Jean walking over and pulling Mila behind them as they walked away. Once he was out of sight, Levi let out a breath. He looked around at the people who had gathered. "Commander Mila has committed treason. He will be punished to the highest extent, death. And by what greater means than to be thrown outside the Walls to play with the Titans?"</p><p>Martyr stared in disbelief. She saw Hitch watching Levi intently, her eyes riddled with mixed emotion. Levi then re-entered the building he and Mila had originally been in, looking at the mess. He turned away from it and walked away. Martyr ran after him. "Levi, you can't-"</p><p>Levi kept walking. "It's already done."</p><p>His whole aura radiated danger and rose the alarm to stay away, but Martyr pressed on, following him. "Please just talk to me. You have to!"</p><p>He didn't falter. "This isn't like you. Where's your strong, level-headed self? Will you at least look at me?"</p><p>Martyr hoped he would turn, facing her with an open heart, but he didn't. He slowed and looked to the side. "I can't look at anyone. Not right now. Not until I find every last traitor."</p><p>His words were like daggers, and she felt a lump form in her throat. "You... Think I'm a traitor?"</p><p>Levi didn't respond, and stood still for a moment. Eventually, he began walking away once more, leaving Martyr alone.</p><p> </p><p><br/>"We're ready."</p><p>Eyes gleaming in the light, Dras nodded. "Good work. He should now be isolating himself, including Martyr and her children. Now's the time, and remember, throw everything at him. All at once."</p><p>The others nodded, going out of the room and a man wearing a Scout Regiment uniform leaned over to him and said, "Some new information may give us an upper hand, sir."</p><p>Dras eyed him. "New information? What kind?"</p><p>"I've observed Martyr's second oldest. She's got an infatuation with Levi. Whenever he's around she can't take her eyes off him."</p><p>"Interesting," Dras purred. "Go back before they notice. Tell the others of our arrival and have them ready. We'll set out shortly."</p><p>The Scout nodded and moved for the door.</p><p> </p><p><br/>Martyr stood at Levi's office door, her hand resting against it. She knocked again. "Levi, please. Talk to me."</p><p>Silence. She sighed. "Whenever you're ready, I'll be right here... We all are."</p><p>Walking away, she pushed tears away and took a breath in, exhaling and walking into the main area of the building. She saw Hange standing at the front of the room, looking up through the windows. Martyr slowly stepped to her side and said softly, "Hange? Are you okay?"</p><p>Looking over, the Scout Regiment Commander shrugged with a slight smile. "I just keep thinking that all Levi needs is to talk to Erwin. None of us have been able to get his to come out of his office for two days, and I have a bad feeling in my gut about something, but I can't put my finger on it. We need Levi, now more than ever, and for that, we also need Erwin to pull him out of this rut he's in."</p><p>Footsteps approached, and they turned to see Farae. His eyes were wide with shock, and he had a small bruise on his cheek. Martyr's heart lurched. "Farae? Where did that bruise come from?"</p><p>Farae's eyes become watery as tears threatened to spill. "Mom, they took Anthem."</p><p>"You need to stay here," Hange said, grabbing Martyr's hand as she went to run out the door. "We don't know where they took her yet, and there's a possibility they're after you as well. My guess is their goal is Levi. If they get you too, we lose our ace, the Jaw Titan."</p><p>Gritting her teeth, Martyr pulled away from the Commander. "I can't let them just walk in here and take my daughter. I can't... I can't lose her too-"</p><p>Hange interrupted her. "And we won't. We need you here in case of an attack. They are planning to split us up. Divert our attention to finding Anthem and leaving Levi unguarded. We cant take that risk."</p><p>Martyr looked down, clenching her fists. "I can't. I have to go and get her back."</p><p>Pushing the hair from her eyes, Hange's glasses gleamed as she looked at Martyr. "I won't let them get away. You can trust me. I swear on my life I'll bring her home to you."</p><p>Staring at her, Martyr finally nodded in agreement after a moment. "Okay. I'm trusting you."</p><p>Hange nodded before walking out. The door shut and Martyr walked to Levi's door once more, Farae following her. "Farae, are your brothers and sisters still at the house?"</p><p>Farae motioned to the door. "They're outside."</p><p>"Get everyone indoors. No one leaves until I say so, no matter what. Things may get scary, but mommy is here and I'm going to protect you, okay?"</p><p>The boy nodded and went outside, the others running in. Mola ran to Martyr, her eyes red. "Mom, they-"</p><p>"I know honey. Hange and the others are going to get her back."</p><p>Martyr got them into the main room and walked to Levi's door. "Levi, I'm coming in. I don't care if you don't want me to. It's urgent-"</p><p>Opening the door, Martyr looked around to see he wasn't there. The window was wide open. She cursed, "Shit."</p><p>Turning, she ran to the door. Mola called, "Mom?! What is it?"</p><p>Martyr said, "Stay inside. Don't move until I get back."</p><p>Racing to the Scouts headquarters, she grabbed her gear and put it on as fast as she could, walking out. Passing by the stables, she saw Levi's horse was still there. She raced towards the gate of Wall Sina, seeing Hange and the rest of the Scouts preparing to leave. "Hange!"</p><p>Hange turned. "Martyr? You need to be-"</p><p>"Levi's gone. He probably hasn't been here for the time we thought he was isolating himself. His horse is still here."</p><p>Hange took a breath, thinking hard. "Where could he have gone? He couldn't make it on foot without his horse to Dras's village..."</p><p>A Scout ran up, out of breath. "Commander Hange! Quinn is gone! He had a double stand in for him in his cell."</p><p> </p><p><br/>"So I'm giving you a chance to redeem yourself in my eyes."</p><p>Quinn bounded over the fields, Levi atop his shoulder hanging onto the Titan's hair. "I hope you're ready for a fight."</p><p>Quinn nodded and went faster, the ground rushing beneath them. Levi once again checked the gear he had on, which was a pair once used by a deceased soldier. He looked ahead, finally seeing the village come into view.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Solitary Development</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jogging to Mikasa and Lily, Akemi said, "Preparations are complete. We're ready. Hange is waiting."</p><p>Akemi eyed Martyr, who stood off to the side. "What's she doing here? Isn't she supposed to be guarding Levi?"</p><p>Lily said, her tone cold, "Didn't you hear? He tricked us and left with Quinn. We're going on a hunch that he's headed to Dras's village."</p><p>Mikasa glanced at her. "Lily, you need to keep your head cool in all of this. We can't have you throwing punches at Martyr. Levi outsmarted her. He outsmarted all of us. She feels just as responsible, worse even with her daughter being taken. Cut her some slack."</p><p>Lily huffed and rolled her eyes. "She's a Titan, right? Why don't we let her go there by herself and clean her own mess up?"</p><p>Giving Martyr a deadly stare, she said, "If he dies, it's on you."</p><p>Martyr looked down. "I won't let him..."</p><p> </p><p><br/>"Quinn, come out of your Titan form."</p><p>Quinn looked at Levi as they stood behind the tree line a ways off from the village. He nodded and a burst of steam emerged from the nape of his Titan and soon the boy made his way to stand in front of Levi. The King nodded. "Thanks. I don't want them knowing we're coming... Not quite yet."</p><p>Quinn cocked his head. "They'll notice all the dead Titans. All of them are people of the village. They protect it, and if we don't do this soon, they'll notice and be on top of us."</p><p>"Not if we strike at night," Levi said as he bent down, unzipping the bag he had and handing Quinn a piece of bread. "Here. Eat."</p><p>Taking it, the boy peered over Levi's shoulder. "What else is in there?"</p><p>Rummaging around, Levi told him some of the contents. "Knives. Flares. Extra gas canisters. Unfortunately, I was only able to find two pairs of blades, so I'll have to make do."</p><p>Levi placed everything down neatly and organized. Quinn stared, confused. "What are you doing?"</p><p>Levi inspected the gas canister. "Making sure everything is gonna work correctly. I don't want to get stuck and not have functional gear."</p><p>Quinn eyed the metal on his hips. "I'm sure no one here is prepared to go up against that. Most of them haven't seen them. That alone will be enough to catch them off guard, you flying in on a pair of over sized milk cartons."</p><p>Checking the mechanisms for his ODM equipment, a puff of air came out behind him. He nodded to himself. "Good. That's all I need."</p><p> </p><p><br/>"Dras, are you gonna talk or do I have to slaughter everyone here?"</p><p>Levi stood in the doorway, his blades at his sides and gleaming in the moonlight. Quinn stood behind him, his eyes watching the man who sit before them carefully.</p><p>Dras laughed and sighed, putting a hand to his temple. "Ah, you got me, Levi. I certainly don't want to wake up my entire village. They're sleeping so peacefully. They wouldn't even know you've killed them. How merciless. How bloodthirsty."</p><p>Stepping towards him, Levi put one of his blades to Dras's throat. "I'm only going to give you one chance, you bastard. How are you able to collect Titan steam. Why use it as a weapon."</p><p>Dras's eyes lit up with a glimmer of laughter. "Do I not recall you had a little... Run in with that little syringe of Martyr's a few years ago? You almost died, didn't you?"</p><p>Levi angled his blade, pushing it into his neck. "I'd like if you didn't remind me of that. Shit hurt."</p><p>Laughing and nodding slowly, Dras smiled. "Of course. Sorry, Levi."</p><p>Levi narrowed his eyes at him. "I'm waiting."</p><p>Dras didn't speak, and Levi raised an eyebrow. "Fine. Don't talk."</p><p>Moving his arm, Levi began to push the blade down on the man's throat, but he stopped when Dras spoke. "I have something else you'd be interested in, Levi. And you can't have it with me dead."</p><p>The sword stilled, and Levi glared at him. Dras smirked. "Good. Bring her out."</p><p>A pair of men walked into the room, a smaller figure following them. Levi prepared himself for a fight, and looked back at Quinn and nodded to him. Moving his eyes back towards the three new arrivals, his eyes focused on the smaller one. His eyes finally made out its face when it was in the light. "How did you-"</p><p>"Believe it or not, she came of her own will. We didn't have to do anything."</p><p>Levi eyes burned with hatred, and he glared at Dras. "I'm getting really tired of you slithering into my home-"</p><p>Anthem took a step. "Levi, he's telling the truth."</p><p>Levi snapped, "Get behind me. Stay close to Quinn. We're getting out of here."</p><p>Anthem looked at him and didn't move. "No. I'm staying here."</p><p>Levi didn't look at her, he didn't take his eyes off Dras. "Anthem, get behind me. Now.'</p><p>"N... No."</p><p>Dras purred. "Good job, Anthem. Your dad would be proud. Standing your ground to the one you yearn for so passionately."</p><p>Levi's eyebrows furrowed, and he looked at the girl. "What?"</p><p>Anthem didn't meet his gaze. Levi grit his teeth and in an instant, he was in front of Dras and stabbed his blade through the Shifter's chest. Grabbing his other weapon, he drove it through his neck, and watched the man's eyes roll into the back of his head.</p><p>Dras fell limply to the floor, the chair he was sitting in clattering on one side as he fell out of it. Levi rushed towards the two standing by Anthem, shouting, "Quinn! Now!"</p><p>An explosion came from outside, and Quinn's Titan appeared. Levi grabbed Anthem by the arm, keeping her behind him as he landed deadly strikes with the second pair of blades he had. The others were stuck in Dras, blood pooling out of the wounds. Anthem yelled in protest, and Levi shoved her towards the door. Quinn reached down, placing her on his shoulder, and turned, bounding away.</p><p>From behind him, Levi's instincts told him to get away. He jumped through the window, the glass shattering, and he started running after Quinn as the house they seemed to explode from the inside, and the Armored Titan appeared in chaos of the crumbling building. Levi grit his teeth, jumping onto the rooftops. The Titan was suddenly right beside him, and swung a heavy fist towards him. Levi jumped, dodging it, darting towards its eyes. readying his blades, the Titan went to land a blow to him, but Levi maneuvered to its nape and sliced open its nape. His blades snapped, and Levi leapt back, staring at the nape in shock. It was encased in the same armor around the rest of its body.</p><p>Gritting his teeth and muttering a curse word to himself, the King observed the scene in front of him. The nape begun to emit steam, signifying regeneration. Landing on a nearby rooftop, Levi looked at his now useless swords, and once again muttered a curse. His head snapped up when he heard movement from the Titan in front of him, and the Titan lunged for him. Barely moving out of the way, Levi could do nothing else than to try to rendezvous with Quinn. The large Titan slammed into the house, the structure crumbling into pieces, and Levi took advantage of its second of incapacity and began dashing for the forest that lie beyond the village.</p><p>Reaching the trees, Levi ducked behind a fallen tree, breathing heavily. Lowering himself to the ground as it begun to shake, Levi peered out between the split wood, seeing multiple Titans rising amid clouds of smoke. Daylight begun to shine through the leaves as the sun was just breaking over the horizon.</p><p>Keeping down, Levi moved quickly as the Titans slowly made their way in the direction of the forest. Thankfully, he knew they didn't know where he had gone, so he had the advantage. Slinking between the shadows, he spotted Quinn. He wasn't in his Titan form anymore, and he was running towards him. They got closer and Levi called, "Where's Anthem?"</p><p>Quinn bent over, catching his breathe. "The Scouts met up with us at the rendezvous point. They were headed here for you."</p><p>Levi placed a hand on his shoulder. "Anthem is with them?"</p><p>"Yes," the boy said, standing up straight. "Martyr came with, and she's watching her."</p><p>Levi nodded curtly and looked behind him. "We have to go. They're looking for us."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. Do As I Say</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"We can't just do nothing."</p><p>Levi glanced at Anthem. "What do you think we should do? As your punishment?"</p><p>Martyr stepped protectively in front of her daughter, Jean and Rico standing next to Levi. "She's not-"</p><p>Rico interrupted her, pointing a blade in their direction. "-a child. She's a young woman and should be held responsible for her actions. Treason. Conspiracy with our enemy. Breaking our peace-"</p><p>Jean tightened his fists. "We don't know what's going to happen after this, Your Majesty."</p><p>Levi turned away from them. "I'll put her under Interior Police custody for now."</p><p>Martyr's eyes went wide with shock. "Levi, you can't. I won't let you lay a hand on her-"</p><p>Levi went on. "I cannot guarantee her to go unharmed. If she does not talk, she will be persuaded using any means seen fit by my command."</p><p>Martyr narrowed her eyes and her voice went cold. "And what do those pertain to?"</p><p>Levi didn't answer. "We must get ready for Hitch's ceremony. Martyr, I expect you to be there."</p><p>The King went to do the door, Rico and Jean following him, and he opened the door to allow three Interior Police soldiers in, who walked over to Anthem and ushered her out the door. One stood in between them and Martyr, his gaze guarded.</p><p> </p><p><br/>Hitch knelt before Levi, the Military Police Commander bolo tie being lowered onto her neck. She kissed his hand and the ending formalities ensued. Once the event was over, the crowd dispersed, and Hitch received praise from everyone. Or, almost everyone.</p><p>Levi made his way to the back of the hall, and the whispers reached his ears.</p><p>"Nile, Lise, Levi, Mola, and now Hitch... How many years do you think she has?"</p><p>"The Military Police is going through Commanders faster than the Scouts go through recruits."</p><p>Levi ignored them. He didn't want to hear the rest of that sentence. He walked to the other side of the room. Scanning the crowd, he didn't see Martyr. Sighing, he put on a smile and walked up to Hitch. "Commander."</p><p>Hitch grinned brightly. "Your majesty."</p><p>Hange walked up, along with Lily and Mikasa. The three nodded in acknowledgement of Hitch and Hitch blushed. "Come on you guys, don't. I don't want to be treated any differently."</p><p>Hange smiled. "Oh you won't, Commander. Except for the ordering an entire brigade, taking responsibility for your soldier's actions, and also-"</p><p>Lily playfully elbowed her. "Commander Hange, stop it. You'll scare her."</p><p>Mikasa said, "I agree."</p><p>Hitch laughed and looked at Levi. "Oh, I wanted to ask about something. It's... Well, it's about Mola."</p><p>Levi eyed her and sighed. "I'll schedule a meeting for us to discuss it. Right now, though, I must be on my way. I've got to find out where Martyr is."</p><p>Mikasa blinked. "She's not here?"</p><p>Levi shook his head. "No. Even I after I told her to come."</p><p>Lily rolled her eyes. "Dad, you're always worrying about her. You're getting too old to be following her around, cleaning up her messes. And yes, I do include her children as messes. Look at all the trouble they've caused you.'</p><p>Levi looked at her. "Lily, clean your room. I'll be by to do an inspection in an hour."</p><p>Lily's eyes went wide with surprise. "Wha-What?! Why for? And why are you only giving me an hour? It's going to take a lot longer-"</p><p>Levi walked to the door. "Then you'd best hurry. Don't disappoint me."</p><p> </p><p><br/>"Levi, why don't you smile more? It's a good look for you."</p><p>Lise's bright grin seemed to light up the whole room. Levi stared at her, the sunlight dazzling in through the window. "My face will hurt if I smile more. I only show it for you."</p><p>Lise laughed. She rolled onto her back and stared at the ceiling, Levi on his side next to her on the bed. "I think more people would like you if you showed you weren't completely emotionless."</p><p>"I show it plenty."</p><p>"Do not."</p><p>The woman looked at him, a challenging look in her eye. Levi raised his brow. "Are you picking a fight? They call me Humanity's Strongest Soldier for a reason, you know.'</p><p>Lise rolled her eyes. "How strong can you be if you don't have any weak points in your life? Change isn't always bad. Sometimes even Humanity's Strongest can show some vulnerability once in a while, even if it's taking down the 'stoic, tough guy' curtain for a while."</p><p>Levi leaned closer to her and he kissed her shoulder gently. "I'm fine with being vulnerable with you, and you only. No one else is worthy enough to see all sides of me."</p><p>Lise giggled, kissing his lips softly. "I'm glad to be worthy of such a great, caring man."</p><p>Levi blinked, and he realized he had walked to the cemetery. He stood where Lise's gravestone was, and the last thing he remembered before the flashback was him walking out of Hitch's ceremony. Looking down at the disturbed pile of dirt, he felt a pang of agony. No body lie buried here. The image of her arm falling in front of him appeared once more, and he knelt beside the grave, placing a small flower that was growing nearby atop it.</p><p>"You're having memories again, aren't you?"</p><p>Looking behind him, Martyr walked up, standing a ways behind him. He looked back at the grave. "I didn't even notice I was walking here..."</p><p>Lise's bright face stuck in his head like it was burned there. He closed his eyes, taking a breath. He whispered to himself, "She's gone... Never coming back..."</p><p>Fixing his eyes to the headstone, he said, "I'm sorry I missed seeing you the last couple of days... Things are... Well, things are fucking crazy here. And I just want to see you, one more time..."</p><p>Martyr placed a tentative hand on his shoulder, to which he shrugged off. "Walk with me."</p><p>He let out a heavy sigh, looking at the mound of dirt one more time before standing, and moved towards the city. Martyr beside him, he observed the surrounding city features as they strolled along the streets. Levi finally spoke. "I thought I asked you to come to Hitch's ceremony."</p><p>Martyr's tone was cold. "I never agreed."</p><p>Reaching a small courtyard, Levi stepped up the few stairs that lay in their path. "It wasn't your choice."</p><p>Martyr adverted looking at him. "Again, I never agreed to go. I was trying to get your Interior Police to let Anthem out-"</p><p>Levi stopped in his tracks, glancing back at her. "Do you not hear me when I speak? They won't allow her to go anywhere without my orders. They aren't required to make their own choices. That's part of the reason they choose to be in the Interior Police force. They obey me, they do as I say, and nothing more, nothing less. They don't interpret my commands to their liking like Hange, nor do they have the freedom of Hitch and the Military Police."</p><p>Martyr looked at him, her eyes filled with pain. "So I'm just supposed to do nothing while you're torturing my daughter?"</p><p>Levi let out a long sigh, annoyance hinting in his tone. "Let me repeat myself. They have the green light to use whatever is required to get information out of her. If she's smart, she won't need any persuasion."</p><p>Martyr clenched her fists. "Levi, I didn't think you could be so cruel-"</p><p>"Martyr, what else am I supposed to do?" Levi said coldly, turning and facing her. "She went with Dras willingly. People are talking. Do you have any idea what they're saying? Do you know that they are terrified of you and your children more than they already were? Everyone knows, and I'm trying to keep all of you from getting into any confrontations. It's caused rifts within the Commanders as well. Uncovering what we did about Dras's Titan power, not to mention they knew I was coming. They planned all of this, they planned to take Anthem and yet she went with them on her own. Do you have any idea how bad this is? For you, for your children, for the Walls... For me? She's your child, do you really believe she'd go that far to keep secrets?"</p><p>Martyr went to respond, but she stopped. After a brief silence, she looked down. "I don't know. Honestly, I don't know what she's hiding, if anything."</p><p>"I know she's got a crush on me. Dras said Ashra would be proud of her."</p><p>Martyr froze. "She... She what?"</p><p>"I didn't notice myself. But somehow, they knew. She refused to come with me, Martyr. She was prepared to stay with them."</p><p>Martyr looked down and her body began to shake. "No... You're wrong-"</p><p>Levi closed his eyes, letting out a heavy breath. "It's been a day and she hasn't said a word. I'm authorizing the force measures if she doesn't cooperate within the week. I hope you understand that there's too many questions for me to just let her not spill everything she knows, Martyr... Too much is at stake, and it's already broken our years of peace. Civil unrest is a looming threat within the Walls, and without anything to tell the people, it will only escalate."</p><p> </p><p><br/>"Word is you've got an infatuation for the King. Why did they know that?"</p><p>Anthem turned away from the man on the other side of the cell door. "I'm not talking. Leave me alone."</p><p>The soldier groaned. "Come on kid. Don't make this harder on us. You're still young, and you make mistakes. Hell, even the King makes some still. We're all flawed. If you just tell us, we can lessen your punishment."</p><p>Anthem moved her hair from her face, and scoffed. "Yeah right."</p><p>Sighing, the man stood and walked out. He nodded to the other soldier. "Nothing."</p><p>"I'll send King Levi the report."</p><p> </p><p><br/>A knock on the door drew Levi's attention to it. Pixis entered the room, and smiled warmly. "Your majesty."</p><p>Levi glanced at him. "What is it? I'm busy."</p><p>Pixis chuckled. "We all are right now, aren't we?"</p><p>The older man sat down with a sigh, looking at Levi. "I know your plate is full, Levi, but I've got some matters we need to attend to."</p><p>Levi met his gaze. "Like?"</p><p>Pixis stared down at the papers. "That Titan injection. The one Krest and his people used."</p><p>Levi pinched the bridge of his nose. "Shit. I forgot all about that..."</p><p>Pixis eyed him. "If you want me to talk to Martyr, I can. I know she's upset at you right now."</p><p>The King rolled his eyes. "That's an understatement."</p><p> </p><p><br/>"Mom, where are you going?"</p><p>"Stay here, Farae. I'll be back. I'm going to go see your sister."</p><p>The woman shut the door, turning and began walking towards the stables. She heard footsteps behind her and turned, seeing Pixis. "Commander, what are you doing here?"</p><p>Pixis smiled softly. "Martyr. Do you have a moment?"</p><p>"Uh... Sure."</p><p>Pixis motioned towards the stables. "I'll accompany you."</p><p>Walking together, Pixis stared up at the sky. "I've heard about the Interior Police having Anthem. And I offer my condolences. Hopefully, she is able to cooperate without any punishment."</p><p>Martyr rolled her eyes. "Thanks, I guess. Why did you want to talk to me?"</p><p>Pixis looked at her. "Do you remember the Titan steam syringe you tried to use-"</p><p>Martyr said quickly, "Yes. I do. What about it?"</p><p>The woman stopped, letting out a heavy sigh. "Is that what Levi's been wanting to ask me about all these years?"</p><p>Pixis shrugged. "He forgot. We all did-"</p><p>Martyr's tone became menacing. "Why, because my family tried to go against the Walls again?"</p><p>Pixis looked at her, his eyes showing no chances of backing down or holding beck. "Precisely. It does not help your children's current situation with the residents of the Walls and us."</p><p>Martyr narrowed her eyes at him. "Levi told me it caused some disagreements with the Commanders. Why are you fighting on this, Commander Pixis?"</p><p>Pixis gave her a challenging look. "I fear for the safety of humanity. My soldiers, my home, they're all at stake if we continue to keep ties with you. But, the King doesn't see it that way. With your Titan power now in its prime, and us having lost Eren last year, we need a weapon greater than ODM and cannons, and I believe that's the main reason I'm not putting up much of a fight with the others, including King Ackerman. But with all the stunts you've pulled before coming here, not to mention how easily swayed you were by the enemy, doesn't help your standing with me."</p><p>Martyr glared at him. "So you're defining me and my children by my past? You're assuming that I'll try to do something like that again? I've changed. You can ask Levi yourself."</p><p>"Levi sees it. Trust me, he does too. He wants to believe in you, that's all. But, be aware, he's told me himself that if you make any attempt of committing anything resembling treason, he won't show mercy."</p><p>Martyr's eyes went wide. "He didn't say that."</p><p>Pixis smiled, laughing softly and taking a swig of a drink he had in his jacket. "He did indeed. And he's keeping tabs on you, watching all of your movements. Just to make sure you don't have a chance to hurt anyone again. Even now, there's those assigned special missions to stay silent, hidden, and to observe and report back to him of anything suspicious. That way, he can act without massive destruction or casualties."</p><p>Martyr huffed in annoyance and spun on her heel. She took a few strides away from Pixis before she heard his voice again. "You have yet to finish the report about the syringe. It's suspicious, Martyr. I suggest you get it to us as soon as possible. It has been given leeway for all the recent events, but we all agree it's been far too long. Levi is losing his patience fast."</p><p>Martyr scoffed. "Have him tell me that himself."</p><p>Pixis chuckled. "So angry already? I guess I'll leave you to talking to those brick walls that are the Interior Police. It's a waste of breath."</p><p> </p><p><br/>Anthem let out a cry of pain as her nail was pulled off her hand. The soldier bent down to stare at her. "Why did you go with them."</p><p>Anthem glared at them, tears brimming in her eyes. "I don't know!"</p><p>Martyr's voice sounded from outside the cell wall. "...give this to the King, please. It's the report he's been asking for."</p><p>Footsteps sounded growing farther away, and Anthem hoped she would see her mother coming into the room. Blood dripped from her finger, the soldier dropping the torn nail to the ground. She waited. Hoped. Prayed.</p><p>But the door didn't open.</p><p> </p><p><br/>"Your majesty, here's Martyr's report. She stopped by the cell again," said the soldier, handing Levi the paper. Levi took it, looking at it. "Did she attempt to see Anthem again?"</p><p>"No, sir."</p><p>Levi furrowed his brows, dismissing him and reading over the report. Everything was there, nothing was left out and there was no room for any questions.</p><p> </p><p><br/>"Have there been any findings with Anthem?"</p><p>Martyr glanced at Levi. The small man sat at his desk. He wore the same black, elegant coat he had worn the night she returned to the Walls, and he sighed. "No. She's not talking."</p><p>"Well, it's been three days now, right? Surely that's enough?"</p><p>Levi eyed her. "Martyr, this is a serious issue that can't be just swept aside."</p><p>Martyr raised her eyebrows and rolled her eyes. "Okay, Levi. I understand."</p><p>Levi shifted, his eyes locking on to Martyr's. "You don't. You've been fighting me on my decisions involving you and Dras's village since day one. Quite literally."</p><p>Martyr mumbled, "Says the one who's spying on me 24/7."</p><p>"What was that?"</p><p>Martyr smiled. "Oh nothing!"</p><p>Levi looked away from her slowly. "If you have something you'd like to discuss, speak. Otherwise, I can't do anything."</p><p>"Oh really? It's that easy?" Martyr said, putting a hand on her hip. "Alright then. I don't like how you're holding my daughter prisoner and treating her like she's some sort of criminal. I don't like you stalking me for the past ten years, and I don't think you have to watching me and my children out of fear we'll turn against you."</p><p>Levi's eyes moved back to Martyr's the light from a lit candle nearby flickering in them. "Thank you for bringing these matters to light. And yes, that was that easy, right?"</p><p>Martyr stared at him, a stern look staring back at Levi. "I want you to release her. Let me watch her-"</p><p>Levi scoffed. "She still hasn't talked, Martyr. All of her fingernails have been pulled."</p><p>Martyr's eyes went wide, and she clenched her fists. Levi raised an eyebrow. "I gave her ample time to talk before I had to resort to these measures. You know that."</p><p>Martyr grit her teeth. "She's a child, Levi! My child! What if that was Lily? Huh? What if she was being tortured?"</p><p>Levi rolled his eyes. "She wouldn't be stupid enough to get caught with anything or leave anyone alive to spill any sensitive information. So that statement is irrelevant. Martyr, I cannot allow her to go home or leave that cell until we find out why she went with them and what she told them."</p><p>Martyr glared at him. "Do you not have any compassion? Is... Is that how you were able to kill Rae?"</p><p>"Anthem is 17. She is capable and well to make her own decisions, and clearly she has. You don't need to fight her battles for her. Once she talks, I will let you be the first one she sees. You have my word."</p><p>A knock was heard, and Levi's gaze flitted towards it. Hitch slowly pushed the door open, waving slightly. "May I come in?"</p><p>Levi nodded. Hitch came into the room, Martyr standing off to the side, and Hitch said, "Oh, I did't know you had company already, Levi."</p><p>Levi waved his hand in dismissal of the subject. "It's fine, Hitch. We were just talking over a few topics, none of that came much different resolutions. I think we got to a conclusion, correct, Martyr?"</p><p>"No-"</p><p>Levi sat back. "Good. You can go now."</p><p> </p><p><br/>"Mom, what are you doing? Why are you pacing?"</p><p>Mola leaned against the wall at the corner of the hallways, staring at Martyr and rubbing her eyes. She yawned. "It's the middle of the night. You need to sleep-"</p><p>"No, Mola. I need to find a way to prove our innocence."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. Dancing With Your Ghost</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Orders were shouted out, soldiers rushing to stop the crowd. Citizens of Wall Maria were in uproar, shouting profanities and cursing at them, as they pushed back against the Military Police. A section leader got atop a platform, calling for attention. "People, please return to your homes."</p><p>"No way! What are you military bastards doing about that Titan girl?! I don't want my home to be destroyed again!"</p><p>The MP said, "The Interior Police are doing the best they can, and the King is overseeing the interrogation. Please, allow us a few more days-"</p><p>"A few more days?! The Shifters could already be on their way here! We might not have that time!"</p><p>A man jumped up, raising a fist into the air. "I say we throw that Shifter and her brats outside! Let them deal with this themselves! Leave us out of it!"</p><p>The crowd roared with approval, and the MP began to take his leave of the stage. A bottle was thrown, slamming into the side of his head, and he keeled over in pain.</p><p> </p><p><br/>Hitch rushed in to the infirmary, going to the Section Commander;s side. "Shaw, what happened? Are you okay?"</p><p>The man had an ice bag to his temple, and he looked at her. "It's getting worse. They're wanting Martyr thrown out, and they're blaming the King."</p><p>Hitch looked around before going and closing the door. "I'll bring this up with Levi. We can't handle an all-out rebellion from all the people of Wall Maria..."</p><p>Shaw nodded, groaning and wincing. Hitch placed a hand on his arm, smiling softly. "Thank you, Shaw. I'll go now to speak with him. Wait here and rest up."</p><p> </p><p><br/>Mikasa stood in the square, looking up at the sky. Armin's voice sounded from behind her. "Mikasa? What are you doing?"</p><p>Mikasa sighed, lost in thought. "Eren. I keep thinking about what he would do right now. It's only been a year, but it feels like forever since he..."</p><p>Armin smiled softly. 'I know. But he's free now. He doesn't have to bear anything, he's safe."</p><p>"Something is coming, I can feel it, Armin... I don't know what it is exactly, but... It doesn't feel friendly. Conflicts are rising and I don't know what will happen."</p><p> </p><p><br/>Akemi stood next to Hange, the Scout Commander fiddling with a microscope. "Commander, what are you looking for?"</p><p>"I don't know yet to be honest. Just... Something," Hange said, peering with one eye into the device. "Levi asked me to inspect Anthem's belongings. I found this note tucked away under the floor, but I can't make anything out. It looks like it's seen a large amount of sunlight. It's too faded, so I'm trying to decipher anything I can."</p><p>Akemi looked at it. "Does it have any identifying factors as to who wrote it?"</p><p>Hange shook her head, leaning away from the microscope. "None that I've been able to see."</p><p>The door opened, and Jean peered in. "Commander, you're needed in the interior. It's urgent. If we leave now, we can make it there in an hour using ODM gear."</p><p> </p><p><br/>"Status?"</p><p>Rico walked up to a Garrison soldier, who stood shakily atop the Wall. "They're beginning to fight us. We're waiting on orders from Pixis, but... They're testing us. Seeing what they can do to get us to snap."</p><p>Rico nodded, looking down at Shigansina district. A few fires caused smoke to rise in the air, destroyed wagons set ablaze in protest. "Wait for the Commander's orders. Do not engage with any civilians. It shouldn't be much longer... There's an urgent meeting happening now."</p><p> </p><p><br/>"Why are we still harboring her? Her presence here is putting all of our lives at risk."</p><p>Hange looked down. "It's getting worse, the situation in Shigansina?"</p><p>Pixis grumbled, "My men are being pelted with rocks."</p><p>Hitch nodded. "Mine are being attacked in the inner Wall Maria districts as well."</p><p>She glanced at Hange. "Hange, out of the three of us, you're the only one who's worked with Martyr frequently. You and the Scouts have spent more time around her and her children more than me or Pixis."</p><p>"Yes," Hange replied, her mind racing. There had to be a solution, right? She sighed after a moment, leaning back and saying, "Ah, my head hurts. This is much more complicated than Titan dissections. Not nearly as fun, either."</p><p>Pixis eyed her. "This isn't the time, Hange, for your jokes. We need a plan or our Regiments will be overwhelmed."</p><p>Hitch furrowed her brows. "I thought about hiding Martyr and her kids already. But in every situation, they always found a way out of our sight. They had people within our ranks to deliver messages and watch our every move. High positions, as well, like Mila-"</p><p>Hitch stopped, and shook her head. She continued. "We can't hide them. Martyr would never listen to us, and she's not fond of Levi right now, which makes it harder for us. If we force her..."</p><p>Hange folded her hands in front of her, resting her chin on them. "She'll transform and we'll have a bigger problem to clean up."</p><p>Pixis nodded. "I doubt the Scouts would risk their lives on that slim chance, Hange."</p><p>Hange narrowed her eyes, all humor from her vanishing. "No, they would lay down everything for the survival of humanity. That's why they became Scouts... I don't know what lie ahead for us. Levi is being threatened to be overthrown, our survival is on the line, and Martyr is upset at Levi for wanting information from the only source we have, and that source isn't talking. We have no idea when the next attack will be, and who's on our side is another question.'</p><p>Hitch concentrated, thinking. "If we could get Anthem to talk, or find a way to read that letter you found, Hange, we may have enough time to stop it before it happens."</p><p>Pixis eyed Hange. "Any luck with that, by the way?"</p><p>Hange shook her head. "None. The ink has been in the sun for a long, long while. It's too faded."</p><p> </p><p><br/>"Hey, mom?"</p><p>Martyr glanced up, seeing Mola looking underneath the chair. "Hm?"</p><p>Mola called, "Did you find a piece of paper somewhere?"</p><p>Martyr blinked. "Paper? No, I haven't."</p><p>Mola sighed, sitting on the floor. "It's important, and I can't find it. I searched where I put it last, and it's gone all of a sudden."</p><p>Martyr shrugged. "Maybe it was thrown out?"</p><p>Mola said defensively, "No! It wouldn't be!"</p><p>Martyr's eyes got concerned, and she looked at her daughter. "Mola, sweetheart, what's the letter about?"</p><p>Mola looked away. "It's... It's written to me... And Anthem... I... It was a long time ago, from dad. He wrote it for me after he came back from that one hunting trip, remember?"</p><p>Martyr's mind flooded with memories. Ashra had gone on a trip with a few of the other shifters. It was winter, and a snowstorm battered the fields. Mola and Anthem couldn't sleep when he was leaving, and the blizzard scared them, so Ashra had wrote the girls a letter to remind them they was safe. Martyr smiled softly. "Mola, I'm sure it's around here somewhere. I'll help you look."</p><p> </p><p><br/>Martyr knocked on the door, opening and entering the room. Levi, Hange and Pixis stood, turning to face her as she entered. "What's going on? Why the sudden call?"</p><p>Hange looked down. "Martyr... We-"</p><p>Levi looked straight at her. "Anthem's-"</p><p>Feeling her whole world shift, Martyr stared at Levi in utter shock. "Don't-.... Please."</p><p>Levi rolled his eyes. "Let me fucking finish, will you? She's alive, but she's still not talking."</p><p>Martyr let out a heavy breath, holding her chest as she tried to steady herself. She spoke softly. "If the words... That I thought you were going to say came out... I would have killed you..."</p><p>She stared, her empty eyes fixated on a crack in the wood flooring. Levi narrowed his eyes and Pixis chuckled. "There we go. That's all we needed to hear, isn't it? Now can we-"</p><p>Levi sighed. "Pixis, stop that."</p><p>Pixis looked at the smaller man. "Levi, please. We have to act now. If we don't-"</p><p>Levi's voice rose above his. "I'm well aware of what will happen if we do nothing right now. No need to spell it out for me."</p><p>Martyr looked at them. "What... What are you guys talking about? What's going on?"</p><p>Hange let out a sigh. "The citizens of Wall Maria fear for their safety. They are convinced they will lose their homes, their family, their lives, if we keep harboring you. They're demanding we throw you... and your children outside and get you out of our hair."</p><p>Martyr stood still, and her eyes slowly went to Levi. Hange continued as she watched him. His eyes were filled with emotion, conflicted with both fear, pain and hatred. Scared, yet determined... 'They've begun their revolt against the Garrison soldiers stationed in Shiganshina District, and the conflicts are spreading towards Trost as we speak... 5 soldiers, of all our Regiments, have been confirmed killed as of an hour ago within Shiganshina. They were defending the King's name, and were... Swarmed. With no mercy."</p><p>Pixis grit his teeth. "Your majesty, you have to do something now. Give us the order. We need to recall our soldiers before there are any more casualties. Say it!"</p><p>Levi looked away from Martyr. "We don't know what is really happening-"</p><p>The doors burst open, a Scout bending over as he gasped for air. He looked at Levi. "Your majesty, it's Lily. She was mobbed, struck b a civilian. She's... She's bleeding a lot... So much blood... So much-"</p><p>Martyr stared in horror as Levi's face turned deadly. She braced herself for what he was to say next,  but nothing could prepare her for what was to come.</p><p>"Martyr. Come with me. Now."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. Desires</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Levi and Martyr walked towards Trost, having dismounted their horses at the Wall Rose gate. When the town nearest to the Wall came into view, Levi looked at the woman. "Transform."</p><p>Martyr blinked, Hange and Pixis standing a few feet away. Hange gasped, "Levi, what are you doing?! We're not equipped to deal with-"</p><p>Levi moved his coat to the side, revealing his ODM gear. He repeated, "Transform, Martyr."</p><p>Pixis took a step back. "Your majesty, we can't. A Titan within Wall Rose will only cause more unrest-"</p><p>Levi drew one of his swords, pointing it to Martyr. His eyes became slits. "I gave you an order."</p><p>Hange stared in disbelief. "Levi..."</p><p>Levi lunged forwards, his blade plunging into Martyr's chest. "Show me what you're capable of. Show me what you'd do for your children!"</p><p>Martyr fell to the ground, dust rising around her as she dropped and fell limp. "L.... Why..."</p><p>Her eyes rolled back into her head and Levi stepped away. Hange and Pixis stood, staring in shock. Suddenly, an explosion came, and the Jaw Titan appeared, lunging at Levi. Hange yelled, "Levi!"</p><p>Darting to the side, the King maneuvered around Martyr as she attempted to grab him. Pixis stared at the scene. "Hange, did you know about this? Did you know this was his plan?"</p><p>Hange shook her head. "No... I don't know how far he intends to go with this, either."</p><p>Pixis's attention was drawn to the village, and he saw the people for Trost gathering at the outer edges, staring in shock. Levi's voice rung out. "All troops who can hear me, evacuate the area. Hange!"</p><p>Hange looked up at him as he went for Martyr's hand. "... Huh?"</p><p>Levi grit his teeth. "I want you to prepare yourself to kill Anthem."</p><p>The Titan stopped, and she roared ferociously. Levi darted to her nape. He prepared to tear her out, but she jumped to the side, causing him to lose his footing. His anchor still attached to the Titan's neck, Levi grunted as he was swung around violently. He released the anchor and landed on the ground, leaping away as Martyr lunged for him again. Hange yelled, "Levi! What are you doing?"</p><p>Dashing in front of the Jaw Titan, the small King swung his sword across Martyr's eyes, The beast stopped, shaking her head and becoming incapacitated. Steam rising from her eyes, Levi once again went to her nape and pushed his weapons into it, tearing the woman out and throwing her to the ground below.</p><p>Landing across from her, Levi walked towards her, his blades still drawn and the metal steaming as the Titan blood began to vanish. His breathing was heavy, but he didn't seem weakened. The crowd's cheers could be heard as he walked over to her and he stopped. "Why did you keep that letter."</p><p>Martyr grit her teeth, staring up at Levi, her arms steaming as she began to regenerate. "What the fuck are you talking about?"</p><p>Kneeling in front of her, Levi stared at her, his expression stoic. "We found a letter in Anthem's room. We can only make out a few words, but it was enough to tell it was from Ashra. Why do you have a letter from him. Or why does Anthem have it."</p><p>Martyr's eyes became full of hatred, and she glared at him. "You went through my daughter's things?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>Martyr's eyes became full of tears and she spit at him, the saliva landing on his face. Levi raised an eyebrow. "That's not very nice."</p><p>Pixis said, "Your majesty, you're burned."</p><p>Levi knew. He was ignoring the pain, but he knew that his arm was badly injured. Not replying to Pixis, he never took his eyes off Martyr. "I'm giving you this one chance and one chance only. Tell me what the letter is, or Anthem will be dispatched."</p><p>Martyr felt a lump form in her throat and the tears started flowing. She looked down, and said with a shaky voice, "It's from Ashra... To Mola and Anthem. But it' not what you think... He wrote it for them before he left one day. It was a snowstorm, and they were scared... It... It's a letter that tells them not to be afraid... Not to worry."</p><p>Levi sighed after a moment. "Good. We'll be confirming your story with both of them."</p><p>Martyr looked up at him, her teary eyes wide with fear. "Please, don't hurt them!"</p><p>Standing slowly, Levi met her eyes. "If they cooperate, we won't need to."</p><p>Turning to Hange and Pixis, he nodded to them. "Take her home. No experiments for a few days until she's healed."</p><p>Hange ran to the wounded Shifter and helped her up. They walked to the horses, and Pixis watched them then walked up to Levi. "I'll help you get to the infirmary-"</p><p>Levi turned towards the people of Trost and said, "Hopefully that helps the violent outbursts."</p><p>Pixis nodded. "I think it will. They've seen first-hand that they have someone who is capable of protecting them."</p><p>Levi nodded and sighed, letting himself release the tension he was holding. The pain from his scorched limb assaulted his senses and he clutched it, Pixis running over and steadied him. "That's a nasty one."</p><p>The two made their way back to their horses.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
"I cannot sit back while you're in here being beaten within an inch of your life!"</p><p>Anthem glared at Martyr. "I'm fine. Go away."</p><p>Martyr reached out one of her hands, the other slightly deformed as it was still regenerating. It had been an hour since Levi forced her to fight him. "Anthem, please. Just tell them whatever it is you know. I promise I can protect you, but I need to know what happened and why-"</p><p>Anthem scoffed, eyeing her mother through the bars. "You can protect me? Not against the King, obviously. Look at you, mom."</p><p>Hange stepped up to them. "Martyr, that's enough. If we stay for too much longer, the Interior Police will catch wind of us-"</p><p>"Let them. I'll-"</p><p>Anthem rolled her eyes. "Mom, I'm fine. You're not. Stop being so annoying and go and fawn over Levi some more."</p><p>Catching the twinge of jealousy, Martyr stopped, leaning forwards. "So it's true?"</p><p>Hange sighed and grabbed Martyr's arm. "We have to leave."</p><p>Anthem turned her back to Martyr. "I understand why he's doing this to me. He needs to, in order to keep everyone here safe. But I can't tell them anything."</p><p>Hange observed the girl carefully. "What do you know?"</p><p>Anthem sighed. "I just said I can't tell you, right? Plus, you guys have to leave. It's time for the next pair to come in to watch me."</p><p> </p><p><br/>
Staring absentmindedly at the door, Levi sat on a bed, a doctor working on his arm. "Your majesty, you must be more careful next time."</p><p>Levi nodded. "I know. I was too careless."</p><p>Hange walked in, knocking of the side of the door frame and smiling. "Yo, Levi."</p><p>Seeing his arm, she shook her head with a slight smile. "You pushed her too far, don't you think?"</p><p>Levi sighed, waving a hand to dismiss the doctor. The man nodded and walked out. Levi looked at Hange. "Why do you say that?"</p><p>Hange adjusted her glasses. "She feels horrible for hurting you like this."</p><p>Levi pulled on his shirt, the fabric sliding over the bandages smoothly. "Good. Maybe it will help her decide what to do next."</p><p> </p><p><br/>
"Is everything in place?"</p><p>"Yes. Martyr is staying away from that scrawny runt, and he's injured. That pesky daughter of his is also not a problem for us. Last I checked she's out cold. Now's our best chance. The most we'll have to worry about now is that girl with the red scarf."</p><p>Dras smirked, the Walls on the horizon. "Good~. Make sure Anthem gets her end of the deal. Even if we fail."</p><p> </p><p><br/>
Hange laughed, her and Levi walking up to his door to his quarters. "There, now we're even."</p><p>Levi smiled softly. "Thanks, four eyes. Also, how is Lily? I didn't get a chance to stop by and see her yet..."</p><p>"She's sleeping right now. She lost a lot of blood, but she's expected to recover."</p><p>Nodding, Levi turned to the door. "If she wakes, come get me."</p><p>Bidding him farewell, the woman showed a bright grin and turned on her heel, walking off. Levi shut his door behind him, the soft click sounding like it echoed lightly throughout the hallway. Letting out a heavy sigh, Levi went to his room, sitting on his bed and laying on his back. His eyes stared blankly at the wooden ceiling. His thoughts went to fifty places at once, and he shut his eyes, praying for sleep to come without the accompaniment of a nightmare. Eventually, he drifted off.</p><p>A creak sounded. His eyes snapping open, Levi jolted awake, sitting upright to see Anthem standing at the doorway. Her body was littered in bruises and she stared at Levi. Levi groaned, "Anthem, what the hell are you-"</p><p>Before he could move, the girl was in front of him and she grasped his bicep, tightening her hold on it. Levi winced as the pain resurfaced, bringing back that he had just become numb to. He gasped for breath, his body shaking from the sudden wave of emotion, and glared at Anthem. "Why... Are you here?"</p><p>A flash of metal caught his eye and Levi felt a the object press against his throat. He didn't take his eyes off Anthem's. He could feel the knife against his Adam's apple, and she wasn't shaking. No signs of hesitation were there. She was prepared.</p><p>Pressure from the blade forced Levi to lower himself onto his back, and Anthem got on top of him. Levi's steel blue gaze never left her eyes, and her face flushed red as she leaned in. Her lips touched his, and she started to lose her composure, the blade pressing a little too forcefully. Levi shrunk farther away from it, but the bed wouldn't allow it. He felt the sting of a cut, and Anthem's other hand went to his pants.</p><p>Feeling a dulling throb from his arm, Levi cursed at himself. He went to move his other hand as her hand went into his pants and grabbed his groin. Levi's eyes went wide and he bucked in resistance, but the knife was still a threat that he couldn't escape.</p><p>Her fingers moved around his lower body, and her mouth explored his. A thought crossed Levi's mind, and he smirked. He forced himself to relax and smirked at Anthem. "I've waited way too long for you to do this~"</p><p>Anthem's eyes went wide in surprise and she blushed. "I... I didn't know you wanted me too..."</p><p>Levi felt her hand still and he nodded. "For years."</p><p>Withdrawing her hand from his lower body, Anthem brought it to his cheek. "Does that mean... You like me?"</p><p>Levi purred, internally cursing at himself, "Yeah, a lot~"</p><p>He smiled at her and she blushed an insane color of red. She leaned back, not realizing she was pressing the knife down. Levi watched her, not showing any emotions other than what she wanted. He had to. He had to get out of this alive. Anthem shyly looked away. "Sorry... Am I hurting you?"</p><p>Levi raised an eyebrow. "A little."</p><p>Anthem nodded and pulled the knife away, setting it to the side of them. "Sorry..."</p><p>Levi put a hand on her cheek. He had to sell this, catch her more off guard. He could tell she was still wary. She was still prepared to fight back. He had to get that blade away, where she couldn't get to it before he could get trapped again.</p><p>Swiftly flipping her over and pushing through the pain of his arm, Levi grunted as he pressed his body against hers. Anthem began to shake with excitement, and she moaned softly. "L... Lev-"</p><p>Levi growled in her ear. "No,  not yet.'</p><p>Calculating how fast he could grab the knife that lie beside them, he noted her hand was closer. He smiled at her. "Put your arms around me."</p><p>She hesitated and he leaned in, inches from her lips. She complied, and Levi grabbed the knife, his eyes turning cold and deadly. He grabbed her arm, flipping her onto her stomach and holding her with her arms behind her. "Why the <em>fuck</em> did you think that was a good idea?"</p><p>Anthem began to scream. the shrill screech causing Levi's ears to ring. He shouted, "Shut up, will you?"</p><p>Hearing footsteps rushing in, Levi turned his head to the door and saw Martyr, Hitch and Armin. Hitch's eyes became filled with confusion and anger. "Levi, what-"</p><p>Levi narrowed his eyes, Anthem still screaming. He covered her mouth. "Quiet, dammit."</p><p>Martyr stared, her eyes locked on them. "What... What is this?"</p><p>Levi pulled himself off Anthem and stepped away, holding his arm as the pain radiated through his body. "She tried to have sex with me. Tried to force me to-"</p><p>Martyr said softly, "Don't."</p><p>Armin's eyes went to the knife Levi held. "Uh... Your majesty?"</p><p>Levi set the blade down and looked at the girl below him on the bed. Martyr spoke, her voice shaky, "Levi... How can I believe that she did this? She's... She's the one crying... She's... She's my daughter-"</p><p>The King faced Martyr, walking up to her and lifting his head, pointing to the small cut along his throat. "She held that knife against my neck, Martyr."</p><p>Staring in disbelief, Martyr shook her head. "That... That could be from our fight earlier, right? Like your arm?"</p><p>Anthem sat up, sobs wracking her body. "Mommy? Is that you?"</p><p>Hitch narrowed her eyes. "I'll take Anthem back to her cell."</p><p>Hitch walked past Levi, holding out her hand to Anthem. "Come on, Let's get you back."</p><p>Levi's eyes didn't move from the girl who has just assaulted him. He knew something wasn't right. And yet, he couldn't put his finger on it. Not exactly. Anthem stood on wobbly legs, the strong, determined woman who Levi had encountered completely vanished. She was now frail, weak, shattered. Once Hitch escorted her out of the room, Armin followed suit, leaving Levi and Martyr alone. Levi stared at the bed, looking for anyone she might have dropped, any sign of what made her do this so confidently. Martyr glared at him. "Why were you on top of her?"</p><p>Levi looked back, his eyes meeting hers. "She wasn't going to allow me to-"</p><p>Martyr's eyes stung as tears began to form. "Bullshit, Levi! I saw her! She could barely stand-"</p><p>Levi felt his anger rise. "So you think I forced myself on her? Give me a fucking break, Martyr!"</p><p>Martyr walked up to him, getting right up to his face. "Why the hell was she in here? Why the hell was she crying and why the <em>fuck</em> did you have that look on your face?"</p><p>Levi blinked. "What look?"</p><p>Martyr balled the front of his shirt in her fist. "I was here before Hitch or Armin. I saw you press into her like... Like you... I-I heard you talk in a way that you talked to me once-"</p><p>Levi groaned, "That was because I had to get her to let her damn guard down. Martyr, I'm more than twice her age for crying out loud! You really think I'd-"</p><p>Shoving him away roughly, Levi fell against the bed onto his burned arm, causing him to let out a gasp of pain. "I don't know who you are, Levi. Honestly. I saw you, and you talked to her like you wanted her more than anything. And it sickens me. I want to hurl, I want to kill you for touching my daughter like that-"</p><p>Levi's eyes pierced into hers with equal rage. "You seemed to miss the part where she forced her hand into my fucking pants, huh? Or where she nearly killed me with the knife?"</p><p>Clenching her fists, Martyr yelled, "You had a choice!"</p><p>Levi screamed in response, "No, I didn't! It was either do what I did, or die!"</p><p>Martyr's breathing became heavy and Levi could tell she was letting her rage overcome her emotions. He didn't move. Mainly because he couldn't, and partly because he knew anything he tried to say wouldn't help her. Not with how angry she was. She began to shake, and she screeched, grabbing Levi by his shirt and throwing him against the wall. She walked up to him and stood over him as he sat up, his breathing labored, and he glared up at her. "Go ahead. Kill me, Martyr."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. True Motive</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW////<br/>Talks of depression and su*cide.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Go ahead, Martyr. Kill me."</p><p>Martyr stared down at the small King, his eyes mixed with such intense emotions of pain and anger. "I deserve it, don't I?! Aren't you so convinced that I tried to rape your daughter? Why are you hesitating?!"</p><p>She stood still for a moment and then took a small step away from him. "I... I don't know what to think..."</p><p>Levi's expression dropped, not expecting her to come down from such rage so quickly. "Hey..."</p><p>Martyr's eyes brimmed with tears and she looked down. "I don't know you anymore, Levi... I know what I saw... And- and what I heard... But, that's not... That's not the you I remember."</p><p>She met his gaze and her tears were streaming down her face. "My rage took over and my instinct was to protect Anthem, but..."</p><p>Levi held out the knife to her. "When everyone hears about this, which they will... It will either be a witch hunt for you and Anthem, and the rest of your family, or they'll be after my head. It depends on what happens right now, what will be the path of events that will unfold. Honestly, Anthem's quick switch doesn't surprise me, but it does concern me."</p><p>Martyr's eyes fixated on the knife Levi held out for her. "I don't believe she'd force herself on you. But at the same time, I can't bring myself to see you like that. Levi, I... I can't kill you, I don't think I ever will be able to."</p><p>Levi narrowed his eyes at her. "Even if my next move is to murder Anthem?"</p><p>Martyr stared, not saying anything. After a long silence, she let her head hang low. "Yes... Even if you kill any of my children... Hell, you killed Rae, our own son, and yet, here I am. Living with you. Allowing you to be so close to my family after that."</p><p>She balled her fists, her nails digging into her palms. "I guess I just can't see past the strong, protective, level-headed man I fell in love with... The man I'm still in love with."</p><p>Levi looked away. "I wish you'd stop that."</p><p>Martyr looked at him and blinked. "Stop what?"</p><p>Levi glanced at her. "Loving me... When I can't love you back... She's the one person-"</p><p>"When you say she... You mean Lise, right?"</p><p>Levi didn't agree. He let out a heavy sigh, shifting his position to be sitting upright. He grunted in pain, his back and arm throbbing, and he took a breath. "I keep finding myself thinking that I want to see her again. So much that I don't want to fight back. I don't want to struggle against a Titan. Just... Let it catch me and it'll all be over. I'll be able to see her again."</p><p>He closed his eyes. "I'm tired of just dreaming about her. I'm tired in general."</p><p>Martyr stared at him. "Levi..."</p><p>The small man opened his eyes, looking out the window. He moved the knife closer to her. "If you kill me here, you can say whatever you must to make your lives here peaceful. No one would blame you. Shit, it may even save lives with the revolution and stop the violence. Paint me out as a devil, say whatever the hell you want to sell your story. No one would be able to confirm it if I'm dead, right? The Interior Police would be without their commanding officer and you go in and take Anthem back to your house in Stohess district without any objections. Dras and his people wouldn't have their target anymore."</p><p>Martyr placed her hand on the knife and gently pushed it down, her fingers gingerly separating Levi's fingers from around the handle and holding his hand. "Levi, I said I'd never be able to kill you. And yes, that includes you asking me to."</p><p>Levi stared at her, his eyes wide. Martyr smiled softly. "I take back what I said. You're still the same man I fell in love with."</p><p> </p><p>Shutting the door, Martyr exited Levi's office and walked through the hall. Hange glanced up as she entered the main hall. "How is he doing?"</p><p>Martyr nodded. "His arm is still bruised from the attack last night. He wouldn't let me help him with anything though. He's been cleaning all day."</p><p>Hange laughed. "When he gets in these moods, he goes into a manic cleaning spree. Don't be surprised if he shows up at your house in the middle of the night to clean your floorboards with a toothbrush."</p><p>Martyr laughed with her and she smiled. "Thank you, Hange. For everything."</p><p>Hange winked. "King's orders, right?"</p><p>Martyr grinned. Levi had transferred custody of Anthem to Hange and the Scouts, with Mikasa having the responsibility for her. She was being moved now. "Mikasa must be meeting up with the Interior Police now. Do you want to go and oversee it?"</p><p>Martyr shook her head. "If I must, I will, but I'd prefer to stay here in case Levi needs anything."</p><p> </p><p>"Quinn? Quinn!"</p><p>"Huh?" Quinn sat up, groggy, and rubbed his eyes. "Be quiet. I was sleeping. What is it now?"</p><p>He looked through the bars of his cell and didn't see any of the normal Military Police who watched over him. He looked around, perplexed, and he heard his name whispered harshly. He looked to the small window and saw a face he never thought he would ever see again. </p><p>"Mom?"</p><p>"Oh my sweet boy! I found you! I finally found you. What are you doing in here? Are they hurting you?! Come on sweetheart, let's go. Hurry and shift, we have to go now."</p><p>Quinn stared at his mother. Her hair was slowly graying and her clothes were torn and ragged. He rolled his eyes. "Mom, you better leave before they find you."</p><p>"They threw me out years ago, baby!" she yelled, reaching an arm through and grasping towards the boy. "I think I bought us enough time with letting that girl out of her cell last night. We have to leave now, Quinn!"</p><p>The boy turned his back to her. "So it was you? You caused Levi so much trouble? You put Martyr in that fucked up position?"</p><p>The woman laughed. "That runt deserves it! Now Quinn, stop talking and let's go. I need you to transform so we can escape."</p><p>Quinn looked back at his mother. "No, mom. I'm not leaving."</p><p>"W....Why? They're cruel, Quinnie... They're just going to use you and make promises they can't keep-"</p><p>Quinn rolled his eyes. "Levi is offering me a place of my own if I can keep up my good behavior for a year. I'm not jeopardizing it and putting my King's life in danger-"</p><p>"<em>Your</em> King? Quinn, that bullshit and you know it! You know what that bastard did to me? He took me away from you and your father and then forced all of us outside to fend for ourselves."</p><p>"Mom, leave. Now. Or else I'll alert the Military Polic."</p><p>His mom laughed loudly. "What can they do to me, Quinnie? They can't stop both of us! Not at once! If we just find your father-"</p><p>Quinn shook his head. "I'm not going with you, Mom. And Dad's dead. Ms. Hange and Ms. Mikasa killed him."</p><p>A wave of emotions fell upon his mothers face. She blinked, putting on a desperate smile. "Okay, Quinn, that's fine...We just need... Need to get you out of here. Come here honey, I'll get you out. Hold on."</p><p>Quinn called, "Kimisha, come here please! Quick!"</p><p>A Military Police soldier burst into the room, seeing the boy's mother in the window. "Who are you?!"</p><p>Quinn stood away from the window, as far as possible. "She's my mother. She wants to break me out, and she allowed Anthem out of her cell last night to create a diversion."</p><p> </p><p>"What did he say?"</p><p>Levi sat atop his desk, looking at Hitch. "Everything. It doesn't seem like he's keeping anything."</p><p>Levi nodded. "If that's the case, we have to figure out why Juniper, Quinn's mother, who we threw outside when Krest's people were threatening us, would be here and letting Anthem of all people out. How did she know where she was or even more, that releasing her would allow her more time with the distraction?"</p><p>"I say we just kill her."</p><p>Levi looked up, seeing Martyr in the doorway. Levi sighed. "We can't just kill her, Martyr. We don't know what her plan is and if her death is part of it. Remember Kliet?"</p><p>Martyr's mind flashed to Kliet's attack on Ores village and her sister's death. "Oh, you don't have to remind me, Levi. But we can't, with everything else going on, allow for her to make us run around in circles."</p><p>Levi nodded and Hitch narrowed her eyes at Martyr. "Or maybe, you just want her out of your way, right? I mean, she was Ashra's wife before you. Are you jealous? Scared, even, that she might make Quinn, who's practically become your own son, turn against you?"</p><p>Martyr looked at Hitch. "No... I know Quinn wouldn't. Not after what Ashra did."</p><p>Hitch rolled her eyes. "I hope you're right."</p><p>"Quit bickering," Levi said, annoyance hinting in his tone. "Martyr, I need you to stay here for a while."</p><p>Martyr cocked her had to the side. "What do you mean?"</p><p>"Something isn't sitting right with me about Quinn's mother. I need you here to-"</p><p>"To guard you?"</p><p>Levi scoffed, "Hardly. No, to be ready in case she tries anything. From what Quinn said, she's not happy with me. And to be honest, that makes me uneasy. From the small conversation me and Erwin had with her, she was not a fan of us back then, either. She's had that hatred bouncing around in her head for years."</p><p>Hitch nodded and then looked at the King. "Oh, Levi. I wanted to give you the news from Shigansina. The riots are getting worse--with that incident the other night, it's only a matter of time before... Before we have a full scale attack on our hands."</p><p>Levi sighed. "Is it only Shigansina?"</p><p>Hitch nodded. "So far, yes... Trost was swayed by that display you put on. They're more worried about your health, with your arm being injured. I'd say crisis adverted there."</p><p>Martyr glanced at his arm, his skin still blistered badly. She looked down. "Levi, I never got to apologize for that."</p><p>Levi stood up. "Forget it. It's a risk I knew I was taking."</p><p>"Still. If I hadn't hurt you, you'd have been able to subdue Anthem. She wouldn't have been able to go as far with it as she did..."</p><p>Hitch blinked. "Wait, you actually think Anthem is the one in the wrong?"</p><p>Martyr glanced over at Hitch. "I don't know. Honestly. We're still trying to figure out why-"</p><p>Hitch sighed. "When I walked her back, she couldn't stop crying. I had to carry her back to the cell that's covered in her own blood."</p><p>Levi narrowed his eyes at Hitch. "Hitch, leave your personal feelings out of this. She had a choice, and she made it very clear which side she stands on."</p><p>Hitch dkidn't respond and turned. "Very well. I've got a riot in Shigansina to clean up, your majesty. Call if you need me."</p><p>She walked out, and Martyr sighed. "I better get going too... I guess I should pack my things and bring them here, yeah?"</p><p>Levi nodded. "I'll have the room across the hall cleared out for you."</p><p>Martyr nodded. "Okay. Thank you."</p><p>The door shut, and Levi was alone. He sighed heavily, his palms on the desk and he leaned over it, staring at the wood. He didn't realize tears falling onto the surface, and before he knew it, he couldn't stop them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. Promises I Can't Keep</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pixis shouted, "All soldiers, your first priority is breaking up the riot!"</p><p>Chaos had broken out in Orvurd, the majority of the citizens shaming the crown. Led by women it was clear to the Garrison Commander that they've heard what happened between Levi and Anthem, and now view Levi as a monster. Pixis grit his teeth as his men dropped into a large cluster of people, breaking apart fights and prohibiting them from breaking anything. He turned and walked into a building that was their HQ for the time being, and sat down. "Nina, I want you to send a message to the King for me. I don't think I'll be able to get back to see him before this gets more serious."</p><p> </p><p>Levi's eyes went to the door and he said, "Come in."</p><p>Nina, one of the Garrison's soldiers, walked in, a letter in her hands. "A message from Commander Pixis, your majesty. The situation in Orvurd has turned hostile towards us and the crown. The Commander is trying to contain it."</p><p>He nodded, accepting the letter and Nina took her leave. He opened it and read it over, setting it down as he finished. He leaned back in his chair, staring and thinking. "Levi?"</p><p>He looked to the side, seeing the all too familiar face of Dras. Standing, he glared at him. "How the hell did you-"</p><p>Dras laughed. "I didn't expect you to be zoned out. I walked right in here. It's pretty terrifying outside, isn't it? Fighting everywhere. No one even noticed me."</p><p>Levi reached for his knife in his desk drawer and Dras looked at his arm. "Ouch, how'd you get that? Grease fire? It doesn't look like it's healing well, your majesty. You'd best not aggravate it."</p><p>Grabbing his hand, Levi grunted. Dras smiled, getting right up to his face and smirking. "No weapons, Levi. You could hurt yourself more."</p><p>Dras roughly and deliberately pulled his arm up over his head, causing Levi to be dangling above the ground. Levi grit his teeth as his arm began to burn, and Dras looked at him in the eyes. "This worked out nicely, right? Now we can actually talk."</p><p>Levi winced. "Why are... You here?"</p><p>Dras chuckled. "For you, of course. And that girl, Anthem. Poor child just wants to be loved. And you, yet again didn't give her the chance."</p><p>Levi hissed, "She's-"</p><p>Dras rolled his eyes. "-like your daughter, right? Well, I'm afraid that doesn't matter where we're going, Levi. Eventually, if you hadn't killed him, Ashra would have had his way with all of them in the end once Martyr wasn't of use to him."</p><p>Dras lifted his other hand and placed it on Levi's forearm, his other still holding him up by his wrist. Dras's eyes glinted menacingly and Levi's eyes went wide as the man's hands pushed outwards, his arm snapping practically in two.</p><p>Letting out a strangled cry of pain, Dras released Levi and he watched as the man writhed in pain on the floor. Laughing, Dras bent down. "There we go. Now you'll be easier for her."</p><p>Picking Levi up roughly by his neck, Dras threw him over his shoulder and glanced at the wall behind them. He said, "I think it's best you sleep for a bit."</p><p>Watching the wall rush at him, Dras leapt backwards, hearing the King's head colliding with the wall and feeling his body go limp.</p><p> </p><p>"You're awake."</p><p>Opening his eyes slowly, Levi looked around. His head was throbbing. Struggling to sit up, he put pressure on his left arm and his whole body stopped as the agonizing pain came. Falling back onto the bed, his eyes brimmed with tears and he looked at his arm. The burns were slightly better, but his wrist flopped to either side, the bone in his forearm completely broken.</p><p>Looking around frantically, Levi found who was in the room with him. "Where are we? Answer me!"</p><p>Anthem smiled. "We're alone. And now, you can't fight back. You're all... Mine..."</p><p>Levi watched her get up from the chair she was sitting in, and walked over to him, getting on the bed and crawling over him. Levi glared at her. "Anthem, we need to get out of here. We need to get back to the Walls. Where's Martyr?"</p><p>"Dead. She's dead, Levi. She was the only thing keeping you and me apart. Now, we can finally be together."</p><p>Levi stared at her in shock. "No, you're wrong. You're trying to get me to-"</p><p>Anthem rolled her eyes. "Stop talking. It's a huge turn off."</p><p>She smirked. "But, I gotta say, the other night? When you growled in my ear? That made me feel so... Alive."</p><p>The girl leaned down, kissing him. Levi didn't reciprocate, and yet that didn't deter her. He watched her remove her clothes and she looked down at him, her chest ontop of his. "Didn't you say this is what you wanted? Me?"</p><p>He suddenly felt her hands going to his pants, and the fabric slowly sliding off. Positioning herself, Anthem grinned. "I want to feel you..."</p><p>She grabbed his broken hand, and he let out a groan of pain, but she silenced it with a feverish kiss, and she forced his groin inside of her.</p><p> </p><p>"What do you mean she's <em>missing</em>?"</p><p>Martyr and Mikasa stood in the room, Lily lying on her hospital bed. Hange looked down. "I went to check on her. She's gone. Someone broke her out."</p><p>Martyr groaned. "I'll go inform Levi."</p><p>Lily said, "Could you please tell him I'm doing okay? He hasn't come to see me yet..."</p><p>Hange smiled. "He'll visit, I promise. Martyr, could I speak with you? Outside?"</p><p>Walking towards the King's main building, Martyr looked up at the sky. "What is it, Commander?"</p><p>Hange said, "I'm concerned about your safety here, and your children. Not just for Anthem, but for Mola and all of the others. The situations are only escalating, and there's those on both sides. Orvurd is going after Levi, while Shigansina are after you and Anthem. Trost, thankfully is peaceful, but I'd like to not play a waiting game to see how long it takes them to join in."</p><p>Nearing their destination, they saw the Interior Police scrambling everywhere. Orders were being shouted left and right, and Hitch ran past. Hange called, "Hey! Hitch! What's going on?"</p><p>Hitch stopped, turning to them. "Levi's missing. There's signs of a struggle in his office, and blood on the wall."</p><p> </p><p>"It's been a week. Anything?"</p><p>Anthem looked down. "No, sir."</p><p>The man sighed in annoyance. "Keep trying."</p><p>Hearing the door shut, Levi laid in the bed, unkempt and disheveled. His face bore bruises and many other injuries, such as cuts and burns, and he was unclothed. Anthem walked back in the room, walking over to him and glaring at him, lifting her hand and slapping him across the face. His good arm was cuffed to the top of the bed, and he slowly looked back at the girl. "What, not pregnant?"</p><p>"Shut the fuck up," Anthem seethed, climbing on top of him.</p><p>After what seemed like an eternity, she finally stopped, her breathing heavy, and she let Levi slip out of her as she dismounted him and sat on the bed beside him. "Why? Why aren't I-"</p><p>Levi said, "Kid, you're too young for this. All of this. There's no need to rush into adulthood."</p><p>Anthem laughed softly. "You say that, yet you're not helping me stay alive."</p><p>Levi blinked. She continued. "I'm trying to protect everyone."</p><p>Levi tried to reposition himself but failed. "You can't always protect everyone. Life finds a way to take things from us no matter what."</p><p>Anthem looked down. "Levi...? How... How did you and my mom meet?"</p><p>"Well... It was a long time ago."</p><p>"Please, tell me."</p><p>Levi glanced at her. She was on the verge of tears.</p><p> </p><p>"I think I'm... Done."</p><p>Anthem panted, falling and laying beside Levi. "I'm sorry for putting you through all of this."</p><p>Levi looked at her. "You know, before these past few weeks, I didn't know what to think about you. Now I see you just want to protect your mother. And I am okay with that."</p><p>Anthem leaned in for a kiss and she stopped. She looked at him. "I'm sorry. I know you said no before."</p><p>Levi nodded. "Thank you."</p><p>The door swung open, and a man who regularly came in barged in, glaring at them. "Anthem. Anything?"</p><p>Levi glared at the shifter. "Hey. Leave her alone."</p><p>The man laughed. "Big talk for a man with a useless arm, stark naked and chained to a bed."</p><p>Levi raised an eyebrow. "At least I look good naked. I'm not a dumpster fire like yourself."</p><p>Glaring at him, the man went over, looming over Levi and sending a heavy and lethal blow to his head. Coughing, Levi tried to regain himself as Anthem stood between them. "Hey, don't do that to him!"</p><p>Shoving her to the side, he turned back to Levi. "You're nothing, Levi. Your precious Walls are crumbling without you. You're broken. Trash."</p><p>Glaring at him, Levi grit his teeth and braced himself for another round of punches.</p><p> </p><p>"The Scouts are returning!"</p><p>Hange and the rest of the Scouts rode into the Walls. Lily and Martyr dismounting. Mikasa followed, and Hange did the same. A Garrison soldier walked up to Hange. "Anything?"</p><p>Hange shook her head. "We went to their village, but they've not lived there for a few weeks. There were no trails to follow. We're... No closer to finding the King as we were before we left."</p><p>Martyr looked down, Jean coming up to her and saying, "Don't worry. We'll find him."</p><p>Hitch walked up to Hange. "May I speak with you, privately?"</p><p>Hange blinked, confused. "Hitch? What are you doing here in Shigashina?"</p><p>Hitch waved her hand, motioning for Hange to follow her. Hange did so, and the two walked towards the inner wall. Mikasa and Lily looked at each other. "What's that about?"</p><p>"No idea."</p><p>Martyr looked down, and she couldn't keep her mind in one place. It always ran back to Levi. Lily said softly, "Martyr? You okay?"</p><p>Martyr sighed and shook her head. "No... We've been looking for him, and I can't help but think about the worst case scenario..."</p><p>"Don't," Mikasa said sternly. "The King isn't one to go down without a fight, we all know that. He's laughed at death's face. He's okay, Martyr. He has to be."</p><p> </p><p>"Well?!"</p><p>Anthem stared at Dras. She looked down. "I'm pregnant."</p><p>Dras's entire demeanor went from threatening, angry, to warm, friendly, caring. He smiled and clicked his tongue. "Very good."</p><p>He eyed her, and turned. "Who's the father? Do you know?"</p><p>"I... I've only been with him."</p><p>"Good girl. Your father would be proud."</p><p>Anthem's eyes went wide and part of her was overjoyed to hear that.</p><p>Levi looked towards the door, seeing Anthem return. "What happened? Why are you crying?"</p><p>The girl sat next to the bed. "I'm having your child, Levi."</p><p>His mind flashing to Rae, he stared at the ceiling. "Now they'll let you go, right? That was Dras's deal. As long as you let them have the kid, they don't want you after that. And they'll move away from the Walls. Let us live in peace."</p><p>Anthem nodded. She looked up at Levi. "I'm sorry for not telling you that night."</p><p>Levi rolled his eyes. "Kid, I don't care. As long as I get out of these chains and get some clothes, I'm fine with whatever you throw at me. If its to protect Martyr, I'll take the punches."</p><p> </p><p>"Get up."</p><p>Levi woke to his hands being released from the chains, clothes being thrown at him. He barely caught them, and glared at Dras who stood over him. He raised an eyebrow. "You were talking in your sleep. Who do you call 'sunflower'?"</p><p>Levi scoffed, "None of your damn business."</p><p>He sat up for the first time in months. His body ached and he stretched. His arm had been treated after he cooperated, but it wasn't done properly. His wrist was now at an angle. Dras walked to the door. "Anthem had her kid last night. I'll give you one horse and you have five minutes to leave. Starting now. If you're still here, I'll kill you."</p><p>Pulling on pants, Levi glanced down at the bed. His body indent was surely permanent.</p><p>Turning, the man pulled on the shirt and his hand caught on the sleeve. He sighed and pulled it through, getting on shoes and walking outside. Anthem was sitting outside, her face pale, but she looked at Levi with a smile.</p><p>Stumbling over a rock, Levi cursed himself for being so clumsy. Anthem ran over, barely being able to support him. Levi nodded. 'Thanks."</p><p> </p><p>"Hange! Two horses are approaching Wall Sina. A man and a woman. Both of them look very-"</p><p>Hange stood from the desk that was formerly Levi's. "Send them in. Bring Commander Ackerman as well."</p><p>A few minutes later, Mikasa walked in and she was followed by a disheveled couple. Hange examined them. "Who are you?"</p><p>Levi rolled his eyes. "Can't you see, four-eyes? It's us."</p><p>Mikasa stared at him in shock. Thinking, Levi understood he must look completely different. His hair was certainly longer, and his facial hair was noticeable. He sighed. "Yes. It's me and Anthem."</p><p>Anthem stepped up and her legs gave out. Levi dropped down quickly, grabbing her and helping her back on her feet. "She needs to rest."</p><p>"Why."</p><p>Turning, Levi's eyes fell on Martyr. He turned to face her. "She's been through a lot."</p><p>Martyr's eyes were distant, cold, heartless. "How do we know you're actually them? You look nothing like-"</p><p>Levi sighed. "I know, I know. Can you please just get her to the medical building?"</p><p>Martyr glanced down at the woman and then back at the man's face. A jagged and seasoned scar across his right eye caught her attention, and her breath caught in her throat when she noticed his gaze. She felt tears well up, threatening to spill. "L...Levi?"</p><p> </p><p>Handing him a drink, Martyr sat down next to him. He moved away from her slightly. She looked down. "Are you okay?"</p><p>Levi looked back at the door where Anthem was being treated. "More or less."</p><p>Martyr was quiet for a moment before she spoke. "Look, Levi... I- I don't know what happened to you both, but I'm so glad you're back. It's been lonely here, without you."</p><p>Levi nodded. "It was lonely there, too."</p><p>Martyr stared at him. "Whenever you're ready to talk about it, I'm always here..."</p><p>Se smiled softly. "Thank you for bringing Anthem back in one piece."</p><p>She laid her head on his shoulder.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. My Vow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hange poked her head out of the door. "Levi, can I speak with you?"</p><p>Levi looked up. "Sure."</p><p>Going into his office - oh, old office - he stepped inside and Hange stood behind it. "It seems Anthem has recently delivered. Do you know anything about that?"</p><p>Levi looked away. He hesitated. "Yes."</p><p>Hange nodded. She let out a sigh. "I won't prod anywhere you don't want me to. By your reaction, I can see it's not a subject you want to have a cup of tea over. I'll leave it for now and ask her once she is recovered."</p><p>Levi met her gaze. "Thanks."</p><p>Hange smiled softly. "You going to clean yourself up? Or are you going to keep it that way?"</p><p>She reached out, her finger flicking his shoulder length hair. He rolled his eyes. "Fine, I'll-"</p><p>Hange put her hands up defensively. "I wasn't saying that! It's a good look for you. And Martyr sure enjoys it."</p><p>"Does she?" Levi looked at the woman. "She hasn't said anything to me about it."</p><p>Hange laughed. "She can't keep her eyes off of you!"</p><p>Levi scratched his head. "I didn't notice.."</p><p>Hange looked at him. "Can... Can I see your hand?"</p><p>Levi blinked, and when he realized what she was talking about, he held out his bent hand out to her. "Dras snapped it in two and when they finally agreed to help with it, it had begun to fuse together like that. The position I was in... Forced it to heal at that angle."</p><p>Hange looked down. "I'm sorry."</p><p>"Don't mention it."</p><p> </p><p>As the day grew to a close, Levi sat outside Anthem's hospital room. Seeing the medic come out, he stood. He nodded. "She's okay. We got her to drink the amount she needed, so she'll make a full recovery."</p><p>Levi nodded. "Can I see her?"</p><p>"Yes, go ahead."</p><p>Looking at the door, Levi walked in and up to the bed, Anthem looking at him and smiling. "Levi."</p><p>Levi met her gaze and his eyes softened. "Hey, kid. How are you feeling?"</p><p>Smiling softly, she yawned. "This is the first time I've slept a whole night in months."</p><p>Levi's lips curved slightly at the edges in a soft smile. "Good. Rest til you're better."</p><p>Hearing the door open again, Levi turned and saw Martyr. "Anthem!"</p><p>She rushed over, hugging her. Levi placed a hand on her arm, pulling her off the girl. "Easy, Martyr."</p><p>Martyr stared at him and she looked back at Anthem. "Sorry..."</p><p>Anthem chuckled. "It's okay. You can hug me. Please."</p><p>Martyr's eyes filled with tears and she wrapped her arms around her and squeezed. Anthem choked and laughed. "Mom, you're... I can't breathe. Too tight."</p><p>Martyr loosened her grip and laughed shyly. "Sorry sweetheart, I just am so happy to have you back home."</p><p>Anthem smiled. "I'm happy to be back."</p><p>Levi noticed Martyr's eyes move to stare at her stomach, then back up to meet her gaze. She sighed. "I'm sorry, honey, for everything."</p><p>Anthem cocked her head. "Why are you apologizing, Mom? I'm the one who should be apologizing... To everyone here, especially Levi."</p><p>Martyr smiled. "I'm sure Levi knows you had your reasons."</p><p>Levi looked at the girl and he could see she was putting on a mask. He closed his eyes, turning and walking out. "I'll let you two catch up."</p><p>Going to walk out, Levi felt gentle arms around his waist, and Martyr hugged him closely, resting her head in the square of his back. "Really, Levi. Thank you for bringing her home... Thank you for coming home."</p><p>Levi looked over his shoulder and placed his hand over hers at his waist. He squeezed her hand and stood still, letting her hold him.</p><p> </p><p>"Mikasa's a good choice."</p><p>Hange blinked. "What?"</p><p>Levi watched Mikasa chat with Armin in the courtyard. He turned back to Hange, "She's a good leader."</p><p>Hange nodded. "I thought the same thing."</p><p>Pausing for a moment, she said, "Levi, I know you didn't leave on your own. I could tell you were taken by force. It's only been a day since you returned, but I'm being pressed by Pixis and Hitch to get your stories."</p><p>Levi was still for a minute and then he sat down. "I'm not saying anything until Anthem says it's okay. It's more her story. She went through the most shit in those months."</p><p>Hange nodded slowly and looked down. "I see."</p><p>Looking back up, she stared at Levi with a serious gaze. "With your return, it is bound to cause a ruckus once word gets out. We adverted a rebellion with your disappearance, and Martyr's integrity was spared as she was no longer connected to you in the then present. I won't guarantee that you'll be welcomed back as King with open arms."</p><p>Levi didn't speak. Hange went on. "Also, I don't know what your plans for your outward appearances were, but I'd advise you to keep your current look for a while. The only ones who know of your return are the Commanders, myself, and Martyr."</p><p> </p><p>Levi stared at his reflection in the water of the fountain, not even able to recognize himself. He took a breath and turned. Seeing he was near the equipment building, he found himself walking in through the doors and his hand went to the handle of an ODM gear. Staring for a moment, he sighed heavily, putting it down, and turning away. A thought crossed his mind and he hated it. What if he was never able to fight again? With his hand, would be he able to correctly maneuver the gear? Would he still be someone people could count on, lay their lives down for?</p><p> </p><p>Martyr woke, Anthem stirring slightly. She sat up, having had fallen asleep at her bedside. Looking around, her attention was draw to the door, and she saw a shadow on the other side. She stood and went over, slowly opening it. Mola stumbled back, staring up at her. "H...Hey mom."</p><p>Martyr sighed. "Mola. I thought you were... Never mind. What are you doing here? It's the middle of the night."</p><p>Helping her up, Mola looked into the room. "You were acting different... So, I... I followed you. Is that really her? She's back?"</p><p>Martyr's gaze softened. "Yeah, Mola. Anthem's back."</p><p>Mola looked at her mother. "When did she get back?"</p><p>"Two days ago."</p><p>Mola stared at her sister. "She looks... Hurt."</p><p>Martyr smiled and pushed a strand of hair from Mola's face. "She'll be okay."</p><p>"How did she get back?"</p><p>Martyr was unsure of how to aswer. She'd been prohibited from speaking of Levi until everything was known. She shrugged. "Not sure yet. She just... Showed up."</p><p>Mola raised an eyebrow. "Really, Mom? She looks exhausted."</p><p>Martyr sighed. "Look, we don't know what happened yet. Just give me a bit more time to talk to her, alright? Then I'm sure she'll be able to come home."</p><p>Kissing her forehead gently, she said, "Go back home and rest. I'll be home in the morning."</p><p>Watching Mola leave, Martyr sighed heavily. She went back to the room, and noticed Anthem laying on her side awake. Martyr sat down beside her. "Hi honey. Did I wake you?"</p><p>Anthem stared up at her. "You can't tell anyone about Levi, right? That's why you lied to Mola right now?"</p><p>Martyr's smile dropped. "Yes, baby. It's to keep him safe."</p><p>Anthem looked away from her. "If I tell everyone what happened to us, would he be able to stop hiding?"</p><p>Martyr blinked. "You don't have to rush in-"</p><p>Anthem sat up. She adverted meeting Martyr's gaze. "Do you have a way of writing it down?"</p><p> </p><p>Hange, Mikasa, Pixis, Hitch and Martyr all entered the room, the moonlight shining in through the window. Anthem looked at them. "Where's Levi? He should be here too-"</p><p>Pixis yawned. "He was sleeping. We all were, but we thought it best to let him continue."</p><p>Hitch leaned against the Wall. "Whenever you're ready, Anthem."</p><p>Hange stared at the girl, a pen in her hand and a piece of paper in front of her on the table. Anthem took a breath. "Dras took Levi, then he came for me. He threatened to kill him if I didn't come with. When we got there, I was tasked with providing them with new, stronger additions... They tied Levi to a bed and... 9 months later, I gave birth to twins. Levi's... We were told to leave them there and come back or be killed if we stayed."</p><p>Hange's pen scribbled and she rested it on the desk. "I see."</p><p>Pixis was silent. Hitch shifted uneasily. Mikasa was deep in thought. Hange looked at Anthem. " I'll confirm this with Levi when he's available."</p><p>Anthem nodded and looked down, her hand going to her stomach. "He helped me through my pregnancy the best he could... Of course he was... Restrained for the whole time, but he did help a lot."</p><p>Martyr looked down. "No wonder he's so worried about you..."</p><p> </p><p>A soft knock on the door sounded and Levi called, "Who is it?"</p><p>Martyr stepped in, saying, "Just me."</p><p>Levi picked up his cup and brought it to his lips, eyeing her. "Why are you here so early?"</p><p>He took a sip. "I was on my way to training with Mikasa and Hange. But I wanted to stop by and tell you what we heard."</p><p>Martyr glanced at his hair. "You were there for 9 months, huh?"</p><p>Levi raised an eyebrow. "Yeah."</p><p>Martyr nodded and stared at him. "Did you get to see them? Her kids?"</p><p>Levi shook his head. "No. She met me outside and we left."</p><p>The woman smiled softly. "She had twins."</p><p>Levi chuckled. "Great, two more people to hate me for not being in their life."</p><p>Martyr clicked her tongue and walked up to him, bringing his disfigured hand up and intertwining her fingers with his. "We don't hate you. And I'm sure if those kids grow up anything like you, they'll find out the truth: that you're a strong, outstanding, intelligent, brave man who will do anything to protect the ones he cares about."</p><p>Levi stared at her and looked down. "I can't fight anymore, Martyr. I can't protect anyone."</p><p>Martyr smiled softly, and she said, "Hey. Look at me."</p><p>Their eyes met, and Levi was surprised to see hers were teary. She smiled. "You're still the same man. I'll always feel safe around you."</p><p>They met in a soft yet passionate kiss, and Levi wished it could last forever.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0047"><h2>47. Crown of Thorns</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Levi walked along the side of the stables, concealing himself in the shadows from the building. It was the anniversary of Lise's death, and all citizens were paying their respects. He knew the cemetery was going to be packed, and it was too risky for him to go himself. Slinking to the house he was staying in for the time being, he went in and shut the door.</p><p>Not soon after, he heard a soft knock. He opened the door and looked down to see a woman and her daughter. They held flowers in their hands, and Levi was surprised to see they were the same ones he placed on Lise's grave regularly. A pang of guilt hit him as he realized he hadn't been to visit Lise in months. He looked at the two and said, "Yes?"</p><p>The woman smiled. "I'm not sure you're aware. You're new to the Walls, right?"</p><p>Levi shrugged. "More or less."</p><p>"Well, has anyone told you what today is?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>He already knew. The woman smiled softly and glanced down at the flowers. "It's the anniversary of Queen Lise's death. She was a very nice woman who always put us first. We bring these flowers to her grave every year, as this is what the previous King, Levi, did nightly... But sadly, he was captured and taken from us. We want to honor them both. Come join us! There's plenty of flowers, and it's a great time to get to know everyone."</p><p>Levi stared in shock. How did everyone know he placed flowers on her grave? He glanced down at the petals. "I'll pass. Thanks for the offer."</p><p>The little girl grabbed his hand. "Come on, I'll show you the best place to get little flower crowns!"</p><p>Levi softly pulled his hand away. "I've got things to do here. I'm sorry. Again, thanks for the invite. I hope this helps you all grieve the loss of such an important woman."</p><p>A moment went by and the woman stared down and then held out a flower for him. "Here. Take this. She's with all of us, protecting us even now. I'm sure she's also protecting King Levi wherever he is."</p><p>Levi took the flower after quite a bit of hesitation and nodded. "Thanks..."</p><p>The woman smiled warmly and took her daughter's hand, walking away. Levi shut the door and looked at the flower. His attention was drawn to a small spec of dust on on them, and he gingerly flicked it off. He set the flower down in the windowsill.  Staring at it, he looked down. "I'm sorry I haven't come to see you. I can't today, either. Forgive me."</p><p>A figure walked past the window and he looked up. His eyes grew wide in surprise, and he watched as Martyr walked by, Titan markings underneath her eyes. She went around the corner, out of Levi's view, and Levi went outside, stopping her. "What are you doing here?"</p><p>Martyr smiled and motioned to the flowers she held. "Going to see Lise."</p><p>Levi furrowed his eyebrows. "But, you... You're not fond of her, so why are you going to-"</p><p>Martyr rolled her eyes and laughed. "I'm going for you. I know you can't go, so I'm going in your place just as I've been doing since you were kidnapped."</p><p>Levi stared at her in shock. "You... You've been..."</p><p>Martyr nodded. "I've went every night, putting these flowers on her grave for you. I don't want you beating yourself up more than you already are, and I understand how important that is to you, so after training, I come and sit with her."</p><p>Levi couldn't find the though process he needed to form words, and she gently moved him back towards the door. "Go inside. We can't have anyone seeing you with me, remember? I'll see Lise in your place until you can go yourself."</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you."</p><p>Hange stood, Anthem looking at her. "Hange? Now that you know everything... Is there any chance Levi can stop ostracizing himself from everyone and live freely? He's done nothing wrong, it's all my fault. He shouldn't keep being punished for it."</p><p>Hange smiled softly, putting the notebook into her coat and her hand on the girl's shoulder. "I do have to confirm everything with Levi. After that, I'll be meeting with the Commanders and other officials to discuss next steps. I wish it were as easy as saying one, two, three, but we have more to decide than just if Levi can come out of hiding or not."</p><p>Anthem nodded and looked down. "Tel him I'm sorry. Will you please?"</p><p>Hange nodded with a smile. "I will."</p><p> </p><p>A few seconds go by and Levi blinks, realizing he was spaced out for a few seconds. He sighed, saying, "Sorry, Hange. What were you saying?"</p><p>Pixis groaned. "Levi, the least you can do is pay attention, right?"</p><p>Levi eyed him. "Shut it, old man."</p><p>Mikasa sat next to Hange, and the Scout Regiment Commander glanced towards Hange. "His side checks out with Anthem's."</p><p>Hange nodded and leaned back, looking up. "I'm glad."</p><p>Eyeing the piece of paper in front of Hitch, Levi glanced at her. "You've been quiet. Hitch, what are you thinking?"</p><p>The woman was deep in thought. She looked at him. "I'm not sure if we can trust Martyr or Anthem."</p><p>Levi cocked his head slightly. "What's your reasons?"</p><p>Pixis let out a heavy breath and leaned forward, placing his flask on the table. "Me and Commander Hitch aren't blinded like you three are. We see what you don't simply because we don't have that much of a connection to them."</p><p>Levi's eyes fixed on his flask. "How drunk are you right now?'</p><p>Pixis' lips curved in a smirk. "Yes."</p><p>Rolling his eyes, Levi looked at him and spoke in an assertive tone. "Tell me how you feel."</p><p>He expected Pixis to fight back against his challenge, but it was Hitch who took that torch. "After everything they've done to you, to us, I just... Don't feel easy allowing them to live freely with us."</p><p>Mikasa said, adjusting her tattered red scarf, "Martyr has been acting differently since your return. More... Adamant about making sure everything is taking care of."</p><p>Levi glanced at her and looked down, trying to focus. "Is that a bad thing? I mean, really? What if she means no harm and just doesn't want me to be stressed-"</p><p>Hitch scoffed, "Levi, come on. You're humanity's strongest soldier. An entire brigade can't stand up to you. You're not a helpless child. You're a veteran soldier."</p><p>Pixis nodded. "Hitch is right. You're stronger than Martyr and you know that. This little set back shouldn't make you a man who needs her charity."</p><p>Leaning forward, resting his elbows on his knees and folding his hands, he said, "She's been going to Lise's grave for me. I was shocked myself, and never in a hundred years did I think that she would. As far as I knew, she hated Lise. But since I'm in the position I'm in, she went in my place."</p><p>Hange hesitated for a moment before she spoke. "Levi, the night I took command after your disappearance, she asked me to allow Mola to join a Regiment. Didn't you say she asked you the same thing same thing and you refused?"</p><p>Levi looked at her and furrowed his brows. Hange nodded. "Exactly. Why would she inquire about that right after you were taken and her daughter was also kidnapped?"</p><p>Levi pinched the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes. He let out a sigh and looked at all of them. "I'll talk with her."</p><p>Pixis narrowed his eyes at the small man. "Don't let her manipulate you, Levi... You're in a fragile mindset, we all understand that, with your handicap, but you must not allow her to-"</p><p>Levi nodded and stood. "I know, Pixis."</p><p>The four watched him as he walked to the door. "I'll get her truth and report it back to you, Hange. Until then, I want all accusations of her cleared."</p><p>Mikasa narrowed her eyes. "Levi, we can't-"</p><p>Levi turned, his hand on the door, and looked at the girl. "Commander Ackerman. You're still inexperienced. You haven't had nearly the amount of betrayals, back stabbings, and loss that comes with the title you now carry. I advise you watch and learn. <em>Quietly</em>."</p><p>Mikasa's gaze turned cold. "We can't turn a blind eye to her actions from before. Not like you. And we haven't been able to gauge her true intentions yet, and that includes her children. Me and Hange have both agreed that she will be prohibited from training and accompanying the Scouts until further notice."</p><p>Levi glanced at Hange who was staring straight at him, her eyes showing she was prepared for an argument. Levi sighed softly and nodded. "Very well, Commander."</p><p>Only responding with those words, he exited the room.</p><p> </p><p>Mola skipped towards her house, a basket of fruits in her hand swinging around. Farae and Wynter ran behind her, laughing. She smiled and slowed as their house got near, and she walked up to the front porch. She noticed Martyr inside, but she stopped. Levi was there too, and it didn't look like a pretty talk. Hushing Farae and Wynter, she sat on the floor underneath the window and listened.</p><p>"...trust me?"</p><p>"I don't know, Martyr. I thought you were okay with your kids not being in a Regiment like we had talked about but the day I disappear you go and ask Hange?"</p><p>Martyr scoffed. "You really think I did that to hurt anyone here? I asked her to allow Mola to join in the search party for you."</p><p>"That's just as bad," Levi's voice was calm but ice froze any ear who heard it. "Why did you fucking do that? Now I'm trying to save your ass, right after getting out of hell. I am in mental turmoil here, Martyr, and yet I'm the only one trying to make you still have a place to call home."</p><p>"I didn't think anything of asking Hange, Levi. Honest. All I wanted was to find you..."</p><p>Levi scoffed, "Well I'm here, and now I'm cleaning up your mess. You know they've noticed you acting different? What's that about?"</p><p>Martyr was quiet. Mola turned, peering just enough to see them. Martyr had her head down and was silent. She was shaking. Levi stood across from her, his eyes raging with anger. Martyr finally spoke, but her voice was soft. "I've been preparing to take my kids and leave. With no trace of us ever being here. I knew that... If you weren't here, we'd be somehow pointed to... I don't want my kids to suffer anymore because of me. Levi, I was scared. I still am. Because when word gets out that Anthem had... Had... Your...."</p><p>Mola's eyes grew wide and she notice Martyr being crying. Levi didn't say anything. He was now looking away. Martyr continued after a moment, choking out, 'I was scared they would come for Anthem and all of us."</p><p>Mola watched the former King look back at her mother. "Did you really mean it what you said about Lise?"</p><p>Martyr nodded. "Yes. You know, I still love you. Even now, when you're not trusting me and staring at me like that... But I know your heart belongs to her, and... It kills me. I've wanted to do things with you, but sometimes you won't even lean in to a kiss... It's agony. But, I won't force you. It's one-sided, right? All of this?I'd die for you, Levi. I love you. I'll protect you. I'll fight for you. I'd never allow someone to accus you of anything you didn't do if you say that never happened. It's all... One-sided."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0048"><h2>48. Red</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Final chapter! Enjoy!</p><p>WARNING: character death</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"How did this happen?"</p><p>Hange stared in horror, watching as Quinn lay in a bed, writhing in pain as a hole in his side caused blood to pour out. A medic looked back at the woman and his face dropped. "He's bleeding out too much... He can't regenerate fast enough."</p><p>Hange grit her teeth and grabbed him by the shirt, shaking him. "How did this happen?! How was he so gravely injured inside our Walls?!"</p><p>The door opened, and Martyr rushed in. She stopped in her tracks, the scene before her, and her eyes began to water. "What...?"</p><p>Hange looked at the wound, and noticed the jagged edges of it. She turned and looked at Martyr, who had Titan marks underneath her eyes. Her eyes went wide, and then she looked down. "Martyr, explain yourself."</p><p>Feeling the atmosphere change, Martyr looked at Hange. "Why? I didn't do-"</p><p>Three Military Police entered the room, having been stationed outside. Hitch also entered. Her gaze was cold. "I'll be taking her into custody, Hange. The marks under her eyes are more than enough."</p><p>Quinn screamed in agony and the medic returned to frantically trying to bandage Quinn's wound. Martyr stared at Quinn as she was drug out of the room. Hitch said, walking with her as the soldiers took her, "You're under arrest for murder and disobeying the crown."</p><p> </p><p>Levi glanced up, seeing Hange enter the room. Anthem lay in the bed, sleeping. "Hey four eyes."</p><p>Hange didn't say anything. Her face was full of pain and sorrow. Levi furrowed his eyebrows. "What's with that look?"</p><p>She didn't meet his gaze. "Quinn is dead, Levi... He suffered a Titan bite too much for his body to handle... He passed about twenty minutes ago."</p><p>Levi glanced over at her. "What?!"</p><p>Hange said, standing to the side of the room, "Martyr heard somehow and came to see him... She had Titan marks. And the wound Quinn received was jagged like-"</p><p>Levi stood, glaring at Hange. "Hange, think logically. Why would she attack Quinn? He's like her son-"</p><p>Hange cut him off. "I am thinking logically, Levi. Either way, she's in a cell for treason."</p><p>Levi sighed. "Did you at least try to talk to her about it? Get her side?"</p><p>Hange turned. "I just came to inform you. Not to talk."</p><p>Levi glared at her. "So you're in the same mindset, huh? That she's not to be trusted? After everything she's done for us, for the Scouts, for you and your experiments?"</p><p>Hange opened the door. "Yes."</p><p>She left, Levi sitting next to Anthem who stirred slightly.</p><p> </p><p>"Levi, what are you doing here?"</p><p>Staring through the cell bars, Hitch stood between him and Martyr. "I'm not done questioning her. You need to leave."</p><p>Martyr sat slumped against the wall, chains binding her every limb and heavy weights restricting her movement. Levi noticed and eyed Hitch. "Don't you think that's a bit overkill?"</p><p>Hitch folded her arms. "No. In fact, I don't think it's enough."</p><p>Levi rolled his eyes. "Can I have a word with her, please?"</p><p>Hitch said, her voice cold, "No."</p><p>Levi let out a breath and nodded. "Fine. Martyr, I'll make sure your kids eat and shit at regular hours."</p><p>Hitch raised an eyebrow. "That's not allowed, Levi, remember? You're still to lay low. We'll arrange for her children to be properly taken care of."</p><p>With a scoff, Levi walked out.</p><p> </p><p>Levi watched Mikasa in the meeting outside the Scouts' HQ. She was going over their next mission. Turning away, Levi walked the halls of the building and got to the front door. Mikasa was now done, and she and Armin were walking towards his location. Armin rolled up the map and noticed Levi. "L-Levi?!'</p><p>Mikasa looked at him crossly. "What do you want?"</p><p>Levi leaned against the door frame. "I want to leave. I need to see Anthem, check if she's okay. Since I already know your answer to seeing Martyr, I skipped that. You're welcome.'</p><p>Venom laced that last phrase and Mikasa's eye twitched in annoyance. "I'm preparing for an expedition. We cant move yet."</p><p>"You're the only one who knows about me, well, now you and blond coconut over there. You're the only one I can ask to take me. I've been here all day. She'll get worried if she doesn't see me or her mother."</p><p>Mikasa narrowed her eyes at him. "You sure are attached to that brat, huh?"</p><p>Armin stared in surprise at him. "Is that... Really you, Levi? You don't look..."</p><p>Levi rolled his eyes. "I know, kid, I look different. Now if you could convince Mikasa to take me to Wall Sina, that'd be great."</p><p>Mikasa crossed her arms. "No, Levi. I already told you. I'm in charge of you today, and I can't leave right now."</p><p>Armin nodded. "Your majesty, we can't go without making sure everything is being prepared properly."</p><p>Levi waved his hand dismissively. "Drop the formality. Right now I'm nothing like I used to be. And fine, I'll stay in this shit hole you're forcing me to stay in. But when Anthem asks for me or her mother, don't use me as your damn messenger. I know I'm blunt, but that doesn't make me the one to break your bad news. I'll leave you the job of trying to find a good reason as to why her mother can't come see her."</p><p>Levi stared at her, and she didn't look away. Armin looked down, feeling the tension and challenging auras coming from them, and stammered, "Uh... Mik-Mikasa? Shouldn't we be... Going over the wagons?"</p><p>Mikasa didn't break her gaze from Levi's. "Yes."</p><p>The woman turned. "Levi, we leave when I say we do. Until then, stay inside."</p><p>Armin nervously followed her as she walked away from Levi.</p><p> </p><p>"Please, you have to help me. I know what they did to you, and they've taken from me too... My son... He- He was killed by that tramp-"</p><p>Dras chuckled. He smiled at her. "Juniper, Juniper. Calm down, gorgeous. We're just as upset as you are. Word travels fast in this world, you know. And you're the perfect messenger."</p><p>Juniper's legs shook, her body malnourished. "Please, we have to get justice for Quinn. My boy died in agony... And they let it happen, did nothing to stop it... I tried to warn him but he was brainwashed by that short bastard, he wouldn't come with me!"</p><p>Dras nodded, two men on either side of him. "We've been preparing to strike back at Levi for all the pain he's caused us, Juniper. We don't mind what happens to anyone inside the Walls. Do as you wish. I am deeply sorry for Quinn's foolish death. We raised him better, no?"</p><p>Juniper nodded eagerly and she dropped to her knees, her body strained from standing for too long. Dras stood, walking over to her and holding out  hand. "We have the upper hand here, my dear. Don't worry. Our plan is already in its middle stages."</p><p> </p><p>Martyr didn't move. Hitch repeated herself. "Why did you shift despite being suspended?"</p><p>Martyr grumbled, "I didn't want to lose strength sitting around doing nothing."</p><p>Hitch leaned her head to one side. "Come now, Martyr. I don't buy that."</p><p>"It's the truth, so you don't have a choice."</p><p>Hitch sighed. "I don't have all night. From one woman to another, I have to go make sure the boys are doing what they need to be. Now, tell me why you shifted so we can get this over with. Pixis said something about an explosive earlier, and I don't want him blowing a hand off."</p><p>Martyr rolled her eyes. "I already told you."</p><p>Hitch's gaze turned serious. She leaned towards Martyr, placing a hand on the bar between them. "I don't buy a word out of your mouth. I never have. You may have Levi convinced, but I'm seeing through all the shit you spew. You're up to something, and until you're ready to talk, you'll sit here."</p><p>Martyr winced at the words. She looked at her. "I'm telling the truth."</p><p>Hitch held her stare for a few seconds before standing straight. "Guess you better make yourself comfortable here."</p><p> </p><p>Anthem watched the sun rise, a new day starting. She looked down. It had been one week exactly since her and Levi returned to the Walls, and she hadn't seen Levi since the morning before, and her mother hadn't stopped by since 2 days prior. An uneasy feeling had begun to visit in her stomach, different from those of pregnancy. She fidgeted with the blanket across her body, and the door opened. She looked up, expecting to see Martyr. Mikasa entered, shutting the door softly. "You're up early."</p><p>Anthem smiled softly. "Yeah... I couldn't sleep."</p><p>Mikasa nodded, her hands adjusting the red scarf wrapped securely around her neck. "I wanted to come visit with you. I haven't had a chance to talk to you yet. How are you feeling?"</p><p>Anthem looked down, her smile fading. "I feel alright... I am anxious about something I can't put my finger on, though. Have you seen my mother or Levi? Neither of them have come by, and I'm worried."</p><p>Mikasa put a reassuring hand atop hers. "Levi's been busy with Hange. Your mother is at home with your siblings. She's spending time with them for a change."</p><p>Anthem nodded slightly. "She is, huh? I mean, she has been staying her at night... So I guess it's only fair..."</p><p>Mikasa smiled brightly. "I'll check with the doctor and if he says it's okay, we'll get you moving around. You've been in bed since you got here, right?"</p><p>Anthem looked at her and nodded shyly. "Y... Yes."</p><p>Mikasa winked and moved towards the door. "I'll see if I can push and get you some Garrison training too, sound good? Pixis is easy to budge if he's nagged enough."</p><p>She giggled and walked out with a small wave. Anthem laughed. "Thanks."</p><p> </p><p>Mola stared out the window to the house, sprawled out on the couch. She groaned and sat up. "Where is she?"</p><p>Farae popped up from behind her, yelling, "Rawr I'm a Titan!"</p><p>Wynter yelled in excitement and leapt on Farae, the two beginning to wrestle playfully. Mola watched them and her gaze drifted back to the window. "The MPs have been posted outside our door... I don't have a good feeling about this."</p><p> </p><p>Martyr stared absentmindedly out of the small window, night having fallen once again. She sighed, leaning her head back and she felt the cold rock wall against it. Closing her eyes, she took a breath and tried to think.</p><p>A sharp whisper came from around her, and her eyes snapped open. She surveyed the cell and saw a figure crouching in the corner, the door creaking shut. "Who's there?"</p><p>"Quiet, beautiful."</p><p>The purr immediately made her body move,  but the chains restricted her movements. She fell back down, hitting her head against the wall. The male in the corner stood, and the moonlight washed over him. Martyr glared at him, Dras's face coming into view.</p><p> </p><p>Levi walked along the corridor of Scout Regiment HQ. He suddenly felt uneasy, and stopped, staring up at the sky. He furrowed his brows, wondering why he was feeling so on edge.</p><p> </p><p>Dras unlocked the cell door. He smiled. "Word is your small boyfriend isn't anywhere near here, right? He can't see you. Is my intel correct?"</p><p>Martyr grit her teeth. "Go fuck yourself."</p><p>Dras laughed. Martyr looked towards the door, and yelled, "Hitch! Hitch!"</p><p>Dras knelt in front of her, grabbing her chin and yanking it up, forcing her neck to be open. He leaned in, saying in her ear, "The guards outside are dead. That woman you're calling for, she's the Commander? She wears the red bolo tie? She's in the inner wall right now. You're all alone. Who will come to your rescue this time?"</p><p>Martyr ripped her head from his grasp and spit in his face. Wiping it off, the man laughed. "You want to play dirty? Alright. Let's play."</p><p>He picked her up, breaking the chains that held her to the Wall, and threw her over his shoulder. "Let's go see your little ones, shall we?"</p><p>Martyr's eyes grew wide. She hissed, "You leave them out of this, Dras, or I swear I'll kill you!"</p><p>Dras clicked his tongue as he walked out of the building casually. Martyr watched as they passed dozens of Military Police bodies. "Go ahead. I'm not scared of death like you. I welcome it. With open arms."</p><p>Martyr struggled, but there was little she could do with her restraints. Dras roughly threw her down after what seemed like a forever long journey, and she saw what he intended for her.</p><p>5 of her children lay on her front porch, their bodies torn, broken, mangled. They weren't moving.</p><p>Tears filled her eyes and she couldn't move, couldn't make any kind of sound. The front door flew open and Farae plummeted to the floor, his body cracking against the ground. His eyes were open, but blank, lifeless.</p><p>Martyr's face twisted with agony, and she heard a faint cry from inside. Dras chuckled and walked inside, leaving Martyr, and drug Mola out. Her limbs all went the wrong directions, and she had a large gash across her chest, blood pouring out.</p><p>Martyr screamed as Mola coughed up a large amount of blood. Dras threw the girl, and she slid to a stop in front of Martyr. Mola looked at Martyr. "M... Mom..."</p><p>Martyr's tears fell with no way of ever stopping them.</p><p>She watched as Mola's chest rose and fell one last time. She heard a pair of footsteps approaching from behind, and turned, hoping it was Levi. Praying it was him. But to her dismay, Juniper walked up to her.</p><p> </p><p>Levi paced back and forth. The feeling was only getting worse. He went to Mikasa's office, opening the door. The Scout Regiment Commander was leaning over a desk, Akemi, Armin, Jean and Conny looking at a map. He said, "I'm going to see Martyr."</p><p>Mikasa didn't even look up. "No. You can't."</p><p>Levi looked down. "I have a bad feeling. We have to go. Mikasa, we need to leave now."</p><p>Mikasa glanced at him. "No. Levi, we've been over this already-"</p><p>Jean looked over at Levi. "Did you say Levi?"</p><p>Levi walked across the room. He shoved Mikasa to the wall, holding her shirt with his good fist. His eyes burned with determination and rage. "Take me to see her, <em><strong>now</strong></em>. Or I'll go myself and kill anyone who stands in my way."</p><p>Conny took a step back. "Mikasa, is that really Levi?!"</p><p>Mikasa eyed him, her eyes slits, and she went to shove him aside but Levi threw her back to the wall with a powerful force behind it. "I said now, dammit!"</p><p>Mikasa sighed. After a moment, she nodded. "Everyone. Gear up and get to your horses. We'll leave immediately."</p><p>Akemi blinked. "Levi, is it really him?"</p><p>Mikasa nodded as Levi loosened his grip. "I'll explain later, I guess."</p><p>Mounting their horses, Levi looked at Mikasa. "Levi, if she's still in her cell, I'll have to give you some stern punishment for disrupting a meeting."</p><p>With that, Levi nodded and the six of them raced towards their destination. Arriving, Levi grit his teeth upon the sight of all of the corpses. "Shit!"</p><p>Mikasa yelled, "Jean! Conny! Go check and see if Martyr is inside!"</p><p>Levi got off the horse, examining a dead soldier. He heard, "She's not here! All of the guards are dead in here, too!"</p><p>Mikasa cursed, "Shit..."</p><p>Levi jumped on his horse. "Mikasa. You know where we have to go next, right?"</p><p>Mikasa nodded. "Jean! Conny! Go inform Hange. Martyr's been taken, and the bodies are fresh. Hurry! Me, Akemi, Armin and Levi will head to Martyr's house in Wall Sina."</p><p>Going as fast as they could, Levi felt a pit in his stomach. He narrowed his eyes. <em>Martyr... Be alright, dammit. Don't you dare get yourself killed.</em></p><p>The house finally came into view, and Levi's breath caught in his throat. It was a blood bath. Juniper held Martyr up by her throat. She wasn't resisting. Levi screamed, "What the hell are you doing? Fight!"</p><p>Mikasa jumped up, shooting her anchors on either side of her and advancing towards Juniper. The enemy Shifter laughed, her hand closing tighter around Martyr. "Don't come near, or she's dead."</p><p>Levi noticed Dras behind them and as he got closer, he saw the children's bodies.</p><p>Staring in horror, Levi was next to Juniper in the blink of an eye. Levi seethed, "Get you hands off of her!"</p><p>Martyr choked out, "L...Levi... Help me..."</p><p>Levi swung a blade, seeing Martyr's tears strewn along her cheeks. Overwhelmed by emotions, he limited himself to one goal: get her out of the enemy's grip. His blade struck Juniper's face, and she stumbled backwards, but still had hold of Martyr. A flurry of blades made Levi jump back as Mikasa swung in, her attack not being expected. Juniper fell, dead, to the floor in a pile of chunks. Darting towards them, Dras hit Mikasa with a swift and calculated kick, sending her flying. Levi met him, hatred taking over his body.  Martyr was now on the floor, gasping for air, and Levi pushed a blade through his arm. Dras chuckled. "Juniper, you did good. You made it so we could get this far."</p><p>Levi hissed, "Stop talking and die!"</p><p>Retrieving his blade from Dras's injured arm, Levi shoved him to the floor and Akemi and Armin appeared above them, each landing a lethal blow to the man. Levi leapt out of the way, and Mikasa pushed a blade of hers into his chest. Dras fell limp, and Mikasa stopped. The smell of blood hung in the air as they waited. After a few moments, Armin leaned down, putting two fingers to the man's wrist. He sighed with relief. "He doesn't have a heartbeat."</p><p>Looking at Mikasa, Armin stood, rushing over to her. "Your arm's bleeding. Are you okay? Let me help."</p><p>Akemi stood in silence, staring the Mola's body.</p><p>Levi watched them, and he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. He turned, and Dras's fist connected with his jaw, sending him flying. He chuckled. "I thought you guys would have known better. I can transfer my consciousness to my entire body. You can't kill me that easily."</p><p>Mikasa yelled, "Levi!"</p><p>Levi landed with a heavy thud, and he watched as Dras grabbed Martyr by the throat. Her eyes became frantic, helpless. Levi began to move as fast he could. Reacting, the shifter's hand closed, and the sickening crunch on bones made Levi's stomach flip.</p><p>He wavered for a moment, Martyr's eyes rolling into the back of her head as she went limp. Levi stared at her. Her chest wasn't moving with each breathe she took. Her eyes weren't moving. He hung his head, and he suddenly radiated a deadly aura. He ran at Dras, swinging his blades wildly but precise. Dras tried to dodge, but Levi was too fast. Mikasa could tell he wasn't expecting that from Levi.</p><p>Dras tried to block Levi's attacks,  but with each move, Levi made it impossible. Before he knew it, his whole body was shredded, and Levi didn't even give him a chance to speak. The squelching sound of flesh sounded as he sent a sword of his into the man's skull.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0049"><h2>49. Self-Destructive</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I want to continue this story for a few more chapters... Don't know exactly why, I just can't leave it the way I did. haha.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Levi fell to his knees besides Martyr, the blood all over the ground seeping into his pants. His eyes wandered to all of the bodies scattered mindlessly around the area, and he struggled to breath normally. Mikasa walked up behind him, saying, "Take Juniper and Dras to Hange. Be careful, don't let anyone else see them."</p><p>Akemi, Armin, Jean and Conny nodded and begun to collect the two enemy corpses. Once they were gone, Mikasa glanced down at Levi and said, holding on to her scarf around her neck, "I'm sorry."</p><p>Levi's voiced shook as he tried to speak. "Don't... You... C-can't-"</p><p>Mikasa walked past him. "When Eren died, I had time to say goodbye. You didn't, and I mean this. I'm sorry. That's all I can say. I'm not comparing my pain to yours. Acknowledging the difference and accepting your grief. That's what I'm doing."</p><p>Martyr twitched, and she let out a strained gasp for breath. Levi and Mikasa stared in shock. Martyr coughed, the bones in her neck sticking every direction possible. Levi's eyes were glued to her, and it suddenly clicked. He closed his eyes, and did his best to collect himself. Mikasa stared in horror and said, "What... How?"</p><p>The man looked at Martyr and gave her a slight yet soft smile. "You're alright... You're safe, and you need to not move so much."</p><p>Martyr stared at Levi, her eyes panicked and terrified. "Le-..."</p><p>She couldn't speak. Levi adjusted her head so it lay correctly and said, "Mikasa. I'll need help getting her to the medical building in Wall Sina."</p><p>Mikasa didn't move. She was frozen. "Levi, how are you so calm?! She's... She was dead!! Her neck is broken-"</p><p>Levi cut her off. "Martyr, you'll be okay."</p><p><em>I hope</em>, he thought. He was doing his best to keep himself from losing it, from breaking down into a mess of emotions. That's the last thing Martyr needed right now. He stood, the moon shedding light on the horror scene that had occurred, and looked at Mikasa. "Are you gonna help me or just stand there?"</p><p> </p><p>Hange burst into the room, Levi and Anthem glancing up. Levi sighed and nodded to Anthem. "Sorry about not seeing you for the past few days, kid. I'll come by tomorrow."</p><p>Anthem smiled and Levi stood, walking to Hange and leading her out. Walking a ways down the hall, Hange stopped and said, "I just heard... Levi, are you-"</p><p>"Alright? No. I'm far from it. You didn't help any either, bursting in like that."</p><p>Hange looked down. "Does she know about her siblings? Or Martyr?"</p><p>"No. I couldn't tell her when she was so happy to see me," Levi said, regret hinting in his voice. "Martyr is stable, though her neck is shattered and will take a few days to heal. I guess Dras missed her spinal cord."</p><p>Hange nodded slowly. "Mikasa is pretty shaken by it. She asked me to allow you to reclaim your position."</p><p>Levi eyed Hange, leaning on the wall. "I decline. Besides, you're doing a better job at leading than I ever did."</p><p>Hange laughed and said, "I wonder about that. I mean, you led us through countless disasters. Most victorious."</p><p>Levi scoffed. "It also cost us Erwin, and many more. The losses outweigh the victories, Hange. And that's why I decline your offer to return the crown to my head. You're doing well. Stop beating yourself up, that's my job. Besides, aren't you still trying to figure out if I'm an enemy or not?"</p><p>Hange didn't respond. Levi continued. "I don't think the best way to announce my return to the Walls with me being re-crowned. Remember how the districts were when I left? They like to think I'm dead."</p><p>He sighed heavily. "Plus, who's to say it won't turn out the same as when I came back from being taken by Krest all those years ago? The people won't trust me. Especially when word gets out about Anthem."</p><p>Hange glanced sideways at him. "They might if you..."</p><p>Levi eyed her. "If I, what?"</p><p>Hange met his gaze. "If you tell them you killed Juniper, Dras, and Martyr's children. Even attempted to dispatch Martyr."</p><p>Levi's gaze turned into a glare. "No. Why the hell would I do that?"</p><p>Hange leaned against the wall across from Levi. "It'd allow you to regain their loyalty. Tell the people that they're finally, actually safe."</p><p>Levi scoffed, "You really think I worry about my status here so far as to lie about what happened to them for my own personal gain? You do understand that Anthem is still here, and Martyr is alive-"</p><p>Hange looked at him with a challenging stare. "Do <em>you</em> understand  that when everyone wakes up in a few hours, they'll see the blood stains on the streets? They'll find the freshly dug graves. They'll see the amount of Military Police missing, no where to be found. They'll see Martyr's house covered in blood and destroyed."</p><p>Levi stood up straight. "And who's to say your idea will make things better? Hange, that only makes Martyr out to be-"</p><p>Hange nodded. "The enemy, I know."</p><p>Levi shook his head. "I'm not taking back that rank, and I'm not putting Martyr through any more than she's been through throughout her life."</p><p>Hange eyed him, showing no signs of backing down. "Even if it means you have to continue this facade, continue hiding yourself from everyone here?"</p><p>The small man closed his eyes. "Yes. If it means she's going to be okay, I'll-"</p><p>Hange smiled softly at him and chuckled. "And what happens when people find out what happened tonight?"</p><p>Levi turned on his heel, walking back towards Anthem's room. "Tell them the truth for once."</p><p> </p><p>Daylight broke, light beginning to shower the flowers in Trost. The sun shimmered in the pools of blood within the streets of Stohess, which quickly caused a big commotion. Levi walked past, holding a bag, and he slowed to a stop. A woman wailed, her voice striking everyone's hearts. "How could you let this happen?!"</p><p>Levi turned away, resuming his pace and silently made his way to Anthem's. He knocked softly, and entered. Anthem was peering out the window. "There's a lot of people around there. I wonder what happened?"</p><p> </p><p>Hange, Mikasa, Pixis, and Hitch all walked towards a large group of people who were shouting at them. Hange said assertively, "Everyone. Calm down."</p><p>"Calm down?! There was a bloodbath right next to our homes! Hange, explain this! What in the hell happened?!"</p><p>"My son was in the Military Police, stationed to watch that Titan we've been harboring. He hasn't come home!"</p><p>Multiple similar phrases were screamed to them four, and Hitch stepped up. She waited calmly, and Mikasa stepped up beside her. Hitch began. "Everyone. Please, do not be afraid. It's over."</p><p>"What's over?!"</p><p>Mikasa said, staring at all of them, "Dras is dead. He was killed last night in Stohess District."</p><p>A hush of surprise quickly converged over the crowd. Hange stepped up. "Levi is the one who killed Dras. He did it to protect Martyr and her children, but only Martyr survived."</p><p>The citizens' faces twisted in surprise, betrayal, disbelief and relief. Hange looked at Mikasa. "Commander Ackerman of the Scouts took down Juniper herself. We believe she framed Martyr for killing Quinn, as well as passing on information from former Commander Mila."</p><p>Pixis took his place beside them. "Martyr has sustained very serious injuries, but she will recover. We have also offered Levi his place as King, but he declined. I hope you will all welcome him."</p><p>A man shouted from the crowd, "Where was he? How long has he been back and you guys have kept it from us?!"</p><p>Hange looked down. "He returned two weeks ago with Anthem, Martyr's second oldest. He is handicapped due to the situation he was in."</p><p>"But he still took down that tyrant Dras to protect everyone!"</p><p>Hange nodded. "Yes."</p><p>The crowd stared in awe at someone behind them, and the four turned, seeing Levi. Hitch said, "Levi, what are you-"</p><p>Levi rolled his eyes. "Quiet."</p><p>He stood beside Hange and Mikasa. "It's true. I was held captive by Dras and his people for 9 months. But I survived and brought Anthem back home. Dras and Juniper attacked Martyr directly, slaughtering 6 of her seven children, and nearly taking Martyr as well. Mikasa killed Juniper, and I killed Dras."</p><p>The crowd was silent for a moment and then they roared in praise, hailing Levi. The man raised a hand, and they stopped. "Don't praise me."</p><p>Hange cleared her throat and Levi eyed her before looking back in front of him. "I will not be accepting the offer made by Queen Hange Zoe. I'm not fit for the crown anymore. I will do my utmost to devote myself to protecting all of you in these Walls. Be safe."</p><p>He saluted with his bent hand, and the crowd's eyes fixed on it with shock. Levi bowed slightly and then turned, walking into the building and entering Anthem's room. Anthem smiled brightly. "Levi! You're back!"</p><p>Levi sat beside her. "Yeah, kid. I'm sorry your mom hasn't stopped by."</p><p>Anthem shrugged. "She's probably busy with Farae. He's a handful, you know."</p><p>Levi stared at her and looked down. "Anthem..."</p><p>Anthem smiled and looked at Levi. "Hm?"</p><p>Levi took a breath and met her eyes. "Your mom is... She's in the infirmary."</p><p>Anthem smiled, and she froze as he spoke. Her mouth twitched as she forced herself to still keep her smile. "She's... Mom's okay, right?"</p><p>Levi kept eye contact. "No. Her neck was broken. She'll live, it just needs time to heal."</p><p>Anthem nodded. "Good... That's good! She'll be home soon... She'll be able to see all of us again-"</p><p>Levi placed his hand on hers. He stared into her eyes and hesitated before saying the next words. "No... Your siblings are no longer alive. Dras and Juniper... They- They killed them."</p><p>Anthem's face went blank and Levi went on. "I... I didn't get there in time. Mikasa took Juniper down, and I Dras, but... We couldn't save Mola, or Wynter, Farae... I'm sorry."</p><p>Anthem hung her head. "Can... Can I see my mother, please?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0050"><h2>50. Train Wreck</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stepping into the room, Levi and Anthem stood beside Martyr's bed. Her face was badly bruised, but it looked considerably better. Levi looked at her and saw her eyes open. He watched her eyes finally focus on him and she smiled softly. "Le...vi..."</p><p>Levi's mouth curved ever-so-slightly into a light smile. "Hey. How do you feel?"</p><p>Martyr looked at him and her eyes drifted to Anthem. Tears welled in her eyes and she lifted a hand out to her. Anthem grabbed it and held it tightly. "Mom. I'm okay..."</p><p>Levi watched Martyr and turned to Anthem. "She can't speak well. Just give her time."</p><p>Anthem stared at her mother and her eyes fixed to her neck. A brace was set in place, preventing her from moving anything. A large hand print still remained, black and blue, on her throat, and Anthem closed her eyes, stopping her mind wandering to imagine what happened. Levi gave her a nudge with his elbow. "Come on. Let's get fresh air."</p><p>Anthem nodded after a moment and she went towards the door. Levi stayed by Martyr and placed his hand in hers, giving it a soft yet firm squeeze. "You're okay, Martyr."</p><p>He walked out, meeting Anthem in the hall and led her outside. Anthem looked at Levi when they stopped at a small flowerbed. "You really killed Dras?"</p><p>Levi nodded. "Yeah."</p><p>"Thank you," Anthem said, glancing at the flowers. "Who knows what would have happened if you hadn't gotten there in time-"</p><p>Levi looked at her and said, "Don't think like that. Your mother is alive. That's all that matters-"</p><p>Anthem furrowed her brows. "That's all that matters? Levi, all of my siblings are dead. Even Quinn. And Rae. Who's to say mom won't ever look at me again because she'll see Mola and be reminded-"</p><p>Levi's voice became sharp and assertive. "You can't think like that, Anthem. Just because you were spared doesn't mean your mother will never look at you again. You should consider yourself fucking lucky, dammit. Your mother, when she's better, will need you and I more than ever when she's back to herself. We can't be the ones constantly reliving shit. Not for me, not for you, but for her."</p><p>Anthem narrowed her eyes at him and raised an eyebrow, folding her arms. "And what if I can't? What if I keep-"</p><p>"You have to."</p><p>Anthem stopped. She scoffed and looked at the man with a daring look. "Then why do you still look at me like I'm my father?"</p><p>Levi stopped, not expecting that from the woman. "What are you talking about-"</p><p>Anthem groaned and rolled her eyes. "I see the way you look at me. I saw the way you tried to hide your disgust when we were...close."</p><p>Levi drew in a long breath. "Look, Anthem, I'll get over it. It's just...difficult. When your mother is ready, she'll tell you the story, but I'm not the one to introduce you to that scumbag."</p><p>Anthem cocked her head. "You know that's what he said to me when I was little, right? Talking about you? I remember mom being so upset one night and dad came in to tuck me and Mola in for bed. Wynter was 2, and Sky had just been born. Me and Mola were 6 and 7. He said that no matter what he'd protect us. He'd protect mom with everything he had."</p><p>Levi eyed her. "He failed to mention he was forcing Martyr to produce more children. They were using her, Anthem. Just like they used you."</p><p>Anthem scoffed. "Then why did I feel safe around Ashra? Tell me, Levi."</p><p>Levi turned. "He was playing the part. You were just too young to know it."</p><p>Anthem's voice became shaky and she shouted, "How do I know you're not the real enemy?"</p><p>Levi went to walk back to the building, and he stopped. He looked over his shoulder at her. She glared at him and her eyes were glistening with tears that threatened to spill. "My whole family was just taken from me overnight and I don't know if I feel safe around you anymore... I don't know if I can rely on you to be there to protect me or anyone, including my mother. You're weakened with your handicap, and you-"</p><p>"You don't know, I guess. You just have to try to understand why I've been there for you, saved your ass all those times, and, even when your mother turned on me and came after me, tried to kill me, why i never gave up. Why I allowed her to live safely. If you can't, well... You have another choice you have to make."</p><p>He turned to face her and looked at her with a cold gaze that pierced her whole being. "<em>Tell me</em>. Do you think I'm the enemy?"</p><p> </p><p>"Dad!"</p><p>Lily ran up to Levi, hugging him tightly. Staggering back a few steps, he steadied them and looked at her when she pulled away. "You're okay!"</p><p>Levi nodded. "Yeah. Sorry for not... Uh, you know."</p><p>Lily smiled. "It's okay. Don't apologize."</p><p>"Sorry I couldn't tell you when I got here... I wasn't allowed to," Levi said, glancing at Mikasa, who was on the other side of the courtyard. Lily rolled her eyes. "Don't mention it. I'm just glad you're safe."</p><p>Lily walked beside Levi, and he carried a pail of water towards the stables. Lily noticed his hand and looked at him. "How did that happen?"</p><p>Levi's eyes focused to the barn that came into view. "It was broken."</p><p>Lily nodded slowly and looked down. "Did they hurt you?"</p><p>"Of course they did."</p><p>She grabbed the pail from him. "We'll talk about it tonight okay?"</p><p>Levi blinked. "What? No, Lily, I have to-"</p><p>Lily walked ahead of him towards the stables. "Tonight, dad. Come by my place."</p><p> </p><p>Mikasa walked in, nodding to Martyr and Anthem. Hange followed her, and the two stood on the side of the room. Mikasa smiled. "Anthem. Martyr."</p><p>Martyr looked at them best she could. She felt Anthem shift. "Hi."</p><p>Mikasa's eyes flicked to Martyr and back to Anthem. "I got Pixis to agree. He's allowing you to begin training."</p><p>Anthem's eyes went wide with joy and surprise. "R-really?"</p><p>Martyr was still. Hange smiled softly. "Yes. You'll start in the cadet corps this coming week."</p><p>They exchanged a few more words before exiting and Anthem was a ball of happiness. "Mom, did you hear that? I'll finally be able to-"</p><p>Lily approached her. "Finally be able to do what?"</p><p>Anthem stopped. The older woman was radiating energy that made Anthem uneasy. "I... I-"</p><p>Lily raised her eyebrows. "Finally able to do something useful, for once?"</p><p>Martyr's eyes became narrowed as she listened. Lily sighed. "My dad told me what happened. How you forced yourself on him and everything that happened over that time you were gone. And it makes me sick..."</p><p>Lily glared at them both, her gaze moving to rest on Martyr for a second longer before flitting back to Anthem. "...To know he gives so much for you and you both are just causing him more pain. Every fucking second of his life revolves around you and cleaning up your damned messes."</p><p>No one moved. Lily's eyes were dark as she kept eye contact with Martyr now. "You're the reason he lost everything. You're the reason he'll never be happy."</p><p>Anthem took a step towards her. "Hey, don't-"</p><p>Lily smirked and scoffed, "Don't? Don't what? What are <em>you</em> gonna do to me? You can't even fight your own arguments."</p><p>Anthem clenched her fists. She began to shake as her anxiety rose. "Don't talk to my mother like that."</p><p>Lily laughed. "Why? It's true. My dad cares too much for Martyr and <em>everyone</em>. Knows it."</p><p>Anthem shut her eyes. "Stop."</p><p>Lily sighed in annoyance and turned on her heel. "The Garrison isn't all flowers. Rico isn't fond of you, and I hear you're being put on her watch. Good luck."</p><p>She left the room and Anthem looked to Martyr. She was staring at the ceiling, her eyes blank.</p><p> </p><p>The sun set and rose once more, and Levi knocked on the door of Martyr's room. Hearing a soft answer, he walked in and sat by the bed. Martyr was sitting up, her brace having been taken off the night before. She looked at him and smiled softly. "Levi... Hi."</p><p>Her voice was scratchy, and Levi blew air out his nose as his lips curved up in amusement. "Don't push it."</p><p>Martyr shook her head. "No. I'm... Doing- Doing better. I promise."</p><p>The man eyed her and saw she still had that bruise on her neck. "How are you feeling."</p><p>Martyr looked down. "I have a lot on my mind. Too much, actually."</p><p>Levi nodded and he stood. "I was just checking up to see how you were. I have to go."</p><p>Martyr caught his hand in hers, holding it firmly. "Please. Can we talk?"</p><p>Stopping, he didn't turn back to look at her. "We'll talk later. I can't stay."</p><p>Martyr blinked, confused. He's never not talked to her when she's asked, so why now? She furrowed her brows. "Levi, I'm-"</p><p>Levi pulled his hand out of her grip and left the room without another word.</p><p>He met Lily and Mikasa, who walked with him to another room with Pixis and Rico. Levi made sure the windows were blocked off, and Mikasa locked the door. Rico nodded to them. Lily returned the gesture and they all sat down. "Are you sure you weren't followed?"</p><p>The three Ackermans nodded. "Positive."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0051"><h2>51. True Colors</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pixis glanced at Rico. "Are you sure about this?"</p><p>Rico nodded. "Yes."</p><p>Mikasa sighed and sat back in her chair. "I'll lead a small group to that location. In my place while I'm gone, I'm appointing Lily command."</p><p>Lily nodded. She glanced over at Levi. "You're quiet. You have to have something to say."</p><p>Levi met her eyes and then closed his with a breath. "I don't have anything to comment. I think it's a good plan."</p><p>The others blinked, surprised. Pixis cleared his throat. "Very well. I'll send Rico with you on this one, Mikasa. I hope the intel we have is correct. We need to protect this newfound peace."</p><p>Rico glanced to Levi. "I'm with Lily. Again, you don't have any smart comment to add? You're not going to argue?"</p><p>They all stared at him and Levi rolled his eyes. "You should be more surprised you came up with a plan worth agreeing to for once in your life, Pixis."</p><p>Levi sat back in his chair and met the Garrison Commander's gaze. "I won't object."</p><p>Rico narrowed her eyes at him. "Even if we kill Anthem's children like we plan?"</p><p>Levi nodded without second thought. "I'm all in, Pixis."</p><p>Lily looked at him, her eyes riddled with concern. She was quiet the whole meeting and once it was over, she ran up to Levi as he walked out. "Hey, dad, what the hell is wrong with you?"</p><p>Levi looked at her. "What?"</p><p>"You just said yes to killing those kids and everyone else there... <em>your</em> kids."</p><p>Levi kept walking, fixing his eyes on what lie ahead of him. "I know."</p><p>Lily stopped, in utter disbelief, and she ran to catch up him again. She stepped in front of him and forced him to stop. "Why? Don't you realize I'm your daughter too?! And if you can... Just write off their lives so easily without even knowing them-"</p><p>Levi eyed the area around them and said, noting the Garrison soldiers nearby, "I'd never let anything happen to you. I care about you."</p><p>"But you don't even know them-"</p><p>Levi walked around her. "Exactly. Those twins mean nothing to me."</p><p>Lily went silent. "I know. Lily, I know they're just kids. But so are countless people here, too, including Anthem. We can't allow them to pose that threat."</p><p>"They haven't provoked us. Why are you okay with this?! They're not hostile anymore!"</p><p>"It's not my decision. I have to follow orders. So do you."</p><p> </p><p>Akemi smiled at Sasha, and leaned in for a soft, gentle kiss. Mikasa stood off to the side of the room, clearing her throat with a hint of annoyance. "Can you guys go one second without being all over each other? Makes me sick."</p><p>Akemi smirked. "You're jealous, Mikasa. I mean, shit, when you and I were together, this never-"</p><p>Mikasa cut her off. "I need you two for a special task. It's going to be difficult. Stop smooching and let me explain to you everything you're to do."</p><p> </p><p>A week has come and gone, and Levi looked at himself in the mirror. Martyr was released from the hospital a few days prior, the only remaining memory of her near-death experience being a small scar on the side of her neck. Beside that, she was back to her normal self. Levi looked out his window, the drapes billowing lightly as a breeze intermittently flowed in. A knock on the door drew his attention, and he answered it. Martyr stood before him and smiled. "Levi. Hi."</p><p>Levi stepped to the side, allowing her entry, and shut the door behind him. He said, crossing the room to the kitchen area. "What brings you here at this hour?"</p><p>Martyr's lips parted and she stopped. She looked at him. "I never thanked you properly for saving my life."</p><p>Levi eyed her. "What do you mean?"</p><p>"Back then," Martyr sat down on the couch as she talked. "When we first met. You could barely stand, yet you took down that 15-meter Titan like it was a fly."</p><p>Levi chuckled softly, picking up his drink. "It was easy. Plus, if I hadn't you would have been Titan chow."</p><p>Martyr laughed. "Yeah..."</p><p>She fidgeted with a button on her jacket sleeve. "So... Can we talk now?"</p><p>Levi blinked and it took a second for it to click in his mind. It was so jumbled. "Oh. Right. Sure."</p><p>He walked over, setting his cup down on the table beside them and stared at her. "What's on your mind?"</p><p>Mrtyr looked at him with a sad smile. "There you are. I was beginning to think that you... Were gone."</p><p>Levi rolled his eyes. "I've always been here. Are you drunk or something?"</p><p>Martyr giggled quietly and it slowly faded. "Lily, she... She told me and Anthem that I'm too problematic for you. That all you've been through is because of me."</p><p>Levi groaned. "I'll talk with her."</p><p>"Is... Is it true?"</p><p>Martyr locked eyes with him and she felt her breath catch in her throat. His blue almost gray eyes pierced into her soul. He said, "No."</p><p>Tears welled in her eyes and she broke down. All the emotions she'd been unable to properly convey and feel came out all at once, and she crumpled from her normal self. Her body was wracked with sobs and she suddenly felt Levi's arms wrap around her. He pulled her close, and embraced her tightly, stroking her head with his thumb. "You're not a problem, Martyr. You're far from that."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0052"><h2>52. Blood//Water</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Glancing up, Martyr looked at Hange. "What do you want to talk about?"</p><p>Hange dismounted her horse, greeting Martyr with a stoic expression. "Levi's current status here in the Walls and the Scouts' next expedition."</p><p>Martyr took a small, slight step back. "Okay. What are they?"</p><p>Hange held the reins of her equine, reaching up and untangling a strand of its mane. "Levi is a 'Queen's guard'. Part of the Interior Police. He requested it. As for the Scouts, they are tracking down the rest of Krest's people and plan to annihilate them."</p><p>Martyr's world felt like it shifted, and she became dizzy. She blinked and shook the feeling away, looking at Hange. after she regained stability. "W-wait- Levi requested it? And aren't we finally at peace? Why-"</p><p>Hange narrowed her eyes at her. "I'm letting everything that happened regarding your treason slide due to your circumstances in the assault. You have a clean slate, as much as I hate it. Quinn's murder, disobeying orders, all of it."</p><p>Martyr scoffed. "Yet before all of this you had me thrown in a cell and interrogated, had my daughter beaten, and you're just going to- to <em>let it slide</em>? You actually think I'd be able to trust a word you say-"</p><p>Hange nodded. "You trust Levi, correct? He's the one who pushed my hand in this decision. Not Pixis, not Hitch. In fact, I haven't even gone over any of this with either of them. Even the Scouts' expedition. It's solely between me, Levi, Mikasa and now, you."</p><p>Martyr rolled her eyes and turned. "Yeah right. You're going to trick us, aren't you? Give Levi an order that he can't refuse or hesitate to do. The moment I slip, you'll put him through hell."</p><p>Hange stared at her. "No. He's the head of the Interior Police, below myself. I've made a new spot for him. No one is above him, and he commands the best soldiers we have to offer. I can give him orders, but he can deny it. If he sees an action unfit for the safety of the crown of the Walls, he can override it. Stop it. And no one will stop him without dire consequences..."</p><p>Martyr stopped in her tracks. "So... He's... Free to do whatever he wants?"</p><p>Hange nodded. "Yes. Including going on the expedition with the Scouts."</p><p>Martyr glanced back at the Queen. "Can you keep him from doing one thing?"</p><p>Hange cocked her head, confused. Martyr's eyes shone with amusement. "Don't let him shave or cut his hair. I really like his current look."</p><p> </p><p>Levi walked into the room, Pixis looking up. "Ah. Levi. Thank you for joining me."</p><p>Levi sat down across the table. "What did you want to talk about?"</p><p>Pixis chuckled. "I see you're not one for small talk. Cut right to the chase, huh?"</p><p>Levi watched him take a flask out of his jacket and take a swig. He placed it on the table. "I hear everything is going swell for the preparations."</p><p>"Yeah. Mikasa is getting her group ready. Is Rico packed?"</p><p>Pixis shrugged. "I didn't have time to ask her yet. I presume she is. She's always on time."</p><p>"I hope you're aware the only reason you are let in on this expedition and its plans are because I need Rico. She will allow me to gauge the Garrison's viewpoint of the situation. She'll be speaking for every Garrison soldier, including you, Dot."</p><p>Pixis chuckled. "I am versed in the terms, Levi. There is one thing I'm curious about, though. Why not invite one of Hitch's soldiers too?"</p><p>Levi sat back and waved his hand, dismissing the subject. "Hitch has her hands full, I can't ask her to spare anyone. Crime rates in Sina have gone up with my return going public. Apparently I wasn't that well-liked in the capitol."</p><p>Pixis shrugged. "I like you, Levi. I think we all do. Even when you were a Scout, fresh out of the training corps with Farlan and Isabel, you were stunning everyone around you with your skills. Erwin saw that. Everyone has great respect for you."</p><p>Levi stared at him for a moment before sighing and standing. "I doubt that."</p><p>Pixis narrowed his eyes at him. "The only reason they're revolting in the inner wall is because you're protecting Martyr. Yet again. The inner most of their home was violated, covered in bloodshed overnight, and you're the reason she was let into our lives."</p><p>Levi scoffed, "It's not like she threw open the door and invited Dras and Juniper in with open arms, Pixis. For fuck's sake her children were killed right in front of her. She didn't ask for any of it nor did she expect it."</p><p>Pixis held his gaze. "Levi, you're a lot younger than I, and I'm telling you that she's only brought you suffering. Isn't she the reason Queen Lise's grave was assaulted? Yes, the two assailants didn't plan it, but they also knew it could get to you. And they did."</p><p>Levi turned away from him. "No shit. You don't think I know that?"</p><p>Pixis spoke roughly, "Imagine what will come of her next, Levi. You have to. Too many have died because of her. Lise. Erwin-"</p><p>Levi interrupted. "<strong><em>They died</em></strong> serving their duty, protecting those who didn't have the means to protect themselves. <strong>Do not</strong> use their deaths to justify your petty hatred. Not around me."</p><p>Pixis stopped talking, going silent. He had touched a nerve. He nodded. "Very well."</p><p>Levi turned. "You and the Garrison are not to lay a hand on Martyr or Anthem. Or you will answer to me."</p><p> </p><p>Anthem glanced up, seeing Rico. "Rico! Er, I mean, captain-"</p><p>Rico rolled her eyes. "Don't. Call me Rio. It's fine."</p><p>The Garrison soldier looked down at the girl. "You look a lot better than what I heard about when you first showed up. How are you feeling?"</p><p>Anthem smiled. "I'm feeling great!"</p><p>Rico smiled softly. "Good. That jacket fits you."</p><p>Anthem glanced down at the jacket, the rose emblem adorning the lapel. "Thank you."</p><p>Rico handed her a pair of ODM gear. "Put this on. We start training now."</p><p> </p><p>Hearing a soft knock, Martyr got up and went to the door. She opened it to see Levi. She smiled and let him in, sitting down on the chair and watched as he took a seat across from her. Levi looked nervous. "I... I'm going on a expedition with the Scouts..."</p><p>Martyr's eyes softened. "I know, Levi. Hange told me."</p><p>Levi's expression turned to that of surprise. "I expected you to be more... Opposed."</p><p>Martyr shook her head. "Hange told me about your new position too. If you really think that this is for the best, I'm right by your side."</p><p>Levi looked into her eyes, his gaze wary, cautious. "Even if my goal is to... Dispose of Anthem's children?"</p><p>Martyr sighed and looked down. "If you and the others are thinking of the good of our future..."</p><p>Levi looked down. "I haven't told Anthem yet... I don't think I'll get a chance to. We leave in the morning."</p><p>Martyr nodded. "She's been training with Rico all day. Since sunrise, actually."</p><p>Levi looked out the window, the sky dark. "I'm gonna take a wild guess and say she'll be out all night, too."</p><p>Martyr nodded. "You think Rico is trying to exhaust her so she won't be able to put up a fight if she finds out?"</p><p>Levi turned his eyes towards her. "I'm scared, Martyr."</p><p>Martyr froze. She locked her eyes onto him. "W-what?"</p><p>Levi took a deep breath. "I'm scared. No matter how this turns out, I'll be getting even more blood on my hands."</p><p>Martyr furrowed her brows. "What do you mean <em>no matter how this turns out</em>?"</p><p>Levi hesitated and looked down. "Pixis and Hitch were very pushy about me going with the Scouts on this mission. Mikasa has been... Distant... Ever since that night with Dras. I feel she's hiding something. I feel as if they all are."</p><p>Martyr couldn't bring herself to speak. It'd been a long time since he had been this vunerable with her, and she was going to let him lay all of his burdens off his shoulders. He went on. "Pixis, Hitch and Mikasa called me and Lily in for a secret meeting. We're labeled as the 'Special Unit', us Ackermans, and have been tasked with eradication of the village. The other Scouts only think we're going for a base set up... They don't know they'll be walking into a bloodbath behind us."</p><p>Martyr didn't notice she was shaking. "W... Levi, that's... A suicide mission- Against all of them? You... You can't- There's at least 150 people there, and all of them are Shifters. If they catch on to you..."</p><p>Levi nodded. "I know."</p><p>"Why are you agreeing to this, then?!"</p><p>Levi's eyes met hers. "I don't want you to be blamed for everything anymore. To be pointed to for everything that comes of Krest's people."</p><p>Her breath hitched in her throat, and she forced herself to not let her emotions spill out. "Levi... I..."</p><p>"When Dras had you in his filthy hands, it drove me insane... I still hear... The sound of your bones snapping, and it makes my stomach flip every time," Levi said, looking away from her. "I can't stand knowing that there are people out there who followed that sick son of a bitch. I want to snuff them out so you can live freely... I want to protect you. That's why I'm doing this."</p><p>Martyr stood up, Levi glancing up at her with surprise. She walked over to him, cupping his cheek with her hand, and gently rubbing her thumb along his face. "Levi... Thank you."</p><p>She bent down, pushing his hair from his face, and leaned in, and he met her in a passionate, eager kiss. Her hands traveled to his chest and she unbuttoned his shirt. Levi moaned softly into the kiss, feeling his pants become tight. Martyr straddled him, her arms wrapped around his neck, and she smiled down at him. "Are you okay with this?"</p><p>Levi smiled and didn't break their eye contact. "Yes."</p><p> </p><p>"Mom. I'm home."</p><p>Martyr blinked her eyes, sleep hazing her vision. She stretched, Levi shifting beside her. The blankets barely covered them, and Martyr glanced around, their clothes scattered across the room. She heard Anthem once more. "Mom. Are you here?"</p><p>She gently poked Levi awake, and got up when he squinted, rolling over. She grabbed the nearest shirt she found and pulled it on. Anthem pushed the door open, Martyr standing with Levi's shirt on. She mentally thanked the article of clothing for being so big on her, it covered her. Anthem laughed, turning away. "Looks like you are home."</p><p>Martyr quickly covered Levi's butt with the blanket, blushing as she turned back to her daughter. "A-Anthem! Hey honey! How-How was training?"</p><p>Anthem giggled. "Probably just as much fun as you two seemed to have had last night."</p><p>Levi sat up, glancing back at Anthem as he reached over, grabbing his underwear and pants, pulling them non. "How did your first day with the Garison go?"</p><p>Anthem let out an exasperated sigh. "I didn't think the ODM gear was going to be so tough to get used to. You guys make it look so easy."</p><p>Levi stood. He eyed Martyr. "Is that my shirt?"</p><p>Martyr blushed. "Yes... Do you want it?"</p><p>Levi rolled his eyes and waved his hand. "No. Keep it."</p><p>He went into the closet, grabbing a plain beige shirt that Martyr normally used for sleeping. He pulled it on over his head. Anthem glanced at his collarbone, which now bared a bite mark, and she smirked. She didn't comment on it.</p><p>Levi went to push his hand through the sleeve, but it caught. He pushed it through and his hand came up, and he hit himself in the face. He cursed quietly at himself and sighed heavily. Anthem cocked her head at him. "Levi, are you okay?"</p><p>Levi pulled his other arm through no problem and walked up to them. "Yeah. That happens more than I'd like to admit-"</p><p>Anthem's eyes were riddled with concern. "No, no, not about that. I mean... You seem... Off."</p><p>Levi raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"</p><p>They all three walked into the main room as Anthem explained further. "Like there's something eating at you."</p><p>Martyr smiled, trying to get Anthem not to prod. "He's fine, sweetheart."</p><p>Anthem nodded after a moment. Martyr sighed in relief when she dropped the question, and she glanced at Levi. He looked outside, and saw a figure standing down the street. He nodded to it, and it vanished behind a building. He began to move towards the door. "I've got to go. Kid, take care of yourself. Don't do stupid shit."</p><p>Anthem nodded. She yawned. "I'm going to catch a few hours of sleep. Rico said she has stuff to do, but Pixis has me training later."</p><p>Martyr smiled. "Get some rest."</p><p>She gently kissed Anthem on her forehead, and the girl went into a separate room. Levi got his clothes on and his shoes, and they both walked outside. Waiting until they were a ways from the house, Levi stopped. "Martyr."</p><p>Martyr stopped beside him. She looked at him.</p><p>"I don't know what will happen when we get there. I don't know if anyone will make it back, including myself. I don't know what to expect, and I can change my mind at any time, but it may be too late when I finally get my thoughts together... On this mission, I'm the one who has command. Everything is my call."</p><p>Martyr pushed back a gut feeling that told her to stop him. "As it should be. You're the perfect man for this job, Levi."</p><p>Levi turned and faced her. "If I don't make it back-"</p><p>Martyr narrowed her eyes. "Don't say that."</p><p>Levi repeated, "<em>If I don't make it back</em>, I want you to move on. From me. Don't wait for me to come back... not again. I don't want to... To make you waste any more of your life waiting for me."</p><p>Martyr clenched her fists and grabbed the front of his shirt, pulling him to her. Her eyes were strong and determined. "Levi, you fucking stop that. You are going to come back to me, okay? You hear me?! Don't be saying this stupid ass nonsense. I'm by your side for a reason."</p><p>Levi's eyes became slits. "I don't know what will happen. I'm only asking you to prepare for-"</p><p>Martyr retorted, "For you to come home in pieces? For you to not come home at all?"</p><p>Martyr pulled him closer, lifting him up slightly. She was overflowing with anger. Levi noted she wasn't struggling holding him like this. She glared at him. "If you don't come home, I'll kill you. You hear me, Levi?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0053"><h2>53. Hope in the Hopeless</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"It's a 2 day ride there. Depending on how it goes, I should be back in 5."</p><p>Martyr looked at Levi, the man adjusting his ODM gear. She nodded hesitantly. "Okay... You are heading straight there, right?"</p><p>Levi looked at her as he hoisted his bag on his back. "Yeah. No stops. We're bringing a few extra horses so we can make more distance."</p><p>Levi glanced over, seeing Armin, Jean, Rico and Lily walking their horses towards the gate of Wall Maria. Lily's face held a look of nervousness, anxiety, while Armin and the others were normal, unaware. Rico's was determined, and Levi looked back to Martyr. "You're free to do whatever you like, including train. No one can touch you while I'm gone."</p><p>Martyr spoke before she could even think about speak. "Then I want to come with you."</p><p>Levi blinked and shook his head. "No. I need you here. To protect Anthem and the Walls in case something happens."</p><p>Martyr looked away from him. She nodded softly. Levi's hand caught her chin, and he gently lifted it so she met his gaze. "We're taking our best fighters with us, which means you're the only strong defense we have in case of a surprise attack. I need you to be on your toes while I'm away, while we're away. I trust you with my... Our home."</p><p>Martyr put her hand on his chest. "I meant what I said earlier today. If you don't come back, I'll find you and I'll rip you a new one."</p><p>Levi smiled slightly. "I'll hold you to that."</p><p>Martyr pulled him to her, embracing him tightly. Levi's arms wrapped around her. He gently kissed her forehead and whispered, "I'll do everything I can to keep you safe, Martyr. I'll kill every one of those bastards."</p><p>A voice shouted, "Levi! We're heading out!"</p><p>Levi pulled away from her, and Martyr's whole body pulled her to not let him go. She caught his hand, and he eyed her. "I'll come back. I promise."</p><p>Martyr realized what she had done, and she reluctantly let him go. He walked away from her and disappeared into a crowd of soldiers and horses.</p><p>The gates opened, the bells ringing loudly as the Scouts began their expedition outside Wall Maria. Martyr and Anthem watched Levi, who was behind Mikasa, as they rode off. Anthem glanced at her mother. She was holding her hands close to her chest, and her body was tense. "Mom? Are you okay?"</p><p>Martyr jumped, letting out a breath. She forced a smile. "Yeah sweetheart. I'm alright. Just worried. But, I'm sure they'll be fine."</p><p> </p><p>Lily and Jean looked ahead of them. Jean called, "Lily."</p><p>Lily glanced over to him. "Hm?"</p><p>"What's with you? You and Levi seem off. Did something happen between you two? Want to talk about it?"</p><p>Lily shook her head. "We're fine."</p><p>She pushed her horse to go faster, taking a small lead on Jean as the man watched her, even more worried. "Well that's reassuring, thanks, Lily," he muttered.</p><p>On the far right side of the formation, a red flare was spotted. Levi looked at it as Armin said, "Titan, right flank."</p><p>Mikasa nodded. "Ignore it. We can outrun it."</p><p>She shot a green flare to signal they were moving their course slightly to the left. Levi eyed her. "Are you sure about that? What if it's one of-"</p><p>Mikasa didn't change her focus from the land that stretched in front of her. "Levi. We can't afford to lose men right now. That would be a senseless loss."</p><p>Levi narrowed his eyes. "And yet you agreed to <em>this</em>."</p><p>Armin blinked. "What...? What is he talking about, Mikasa?"</p><p>The woman adjusted her scarf. She didn't respond. Levi glared at her. Armin glanced at him, confused. Levi scoffed. Mikasa sneered, "Plus, with the way you look right now, I'm sure you want to make it back to Martyr, right, Levi? Had one last night of crazy sex with Martyr before this mission?"</p><p>Armin looked ahead, hiding his blush, and he looked over at Levi. His collarbone bore a bite mark, and he rolled his eyes. "It was fun, yeah. Exactly why I don't want to be walking into a bloodbath if they become aware of us before we get there."</p><p>Mikasa groaned in annoyance. "We're ignoring it. That's an order."</p><p> </p><p>The sun rose and set twice, and the village finally came into view. Mikasa nodded to Levi as he took the lead. He slowed, the others following him, and turned his horse to face them. They gathered around him. "Make sure you can hear me because I'll only be saying this once."</p><p>The Scouts' faces became riddled with confusion, and Rico stepped up with Levi, along with Mikasa. Levi said, looking at everyone, "I apologize in advance. We misled you. This isn't a base set up mission."</p><p>A wave of murmurs spread over everyone except Lily, Akemi, and Sasha. Levi continued. "Me, Captain Rico, Commander Ackerman, and Lily Ackerman were tasked with the extermination of Krest's people."</p><p>Shock overcame the Scouts. Levi didn't give them time to protest. "You can follow us into this bloodbath, or you can go back home. The choice is yours. But the four of us are going through with this mission, even if it costs us our lives."</p><p>Akemi looked down, and Sasha walked up to her. Armin stared at Mikasa, his eyes wide with disbelief, and Lily walked up beside Levi, Jean staring at her in equal shock. Levi sighed. "Follow us or don't. Make your choice now."</p><p>A few of the newer Scouts hesitated before leaping on their horses and turning tail, racing back to the Walls. Out of the 250 of them, only 8 left. The rest stayed, their faces grave but staring at Levi, waiting for his instructions. "Good. Your sacrifices will be remembered... Get ready."</p><p>Armin stood on shaky legs. "So... We're preparing to... Kill all of them?"</p><p>Mikasa said, "Yes."</p><p>After everyone was prepared, Mikasa stood in front of them. "Our mission to exterminate. That includes children. Hesitation here means death, and death equals failure," she said before nodding to Levi. "I am proud to follow you into battle, Levi. On your mark."</p><p>Levi acknowledged her and turned towards the village. The Scouts behind him, he began to charge. Even though they were scared out of their minds, they all followed. The village suddenly erupted in a series of explosions, and Titans rose up from the rubble. Gritting his teeth, Levi yelled, "All Scouts! Commence the operation!"</p><p>Leaping into the air, the Scouts began moving to engage the Shifters. Five were taken down, and Levi swiftly took out three, making his way towards a structure in the back. A Titan seemed to bounce off a rock wall on the side of the village, propelling itself towards him at an alarming speed. A flash of green and metal appeared and the Titan fell and began to disintegrate. Mikasa landed on a roof. "Go, Levi!"</p><p>Levi pushed forward, landing in front of the house. He kicked the door open, blood steaming off his blades. He stepped inside, seeing four women huddled in the corner. Levi's eyes narrowed as he stepped towards them. They cowered in fear. "Please don't hurt us- We... We're just-"</p><p>Levi raised a sword. "Quiet."</p><p>A younger woman in the back looked up at him. She held two infants in her arms, and her eyes were streaming with tears. "Please, spare the children!"</p><p>Seeing the faces of the babies, Levi stopped. He sighed in frustration and looked back to the women. A middle aged woman blinked, and she stood too. "Wait... Aren't you the man who Dras kept here? Liam? No... Lev... Levi?!"</p><p>She walked towards him, slightly stumbling. "This... These are your children... You have two sons..."</p><p>Levi closed his eyes. He opened them again and Rae's face flashed in his mind. He took another step towards them, the second woman to approach him stumbling back in fear. "Please, Levi... Don't!! They're only children, babies!"</p><p>Levi raised his blade, and the woman braced themselves before hearing him sheath them. He bent down, looking at them. "I will allow you safe passage away from here. We will not harm you. Leave, now."</p><p>Nodding to the door, the women grabbed the infants and hugged them to their chests, moving towards the door. The one who had spoke to him second stopped, the others running outside. She looked at Levi. "Thank you... Do you- Do you want to take your sons?"</p><p>Levi glanced down at the two she held in each arm. His eyes flitted back up to meet hers. "No. You can give them more of a life than I can."</p><p>Loud thuds of Titans dropping like flies came from outside, paired with screams and shouts as the Scouts were devoured. The woman nodded slowly. "I don't know if they'll remember you,  but I'll make sure they are brought up into fine men, just like you."</p><p>Levi walked past her. "Get out of here. You know an escape route?"</p><p>She nodded. "The others are heading to the horses, and there's a tunnel underground to the east. It leads to another village-"</p><p>Levi eyed her. "Another village?"</p><p>She nodded. "The one we were at for all those years. Dras made us abandon it. But it's been untouched."</p><p>The man nodded, and one of the babies began to fuss. She cooed him softly, and he settled. She smiled softly. The ground shook as another Titan fell, and Levi sighed. "Get going. I don't want you getting caught up in this mess."</p><p>She smiled. "Thank you."</p><p>She ran outside, turning left and Levi went right. He propelled himself into the air, taking out two Titans, and a scream split the air. He spun around, landing on a rooftop, and saw Rico standing over the woman he had just guaranteed safety. He didn't think anyone would have made it this far into the village. He turned around, going as fast as he could towards Rico, only to slow. He stilled himself on the side of the building as the bodies of the infants came into view. Rico called, her voice ringing out above the chaos, "Levi, our mission is to exterminate. You agreed to it. That means everyone."</p><p>Levi stared, his mind spinning. Mikasa, Sasha, and Akemi joined Rico, and they all glanced up at him. "We are going through with this."</p><p>Levi dropped down from the side of the house, walking over to them with a deadly glint in his eye. "No. That woman and those infants were not-"</p><p>Rico turned, readying to jump back in the thick of the fight. "I knew she made you too soft."</p><p>In a flash, Levi was in front of Rico, his blade bared to her neck. "Who's in charge here?"</p><p>Rico raised an eyebrow. "Not you, with that stunt you just puled."</p><p>Levi's eyes became slits. "Is that how the Garrison sees me?"</p><p>Rico didn't waver. "Yes. That shifter you keep so close is clouding everything about you."</p><p>Levi motioned to the lifeless bodies next to them. "They weren't a threat."</p><p>The Garrison soldier scoffed. "And I bet they would have grown up <em>just fine</em>, right?"</p><p>Mikasa looked down. Levi glared at the woman in front of him and he hissed, "I don't know what the fuck you have against Martyr, but cut it out before I make you."</p><p>Rico sighed, breaking the tense eye contact she and Levi shared, and she stepped away from him. "Let's get the rest cleaned up. I want to go home."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0054"><h2>54. Redemption Isn't Always Enough</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The bells rang, Martyr glancing up towards the top of Wall Sina. She nodded to Anthem. Anthem beamed, barely managing to hover above the ground with her ODM gear. "They're back!"</p><p>Martryr nodded. "Yes. Let's give them some space though, honey... I'm sure they're exhausted."</p><p>Her heart tugged her towards her horse, to race to Wall Maria as fast as she could, but she knew with what they had been through, Levi would need space.</p><p>She pushed Anthem's hip, causing her to jerk upright. "Mom! Ow."</p><p>"Straighten up. Or else you'll lose your balance," Martyr said sternly, her days with Levi teaching her how to use the equipment properly flashing in her mind. She swallowed the anxiety that rose inside her, pushed away the nagging question of 'is he coming back'. "Now, release your anchors."</p><p>Anthem dropped to the ground rather harshly, barely managing to stay on her feet. Martyr smiled softly and rolled her eyes. 'We'll work on that later."</p><p>"Martyr. Anthem. Do you have a moment?"</p><p>Turning, Martyr saw Pixis. The Shifter narrowed her eyes at him, and reluctantly nodded. "Yeah."</p><p>Pixis walked up to them and said, keeping his eyes on Martyr, "The Scouts have returned. They're arriving to the inner district of Wall Maria now. There are many casualties."</p><p>Martyr felt her heartbeat speed up and she kept her composure. "How many?"</p><p>"200. Only 42 returned home."</p><p>Anthem stared at him in horror. "W...What? That's nearly-"</p><p>"All of them, yes."</p><p>Anthem looked at the Garrison Commander. "What happened?! Why did so many of them die...? Is was just a base mission, right? Were they ambushed?"</p><p>Pixis looked down. "I'll have Levi inform you of the mission details. I don't know what happened."</p><p>Martyr's heart lurched. "Levi's alive?"</p><p>Pixis let out a deep breath. "I don't know. Specifics weren't given to me. Armin came to me with the report. He's meeting with Hange now in the capital."</p><p>Martyr turned away from him, looking at Anthem. "Let's keep going. Try to go higher up this time."</p><p>Anthem blinked, but nodded and followed orders, shooting the anchors of her gear into the sides of the trees on either side of her and balancing clumsily. Pixis watched closely and Martyr said, once her daughter was out of earshot, "If Levi's dead, I don't know what I'll do. I may snap. There's a chance I'll transform and rampage because, well, you all sent him on that mission. Allowed him to make that choice. If he's alive, there's a chance he's injured."</p><p>Pixis nodded. "The same chance he had going out on every expedition he did with the Scouts-"</p><p>Martyr cut him off. "If he's injured, I'll kill you. He already looks down on himself for his hand being disfigured. If he has anything that he considers gross on any part of his body from a result of this battle, I'll hunt you down and tear you apart. And yes, that is a threat, Commander Pixis."</p><p>Pixis raised an eyebrow. "You think you scare me, Martyr. But truly, you're nothing more than a helpless girl. A traitor. A burden on all of us. You're too small in our eyes for us to be worried."</p><p>Martyr smiled up at Anthem. Pixis chuckled. "We only tolerate you for Levi's sake. Even with his handicap, going against him is a death wish."</p><p>Martyr nodded to Anthem to drop down, and she did a little more gracefully this time. Martyr turned and walked by Pixis. "Too bad I have him wrapped around my finger, huh? And guess what, you old man. He likes it. No matter what you try to do, he'll always come back to me."</p><p>Pixis eyed her and she shoved past him. Pixis scoffed, "And I suppose when you tried to kill him, twice, you reconnected the same? You really think his feelings for you aren't laced with the question of if you'll betray him again, no, when you'll try to kill him again?"</p><p>Anthem stared at them, her gear softly clinking against itself as she walked over. She could feel the tension and Martyr glared at Pixis. The older man smirked. "Oh? Have you never thought about that?"</p><p>Anthem blinked, looking at her mother. Martyr let out a shaky breath and said, "Anthem. Let's go meet Levi in Wall Sina."</p><p>Pixis raised a hand to Anthem. "No, Anthem, you stay here. I want to work on your endurance more. Martyr, go ahead. I'll send her home after training."</p><p>Martyr stopped, and Anthem gave her a bright smile. "Okay, fine... Anthem, work hard."</p><p>She turned, and walked to her horse and began the ride to Wall Sina. The citizens were shouting in the towns nearby, and Martyr guessed it was at the Scouts. Understandable, of course. She passed under Wall Sina, and saw Hange and Armin standing at the steps of the royal building. Approaching them, she dismounted her horse and walked to them. "Any news?"</p><p>Armin didn't say anything. Hange shook her head. "I cannot discuss anything with you until I get Mikasa's  and Hitch's reports."</p><p>Martyr cocked her head. "And Levi's, right?"</p><p>Armin looked at the gate as it opened, Mikasa at the head. Rico entered second, followed by Akemi, Jean, and the remainder of the Scouts. Scanning their faces, Martyr's eyebrows furrowed. "Where is he," she whispered. The caravan stopped, their horses being led to the stables, and Mikasa and Rico walked up to Hange and Armin. Martyr looked at the two with a look of desperation, but the sound of hooves on the ground made her look back to the gate. Levi rode in, his green cape covering the side of him. Martyr felt tears well in her eyes and she ran to him, meeting him into a hug as his feet touched the ground. She squeezed, and he grunted. Easing up, she held him in a secure grip, and neither of them said anything. Mikasa and Rico watched, and Hange turned away. Martyr buried her face into Levi's chest, taking a deep breath in, expecting to smell the familiar scent of tea that clung to him. But all she could smell was that of blood. She moved her head, feeling her hair stick to his chest, and she took a longer look. His whole side was drenched in the red substance, and her hair now clung to the side of her face. She furrowed her brows, and looked into his eyes before moving the cape to the side, revealing a bloodied stump of flesh that was once his arm. The bandages were soaked, and a few drops had already fallen onto the ground. Martyr stared in horror, and looked up at him. Levi was looking at her, his eyes showing both pain and relief. Martyr couldn't find the words to say anything. Her eyes began to water, and Levi reached up and placed his good hand on her cheek. She felt his thumb wipe a tear away as she couldn't break eye contact with him. She noted a bruise that adorned his temple. Levi smiled softly. "I know I told you I wouldn't get hurt... I'm sorry."</p><p>Martyr's emotions spilled over. "You came back to me. That'll all that matters."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0055"><h2>55. Pretty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>tw/// suicide mention</p><p>This is the actual ending. Apologies in advance.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Letting out a breathe, Martyr talked herself out of her rage as she stood before Hange's door. She could hear Rico and Mikasa talking through the wooden panels. She placed her hand on the door, pushing it open. Hange looked up, and nodded in her direction. "Martyr. I honestly expected you to come a lot sooner."</p><p>Stepping inside, Martyr glared at Rico as she stood next to Mikasa. "I was busy."</p><p>Hange looked down, a look of grief in her eyes. "Tending to Levi, correct?"</p><p>Martyr nodded. Mikasa placed a gentle hand on her shoulder and Martyr adverted eye contact with any of them. "I don't understand how he was so seriously injured... What the hell happened?"</p><p>Rico stared at her. "They outnumbered us. We barely managed to get who we did out."</p><p>Hange stared at the floor. "I'm sorry. I should have never-"</p><p>Mikasa interrupted her. "No, Hange. Don't do that to yourself."</p><p>Hange hung her head and was silent for a moment. She glanced back at Martyr. "Levi? How is he?"</p><p>"He barely made it awake with me to the infirmary... He lost a lot of blood. He'll be out for a few weeks while he recovers..."</p><p>Hange nodded slowly. "I see..."</p><p>Martyr glanced at Rico, whose face showed no emotions. She felt her anger rise, and she narrowed her eyes at her. "Are you not feeling anything at all about this?"</p><p>Rico spoke curtly, 'No."</p><p>Hange blinked, and Mikasa watched carefully as Martyr glared at Rico. "Why the hell not?!"</p><p>Rico didn't even glance in her direction again. "Losing one's limbs is just the beginning of what to expect when going out on an expedition. Levi knows better than anyone. An arm lost isn't a death sentence, although maybe that would be better."</p><p>Martyr's breathing became shaky, and she felt the intense urge to grab Rico and tear her apart well inside her. Rico continued. "Just as we all are taking a risk now, here, with you. You could transform any minute. Slaughter us, blindside our military. Execute our top ranking officials in one second. It's a factor we must all prepare for."</p><p>Martyr stepped up to her, her face inches away. Her eyes were filled with rage and hatred. "He's given everything for you, for your safety. And you can't even show him one ounce of respect?"</p><p>Rico retorted coldly, "Not when he's the reason you, a traitor and a threat to our lives, remain within these Walls."</p><p>Feeling a firm hand on her arm, Martyr turned, Hange staring at her with a guarded expression. "Martyr, please. This is not the time or place."</p><p>Martyr scoffed, "What if I think it is?"</p><p>Mikasa took a slight step back. Rico didn't move her focused eyes from the shifter. "Go ahead. Transform. We'll kill you along with Anthem."</p><p>Martyr laughed softly, eyeing Rico. "Really? I can shift in a matter of seconds. You're too close to even begin to react and get away from the blast itself."</p><p>Hange said, her voice assertive, "That's enough. Martyr, leave. Cool down. Rico, I'll be reprimanding you for your behavior. This is no way a soldier of the Garrison should act.'</p><p>Taking a shaky breath, Martyr shut her eyes and turned away from Rico. "When Levi wakes up, I'll be by his side. I'll force him to tell me how he lost his arm, and if <em><strong>any</strong></em>," she said vehemently, glaring back at the three, "of you are even remotely involved, I will come after you and slaughter you."</p><p>Mikasa looked down. "Martyr, I know you're upset. I am too, and so is Hange. What happened to Levi is awful, but don't let this be the path you take. He wouldn't want this and you know that."</p><p>Martyr walked to the door, her hand on the knob, and said, "You don't know what I want, Mikasa. None of you do."</p><p>She walked out, slamming the door behind her.</p><p> </p><p>"How are you feeling?"</p><p>Martyr smiled, walking in the room and sitting beside Levi's bed. He had been allowed to recover at home for the rest of the week, and Martyr had offered to help out. Of course, he had refused to have her stay with him, but she could tell he was struggling.</p><p>Levi didn't say a word. He stared at his hand, the bent, disfigured limb lying in his lap. Martyr frowned, and reached over to take his hand in hers, but he moved it out of her reach. "Please... Don't."</p><p>Martyr felt her throat threatening to close, and she nodded slowly, retracting her hand. "Okay. Okay, Levi... I won't."</p><p>Levi didn't respond. He stared at his hand and opened it, seemingly entranced by it in a sorrowful dance that only he was a part of. Martyr looked down. "Levi, I'm sorry. I should have gone with you... I should have protected you-"</p><p>Levi's voice was soft, quiet. "I didn't fight back."</p><p>Martyr felt her breath catch in her throat. She tried focusing her eyes on him, but her vision blurred as the room began to spin. Blinking, she somewhat regained stability. "W...What?"</p><p>Levi said in a tone even softer, "I didn't resist. I didn't... Do anything."</p><p>Martyr swallowed an oncoming agonizing scream as Levi leaned forward. "A shifter caught me, and I was prepared to get away, but I just... Couldn't make my body move anymore. I didn't.... I didn't want to move. I just let them tear my arm off, and it hurt like hell and yet...I didn't retaliate."</p><p>Seeing him begin to shake, Martyr's whole being urged her to hug him, but she knew he didn't want to be touched. He continued. "I just... Keep dreaming of Lise and I want to see her again so bad, Martyr, it's agonizing. I'm tired of being strong. I'm tired of having to keep fighting. I'm tired of hurting you... I know you hate Lise... I know you still have feelings for me, but I... I can't return those emotions because they're not real, Martyr... No matter how much I try to convince myself, try to convince you. I've gotten so much blood on my hands that that's all I see anymore. Just... Red... From Krest, Kliet, your sister, Lise, Rae, everyone. I'm standing atop thousands of bodies of my comrades and I'm the only one who can see them, and they're constantly watching me."</p><p>He paused for a moment and met Martyr's eyes. "I don't... Want to be here anymore."</p><p>Martyr wanted to break his stare, the one that struck a major chord, tugging her to hold him. He went on, his eyes practically begging her, "Why are you still here? With me? I'm a monster, a murderer, a killer-"</p><p>Her body moved before she could think and Martyr grabbed him, pulling him into a tight embrace. Tears slowly rolled down her cheeks, and she whispered, "I don't think you're a monster, Levi. And I'm so glad you came back... I'm sorry you're hurting. I'm sorry you're in so much pain..."</p><p>Levi was tense in her arms, and she felt his body convulse with sobs. Martyr hugged him even tighter, and she felt relief when his arms went around her, gripping onto her for deaf life. He buried his face into her neck, gasping between his cries, and began to scream.</p><p> </p><p>Outside, Anthem walked towards the barracks, sluggish and exhausted. She got to the door and pushed it open, seeing Rico and a few other Garrison soldiers. They all turned in her direction, and Anthem didn't acknowledge them. She moved past them, taking her ODM gear off and slumping down in a chair. She yawned and Rico said, "Long day?"</p><p>Anthem nodded. Rico rolled her eyes with a chuckle. "You'll get used to it.'</p><p>A pair of soldiers walked by, their conversation sounding as they passed. "...Levi is injured pretty badly."</p><p>"I bet he's finally going to retire."</p><p>"What? No way. He can't, right?"</p><p>They went out of earshot, and Anthem looked down as the Garrison soldiers began their own conversation about the subject. "How much you want to bet Levi kicks the bucket soon? I give him another year."</p><p>The others laughed. "Finally. The guy creeps me out. He's so intimidating."</p><p>"This might give us a shot at the spotlight for once."</p><p>Rico was silent, and Anthem stared in dismay. She took a breath before standing. "If you're not going to show respect for a man who's risked everything for you, I dare you to tell him that to his face."</p><p>Rico eyed her and the soldiers narrowed their eyes at her. "Listen kid, we're only tolerating you on Queen Hange's orders. You've been given this once in a lifetime opportunity to join us out of pity. Lean your place."</p><p>Anthem turned towards the door. "Levi's sacrificed everything outside the Walls for you to be able to sit here and talk well-fed. Don't go acting all high and mighty when you'd piss yourselves at a fraction of what he's been through."</p><p>The men walked up to her and grabbed her, shoving her to the floor. They sneered, "And who are you to talk to us like that, recruit?"</p><p> </p><p>Martyr walked in her house, her shirt stained with tears from Levi, and went to her room, grabbing an outfit. She had spent hours holding him while he cried, and he had finally asked her to leave once more. Martyr made him promise he would be okay, and he insisted he was going to bed. She had helped him change the bandages on his arm, and the she left.</p><p>Hearing the door, Martyr huffed in annoyance and went to the front door. She opened it, and Rico and Anthem were standing there, Anthem covered in bruises. Martyr lunged at Rico, grabbing her and pinning her to the wall. "What did you do to her?!"</p><p>Rico was calm, and she stared at Martyr. "Easy, Martyr. She got roughed up by a few soldiers. I stopped it before it went too far."</p><p>Anthem was staring at the ground, and Martyr looked at her daughter before pausing, then letting go of Rico. Rico said, "She defended Levi, and my men turned on her. It is my responsibility for their actions, and will be discussing punishment for them. It was out of line. I wanted to help Anthem get home and apologize formally."</p><p>Martyr was guarded, eyeing Rico before ushering Anthem inside. She stood at the door, turning to face the Garrison captain and said, "Thank you, Rico, for bringing her home."</p><p>She shut the door.</p><p> </p><p>Anthem winced, Martyr dabbing a cotton ball with medicine on it to her wounds. "Ow, Mom! That hurts. Do you even know how to use this stuff?"</p><p>Martyr rolled her eyes, the candles lit around the house flickering as a slight breeze rushed through the air. "Just because I heal faster than you does not mean I'm brainless when it comes to medicine, Anthem."</p><p>Anthem stared at Martyr's shirt. "Mom...?"</p><p>Martyr was hyper-fixated on a small cut on the child's cheek. "Hm?"</p><p>Anthem looked at her mother. "Were you crying?"</p><p>Martyr blinked. "What? No. I- Oh."</p><p>It clicked, and she looked down at her shirt. She sighed and shook her head. "No, honey. I wasn't."</p><p>"Why is your shirt wet?"</p><p>Martyr stopped and smiled softly. She hesitated a moment before speaking. "I went to see Levi at his house."</p><p>Anthem nodded and looked down, thinking. "Oh. How is he?"</p><p>Martyr brushed the hair from her face and gently kissed Anthem's forehead. "He'll be okay, sweetheart."</p><p> </p><p>"Sunflower?"</p><p>A sweet and familiar scent his his senses, and Levi opened his eyes, the dazzling sunlight hitting his face. He put his hand up to shield his eyes, and he looked around. The sun softened as his eyes landed on Lise. She was standing across an open field of flowers, and she spun around slowly, facing him. She smiled brightly, extending a hand out to him. Levi smiled softly and began to walk towards her. It seemed like two steps and he was in front of her. He embraced her, tightly wrapping both his arms around her, and held her closely. He took a deep breath, her soothing aroma enveloping him. He felt at peace. He smiled and pulled away. staring at her. Lise stared back, and she put a hand up to his cheek, cupping his face and holding it softly. Levi said softly, "I miss you."</p><p>Lise's eyes danced with joy. "So do I, Levi."</p><p>"I want... I want to be with you again."</p><p>Lise shook her head slowly. "No, Levi. It's not right."</p><p>Levi face dropped, and he felt like he had just ben shot. "But... I don't... I don't want to-"</p><p>Lise brushed his hair back with a gentle hand and smiled. "Levi, everyone needs you. Not as humanity's strongest, not as King, but as you. I'll always be here waiting. I'm not going anywhere."</p><p>The soft breeze flowed past them and Levi felt tears well in his eyes. "Please, Lise. I don't want to fight anymore. Let me stay-"</p><p>She leaned forwards, placing a soft kiss on his lips, and his entire body relaxed. She pulled away after a moment, and smiled. "You can't go yet, Levi."</p><p>He was then ripped from that serene place, the scent of blood, dirt and medicine hitting his nose. His ears rung, and his hearing was muffled. "No! No, Levi! You can't go yet!"</p><p>Multiple shouts from somewhere else sounded, and he opened his eyes, seeing Hange and Anthem over him, their eyes wide with fear and desperation. A loud roar assaulted his ears, and he went to cover them, but the realization of his lost limb hit him all over again. He looked around, his vision blurred, and he saw soldiers rushing towards the outer district. He said, "W... What... 'S going on?"</p><p>Hange's yelled, "Anthem! Let's move him!"</p><p>Anthem agreed and they both supported him. Limping behind them, Levi looked around, trying to make sense of what was happening. He looked at Hange. "He...Hey... What's happening?"</p><p>Hange looked down. "Levi, we need to get you out of here first."</p><p>Levi looked at Anthem. "Hey... K-Kid.... Tell me-"</p><p>Hange said in a deadly tone, "Anthem, not a word. Not yet until we sort everything out."</p><p>Levi was too out of it to comprehend Hange's order, and he slurred out, "A...Anthem, explain to me-"</p><p>Anthem looked forward, not responding. They drug Levi into the capitol building, setting him down against the wall. Levi was still dazed. Hange and Anthem walked to the other side of the room and began to talk. Levi looked around, his vision doubled, and reached up to his head. A large gash on his temple became known to him, and he winced and doubled over as a splitting headache came on. He heard frantic footsteps as Hange and Anthem rushed over. "Levi, don't touch that. We need to get you-"</p><p>'Hey! I found him!"</p><p>Anthem cursed, "Shit!"</p><p>Hange swore herself, and shouted an order to Anthem. Levi blinked again, his vision coming back, and Anthem went out of his view. "An...Anthem, don- Come back-"</p><p>Hange knelt beside Levi and looked at him. "Levi. Hey, Levi. Focus on me."</p><p>He looked at her and she smiled. "I need to get you to the roof. We're going to use the ODM gear, okay? I'll make it as easy a ride as I can, but it's going to be bumpy. I'll tell you what happened, I promise.'</p><p>Hoisting Levi onto her back, she began to sprint towards the door. Levi saw Anthem struggling to hold the door shut, and multiple arms were sticking through the openings of them, trying desperately to get in. Hange leapt through a window, and Levi gripped onto her tightly as they swung through the air.</p><p>Above the house, he was able to see everything. Martyr had shifted, and she was swatting at soldiers. He watched in shock and Hange landed, setting Levi down on the roof. She looked at him. "Sorry."</p><p>Levi didn't take his eyes off Martyr. "Hange... What-"</p><p>Hange said, "You were almost assassinated by the Garrison... Martyr found out and well... You can see what's happening."</p><p>Levi watched a soldier fly next to Martyr and she swung a fast hand at them. Levi stared, his eyes wide, and said, "You... You have to stop them."</p><p>Hange stood, watching the scene unfold with him. "I've mobilized all soldiers to restrain Martyr and to find Pixis. He's gone into hiding. That's all I can do."</p><p>Levi glared at her and stood, but a rush of dizziness made him stumble. He caught Hange's shirt, using her as support to stand upright. "Stop it. Now."</p><p>A roar came from Martyr as a gust of steam came from her nape. She was drug from her Titan, and carried from view by soldiers. Levi grit his teeth and hissed, "Hange!"</p><p>Hange stared down at him. "I'm sorry, Levi. I can't do anything more... I have to survive, and so do you..."</p><p>A shrill scream came from a nearby area, and Levi began to stumble blindly towards it. He didn't realize he had reached the end of the roof, and Hange grabbed his jacket as he went to step off, pulling him back and throwing him aside. "Are you insane?"</p><p>Levi coughed, slumping over on his side. "Please... Hange... Take me-"</p><p>"And have you be killed with her? Those were Garrison soldiers that got her, Levi."</p><p>Levi grunted, slowly getting back on his feet and shoving past her. "Then let me go by myself."</p><p>Hange looked down. "The medical building was destroyed, Levi... Even if you do live through this, you-"</p><p>Levi stepped off the roof, falling and rolling roughly onto the ground. He began wheezing, coughing as dirt rose, and another scream split the air. He pushed himself up, staggering towards it. He leaned against the wall as he turned the corner, seeing Rico and other soldiers standing in a circle. He slowly began moving towards them. They hadn't noticed him yet. He could save Martyr.</p><p>A whirring above his head caught his attention, and Lily swooped down, knocking Rico away from the middle of the group. Mikasa and Akemi followed. and Levi became even more desperate. He tried quickening his pace, and fighting ensued between the Scouts and the Garrison. Lily and Rico landed apart from each other, and they turned their attention towards him. He finally got eyes on Martyr, and she was sprawled on the ground, steam emitting from her wounds. He felt his breathing become faster, and he pushed himself to move faster. Martyr's eyes landed on him, and she smiled weakly. "Levi... You're alive..."</p><p>Levi tripped as his foot dragged over the concrete, and he landed on his amputated limb, and he grit his teeth. Looking back at Martyr, he saw her get concerned for him, and she stumbled to her feet. "Levi, careful-"</p><p>A flash of metal appeared, and Levi stared in horror as Martyr fell to the ground, her neck sliced open. Levi watched her body fall over, and then, everything went black as his own final blow was received.</p><p>"Hey, sunflower."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>